Living with the DEAD
by Draco38
Summary: A story of survival and love while living and dealing with the walking dead. Adult situations and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

This story picks up where my Blood of the DEAD story left off. Please read that to keep from being confused.

As always I have to give a shout out to my two friends and editors' jm1681 and Marshal Zhukov. Without them I don't think I could ever get anything done.

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/10/13

* * *

><p>Takashi ate quietly as the others talked and joked about different subjects. His head was still a bit fuzzy from the rum he drank earlier, but it was clearing slowly.<p>

As the girls picked up the dishes, Saya asked Kohta with a smile, "Would you like more tea, Kohta-kun?"

"Yes thank you," he replied as she took his cup.

Turning to Takashi she took his cup and stated, "More coffee for you."

Kohta snickered as he watched her walk away causing Takashi's face to turn red. "I guess Saya thinks you need more coffee, whether you want it or not huh?"

Takashi nodded as he noticed the other three women with their heads together whispering while Saya made the drinks.

"Get ready, Kohta; the gossip frenzy is about to start," Takashi said while nodding his head towards the women.

"Hmm," Kohta said. "Well I knew it would happen I guess. We kind of got surprised when we came out of the bath this morning to find Rei and Saeko standing there looking at us."

Takashi snickered as Saya walked back to the table with their cups. She had just set them down when Shizuka walked up behind her.

"Saya-chan, I need to see you upstairs for a bit," Shizuka said as she put her hands on Kohta and Saya's shoulders.

"Eh…now?" Saya asked, her face turning red.

"Yes, dear; better to get this over and done with now," Shizuka replied. She looked down at Kohta's red face and winked at him as she led Saya away, "Kohta? You and Takashi watch Alice-chan please, until we return."

Kohta sighed and picked up his tea cup, "Come on, Takashi, let's sit on the back porch and drink this."

The other boy nodded and followed him out the back of the house. Alice was in the yard throwing a ball for Zeke to chase after and she ran over when they sat down.

"Kohta-kun, I want to show you the koi!" she said as she sat down beside them laying her head on his unhurt shoulder.

"Okay munchkin, but let Takashi and I finish our cups first and talk for a minute, then I will give you my undivided attention," Kohta told her.

"Okay!" she replied as she raced off again with Zeke behind her.

Takashi smiled as he watched while sipping the strong coffee. He felt Kohta watching him out of the corner of his eye. "What?" he asked.

"Hit the bottle this morning did you?" Kohta asked with a smirk on his face.

"Eh," Takashi said as he shrugged. "You try bursting into a room, where you think two of your friends have turned into undead, only to find them having sex. Kind of tripped me out for a bit there."

Kohta chuckled, "You should have seen it from my point of view. I'm concentrating on Saya and suddenly this crazy madman rushes in with a baseball bat over his head about to bash our brains out. You're fucking scary from that angle. I'm glad you pulled up when you did."

"Saya," Takashi said as Kohta chuckled again. "When she turned and looked at me it froze me to the floor. I couldn't have taken another step if I had wanted to with that look in her eyes."

Kohta laughed out loud, "And Saeko, damn, the look on her face was priceless! Saya and I almost smothered each other trying to keep you from hearing us laughing after the door closed."

Takashi laughed, "Yeah, Saeko almost busted a gut trying to keep from laughing out loud herself. Then Rei came out of their room and they took off to get all girly while leaving me alone standing in the middle of the hall. That's when I decided I needed a drink…or ten."

Kohta chuckled again and then paused, "So…what were you and Saeko doing up that time of the morning?"

Takashi blushed and ducked his head, "Making out by the fire…"

Kohta choked on his tea as Takashi said this. "Oh really!" Kohta exclaimed as he laughed. "And does Rei know about this?"

Takashi shook his head, "No! And please don't say anything!"

Kohta shook his head, "Oh no! Don't you worry about that, brother. I've already got one wildcat to deal with; I don't even want to get into that."

Takashi ducked his head and asked, "So…how was…_it_?"

Kohta blushed and said, "Wonderful, but that's all I can tell you."

Takashi looked at him, "Under orders not to talk, huh?"

Kohta shook his head, "Oh no! She knows we're going to talk, just like the girls are now. I just can't give you a reference. You know the old saying 'you got to try it'? Well, it was the first time for both of us and all I can say is, wonderful." His eyes got a dreamy look to them as he saw her in his mind lying beside him.

"So how did this come about?" Takashi asked while sipping from his coffee cup.

"I'm not really sure," Kohta said with a puzzled look on his face. "I'd been having weird dreams while I had the fever, I thought for a minute there I was dead. I woke up and thought she was an angel that had come to take me to heaven."

"Really? Why?" Takashi wanted to know.

"She was all glowing with the moonlight behind her. Well, that and I just couldn't comprehend her being in the bed with me. I told her so and she got pissed! First she threatens to beat me. Next thing I know she is confessing all this stuff to me, and then we were, like, making out and it quickly progressed from there," he said with a chuckle.

Takashi smiled, "Well good. I think you two go together well. I know she can be a pain, but she really does care about you. We really thought she was going to break there for a bit. You know she gave you blood right?"

Kohta looked at his friend with surprise on his face, "What? Blood? How?"

"Marikawa-sensei did a transfusion with some of her instruments; she took some of Saya's blood and put it in you. She was the only one with the right blood type. With that and the new meds we got…well that seems to be what did the trick in making you better," Takashi told him.

Kohta hung his head thinking about what he had just heard. He reached to feel the bandage on the inside of his left elbow, looking as if he was seeing it for the first time.

Takashi put his hand on his friends shoulder, "Kohta? You ok?"

Kohta cleared his throat and said in a husky voice, "Wow, I guess we are more a part of each other now than I thought."

Takashi smiled and stood up, "Well I guess that is true." He picked up the cups and started into the house, "Go let Alice show you the koi while I put these up."

Kohta got up and stretched before walking to where Alice and Zeke were sitting by the pond.

000

A few minutes earlier upstairs…

"Girls, wait here please while Saya and I talk for a minute," Shizuka said. Rei and Saeko stood in the hall as she led Saya into her room.

She turned to a red faced Saya and gathered her into a hug and held her for a bit. "Big night?" she asked.

Saya nodded, "Y…yeah I guess you could say that."

Shizuka smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Hmm, I remember my first time fondly and you should too. Now I am your doctor as well as your friend and I need to ask a few questions. How do you feel?"

Saya shrugged her shoulders, "Ok I guess, maybe a little sore?"

"That's to be expected. Was there any blood?" Shizuka asked.

"No, not that I know of," Saya said. "Should there have been?"

"Not always. Sometimes there is. Ok I need you to take off your bottoms and lay on the bed for me. I want to give you just a quick exam and we'll be through," Shizuka said as she guided Saya to the bed.

A minute later they were done and Shizuka let the other girls into the room as Saya pulled her shorts back on.

The four piled up on the bed and sat in a circle. Saya sat red faced as the other two students smirked at her. Suddenly they dove on her poking and tickling while crying out things like, "Oh Saya-chan! Tell us of your womanly ways!" "I'm jealous! I wanted you to myself!"

"WAAAA!" Saya cried out as she was buried under the two girls.

This went on for a minute while Shizuka cackled with laugher and tried not to fall off the bed. Finally they all ended up in a pile of arms and legs grasping for breath with Saya whining, "You people are nuts! Watch out or I'll tell my boyfriend you molested me!"

This brought on another round of giggles before they all calmed down.

"Saya? Did you enjoy it?" Rei asked quietly as she played with Shizuka's hair.

Saya blushed, "Yes."

Saeko looked up at her from where she lay with her head in Saya's lap, "Was he sweet to you?"

Saya smiled, "Yes he was. He asked me a couple of times if I was sure I wanted to do it." She giggled a little, "I think he was so surprised to find me in the bed with him he thought I was an angel that had come to take him away."

"Awwww how sweet!" the other three exclaimed as Saya turned redder than ever.

"What happened after that?" Shizuka asked.

Saya gave an evil grin, "I jumped his bones and ravished him!"

The girls descended into laughter again as Shizuka got up. "Speaking of Romeo, I'm going to call him up and look at his arm. I need to change the bandage and check the stitches."

She walked out to the railing where she could look down into the living area. Seeing Takashi sitting by the firepit she called out, "Takashi! Please tell Kohta I need him to come up so I can change his bandage."

Takashi waved and stepped to the back of the house, to relay the message.

A minute later Kohta stepped to the door of Shizuka's room and said, "Here I am, Sensei."

He froze as the three girls on the bed locked their eyes on him with smirks on their faces. He blushed red and rubbed the back of his neck, as the nurse motioned for him to go across the hall to his and Saya's room.

"Feel like I'm a bug under a micro-scope," he muttered as he turned away from the door. Behind him he heard a flurry of giggling as Saya hissed, "HUSH!" to the other two.

Kohta crossed the hall and sat on the bed in their bedroom. Shizuka started clipping away the bandage as Saya walked up behind her to watch.

"Is it hurting much, Kohta-kun?" the nurse asked as she ran her fingers along the stitches. She leaned close to look where the skin was knitting back together. She also leaned over and sniffed the wound several times.

"Eh…a little. I did bang it last night and that hurt but mostly it seems stiff and itches," he replied.

"Why did you just sniff it?" Saya asked, puzzled at the nurses action.

"Checking for gangrene," Shizuka replied. "It would smell like rotting meat or putrid, stinky cheese."

The nurse stuck a thermometer in his mouth and put some antiseptic on the wound. After rewrapping his arm she took the thermometer and looked at it closely. "Hmm…37.5 c, good! Hopefully we are past the worst of it. Now, I want you to stretch and flex your arm but don't overdo it. I don't want you to tear the wound, but I am worried about you losing mobility."

"Yes, Sensei, I'll be careful." Kohta promised.

Shizuka prepared a shot of antibiotic and gave it to him. "Now I didn't give you as much as I did yesterday. If you start to feel sleepy, lay down for a while. I think if everything goes well we might be able to take the stitches out in four or five days." She took out two aspirin and had him take those, before she reached into her bag and set a box on the bedside table.

Shizuka patted Kohta on the cheek as she turned and left the room. Saya watched her close the door before looking to see what was left on the table. Her eyebrows rose as she read, 'Condoms, one box of 24'.

Saya spun to him as he got up from the bed, "Don't you get any ideas that…" She stopped with a stunned look on her face as his shorts dropped to the floor around his ankles.

"UWAH!" He cried out as he scrambled to pull them back up. He closed one eye and flinched as he waited for the blow from the sharp little fist.

Instead she walked over and took hold of the waist band. "Didn't these fit just a few days ago?" she asked.

"Well they were getting a little loose, but not this bad…" He stopped and looked around at his battered school uniform. "Um Saya, these were smaller than my uniform…"

She pursed her lips, "Hmm, you better try that on now."

A minute later Kohta stood before her as she pulled and pinched at the uniform pants.

"Well there is no doubt about it; you have lost quite a bit of weight!" she said with a smile.

Kohta snorted, "Great, it only took the end of the world for me to get in shape."

Saya smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then picked up the shorts and handed them to him. "Put these back on. They have belt loops and you can use a piece of rope. I'll get with the others and see if we can figure out what to do about the pants. One thing is for sure, we have to go shopping!"

000

Saeko had followed Saya to the bedroom and watched from the door as Shizuka worked on Kohta. Satisfied he was ok, she turned to go downstairs to do some wash and other chores.

As she turned, she noticed Rei standing at the balcony rail looking down into the living area.

_She looks so sad._ Saeko thought as she walked over to the ginger-haired girl. Saeko noticed Rei was looking at Takashi as she stepped beside her and asked, "Rei-san? Are you okay?"

The teenager jumped a little as she turned to face Saeko. Rei looked into her eyes as she asked, "Are you going to take him away from me, Saeko?"

Saeko's mouth fell open as Rei's words hit her, "Rei I…"

Rei's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward, "Tell me the truth, Busujima-san; you want him for yourself don't you? That's what you were doing up last night weren't you? Seeing him?"

Saeko cast her eyes down as she fought not to lash back at the other girl, "Rei, I am not going to deny I have deep feelings for him, but I do not want to hurt your feelings over this either."

"Oh really?" Rei hissed. "He is the last thing I have left of my life…"

Saeko looked her in the eyes, "He loves _you,_ Rei. Did he not come for you first when everything went to hell? Did not you say yourself that the reason Hisashi-san went with you is because he did not know where Komuro-san was dragging you off to? Saya was there in your class, Kohta too, but he came for you, Miyamoto Rei. The one he loved."

Rei looked stunned as Saeko leaned in closer to her, "You went to him at the mansion right? You went to confess to him and what have you done since? I spent one night with him at the shrine. Did anything happen? A kiss, a single kiss to remind me I was human and a woman. A kiss that brought me back from the brink when I had given up and all I wanted to do was walk out into that horde and die taking as many of them with me as I could."

She straightened up and looked down at Takashi, "Who could not love him? He, who we picked to lead us through the wasteland of the end of the world, a boy that stood and became a man for those he loves."

Saeko turned back to face her with her hands shaking, "You need to make some decisions, Rei. I love him and yes, I want him, but I will make this promise to you. I will protect you and the others to the best of my ability…_for_ him."

Saeko turned and started to the stairs. Stopping she looked back at Rei, "One more thing, battle sister; I am willing to share the best man in the world, are you?"

Rei stood stunned as Saeko went down the stairs. As the swordswoman went past Takashi, she told him she was going outside to meditate and would he see that she was not disturbed for a while. He nodded as he watched her walk out the back of the house.

Shizuka listened from behind her closed door, as Rei walked down the hall and went into her room, closing the door behind her. She had heard the whole confrontation and it worried her. She slipped out of her room and down the hall to Rei's door. As she raised her fist to knock, she heard Rei sobbing on the other side. Her eyes narrowed as she pressed her fist to her mouth instead and thought, _Oh Rika! I wish you were here, you know how to handle things like this so much better than I do!_

_Later,_ she thought, _I'll talk to her later when she has had time to calm down some._ With that thought she went downstairs to check on Alice.

* * *

><p>AN: First of all let me please thank everyone that reviewed Blood of the DEAD and Child of the DEAD. Those reviews always keep me thinking of more stories for this universe.

As all ways PLEASE Read, Review and Favorite all my works.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/11/13

* * *

><p>Takashi watched as Saeko marched down the stairs. "I am going out to meditate Takashi. Would you see I am not disturbed for a while, please?" She asked.<p>

Takashi nodded as she went out of the back of the house. He then watched Shizuka bounce down the stairs; of course the nurse bounced everywhere she went. He shifted uncomfortably as he remembered how soft the nurse's breasts were when she threw herself on him the second night they had been on the run. _Not something you need to be thinking about today baka,_ he thought to himself.

Saya and Kohta came down next carrying Kohta's rifle and backpack. They sat down across from him and the gun otaku began to unpack his cleaning supplies. Looking up at him, Kohta asked, "Where's your shotgun?"

Takashi got up and stepped to the corner of the room. Picking up his weapon he handed it to Kohta and sat back down across the fire pit from him.

"Loaded?" Kohta asked with on eyebrow raised.

Takashi smiled at the test, "No, but the weapon is always loaded until the person holding the weapon checks and clears the weapon their self."

Kohta nodded and smiled, "Hai! Good brother, you are learning the way of the gun."

Takashi smiled and noticed Saya. She had a small smile on her face. _Used to be she would have rapped him by now and called him a baka otaku,_ Takashi thought. He also noticed her Luger lying on the floor in front of her, slide locked back and magazine next to it.

Kohta did not fully tear down the shotgun because it hadn't been fired since its last cleaning. He checked the bore, tested the firing mechanism, and ran an oily patch down the barrel. Satisfied he tossed the weapon back to Takashi and then turned to look at Saya.

"Show me how," she said as he held his hand out for the pistol.

Kohta broke out in a beaming smile as Saya squinted at him with one eye and raised her forefinger, "Control yourself! Don't you geek out on me!"

Nodding, but still with a big smile on his face, he pointed out the different parts and told her what would have to be checked. He showed her how to safely look down the barrel for damage and how to oil it.

Once the Luger was cleaned, oiled and reassembled the couple just sat looking into each other's eyes for a bit. Kohta leaned forward and whispered into Saya's ear. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

Takashi, who had been watching the cleaning lesson carefully, was caught by surprise when the mood suddenly turned romantic. He watched wide eyed as Kohta leaned toward Saya with a smile on his face. _He's going to kiss her right here!_ he thought, but instead Kohta whispered something into Saya's ear that caused her to blush and say, "Domo arigato Kohta-chan."

Kohta smiled and reached for his rifle. Looking up he noticed Takashi watching them with wide eyes. Puzzled for a moment Kohta realized Takashi must have been caught off guard by the interaction between he and Saya. Clearing his throat to get his friend's attention he asked, "Takashi? Do you know where Rei-san's rifle and Saeko-san's pistol are?"

Takashi thought about it for a second, "I guess they're upstairs in their room. I'll go see."

Proceeding upstairs, Takashi realized he had not seen Rei since breakfast. Tapping on the door he called out, "Rei? Are you in there? I need your rifle for Kohta to clean."

Not hearing anything he slid the door open slightly. He could see her lying on the bed with her back to him, legs pulled up close to her chest. Thinking she was asleep, he quietly slipped through the door and looked around the room, seeing the rifle standing in the corner, he tip-toed over to pick it up. As he reached for it he heard a sniff come from the bed.

Looking back he saw Rei watching him with red rimmed eyes. "Rei? Are you okay? Have you been crying?" he asked as he went over to her and knelt down beside the bed, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him with worry in her eyes, "Takashi? Do you still love me?"

Stunned by the question Takashi's mouth fell open. "Rei…I…"

She pulled her legs down and rose up to lean near his face, "Have you decided you want Saeko since I hurt you over Hisashi?"

"What...Rei…no its…not like that…I still…I still care for you…" the boy stuttered as she leaned in closer and put her hand on the back of his neck. She crushed her lips to his and used her tongue to pry his mouth open.

A wave of heat flashed over Takashi as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. Moaning he sucked on her bottom lip as she withdrew her tongue and pulled away.

Leaning back on the bed, Rei slowly opened her robe exposing her body to him. "Come to me Takashi, all I have left to give you is myself."

Blood pounded in Takashi's brain as he stared at Rei's body. Her creamy skin seemed to glow in the morning light. Her breasts were topped with pink nipples that beckoned to him. His eyes followed her curves down over her firm belly where a ginger triangle of hair awaited between her thighs.

Reaching out she took his hand and pulled it to her breast, placing it on the pink nub that grew harder under his palm. Standing up he leaned over and kissed her again. A moan escaped her as he massaged her breast while lying down next to her.

Rei pulled his shirt off as he licked and kissed her chest going back and forth between the two beautiful globes. She grasped ragged breaths as he suckled her, his hands sliding up and down her sides, one stopping and gripping her hip bone.

Takashi raised his head to kiss her lips again, his hand sliding lower just touching her pubic hair…as the door slid open and Saeko walked in.

The dark-haired girl stopped, her eyes open wide and her left hand over her mouth, as the pair on the bed stared at her with their mouths open.

Takashi's eyes widened further as she reached out and picked up her pistol and holster, which were lying on the dresser by the door.

"I…I'm sorry...I didn't know… were…ah…Kohta wanted this…to clean…I'm so sorry…" Saeko stammered as she backed out and closed the door.

Takashi gasped for breath he did not know he was holding as Rei cried out. "Waaaaaa! I think I peed myself!"

She jumped up, grabbing for a dry cloth as Takashi, shoved out of the way, thumped to the floor looking around still wide eyed. Falling onto his back he clamped his hand over his eyes as the headache he had earlier that morning came screaming back.

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed as his mind raced through the events of the morning. First, Saya and Kohta, then the drinking and now this. He staggered to his feet grabbing his shirt as he got up.

"Rei, are you alright?" he asked as he clenched his eyes closed in pain.

"What do you think!? No! I'm not all…what's wrong with you?" she asked as she finally focused on his face.

"Migraine, really…sudden…screaming migraine. I've got to go find Sensei and get something for it." he said through clenched teeth.

"Go!" she told him as she pushed him towards the door. "I've got to clean up and wash these bed clothes. _Then _I'm going to think about killing somebody!"

Takashi hoped she was just blowing off steam, but just in case he picked up her rifle and carried it with him as he staggered out the door.

Luckily, the nurse was coming out of her room humming a tune as he stepped into the hallway.

"Sensei, I have a really bad migraine. Can you give me something for it?" he asked.

"Oh? You know Takashi; it's usually the girl that gets the headache." She muttered as she glanced at the door to Rei's room. She stepped back into her room and came out with two headache powders. "Take these two with a full glass of water. Then try to lie down for a while, you don't look so good."

He stared at her for a second before shaking his head and stumbling off downstairs. Going to the kitchen, he took the powders and chugged a tall glass of water before going back into the living area where Kohta was cleaning Saeko's pistol.

Standing next to his friend, he handed him the rifle and asked, "Did you see Saeko?"

Kohta looked up and replied, "She went into the library. Saya was in there and Saeko said she wanted to talk to her."

Takashi looked down the hall and as he turned to walk away he felt a hand on his pants leg.

Looking down he found Kohta watching him with a serious look on his face.

"Takashi? Sit down and let me show you more about how to clean the guns. It's better to let the girls talk things out for a while." Kohta said.

Takashi smirked, "When did you become the sage of man regarding women's relations?"

Kohta chuckled, "I don't know, but it seems to be the right thing to do at this moment. Think about it, we're surrounded by women that know how to kill. One of which we know has killed 'real' people, though there was a very good reason for it. While I don't think she or any of the others would do anything like that, sometimes it's better just to let things cool down before you stick your foot in the door. I don't know what happened, you'll tell me if you want to, but right now I think the best thing is to sit down until one of them comes out and we get the feel of how the wind is blowing."

Takashi rubbed his chin for a moment, then sighed and sat down beside his friend.

000

Saeko had come downstairs as fast as her kimono would let her. Walking over to Kohta she held out her pistol to him and looked around, "Kohta-kun, where is Saya?"

"She went into the library. She said she wanted to do some reading." Kohta replied as he took the weapon from her hand. Looking up he froze for a moment and then asked, "Saeko-san, is something wrong?"

She looked down at him with tears brimming in her eyes, her face flushed red, "I just need to talk to her right now," she explained as she started down the hall.

"Uh-oh," Kohta muttered under his breath as he turned his attention back to the gun in his hand.

Saya was sitting in a wingback chair cross-legged reading the sex book Rei had found yesterday. Flipping slowly through the pages, with one eyebrow raised she thought to herself, _I didn't know there were so many different ways you could do it!_

Suddenly the door slid open and Saeko stepped in with a distressed look on her face. Closing the door behind her she focused on Saya with tears running down her face, "Saya! I think I messed up really bad!"

Both of Saya's eyebrows now climbed up her forehead. Laying the book aside she asked the normally calm swordswoman what happened.

Saeko rushed over and knelt in front of her, laying her head on Saya's lap as she sobbed, "I walked in on Takashi and Rei as they were about to make love. I was so stunned I picked up my pistol and just stood there. I didn't know they were in the room or I would never have gone in. I did not mean to interrupt them. I got out as fast as I could but I think they got the wrong impression when I picked up my gun."

Saya thought about the scene as Saeko had described it. It took all she had not to laugh out loud. Instead she leaned over and rubbed the sniffling girl on her back and head, "It'll be okay. I'm sure they will understand it was just a mistake. Takashi had gone up to get the guns already; we wondered why he had not come back when Kohta asked you for them."

Saya lifted Saeko's head and looked into her face, "Saeko? How do you feel about what you saw? I thought you and Takashi were getting close? What happened the night you spent with him in the shrine?"

Saeko sat up and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. Taking Saya's hands she told her about the night and the talk they had at the mansion. "Nothing has happened since then until last night. I got up and came down to the bathroom. He was asleep by the fire pit when I went in but sitting up when I came out. I sat down beside him and we talked for a bit. Then we were kissing and…touching, when we heard you and Kohta. We rushed upstairs and you know what happened then. By the way, I'm really sorry we broke in on you like that, but we had no idea."

Saya smiled slightly, "That's okay; we found it rather funny after the fact. It didn't take much to get the mood flowing again. One thing I can say about my Kohta; he knows how to concentrate."

Saeko blushed a little, "I am happy for you Saya-chan and I hope you and he are happy for a long time to come. Oh, another thing. Rei and I had a small confrontation this morning after Sensei changed the bandage on Kohta's arm. I saw her watching Takashi from the balcony with a sad face and I asked her what was wrong. She asked me if I wanted him and was I going to take him away from her. I told her the truth; I do love him, but I knew he loved her. I also told her I would protect all of you for him as long as I lived. I chastised her for putting him off and told her that I was willing to share him if she was."

_Share him!_ Saya thought as her eyes went wide. It was not like she didn't know the girl to boy ratio in their group; in fact it had worried her some when she began to realize she had feelings for Kohta. Even she was attracted to Takashi at first, but she had known him so long that the feelings of him being like a brother pushed to the fore front since they had escaped the school.

"Share him?" Saya asked, "Could you do that? I don't think I could share my Kohta with anyone."

Saeko shrugged her shoulders, "Throughout our history, lords have had wives and concubines or even multiple wives. He and Rei have known each other for a long time and I did not want to get in between them. What happened happened and while I would like his complete attention, I am not going to hurt Rei over gaining it."

She smiled slightly and squeezed Saya's hands, "Do not worry Saya-chan, Kohta is yours body and soul, he has been since Z-Day. Even if another girl jumped him I think he would run away until he found his love again. You."

Saya blushed and slid down to the floor beside Saeko. She gave her a hug and leaned back against the chair. Reaching up she took the book down and laid it in her lap.

"Well if you have thoughts of being a concubine you might need to bone up on it. Rei found this book yesterday and after last night…I thought I would take a closer look."

Saeko leaned over to look at what Saya was holding, "Oh! The Joy book, my father had this in his library as well as a copy of the Kama Sutra and several others."

Saya stared at her in shock as Saeko shrugged again, "Father's philosophy was men and women were going to do what men and women do. Better to be knowledgeable about it than to be caught unawares in life." Looking up at Saya she said, "Oh do _**not**_ think he was not strict with me Saya. Just because I had the knowledge does not mean he wanted me to run around using it."

She leaned back, a smile on her lips, a faraway look in her eyes, "Maybe that is why I admired him so much. He taught me to think and be my own person using what I knew for my own good. I miss him, but I know that if anyone could survive this, he could."

Saya thought about her parents for a minute. Knowing in the end, when they left the mansion, her father and mother had approved of her friends and Kohta in particular. They had admired how he and the others had stood up to the adults when they tried to treat them like kids again.

As they scramble to leave, her father had asked Kohta to his face to protect his daughter to which Kohta had replied, "With my life".

Suddenly Saya had a burning desire to see him and to be near him. She handed the book over to Saeko as she got up, "I think I'll go check on Kohta. He's still weak from being hurt and he might need something."

Saeko smiled slightly as the girl got up. "Saya, if you see Takashi or Rei out there please send one of them in to see me. I think I need to get this over with as soon as possible."

Saya nodded as she closed the door and started down the hall. She walked up behind the boys as they were finishing with Rei's rifle, Takashi still rubbing oil on the bayonet.

"Takashi, Saeko would like to speak with you in the library," she said.

He handed Kohta the knife and got up with a worried look on his face. As he turned to walk down the hall, Saya reached out and placed her hand on his arm, "It's alright," she whispered, "She wants to apologize and make sure you understand the mistake she made."

He nodded to her as he walked off down the hall.

Saya watched him go and then knelt down behind Kohta. Leaning against his back and wrapping her arms around him she whispered, "How do you feel?"

"A little tired, but better now with your arms around me," he replied. He leaned his head slightly to the side, where he could touch her's and rubbed her cheek with his.

"Sensei said if you felt tired you should lay down and rest for a bit. Want to?" Saya asked.

"With you Angel? Anytime," he whispered.

Saya blushed at the pet name and stood up as he finished putting the gun cleaning supplies back in his pack. Looking around, she saw Shizuka and Alice out back playing with Zeke. Rei was coming out of the bathroom with a distressed look on her face.

As Kohta got up, Saya whispered to him, "Go on up and lie down. I'll be right there, but I need to speak to Rei for a minute."

Kohta looked toward Rei and back to Saya. He nodded with a knowing look on his face and squeezed her hand as he started to the stairs.

Saya walked to where Rei was standing by the kitchen sink and put her hand on the other girl's arm. "Rei, are you okay?" she asked.

Rei turned to her with distress in her eyes, "No, I'm not alright, you don't know what happened."

"Actually, I do know some of it. Saeko came to me as soon as she came downstairs. Now I don't know the whole story, but she was very upset she had interrupted you. She wants to apologize and make sure you understand that her picking up the gun was not a threat. She is talking to Takashi in the library now and wants to talk to you when they are through."

"She told…you…about…" Rei sputtered.

"Some of it," Saya replied. "She told me she walked in on you and he by accident, then made the mistake of picking up her gun because she was stunned. Kohta had asked her for it when Takashi did not come back. None of us had any idea you might be…busy."

"Eh! Everyone knows my business!" Rei whined.

Saya raised one eyebrow, "Like they don't know mine! First Takashi almost attacks us while we're doing it and then you and Saeko catch us after taking a bath together. I think the only person in this house that doesn't know is Alice; and I expect her to ask me about it any minute now!"

Despite being upset, Rei could not hold back and had to break into a giggle over Saya's expression. Lowering her head she asked quietly, "What was that like? Taking a bath with him?"

Saya blushed deeply and smirked, "Quite fun to be truthful; and very relaxing. Not wild like that night we were all together at Sensei's friend's house, but it's something you should try some time."

Since Rei seemed too calmed down, Saya patted her on the arm, "Look, I'm going to get Kohta to lie down and rest for a while. Talk to Takashi when he comes and don't worry; it seems it was all just a misunderstanding."

Rei nodded and Saya headed upstairs.

000

Takashi came into the library to find Saeko kneeling on the floor. As he walked over to her, she bent over into a formal submissive bow and said, "Komuro-kun, I ask your forgiveness and apologize for the misunderstanding and stress I caused."

Takashi reached down and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. Pulling her to a standing position he leaned close with a fierce look on his face, "Never let me see you prostrate yourself before me again! You stand and face me as the proud woman and equal you are!"

She gasped as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, and just holding her for a minute. Leaning back, he held her at arm's length, and asked, "Are you alright?"

She cast her eyes downward and quietly said, "I am sorry I interrupted you and Rei. If I had any idea the two of you were in there, I would not have come in. All I could think of was to get what I came for and get out. THAT was not the smartest idea I have ever had."

Takashi frowned, "I _was_ shocked and you scared Rei really bad."

"I know, and I did not mean to. After I encouraged her, I go and interrupt you just as…"

"Wait, what?" Takashi asked with a stunned look on his face. "You encouraged her? To what? Seduce me?"

Saeko lowered her head and nodded. She told him about that morning, and what she and Rei spoke about. "I told her to make some kind of decision about what she was going to do, because I _did_ want you, but I was willing to share you if she was."

Takashi's head reeled again. _Share me!_ he thought, "Wait what do you mean 'share me'?"

Saeko shrugged her shoulders, "It was not unheard of in past societies for a man to have two women…" Takashi's eyes widened and suddenly pain lanced through his head.

"Takashi what is wrong? You look like you are in pain!"

He grunted as he clamped his hand over his eyes. "I have a terrible migraine. Sensei gave me something for it, but I was supposed to lie down. I thought talking to you was more important at the moment."

Saeko pulled him close and kissed his temples and eyes, "Go across the hall to the TV room and lie down. It is nice and dark in there and it should help."

Takashi nodded and walked out into the hallway. Looking toward the living area, he saw Rei sitting beside the fire pit. He walked over and held his hand out her. She took it as she stood up and he pulled her into an embrace. Hugging her for a minute, he told her Saeko was waiting for her in the library and that he was going to the TV room to try to rest in the dark.

They walked down the hall together and he watched as she went through library door and closed it behind her. Takashi crossed the hall and entered the TV room as they called it. The master of the house must have set it up just for this purpose. A comfortable couch and several chairs filled the room and a large screen TV and entrainment center covered one wall. No windows made the room very dark. Takashi slid the door closed and felt his way to the couch.

Stripping down to his boxers he used his clothes as a pillow and settled on the soft couch. Even though his mind was racing with the events of the morning, he quickly fell fast asleep.

000

Rei stepped in the library and slid the door shut behind her. Saeko was kneeling on the floor and looked up as she came in. As she had done with Takashi, Saeko repeated her formal apology and awaited an answer.

Rei knelt down in front of her and watched her for a moment, "Oh stop it. I understand now it was all a mistake even though you scared the piss out of me."

Saeko sat up sighed and said again, "I am so sorry I interrupted the two of you, Rei. If I had any idea you were in there, I would not have come in."

"And how do you feel about that?" Rei asked.

Saeko looked her in the eyes, "I was a little surprised, but apparently, you have made a decision to move forward."

"And you have nothing to say about that?" Rei asked.

Saeko lowered her gaze, "You know my feelings, what more would I have to say?"

"So you just intend to step aside?"

Saeko's eyes narrowed as she looked up again, "Are you _looking_ for a rival Rei? For if you are, I _do not_ intend to be it. I am afraid this group would not survive that kind of conflict between two of us."

"So you're just going to stand aside for the good of the group? I can't understand how you say you love him, but could do that. What happens when we get back to civilization?" Rei asked.

Saeko gave her an astonished look, "Civilization? Rei, have you _not_ paid attention to what has gone on? There is no more civilization. It is a new world where the strong survive and the weak and stupid die horribly. Do you think the governments of the world are worrying about saving civilization? They are the ones setting off bombs! How did destroying the electronics help fight Them?"

Rei sat opened mouth as Saeko continued to rant, "The governments that are left are worried about consolidating their power, and stock piling supplies for the people they have gathered. You have seen things falling apart place after place we go, and you think that we will suddenly find a place with civilization?"

"I have to have faith that things will go back to the way they were! They will come for us and we will go back… to school…and the world…will be…the way…it was…" Rei cried as the tears began to flow.

Saeko slid forward and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. "Oh Rei, I am sorry, I am so sorry."

She held the girl till she quit crying. Leaning back Rei looked at her and asked, "Do you have faith in nothing, Saeko?"

Her eyes downcast, "I have no faith in governments or even gods. Something caused this, whether it was a government experiment that went wrong, or the gods punishing us for some reason."

She looked up at Rei and held her head high, "I have faith in this; Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, because I have a strong sword, Komuro Takashi, and my friends beside me. I have faith we will cleanse the evil and bring light and love to the valley of the shadow."

Rei stared open mouth at the woman as tears streamed down Saeko's face. "I have faith in that man across the hall. I have faith in you, my battle sister, Kohta, our weapons master, Sensei, our healer and Saya, our genius. I even have faith in little Alice, our innocence and light for the future, and protector of the childhood we once had."

Rei felt the power emanating from the samurai as she said this.

Saeko lowered her face and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her robe. She seemed to wilt as if she had expended her energy. Looking around the room she sniffed and said, "It is getting on into the afternoon and we have gotten no work done today and we really need to.

Rei nodded as they got up and went out to the kitchen.

000

Saya entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Kohta smiled at her sleepily, and held his arm out to her. She crawled onto the bed and snuggled down next to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Everything okay, Angel?" He asked.

She smiled again at his new pet name for her and nodded, "For now I think."

She rose up and leaned in, kissing him long and deeply.

He responded pulling her tight to him, rubbing her back with his good hand until they broke for air. Smiling he said, "Keep that up and we won't get any rest, Angel."

Snuggling back down beside him she smiled, "Are you complaining, otaku?"

Kohta chuckled, "No…but…'

She nodded, "I know, we both need the rest. I have a feeling it may turn into an interesting night."

"Oh, I hope not." He grumbled. "I had hoped to spend a nice peaceful evening with you."

She smiled and put her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's #2! Please Review and Favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/11/13

* * *

><p>Takashi awoke to pitch blackness. As he lay in the dark, he could feel that there was someone in the room with him. Just as he raised his head, a warm sloppy wet tongue smeared itself across his face.<p>

"Woof!"

"Ack! Dog breath!" Takashi exclaimed as he heard Alice break out into giggles.

"Nii-san! Rei ne-chan says it time to get up. It's late afternoon and there are things to do," Alice told him as she opened the door to let light into the dark room.

"Ugg, leave the door open Alice-chan, so I can see," Takashi groaned as he sat up.

"Okay!" she cried as she raced away. "Come on, Zeke; time to go find Kohta-kun!"

000

Saya had the feeling she was being watched again. Opening her left eye she found Alice leaning on the edge of the bed, chin on her little fists, angelic look on her face.

"Saya Onee-chan! Rei ne-chan says time to get up!"

Saya poked the still sleeping Kohta who snorted and raised his head to find Alice smiling at him.

"Uh…umm…Alice-chan, didn't we have a talk about knocking before you enter a room with a closed door," Kohta asked the child.

Alice nodded and said, "I did Nii-san, but Rei ne-chan said you might be asleep. So when you didn't answer, I opened it just a crack and peeked in. You were sleeping like mama and papa used to."

The two teens froze as what the child said sunk in. Glancing at each other Saya sat up and Kohta told Alice, "Umm…go on downstairs and tell your Ne-chan we'll be down in a minute."

Alice nodded and raced out the door with Zeke on her heels.

Saya looked at Kohta as he sat up and began to stretch his injured arm, "I don't have the heart to get onto her after that."

Kohta nodded and stood up, "Neither do I, but I want you to remind me of one thing." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Remind me to see if there is some way to lock that damn door tonight!"

Saya giggled all the way downstairs.

000

Saeko and Shizuka worked in the kitchen as Alice and Rei sat at the table working with Alice's studies. Takashi walked in as Saya and Kohta arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Takashi stood behind Alice and Rei for a moment watching the lesson. He then went over to where Saya was looking through the cabinets and pantry.

She looked at him as he walked up, "We need to talk about supplies."

He nodded, "Let's do it after we eat. Make a list and we'll go over it." Saya nodded and went to get something to write on.

Takashi looked at Kohta, "Walk out back with me?"

They strolled out to the koi pond and stood as Takashi looked up and down the street as much as he could.

"How do you feel? Do you think you can shoot?" he asked his friend.

Kohta nodded, "I feel okay and yes, I think I can shoot. Since the wound is more on my arm than shoulder, and my rifle is one of the low recoil models, I should be okay."

He watched as Takashi looked up the street again. "Takashi? Are you looking for something? You keep staring at the street like you expect someone to come down it."

"I find it odd that we haven't seen any of Them," he replied. "Where are they? Just a few days ago we were up to our necks fighting when you got hurt. When Saeko, Sensei, and I went out for medical supplies, we noticed a lot less of Them. Lately, I have not seen _any_ since we got back."

Kohta stared down the street himself for a minute, "Maybe they got attracted somewhere else? Have you heard sounds of a battle or anything like that? You know the first few nights there was so much fighting going on they migrated to it in droves."

Takashi shook his head, "No, no sounds like that. It just makes me jumpy that there are none around." He snorted and rubbed the side of his face, "Funny isn't it? We have already gotten so used to Them being there, when they are not it seems creepy in some weird way."

Kohta nodded as Saya waved at them from the porch signaling that supper was ready.

000

After they had eaten and the dishes had been cleared away, Takashi cleared his throat, "Saya? You wanted to talk about supplies?"

She nodded and picked up her note pad, "We have enough food to last about three more days, eating the way we are now. We have not checked the surrounding homes, but I would rather hold off on that in case we run into a situation where we cannot easily go to a convince store or market. Another thing is, Kohta needs clothes, and I think we could all do with an extra change or two. We have all lost weight and toned up since this started."

She leaned forward and put her forearms on the table clasping her hands, "My next question is, how long are we going to stay here?"

Takashi nodded, "Give me a minute on that." Looking at Shizuka, he asked, "Sensei, how are we on medical supplies?"

"We are stocked up at the moment. We have used very little since we visited Tanaka-san at the pharmacy. There is always more I would like to have, but we can only carry so much at once, so we will always be looking for more."

Takashi looked at Kohta next, "Weapons?"

Kohta squinted as he thought, "Fifty 9mm rounds for Saya and Saeko's pistols, and one magazine of thirty for the MP-5, I've been holding in reserve just in case, twenty-five 12 ga. rounds for the shotgun and one-hundred and fifty rounds of 7.62 for mine and Rei's rifles. We could stand a small fight, but if the numbers get over twenty or so, we need to get the hell out of Dodge. Oh, ten rounds for the police special also."

Looking thoughtful, he said, "9mm for pistols is very common, so if we find ammo, I would bet it's going to be that. The shotgun is the same way. There are other sizes, but 12 ga. is the most common. Rifle ammo is what I worry about. A lot of guns use the 7.62, but the 5.56 NATO is used more by the US Army and the JSDF for their battle rifles."

He sighed, "A much as I like the AR-10, I might have to give it up for an M-16 or a Howa Type 89 that the JSDF uses if we find some."

He took his glasses off and cleaned them with a cloth, "I've been thinking about how to carry more stuff with us as we travel. They make trailers that can be pulled behind bicycles that have rubber tires. If we could find something like that, we might be able to rig up a harness and take turns pulling it."

"What about a red wagon?" Alice asked suddenly.

Kohta nodded, "Good idea, munchkin, but we would need to find one that has soft wheels that do not make much noise when it rolls."

Looking thoughtful, the little girl said, "I've seen one like that, but I don't remember where. Papa said it would be fun to ride down hills like they used to when he was little."

Everyone froze for a minute at the mention of her father, who she had seen killed by another survivor. Alice, however, just continued to look like she was trying to remember where she had seen the wagon.

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Takashi looked around the group, "I really like this house and would like to stay here as long as possible. We will stay, until Kohta is fully healed, unless something happens to force us out. That being said, I guess we need to go shopping tomorrow. We can stop by and check on Tanaka-san, and see if he needs anything. Plus he might know where to look for the items we need."

Looking around the table, Takashi closed the meeting, "If there is nothing else, I guess we can call it a night."

Getting up from the table, Takashi went to start a fire in the hearth. Sitting down in his spot, he looked out back to see Saya and Kohta walking hand in hand to the koi pond while Alice raced for the garden shed to get food for the fish.

In the kitchen, Shizuka was bouncing around like a kid telling a story while Saeko and Rei laughed at her. Rei turned and looked at Takashi, watching him for a moment before turning to look back at the others.

As the shadows darkened into night, everyone wandered in and sat down with him. Shizuka, Saya and Kohta sat facing him, with Rei and Saeko next to him on his left and right. Little Alice and Zeke were between Shizuka and Saya playing with a cat's cradle Kohta had made her from some string he had found.

Shizuka was softly humming a song when she sighed, "So far I think I miss music the most."

Takashi nodded, "It's odd how much noise we lived with day-to-day. Car, trucks, cell phones, radios; so much noise that we never realized it was there 'til the lights went out."

Saeko nodded, "Now you can stand outside and hear the insects, birds and animals, see stars that you did not even know were there and hear the wind whispering through the trees."

Alice yawned and leaned against Shizuka who smiled and stroked her hair. "I think it's time for bed if we are going out tomorrow," the nurse said.

Saya helped her get the child up and moving, as the other girls headed for the bath.

Kohta got up and stretched, "I think I'll go up myself. So…" looking at Takashi with a smirk, "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

Takashi chuckled, "Well first I'm going to take a bath and then I guess I'll see. Might end up right here like last night."

Kohta snorted and dug around in his pocket. "Well just in case, here," as he tossed two small square packets to his friend.

Takashi caught the condoms in the air and looked at them in his hand for a minute. Thinking back to earlier that day he nodded, "Hmm yeah maybe, thanks."

Kohta nodded and started upstairs.

After a few minutes, Takashi got up and checked the outside doors to make sure they were closed and locked. He gathered the items he needed and headed into the bath.

There were candles burning so he could see in the windowless room. After showering and washing his hair, he slid down into the warm soaking tub to relax. The tension slipped away as he blanked his mind. After about five minutes the door slid quietly open, Saeko stepped in and closed it behind her.

He watched as she came over, knelt down beside him and leaned on the side of the tub. Not knowing what to do since he was completely naked, Takashi just waited to see what would happen next.

"Feeling relaxed?" she asked as she smiled while reaching out to play with his hair.

Nodding, he watched as her eyes slid downward. She blushed slightly and looked back up at him still smiling, "Do not get too relaxed Takashi; Rei is waiting for you upstairs."

It was now Takashi's turn to blush. "Ah…umm…hmm…where will you be?" he finally got out.

"I set up a futon in the library for the night," she told him.

Watching her face he asked, "You're so calm about this, why?"

Her face turned sad, "I came to realize today how fragile Rei's mind is. She is still holds on to the belief that somewhere out there, we will find a place where things are as they were before. Families will be there, everything will work and we will all end up back in school with everything alright once again. She needs you, my love, badly, and I don't want to be the cause of her hurting or breaking. So go to her now, take care of her, and love her. I'll be here, and we will have our time when it is right, I feel it was meant to be."

She leaned to him and kissed him deeply. The passion of it making him gasp as she pulled away. As she got up and turned towards the door, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder.

"Be gentle Takashi, and enjoy yourselves."

Still not able to wrap his mind around all this, he simply watched as she left.

Ten minutes later, he dried himself off and put on a pair of shorts. Putting his other stuff away, he stood and listened to the quiet house for a minute. He climbed the stairs and as he passed Kohta and Saya's room, he heard them softly laughing and talking. _They sound happy, _he thought as he reached Rei's room.

Tapping softly twice, he slid the door open and stepped in. "Rei?" he whispered, "Are you there?" There were several candles on the night stands and he could see her lying in the bed with a sheet over her.

"I was waiting for you," she whispered as she raised the sheet so he could slide in next to her. Her naked body quivered as he ran his hand over her and pulled her close.

They stayed like that for a while, holding, kissing, touching. The kisses got deeper and longer. Takashi began to massage her breasts and sides, working his hands lower and lower till he finally reached between her legs and cupped her womanhood.

Rei moaned as he softly rubbed her, finally allowing his finger to enter her and his thumb to caress the now hard button at the top of her slit. _So tight! _he thought as he tried for a second finger but didn't succeed. She panted in grasps as he worked his finger in her. He sucked and kissed her nipples as well as her neck and lips.

Rei held her hand over her mouth trying not to make too much noise, but suddenly her belly and crotch flashed red hot. Waves of pleasure exploded and she cried out, "AAAAHHHHHHH!" After her first cry, she began to push her hips against his hand and made mewing noises every time he stroked her.

Takashi was a little shocked at her first climax and how much she had gushed into his hand. He gave her a few minutes to settle down and then asked if she was ready.

She nodded and stroked his hair as he slid off his shorts and found one of the packets Kohta had given him. After putting it on, he rose over her and spread her legs wider before advancing on her. As he positioned himself at her entrance, he asked her one more time, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip as he moved forward. "EHHHHAHHHHH!" she suddenly shrieked into his mouth as he pushed in.

Shocked Takashi stopped, "Rei? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"It hurts!" she cried. "It hurts bad! It feels like I'm being torn apart!"

Not knowing what to do Takashi froze. "Do…do you want me to stop?" he stammered.

"No! Give me a minute," her face was contorted as she now gasped in pain rather than pleasure.

Takashi waited until she nodded, gripping his shoulders as he began to advance again.

Rei grabbed a pillow and covered her mouth as she screamed when he slowly pushed completely into her.

Now a look of pain crossed his face. _Ahhhh, she's so tight! It like a vice around me!_

He tried to slowly move in her, but she cried out more with each motion. His mind fogged with pain and pleasure as he tried to start a rhythm hoping it would help.

Losing himself he suddenly gasped, "Saeko…"

As soon as the word left his lips, he knew he had fucked up. His eyes flew open and he froze as he looked down to see the rage on her face.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE THINKING OF _HER_ WHILE TEARING ME APART!"

He never saw the blow coming. She hit him with her full right fist in the side of his head. The strike knocked him off of her, and the bed, into a heap on the floor with a crash.

As he lay there stunned, she screamed at him about getting out and never talking to her again.

Groggy from the blow, he staggered to his feet and started towards the door, his shorts hitting him in the back of the head as he opened it.

He closed the door behind him as he staggered into the hall, right into Shizuka's breasts.

Recoiling, he looked up wide-eyed into another woman's face, who was pissed beyond belief.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she asked sternly as she leaned forward, hands on her hips, pinning him against the door.

Takashi blanched at the fire in the blonde's eyes, "I…uh…that is…I…called her Saeko."

Shizuka dropped her head, "Oh my god…" She suddenly realized she was looking down right at Takashi's manhood. Her head snapped up, "Cover that up and get out of here. Now! I'll handle Rei."

Takashi dropped his shorts down in front of himself and scuttled off down the hall.

Shizuka's eyes followed his bare ass for a moment before shutting her eyes. _Focus, focus!_ she thought as she opened the door and walked into the room saying, "Rei? Honey, are you alright?" She crossed to the bed and set down where the crying, naked girl threw herself on her.

000

Saya raised her head as she heard Rei scream something about a bastard and the rest was lost with a body crashing to the floor. A minute later, she heard Shizuka chastising Takashi in the hall and then someone heading down the stairs.

Looking at Kohta watching her, she hummed and said, "Sounds like Sensei is handling it."

Kohta nodded, "I, for one, intend to try to stay the hell out of it."

Saya nodded, "I agree, go back to sleep."

She heard Kohta chuckle, "What if I don't want to go back to sleep?'

She rose up and looked him in the eye, "I'm sore tonight and we've got a long walk tomorrow." She kissed him and then held her fist up in his face, but with a smirk on hers, "Go back to sleep."

He chuckled and kissed her once more before hugging her close. "Sweet dreams, Angel."

"Goodnight, otaku."

000

Takashi stopped at the bottom of the stairs and put his shorts on. Stumbling into the kitchen, he got a glass of water and downed it in one gulp.

Leaning on the sink, grasping for breath, he could feel his head pulsing where she had punched him. _That's gonna leave a mark,_ he thought as he rubbed the spot while hearing singing…wait…singing?

Looking around he realized the back door was open and he could hear a beautiful voice coming from outside.

Sliding over to the open door, he peaked out to see someone kneeling by the koi pond. Slipping out and softly walking down the path, he stopped when he realized it was Saeko. Her blue and white kimono glowed in the rising moonlight as she held a long blade of grass, tapping it on the water making the koi bite at it.

Takashi listened as her soft voice drifted in the light breeze.

"_Same old song. Just a drop of water in an endless sea. All we do. Crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see. Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind." _

She paused and turned her head to look over her shoulder, "Why are you out here, Takashi?"

He hung his head in shame, "I fucked up."

Sighing she got up and came to him. Taking his hands in hers, she held them to her chest and whispered, "Tell me what happened."

As he explained about what he had done, she clamped her eyes closed and grimaced.

She sighed, "That was very stupid of you, Takashi. You should always concentrate on the woman you are with. I sense there is something else though, tell me the rest, never be afraid to tell me your troubles."

Sighing and looking away in embarrassment, he explained about the intense pain Rei had, and things just didn't seem…right.

Thinking about is she agreed, "I think you are right, something is wrong but I think it will take Sensei to work that out."

"She is with Rei now," Takashi told her.

Saeko nodded and led him back into the house. Taking him down the hall, she brought him into the library and as she shut the door, she ordered him to lay down on the futon.

She crawled in next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Go to sleep, my love," she told him. "You must lead us out tomorrow, and we need you rested with a clear head."

Nodding Takashi snuggled into her neck and drifted off smelling the lilac in her hair.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 4 is in progress! Please Favorite and Review I love to hear from you!

The song Saeko is singing is Dust in the Wind by Kansas.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.**

**This fan fic is rated M. That stands for Mature. There are adult situations and talk of sex, surgery and child birth. There is lemon. If any of this bothers you don't read it, the next chapter will be about shopping and such.**

Updated: 10/16/13

* * *

><p>Sometime in the small hours of the night, Takashi started awake. Wondering for a moment where he was, he felt a soft warm body cuddled in next to him. Looking down he saw Saeko's head resting on his chest. Feeling his movement, she looked up and then stretched, leaning backwards as she did.<p>

Her kimono fell open exposing her breasts to him. Smiling demurely she pulled it open more and whispered, "Do you like them?"

He leaned forward and began to kiss her while rubbing his hands over her chest and midsection. Suddenly, they were a tangle of arms and legs. Kissing, touching, sucking everywhere they could on each other's bodies. Bodies, that had now turned hot with the fires of their passion.

Takashi gasped as Saeko reached into his shorts and gripped him in her hand. Returning the favor, this went on for a few minutes while kissing and nuzzling each other's necks and chests.

Suddenly Saeko bucked under his hand, pushing harder and harder against him as she squealed into his neck. A minute later she relaxed and melted onto her back as he continued his gentle ministrations.

She quickly shoved him onto his back and told him to lie still as she slid his shorts off of him. Retrieving them, she felt around until she pulled the last condom from the pocket.

"How did you know that was there?" Takashi asked with a chuckle.

"I saw Kohta-kun toss them to you." She grinned and ripped it open with her teeth as she growled at him quietly.

Smiling with unabashed lust, she leaned down and kissed his hard shaft on the head. Giving him a little lick that made him flinch, she proceeded to roll the condom on while stroking him softly.

Straddling him, she took him in hand and guided him to her entrance. She then looked up at him and asked, "Ready to make me a woman my love?"

Takashi nodded as she slowly eased down onto him. She winced at first, then moaned as she crushed herself to him, pushing him into herself as deeply as possible.

Takashi gasped; this was so different than before, no pain, just wonderful waves of pleasure as her body enfolded him.

She arched her back and grabbed his hands, pressing them to her chest as she moaned and started slowly rocking back and forth with her hips.

They went on like this for several minutes, the rhythm building, getting harder and more urgent.

Takashi suddenly sat up, spreading his legs and crossing them behind her. She clamped hers around his waist and groaned as the angle of their union changed.

Crushing his face to her breasts, he grunted each time their bodies impacted.

Suddenly she threw her head back, a small wail coming from her as she gripped the hair on the back of his head. She quivered like jelly before looking down to his face while biting her bottom lip. She groaned, "Now my love, now!"

He had already been holding back, trying to keep his mind on her till she climaxed. A couple of more thrusts and he exploded into her. She gasped and cried out as he drove deep and stayed there.

For long minutes they clasped each other, not being able to get close enough to each other. Takashi then collapsed backwards with her on top of him.

000

Awakening several hours later he found her kneeling beside him watching him sleep.

Leaning down and kissing him softly she whispered, "I am sorry my love, I would rather stay in bed with you all day, but we must get up." Grinning wickedly she held up the empty condom packet, "Be sure to get a large stock of these, we are going to need them!"

He tackled her, tickling her as they rolled around on the futon. They froze as they heard a light knock on the door and Saya clearing her throat, "Ah, if you're awake I could use some help with breakfast."

Kissing him quickly, Saeko got up and tied her kimono while heading for the door.

Closing the door behind her, she found Saya standing there with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

Taking her by the elbow, Saeko lead her down the hall till they were next to the hearth.

She leaned over to Saya and asked quietly, "Who else is up?"

Glancing back down the hall Saya replied, "Kohta, myself and now you. I assume he's in the library?"

Saeko nodded, "There was an 'incident' between he and Rei last night."

Saya grimaced, "Oh I know! We couldn't miss hearing her screaming at him and calling him a bastard. Then we heard Sensei chastising him before things calmed down. Not that I really want to know, but what did he do to cause all that?"

Frowning Saeko told her, "He called her by my name at the wrong time."

Raising her glasses and squeezing the bridge of her nose, Saya exclaimed, "That bakayaro! I should have known he would screw up a wet dream!"

Saeko grimaced again, "There is more, but it is Rei's business to tell. Let's just say there were…problems with the union."

Saya stared at her for a second, "So…after that he comes down and finds you?'

Saeko shook her head, "I do not think he was looking for me. I was sitting by the koi pond and I guess he saw the back door open and investigated. When I asked him why he was there he confessed what happened. He was so distraught I took him with me and made him lie down and try to rest."

"And _did_ he get any sleep?" Saya asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yes he slept well." Saeko then lowered her gaze and blushed, "That is until a few hours ago…"

Both of Saya's eyebrows where up now, "And then?"

Saeko hung her head even more, "Then I gave in to my desires and, as you said, 'ravaged him'."

Saya clinched her eyes shut, "I don't know whether to laugh or cry, you might not have picked a worse time to do that."

The dark-haired girl simply nodded.

Saya lifted her glasses again to rub the bridge of her nose, "I assume he's up?"

"Yes, he just woke up when you knocked," Saeko acknowledged.

"Hmm…" Saya thought for a minute. "You go help Kohta with breakfast and I'll go upstairs and see how things are."

000

As Saya reached the top of the stairs, the door to Shizuka's room opened and Alice came out rubbing her eyes, still in her pajamas. "Ohayou munchkin!" the pink-haired girl said as she bent down and kissed the child on the forehead.

"Ohayou Onee-chan!"

Saya smiled, "Go down to the bathroom and make sure Zeke goes out. Kohta-kun is fixing breakfast for you. And call me Saya Onee-sama."

"Okay!" the child said as she headed down stairs.

Saya approached Rei's door and listened before knocking. She heard Shizuka ask, "Who is it?"

"Saya," she replied. A brief pause ensued.

"Come in," Shizuka said quietly.

Saya entered and closed the door behind her. Shizuka was propped up on pillows in bed with Rei's head on her chest. She held her fingers to her lips letting Saya know that Rei was still sleeping.

Saya leaned over and whispered, "How is she?"

Shizuka sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "She's still sleeping. It's been a long night."

Saya nodded and eased down on the bed, sitting on the edge. "Did you get any sleep?"

Shizuka nodded, "It was rough for a little bit but she cried herself to sleep after about an hour."

Sighing the woman continued, "I will have to wake her up soon, I need to give her an exam to see what is wrong."

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? You mean something physical?" Saya asked.

Just as Shizuka nodded, Rei said, "He hurt me bad, Saya."

Even after what she had heard from Saeko, Saya was still stunned, "What did he do, Rei? If he forced you to do someth…"

"No!" Rei exclaimed. "You should know he would never do anything like that! He asked me again and again if I wanted him to stop and I said no. But Saya, you said it hurt a little and then started to feel good. It didn't happen that way for me. It was painful from the start and got worse and worse and then he…he called…called me by _her_ name."

Saya hung her head and squeezed the bridge of her nose again. _I'm gonna get a migraine before this morning is over!_ She thought.

Shizuka got up and told Saya, "Stay here with Rei while I go get my kit."

Saya nodded as Rei sat up in bed drawing the sheet around her.

Shizuka was back in less than a minute and had Rei lay where the most light from the window could get on her.

Saya got up to step outside, but Rei grabbed her hand. "Please stay with me. You've already gone through this."

Saya nodded and sat down with her back to Shizuka, but where she could see Rei's face. She took Rei's hand and held it as the nurse worked.

After a minute or two with Rei flinching a few times, Shizuka said, "I'm putting on some antiseptic; it may burn a bit or even feel cold."

Rei whimpered a little and then it was over.

Saya turned around to face the nurse as Shizuka took off her gloves and placed what she had used back into her bag.

Looking at the two girls she thought a moment, "Let me try to explain this. Rei you have a little vaginal tearing but not much. Now this is commonly seen in women after rough sex without enough lubrication."

Shizuka held up her hand as Rei began to protest, "I know you said he tried to be gentle with you and I believe you, but in this case it would not have mattered. In fact the reason you aren't hurt more is because he _was_ gentle."

The nurse sighed, "There is no other way to explain it, Rei your entrance is about the size of a girl Alice's age or maybe younger."

Rei and Saya's mouths fell open as the nurse said this.

"So you mean she's not fully developed?" Saya asked.

Shizuka shook her finger. "No, everything is right except for this. What do the two of you know of childbirth?"

Saya shook her head, "I can't say a lot. How you get pregnant, how long you carry, where it comes out and it hurts a lot, but that's about it. I always intended to research it once I did, well _if_ I did."

The nurse nodded, "All good knowledge but there is much more. When it is time to give birth the woman must dilate or stretch to the point where the baby can come out. In today's society, many women have the child by C-section or surgery instead of going through the pain of long labor. Those that have their child naturally are sometimes not large enough to do this without a small surgery where they are cut to expand the birth canal enough for the baby's head."

Rei shuddered as Saya flinched and said, "That hurts me even thinking about it!"

Shizuka nodded, "Yes I know, and that gets us to Rei's problem. For her to ever have normal intercourse, she would need this surgery."

"Waa! You want to cut me down there?" Rei whined and clenched Saya's arm.

Shizuka shook her head, "No Rei, I'm sorry but I can't do it, I don't have the tools or the facilities to perform something like that. I have the knowledge, but you would need to be put to sleep for it and that would take a full hospital or clinic."

"Is there no other way?" Rei asked.

"You could find yourself a man with something about the size of my forefinger." She said as she held hers up. "But I would recommend never getting pregnant without doing this. Birthing the baby could kill you."

Saya could not take it, her curiosity was up now, "So what you're saying is, someone like that is small, then what's normal?"

Shizuka was staring off into space now a smirk on her face, "Oh, Takashi is normal I guess you could say."

Both girls' eyes bulged. "How do you know THAT?" Rei cried out.

Focusing back on them Shizuka waved her hands at them. "OH! Nothing like that! He didn't have anything on when he came out of your room last night. I was in the hall, and I saw him; he's average. I'm not sure about Kohta-kun, I would need to examine him…"

Both girls stared as the nurse muttered something then about Takashi having a really nice ass though.

"Just how does that help me now?" Rei asked.

Coming back to earth Shizuka said, "Oh, I want you to wear a sanitary napkin when we go out today and we will treat you with some more antiseptic this evening."

"Do you think she needs to go out with us, Sensei?" Saya asked.

"Yes exercise would be the best for her I think."

"Well Kohta and the others are up, so breakfast should almost be ready," Saya said.

"Oooo, good!" the nurse said as she headed out the door.

Saya sighed and shook her head as she got up.

Rei reached out and took her hand, "Saya? I hate to ask, but I really don't feel like going down yet…"

Saya patted her on the hand, "It's okay, I'll bring a bowl up to you."

000

The others were just sitting down to eat as Saya arrived downstairs. Getting a bowl of porridge, she went back up with it and Takashi decided to follow.

She had just reached Rei's door when he called quietly, "Saya?"

She stopped and looked at him, already expecting what he was going to ask.

"Will you please ask her if she will see me?"

Saya simply nodded and went into the room. A minute later she came out and after she closed the door she shook her head, "She says she's not ready to talk to you yet, Takashi."

Takashi hung his head and nodded.

Standing before him, Saya watched him, "You really do care for her, don't you?"

Nodding again he said, "I just want her to know I didn't mean to hurt her. Things just …happened. I want to tell her how sorry I am."

"What about Saeko and her feelings?"

"I really love Saeko, Saya," Takashi admitted. "I don't know how it happened, it just did."

Saya nodded, "I feel the same way about Kohta. He was there since we started high school, but I never paid attention to him. Looking back now, I remember him always being polite and shy, but I knew he was watching me out of the corner of his eyes. It was creepy then, but now I understand why he was the way he was. I picked him that day because I knew he would do what I told him, but now…he's turned into such a good, strong man…"

Saya shrugged her shoulders, "Give her time, Takashi; her feelings are still raw over the subject."

He nodded and sighed as they went back down stairs.

After finishing breakfast, Takashi told them he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

As the others went to get ready, Saeko pulled Takashi close and kissed him. Drawing away after a minute, she said, "I have to go upstairs to get my things, I'll be back soon."

"Good luck." Takashi said as she left.

Saeko cocked her head slightly, as if asking a question. Picking up on the gesture, Takashi mouthed 'Rei'. Saeko nodded in understanding and turned back to the stairs.

After climbing the stairs she stood in front of the bedroom door for a moment before knocking.

"Who is it?" Rei called.

"Saeko, I need to get my clothing and gear."

After a pause, "Come in."

Saeko slid the door open and entered. She found Rei standing, already dressed, at the window looking up the street.

Walking over next her, Saeko also looked out the window.

"Rei, are you alright?"

Rei sighed, "No, I'm not. Some things have happened today that will change my life and I don't know how to handle them yet."

"I know I have caused you sorrow battle sister, and for that I am extremely sorry." Saeko told her.

"You didn't mean for it to be this way, it just happened. Plus there are other problems that cannot be solved right now. Please, take him and care for him, he needs you so he can be strong for all…of…us…"

Saeko took Rei into her arms as she started to cry again.

After a few minutes Rei stopped and stepped away. She sat down on the bed and watched as Saeko dressed for battle.

As the swordswoman pulled her last glove on, she held out her hand to Rei. "Come battle sister, the weapons master has your rifle. Let us walk into the valley of the shadow."

Rei smirked, "That which does not kill us makes us stronger?"

"Hai!" Saeko replied.

"Lead on samurai."

000

As they arrived downstairs, Kohta handed them their guns. He watched proudly as they cleared and checked their weapons before nodding to him.

Saya and Shizuka helped Alice on with her backpack as Takashi walked around and checked each person.

Coming to Rei he stopped and just watched her for a moment.

She simply nodded and said, "I'm ready."

Going back to the door he faced them, "Remember to be quiet and watch each other's backs. I've been watching and have not seen any of Them on this street, and that makes me nervous. I wish there was some way to lock the door but…"

Saya cleared her throat and held up two keys on strings. "I found these in the library desk. I have one for you and one for me. I tested them this morning and they're to the front door."

Takashi broke into a grin. "Very good, I was worried about leaving stuff here with no way to secure it. I never thought to look in the desk."

"That's why I'm the genius!" Saya smirked back as the others laughed.

"Alice? What are you supposed to do?" Takashi looked at the little girl.

"Stay with Saya onee-chan and Sensei unless I need to hide and then find something to get under out of reach. Most of all be quiet." She replied.

Takashi nodded and took one more deep breath. He turned and opened the door carefully, easing out checking both ways, looking from down low as Kohta had taught him.

Standing, he waved them forward as he advanced to the front gate.

Saya locked the door behind them and put the key around her neck as Takashi opened the gate. Zeke ran forward and looked up and down the street before Takashi pointed to his left. The little dog started that way sniffing the ground and prowling back and forth.

Once they were in the street and the gate closed behind them they moved into their normal positions and started out.

* * *

><p>AN: Please, Please leave a review. Chapter 5 is already underway.

As always props to my friend's jm1681and Marshal Zhukov for beta edits and busting my chops on stuff that does not fit.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/16/13

* * *

><p>Takashi stood at the top of a hill looking down the road with binoculars. To his left, Kohta was doing the same with the scope of his rifle. Saeko, to Takashi's right, guarded while they scouted.<p>

Rei and the others watched behind and to the flanks, just in case, but they had yet to see one of Them during their trip.

"This is really creeping me out," Takashi said. "I keep getting a feeling like we're being watched, but I don't see anyone. What do you see, Kohta?"

Kohta raised his head from the scope, "Nothing out of place. I've looked at roofs, windows, alleys; anywhere someone would be hiding and watching, but I don't see anything suspicious."

Handing the binoculars to Kohta, Takashi sighed, "Well, the pharmacy is at the bottom of the hill and hopefully Tanaka-san is okay. We'll plan what to do next once we talk to him."

Waving for the others, he started down the hill with Zeke beside him. Kohta stood watch as they passed and fell into their marching order. The last was Saya who stopped beside him.

"How you holding up?" She asked, smiling at him.

He smiled back, "Okay, a little winded, but it feels good to be moving around. I just hope we don't have to do any running, I'm not sure I'm up to more than a short sprint."

She squeezed his hand and then moved up to her position near Shizuka and Alice.

Kohta let them walk a short distance ahead and after checking behind him, he followed, sweeping his gaze from side-to-side watching for threats.

Five minutes later Takashi stopped in front of the building with the pharmacy sign. He set the others to watching as he, Saeko and Shizuka went inside. Within a minute he was back and motioning for the rest to follow.

Inside they found Saeko and Shizuka in the back of the store talking to an older man with a slight stoop to his shoulders. He stood about Saya's height, and was happily chatting away with the two women as Shizuka hugged one of his arms to her chest.

After making introductions, Takashi got down to business. "Tanaka-san, have you seen any of Them lately?"

Shaking his head the man replied, "No Komuro-san, I have been out several times since you were last here but have not seen a single one of Them."

"What about other survivors?" Takashi asked.

"There are twelve or fifteen left in the area, mostly old people like me," He said. "I told most of them about you and your group. I let them know you were good to me and they should not be afraid if they see you walking around with guns."

Takashi nodded understanding what the old man meant. He had watched their own reflections in store windows before, and if you did not know them, you would think they were some armed gang roaming the streets.

Takashi, Kohta and Saeko talked to Tanaka-san about the best place for them to get clothes while the others looked around the store seeing if there was anything they needed.

After making sure she knew where they were heading next Saeko whispered, "Don't forget!" into Takashi's ear and then went to see what the other girls were up to.

With the women out of earshot, Takashi blushed and asked quietly, "Ah, Tanaka-san, can I make a special request of you?"

Leaning in closer Takashi made his request while Tanaka-san chuckled slightly. Motioning for them to follow him he led them in to the storeroom where he had been living. Over in the corner he pulled down a box and opened it. "Eh, help yourselves; I've got six cases of them!"

Takashi and Kohta, red-faced, each picked up two boxes of condoms while Tanaka-san chuckled. He then picked up two more of each and pushed them into the boy's hands. "Eh, I know young men and women; you'll need more than that!"

Takashi asked him what he needed in exchange and Tanaka-san shook his head. "Not this time, Komuro-san. The two of you are being responsible young men, thinking of your ladies and what might happen. Hmm, come to think of it, since you are going for clothing, I could use some undergarments and socks. I get tired of rewashing the same few pair over and over again."

After learning what sizes Tanaka-san needed, they all went back out front to where the girls had picked a few items they needed. Tanaka-san waved them off when they tried to barter for them. "No, no, Komuro knows what I need. That will take care of it."

Tanaka-san told them he was just about to make tea and asked they sit and have some with him. Knowing the old man was probably lonely Takashi agreed.

After a few minutes and with Shizuka's help, he presented them with cups of tea and a plate of cookies from his stock.

They talked about how things were before the outbreak and Takashi asked if Tanaka-san had any family.

"Eh, my wife died several years ago and I kept this place to have something to do more than anything else. I have a daughter who lives in Kyoto. She and her husband have a pharmacy there. I hope they're alright, but who knows."

As they packed to leave, Shizuka slipped over and gave the old man a quick peck on the cheek to which he fussed at her about bothering old men. All the while he was blushing with a huge grin on his face.

He stood in the door and waved as they formed up and marched off down the street.

000

Half an hour and several turns later, Takashi held up his hand for the group to halt. They had stopped in front of a department store that still had a couple of its front windows and one door intact. They did a sweep and clear of the building, then settled down to find what they needed.

Takashi and Zeke watched the front door as the others dug through the racks of clothes.

Kohta returned first wearing boots, black cargo pants, an AC/HP t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Setting his backpack down by the door, he said he would cover them while Takashi picked clothing for himself.

Takashi could hear the girls laughing and talking in the back of the store as he hunted for pants that would fit him. Hearing the soft rustle of clothes moving, he felt Saeko ease up behind him and wrap her arms around his chest.

"Finding what you need?" She asked as she peeked over his shoulder.

"I think," Takashi replied. "Kohta picked cargo pants and some other things that suit our current situation."

She squeezed his shoulder, "Let me see what else he got so I can advise you."

She was only gone a minute. "He made some very sensible choices. He recommended you also get a pair of heavy jeans, extra socks and underwear. He said they breakdown faster when you do a lot of marching."

Takashi watched as she began search through the cargo pants. She pulled out a pair and held them up in front of her.

"Hmm, I think these will work. I need to try them on to make sure they do not bind me and slow me down."

"You're going to give up your mini-skirt?" He asked.

"No, but I do need a change, I like my skirt…don't you like my skirt, Takashi?"

Takashi grinned lecherously, "I love your skirt. I love you _in_ that skirt. I would love to be taking you _out_ of that skirt right now."

Saeko laughed, "And that is why I'm not going to let you into the dressing room with me! We might end up staying in there all day."

Takashi grinned and nodded as she headed back to where the other girls were.

Saeko found Saya and Rei picking clothing for Alice, who stood to one side with one eyebrow raised.

Saeko squatted down beside the child and asked, "What are you thinking?"

Alice looked at her meekly, "I'm thinking they are picking stuff I would wear to a party."

Trying to hold back a smile Saeko asked, "How do you feel about that?"

Alice looked over at the older girl. "Papa and Mama always said to dress in sensible things while traveling. We could always dress up later when we got there."

"And what are _you_ going to do about it?"

Alice thought for a second and then turned back to Saya and Rei. "Saya-chan, am I going to a party?"

Saya and Rei turned toward the child and looked at her in surprise.

Alice pointed at the dress Saya held in her hands. "That looks like a dress mama would have me wear to birthday parties. When I was running around playing with my friends I wore pants or shorts. Don't you think that would be better with us walking so much?"

Saya and Rei both blushed as they looked at the dress in Saya's hands.

Saya knelt down, "Your right, munchkin. Rei and I got carried away with the fact you're a little girl and how we would like to see you dressed."

Saya tossed the dress over her shoulder. "Knowing what we know, what do you want to dress in?"

Alice headed for a rack of pants and shorts. Digging through them she came up with a pair of each, and then headed to t-shirts. She picked two that had puppies and kitties on them before pointing at blue jean jackets and asking if they would help her find one to fit.

"Kohta recommended everyone get extra underwear and socks since we are walking so much," Saeko told the other girls.

Saya nodded, "Good idea, I didn't think about it in that way."

As Rei led Alice off to try on her clothes, Saeko leaned over and whispered in Saya's ear, "Why don't you come with me?"

Wondering what was up, Saya followed Saeko to another area where racks of women's underwear and lingerie stood.

"Why are we over here?" She asked.

"I would like you to help me pick out something special I can wear for Takashi. Men like to see their women in sexy things, they like to see their women taking off sexy things as well as taking them off themselves," She said.

"Why me and not Shizuka-sensei? I'm sure she has a lot of experience with stuff like this."

Looking at the pink haired girl, Saeko said, "Sensei would be too loud and give the secret away, and I very well can't ask Rei now can I? Plus I just thought you might want to look for something for yourself and…well you know what I'm saying."

"Me?" squeaked Saya. "Why would I want anything like this?"

"Think about it."

Saeko watched as Saya's brain began to process the information. Eyebrows went up and down, mouth worked back and forth and eyes narrowed before she looked back at Saeko and asked, "What color do you think would suit me?"

Saeko smiled, "Pink or white I believe, black or red would be too dark for your skin tone."

Nodding with a smirk on her face Saya began to dig into the racks on clothing.

000

A couple of hours later saw Takashi and Kohta sitting in chairs by the front door discussing how long it was taking for the girls to get done.

"You ever been clothes shopping with a woman before?" Takashi asked his friend.

"Oh yeah," Kohta replied. "Mother used to drag me around to a bunch of shops when the new styles came out so she could see what the other design houses were up to. I only stopped going a couple of years ago when she noticed how much attention I was paying to the models."

Takashi chuckled, thinking about Kohta drooling over a bunch of fashion models while his mother looked on. "Mom always let me pick most of my clothes myself unless I got too outrageous. I never knew it took this long though to pick out a few things though."

Zeke, who was lying quietly at their feet, huffed in agreement.

"That's because you have a lot to learn about women yet, Takashi," Saeko interjected as she walked up the aisle to meet them.

Takashi grinned, "Will you teach me, Saeko-chan?"

Saeko grinned back and wrinkled her noise at him, "Oh, you just don't know what you're in for."

The three were still chuckling as the others walked up still wearing the clothing they came in with.

"Didn't find anything, Saya?" Kohta asked with a smile on his face.

"Baka," Saya replied. "I want to wash what we picked before wearing it. Most of it is dusty. It has been hanging for a while. Stand up and let me look at you."

He stood and let her walk around looking.

She stopped with her hands on her hips, "Okay, boots, cargo pants and t-shirt I understand, but why the leather jackets? You and Takashi finally showing your Yankii colors?"

Smirking, Kohta held his arm out, "Feel it and tell me what you think."

She took ahold of his sleeve and squeezed and pulled. She got a surprised look on her face, "Takashi, let me see yours."

Takashi held out his arm for Saya to inspect. Where Kohta chose an old style motorcycle jacket like a 1950's biker would wear, Takashi had taken a more modern style in red and black like someone who rode new race bikes.

"Get it now Saya?" Kohta asked.

Smiling she hugged him, "Yes! Leather armor! That was so smart of you! How well do you think it will work?"

He hugged her back, "Well if it slows them down even for a couple of seconds it might mean the difference between life and death. What about you? Can I get you to put one on?"

Looking up into his worried eyes she nodded, "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea. Help me pick one out."

Kohta looked back as they headed to the racks, "Anyone else? There are plenty here."

Saeko shook her head, "Good idea, but I think it would hinder my mobility."

Takashi looked at Rei, "What about you, Rei? How do you feel about it?"

She also shook her head, "I'm with Saeko, I think it would take too much getting used to right now and would slow me down. Maybe later when it starts getting colder."

Looking at the nurse next he asked, "Sensei? What about you?"

She simply shook her head and glanced down at Alice. Takashi understood what she meant; if things got that bad, it would not make a difference.

Saya and Kohta came back with Saya wearing a pink leather jacket like Kohta's.

Looking at her Takashi asked, "Pink? Really?"

"Shut up baka!"

Takashi looked around, "Well, if we're ready let's head out and find some food."

Taking the lead, he stepped out into the street and scanned for trouble. Finding everything clear, he waved for the others to follow him down the road.

000

Walking towards the pharmacy, they continued further down that street to the market Tanaka-san had sent them to several days before.

On the way, Kohta saw what he had been looking for. He made a quick whistle and the others stopped to see what he wanted.

Motioning to a gardening shop to his left, he waved the others back to him.

As they gathered around he said, "I want to look in here and see if we can find a cart that will suit our needs."

Takashi, Saya and Kohta, went in while Saeko and Rei guarded Shizuka and Alice.

A short while later they came out with Kohta pulling a two-wheeled cart with rubber tires. He had taken some rope and made a harness which looped around his shoulders and behind his neck. This allowed him to pull the cart and keep his hands free at the same time.

Putting several of their packs in the cart, they moved on to the market.

Reaching the store, they quickly checked for undead before gathering items to put in the cart.

"Pickings have gotten a lot slimmer since we were last here," Takashi told Saya.

Saya frowned as she looked over the selection of canned meat. "Ugh, most of this stuff wasn't edible before Z-Day much less now."

"What?" Takashi asked. "There's nothing wrong with those little sausages or that potted meat. I used to like them as a snack with crackers."

"Eww," Saya said with a look of disgust on her face. "That would figure coming from you."

Takashi smirked, "I bet you didn't like them because of what they looked like."

Saya blushed and punched him on the arm, "Baka! Don't be vulgar!"

Takashi laughed as he went to check on the others. He helped Alice pick dog food and treats for Zeke and then carried bread mix, flower, rice and sugar to the cart for Rei.

He found Saeko putting bars of chocolate in the cart.

"Stocking up on sweets?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled and patted him on the cheek, "Takashi. Here is another woman lesson for you. You do not _ever_ want us to be out of chocolate when that time of the month comes."

"Ah, okay. I think I see," he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

It wasn't long before the cart was full and everyone's backpacks stuffed. They had formed up and started back down the street when suddenly Zeke began to whine and run in circles. Something they had never seen before out of him.

Takashi stopped and stared at the little dog as Alice called out, "Zeke? What wrong?"

They all looked up as suddenly they heard cats yowling, and all the birds took flight in a rush of wings and feathers.

Dust started to rise in the air as low rumbles seem to come from everywhere at once.

"OH SHIT! EARTHQUAKE!" Saya screamed as the ground beneath their feet began to tremble.

"EVERYONE GET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET! HUDDLE DOWN AND HOLD ON TO EACH OTHER!' Takashi hollered as he and Saeko staggered towards the others.

They all huddled together as the shaking got stronger and stronger.

Just when Takashi thought it was starting to let up the land gave way to their left and two older two story buildings started sliding down the slope they were built on.

It was like watching a ship sinking. One moment they were there and the next they were slowly disappearing from sight. Just as the top windows reached street level they folded in upon themselves and shot debris into the air.

Luckily the road held and the area where the teens squatted stayed solid.

Long seconds of silence followed as dust rolled in the air and the landslide slowly stopped.

Takashi and Kohta checked to make sure the others were alright before standing and looking around.

Zeke, who had crawled between Alice and Shizuka came out and stood for a second before starting to snarl and growl.

A collective moan erupted as if every undead in the city began to groan at once.

"Oh FUCK," Kohta said as a horde of undead came out of a church down the road behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 5 for your reviews. Chapter 6 is over half written and I hope to post it very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/16/13

* * *

><p>"About twenty behind us!" Kohta called out.<p>

"Twenty to thirty in front!" Takashi replied.

Kohta ripped open his back pack and yanked out the MP5, "Saya! Drop your Luger and take this! Rei, Saeko cock your weapons and be ready! Remember to try to count your shots if you can, and fall back when you get close to running out!"

Takashi racked home a shell in his shotgun and loaded another behind it.

Saya dropped her Luger onto the cart and charged the MP5. Raising it, she checked the sights, but didn't fire.

_Let Kohta handle it till he needs me, he's the best there is._ She thought as he advanced on the crowd of undead to give the non-combatants more room to breathe.

"I love you!" she called out to him.

Glancing back, he flashed a smile, "Tell me that again tonight!"

Stopping ten meters away from the undead he started picking off targets.

_Ka-pow! Ka-pow! Ka-pow!_ Three shots, three kills. Two more, three more, two more. _Half a mag down,_ he thought as he heard Takashi's Benelli roar for the first time.

Glancing back he saw Saya watching the others as Saeko rushed the horde on the left, while Rei drove forward on their right stabbing and slicing. Takashi walked up the road in the middle, taking careful aim before expending shells.

Five more shots from Kohta, fire more went down. They had moved to within five meters of him now so he backed up another five.

_Ka-pow! Ka-pow! Ka-pow!_ More undead were coming out if the church. _Shit I wish I had a grenade!_ Kohta thought as he spent six more rounds.

Leaving one round in the chamber he dropped his magazine and pulled another from his vest.

Takashi looked around him taking in the battle. Rei was being pressed and as he watched, her bayonet jammed in the skull of one of Them. Before he could move toward her though, she clicked the safety off and pulled the trigger on the rifle. The undead's head exploded in a spray of gore as the one behind it when down from the shot also.

_BOOM! BOOM!_ Takashi's shotgun roared as he tried to get more than one of Them in one shot. _Shit I wish I was as good as Kohta!_ He thought as he stepped back and crammed more shells into the gun.

Glancing left he saw heads and body parts fly as Saeko hit her stride. Jumping, spinning, and slicing she ripped a path through the undead. She then reversed her course and came back the same way, finishing off those she had only de-limbed before. She slid to a stop and took several deep breaths before turning back towards the enemy.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ Takashi fired again knocking down five at once as Saeko dashed back into the fray.

Saya looked back at Kohta, who was holding his own, before turning back to Rei.

_The flank is folding!_ She thought as Rei had to give ground towards the center of the street.

Stepping up, Saya put the gun to her shoulder and took a sight picture like Kohta had taught her. Quickly sighting on the first she pulled the trigger.

_Pooff!_ The silenced weapon made a noise between a puff and a pop, but much quieter than Takashi's shotgun or Kohta's rifle.

Saya missed. The bullet creased the side of the first one's head but hit the second right between the eyes.

_Damnit!_ She thought as she took aim again. _Pooff!_ This time the creature's head exploded and it dropped to the ground.

Suddenly there was undead falling to the ground to Saya's right.

_Where the hell did they come from!_ Saya wondered. Looking she saw that the tall retaining wall they were next to had a group on top of it. As others behind tried to get to the sound of the battle, the front ones were being pushed over the edge.

The first few died as they hit head first, but then as the bodies piled up, the next ones rolled off and began to try to stand.

_Oh crap!_ She thought as she moved toward Them and started shooting before they could stand.

Stepping back, as one rolled to the ground at her feet, she tripped and fell on her back.

Suddenly it was over her and reaching out with its teeth. She threw out her forearm and it clamped down on the leather jacket she had put on only a couple of hours ago.

She was trying to bring the MP5 around when a small shadow crossed her and Alice stepped up beside her. With both her small hands on the Luger's grip she put the barrel to the creatures head and pulled the trigger.

_POW!_ The Luger bucked as brains and skull flew away from the pair. Even though it kicked her hard, Alice pulled the pistol back into firing position and took aim at another advancing monster.

"NOT! MY! SISTER!" she screamed as she pulled the trigger again.

Saya scrambled to her feet and stood behind the child. Two more shots from the MP5 and the falling undead had stopped.

"Alice, protect Sensei!" Saya said as she looked around trying to get a sense of how the battle was going.

Saeko was still cutting through the undead, but had slowed. Her breaths were coming in gasps as she tried to hold what seemed to be the last wave off.

Takashi stepped up beside her and cut loose with three more shotgun blasts before hearing the inevitable click of an empty chamber.

"I'm out!" He called as he dropped the gun and pulled his baseball bat from where it was slung behind his back.

Saya looked around to see Kohta drop the last of the undead coming up behind them. Three of the ones that fell from the wall were behind him now though.

"KOHTA! Behind you!" Saya cried out as he turned to face a new battlefront.

Suddenly, Saya felt wind as something went by her ear with a buzz like a bumblebee.

The zombie's head closest to Kohta suddenly exploded.

Kohta looked on with shock on his face as he heard zzzzzzzzzwwww, and the head on the second creature burst open.

Zzzzzzzzzzzwwwwww once more and the last undead smashed to the ground before him.

"SNIPER! WE GOT A SNIPER SHOOTING DOWN ON US! EVERYBODY PULL BACK!" He called as two undead near Rei suddenly fell.

Takashi grabbed Rei by the arm as she stumbled trying to get away. Pulling her close he helped her away as Saeko covered their backs.

Kohta stepped out in front of the others as he saw five undead to the sides crumpled to the ground with their heads blown open.

_Five left, but we are now in line with where I think the sniper is._ Kohta thought as he pulled his rifle back to his shoulder.

Five quick shots ended the battle with everyone gasping for breath.

Kohta scanned the buildings down the road from them looking, searching…there!

He had a cold chill run up his spine as he looked dead into the scope of the snipers silenced rifle, as he looked back at Kohta.

_I've heard tales of two snipers finding each other like this._ He thought as the sniper raised his trigger hand and waved it to show he was friendly.

Kohta mimicked the motion and the sniper stood up. Waving his hand in front of his face, a sign to look at me, he pointed to himself, made a walking motion with his fingers and then pointed to Kohta.

_He is going to come to us._ Kohta thought as he replied with thumbs up.

Watching Kohta through his scope, the sniper nodded and turned to disappear from sight.

"What the hell was that?" Takashi asked as Kohta finally took his gun from his shoulder.

Kohta turned to look at him, "There was a military sniper down the road about 400 meters. He was on top of a building looking down on us and to be honest, he saved our asses. He just told me through sign that he is coming down to meet us."

Saya walked up. "Hey you," She said quietly with tears in her eyes. She held up her arm where Kohta could see a bite mark on the sleeve of the leather jacket.

"It worked, they didn't get through," Saya whispered as Kohta handed his rifle to Takashi and grabbed her pulling her close to him. He hugged her and rocked back and forth as tears began to flow down both their faces.

Stepping back to give them time, Takashi walked over to where Saeko and Rei squatted and drank water while Shizuka checked them for wounds.

Standing beside them, with a determined look on her face, Alice stood with Saya's Luger still in her hands.

Looking up she smiled, "It's on safe, big brother."

Bending over, he kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her hair before turning his attention back to the others.

Saeko looked up and blew out a breath before shaking her head, "That was too close. I don't want to do that again anytime soon."

He squatted down facing the two girls and pulled them both into an embrace. He held them for a minute and then kissed each of them on the side of the head. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Rei as she nodded and reached out to grip Saeko's arm.

They stayed like that for a minute before Takashi stood back up.

Turning back to Saya and Kohta as they broke a kiss, he pointed down the road.

"Here comes our friend, Kohta," Takashi said as he handed the young man back his rifle.

Nodding, Kohta raised his arms out to his sides. "Do as I do," he told the others as the sniper stopped in the road about ten meters away and mimicked his moves.

Satisfied all was well, the sniper slung his rifle behind his back and advanced with a smile on his face.

_Wait,_ Takashi thought, _that's not a man, that's a woman!_

As she got closer, Shizuka suddenly let out a shriek, "RIKA!"

The nurse rushed forward and threw herself onto her friend as Rika laughed. After kissing her full on the lips the sniper said, "Whoa, whoa there boobzilla! You're gonna kill me with those things!"

"I haven't killed anybody with them yet and I've made young hearts flutter since I've last seen you!" Shizuka retorted.

Laughing, Rika hugged her again and said, "Okay, okay, introduce me to your friends."

"This is Rika!" Shizuka called out, not wanting to let the woman go.

The others laughed as Rika peeled Shizuka off of her and made her stand to one side. "Now stay there. Stay! No don't move! Stay!" As Shizuka stuck her tongue out and made like she was going to pounce again.

The woman then faced Takashi and Kohta and with a relaxed salute she said, "Sergeant Minami Rika, First Squadron prefecture police SAT, at you service."

Takashi and Kohta returned the salute as best they could, and Takashi introduced himself and the others, "I'm Komuro Takashi this is Hirano Kohta, Busujima Saeko, Miyamoto Rei, and Takagi Saya. The little girl is Maresato Alice and the fur ball is Zeke."

Rika nodded to everyone and then stepped in front of Kohta. Holding her hands out, palms up, all she said was, "Rifleman?"

Takashi and the others were surprised when Kohta snapped to attention. He dropped the magazine from his weapon, cleared it and handed it to the Sergeant.

She took it, flipped it around, checked the chamber, sights and barrel and handed it back to him the same way he handed it to her.

Nodding she said, "Very good! Except for today's action, it's as clean as I ever kept it. Where did you get your training?"

Kohta smiled, "I went to America and took…"

"Could we do this later? I think we need to get moving before we get ambushed again."

Rika turned her head left and cocked it to one side as she looked at the speaker, Saya, who was standing with both hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

Glancing back at Kohta, and noticing a drop of sweat on his forehead, Rika asked, "This one yours, Pinky?"

"Damn straight," Saya replied as a smirk appeared on her face.

Rika nodded and smiled as she reached in and pulled a small cigar from her pocket, "She's right, we need to move. Who's the road boss?"

"That would be me," said Takashi.

"Then lead on, leader," Rika replied with a grin. "I assume you have a base camp somewhere?"

"Hold on a minute please, we need to reload and check weapons. Rei let me have your magazine," Kohta said as he held out his hand.

Rika walked over and watched as Kohta reloaded Rei's and handed it back to her. He looked around to Saeko who shook her head, "I did not fire mine, weapons master."

One eyebrow went up on Rika's face as she heard this. _Weapons master, huh?_

Even as he was keeping an eye up and down the street, Takashi stepped up next to Rika and explained, "He taught all of us everything we know about guns. We would not have lived this long without him or Busujima-san and her sword work."

Rika watched the grace and coolness in the tall girl as she paced up and down the street ever-watchful while the others reloaded.

Having seen part of Saeko's fight through her scope, Rika thought, _That's death incarnate right there. She worked that sword like something out of samurai legend. Busujima…where have I heard that name before?_

Rika looked over at the pink haired girl who was holding bullets as Kohta reloaded spent mags. _Takagi also, there is something I was supposed to remember about that name._

Kohta stood up, "We're as ready as we are going to be, Takashi."

"How many rounds do you have left?" Rika asked.

Kohta thought a moment. "About seventy-five to eighty for the rifles and thirty-five for the MP5 and Luger, there are 15 in Saeko-san's M92."

Reaching into his pocket he held up the S&W Police. "Also have ten rounds for the M37, and Takashi is completely dry of shotgun rounds."

He held out the M37 and extra rounds to Takashi, who put them in his pocket.

Rika turned her back, and therefore, her backpack to Takashi. "Look in the right, outside pockets," she said. "There should be two straps of 12 ga. 00 buck. Take them both since I'm not carrying a shotgun right now."

Takashi grinned as he pulled out the two twenty round straps, "Thanks! This will be a life saver!"

Turning back to Kohta, Rika added, "I have five hundred rounds of 7.62 in my pack…" Kohta's eyes lit up like a schoolboy on Christmas morning. "…but it will take a bit to get to."

Looking back at Takashi, "If it's alright with you, I'll stay in the middle. I can reach out and touch Them at a long distance so that is the best place for me. I would also suggest that you hold action if we run into any at range. I might be able to take them down and not have us get into another melee again today."

Takashi bowed his head. "I bow to your superior knowledge Sergeant-san. Any suggestions you have, please speak up."

Rika laughed, "Why aren't you the good little lieutenant! That's my job Komuro-san. Keeping little lieutenant's and their charges alive to become great captain's."

Takashi smiled, "Please Sergeant-sensei, call me Takashi, just Takashi."

She nodded and looked around, "We better get moving. It bothers me we have not seen any more Zeds as of yet."

Nodding, Takashi walked out forward and motioned for the others to take their positions.

000

A few minutes later they rounded a corner and found what Takashi was hoping not to find.

The buildings on the same side of the street as the pharmacy had slid down the hill in the landslide. The front half of the pharmacy was still standing, but the back was gone.

Not thinking clearly, Takashi ran ahead with Zeke. Stopping at the front door, he opened it slowly as it creaked and moaned with the stress of twisted wood.

"Tanaka-san? Tanaka-san are you there?" he called into the wreckage.

Nothing. Not a sound other than the noise of a wooden building creaking that might give way at any moment.

Moving away, he went to the side where he could look down into the landslide as the others stopped out front.

Kohta walked up beside him and handed him the binoculars.

"He's not in there huh?" Kohta asked.

Shaking his head no, Takashi began to scan the wreckage as Rika walked up on his other side.

"Looking for someone?" she asked.

Takashi nodded, "The owner of this store was kind to us and traded for medicines we needed. We were bringing some items back to him is why we stopped here. He was living in the back of the store."

"Ah," she said as she raised her rifle scope to her eye and scanned down the slope for bodies.

After a few minutes of looking Takashi froze, "Got him, down by the big piece of machinery. Can you see him, Kohta?"

After a few seconds more Kohta replied, "Yeah, got him about one hundred and ten meters out."

Making sure she knew where they were looking, Rika focused in on the spot. She saw an older man in his 60's or 70's laying on his back with his legs pinned under some equipment. He had a sharp piece of wood sticking out of his lower right abdomen, about where his liver would be.

As she watched he moved slightly, reaching for the spear as if to pull it out. The pain on his face was beyond belief.

Rika raised her head and looked at the young men next to her. Her voice was heavy as she spoke, "Takashi, you know he can't survive a wound like that."

Takashi nodded.

She sighed, "If it's alright I'll put him out of…"

"Sergeant-sensei?"

Kohta looked at her with dead eyes as he handed his rifle to Takashi and bowed slightly to her, "Would you give this humble one the honor of borrowing your weapon for a moment?"

"Hirano-kun, why would you want to be the one to do this?" She asked.

"I Feel I owe him a life debt and if I can relive him of his pain it would be a great honor to me and pay that debt."

Glancing at Takashi she saw him mouth the words, _'I'll explain later'_.

She sighed as she held out the sniper rifle to him. "What makes you think you can hit a target like that the first time with a weapon you have never fired before?"

Before Kohta could answer Takashi spoke up, "The first time he fired your rifle, he took the head of one of Them as it was going to kill Alice at about fifty meters. I have never seen him miss, even in a situation like this."

_In a situation like this? He's done this before!?_ Her mind raced as she wondered just what these kids and her friend had been through since Z-Day.

Kohta glanced at the settings on the scope before putting the rifle to his shoulder, "Scope is set on 400 meters correct?"

"Yes," was all she said.

Behind her she heard Saya, "Kohta? What are you about to do?"

Rika heard Saeko whisper, "He's doing a man's work now. Support him when he is done."

Silence, followed the _crump_ of the suppressed rifle shot.

Kohta turned and handed her the rifle back, bowing slightly, "Domo arigato, Sensei."

Leaving his weapon in Takashi's hands he walked over and took Saya in his arms, holding her tightly as she whispered in his ear.

Rika raised the scope to her eye and found the body. A single bullet hole perfectly centered between its eyes.

Takashi leaned over near her and said quietly, "One shot, one kill, one bullet, one life. Isn't that how the saying goes, Sergeant-sensei?"

Rika nodded as Takashi turned away and started up the hill, handing Kohta back his rifle as he went past.

Shizuka had a sad look on her face as she waited for Rika to walk over to her. Taking Rika's arm, she put her head on her shoulder as they followed the teenagers up the hill.

000

An hour later they finally reached their destination.

Rika shot seven of Them on the way. Always at long range and quiet enough that no others swarmed as a result.

Everyone could see them now. The undead were in houses, standing in windows, at gates, waiting to get free. The earthquake had awakened them from whatever slumber that had caused them to be unseen at the beginning of the day.

Rika had watched as Takashi directed the group with hand signals. _He's a natural at this,_ she thought.

She was impressed on how the little team moved.

Saeko would start out at Takashi's left rear and slowly fall back till she was beside Kohta. Her head turning, eyes watching for danger.

Rei held her position on the right but was always looking behind her and making sure she knew where her other team members were.

Saya stayed in the middle, watching over Alice like a mother hen, but looking back at Kohta every so often.

She watched as Kohta tried to look everywhere at once and pull the cart. Falling back she motioned to him she would watch the rear for a bit and he nodded relieved.

Takashi raised his hand for a halt as they reached the gate to the house.

He and Saeko made sure the yard was clear before gathering everyone in it.

Next the boy unlocked the door and the pair went inside to check it.

Declaring it clear and safe, he and Kohta pulled the cart inside to the kitchen so it could be unloaded easier.

Rika looked around as Saya, Rei and Shizuka stocked the pantry. Saeko opened the back doors and checked the back yard for danger before letting Alice and Zeke loose in it.

Kohta had just sat down to start cleaning guns when he heard Alice crying out back. Jumping up and rushing outside he found her kneeling beside the koi pond.

The earthquake had cracked the ground a little and the water of the pond had flowed away. Dead koi lay in a pile at the bottom of what was left.

The boy sat down and gathered the little girl to him, holding her as she cried over the loss of the fish.

* * *

><p>AN: This was an easy chapter to write and I was really looking forward to bringing Rika into the mix. Next chapter she will began to learn the group and they will learn what has been going on in the world.

Please leave a Review and/or Favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/16/13

* * *

><p>As Kohta sat holding Alice while she cried, Saya came and sat down on his left. Rei then sat down on his right and Shizuka knelt behind him where she could stroke Alice's hair.<p>

Takashi, Saeko and Rika stood back and watched the rest as they comforted the little girl.

"Fish," Rika said as she pulled out one of her ever-present cigars. "An hour ago that little girl was killing undead with a pistol and now she is crying her eyes out over dead fish."

Saeko raised her head and looked at the sky, her eyes slightly wet, "She is our innocence. We all had to grow up hard recently, but she is still that little girl that we recused the second night."

"Rescued? She's not one of your little sisters or a cousin?" Rika asked.

Takashi shook his head, "No. She was just a little girl that saw her father murdered by another survivor. They ran him through with a spear and left him and her to die in the yard with Them."

Saeko smiled and hugged Takashi's arm to her as she looked at Rika, "Takashi rode his motorbike into the crowd of Them, defending her while Kohta-kun shot at Them. He killed Them while Takashi took Alice on his back and walked along the top of a wall to get away."

Rika raised one eyebrow, "That's all it took? A wall walking act to get away?"

Takashi gave a little laugh, "Well, that and Shizuka-sensei mowing down part of the horde with your Humvee."

Rika watched the pair for a moment, "So you two are a couple, huh?"

Takashi looked into Saeko's eyes as he nodded, "Yeah, we are. Saya is with Kohta also."

Rika snickered, "Oh yeah, I got that message. Pinky let me know real quick who owned him."

Saeko giggled as Takashi snorted, "If nothing else, Saya is blunt. Up until a few days ago she was riding him about being an otaku and beating on him with her fists to get her point across. Then he almost died with a wound and everything changed."

"Seems like a solid man to have around," Rika said as she blew smoke. "He impressed me today with his shooting and when he asked to borrow my rifle. I've got to say I was surprised when he did what he did."

Takashi sighed, "That's not the first time. There was a young police woman who had taken a liking to him. She got surrounded when she tried to help another survivor. She called out to Kohta and asked he make sure she died human. He shot her just as They were taking her down. He broke not long after that and we almost lost him. Shizuka-sensei was able to pull him back though and he has been…okay ever since. This time with Saya has helped a lot. He liked her all through school, but would not or could not act on it."

Rika nodded, "I can understand that. There have been a lot of good people that have gone over the edge because of what is going on. I'm glad Shizuka was able to help him, I've got a feeling he is going to be a big asset."

The others got up and the women headed toward the house as Kohta headed toward the garden shed.

"Takashi, we are going to get Alice cleaned up and start dinner," Saya told him as they walked past.

Takashi nodded as Saeko said, "I'm going to go change and help them."

Takashi watched as Kohta came out of the shed with a shovel and began to dig a hole in the corner of the yard to bury the fish in.

Rika also watched for a minute, "Well, I guess I better stow my gear and then call in."

Takashi's jaw dropped as he looked at her wide-eyed, "You…you've got a radio that works?"

Rika shook her head, "No, but I do have a satellite phone so I can check in and give scouting reports to base. I came out here on my own to find Shizuka, but my boss insisted I bring one and call in reports. Otherwise I would have had to resign my position to do this."

"Wow…we've gotten so used to nothing working that I didn't think about you having something like that," Takashi said in wonder. "Any chance we can get out of all this? Get somewhere safe?"

Rika shrugged, "I don't know after that earthquake. I'll try to tell you more after I get through."

Turning toward the house Rika scratched the back of her head as she and Takashi stepped on the porch.

Frowning, Rika asked, "By the way, where _is_ my Humvee?"

000

Rika had changed into a t-shirt and spandex biking shorts before heading back outside with the satellite phone. Dialing the contact number she waited till someone picked and said, _"SAT Headquarters, what is your call sign?"_

"Dahlia reporting in to the LT."

"_Hold Dahlia."_

Moments later Rika smiled as she heard her lieutenant's voice, _"Sarge, you doing ok?"_

"I'm fine LT, and I found the one I was searching for."

"_Really! Tell Marikawa-san I said hello and I'm glad she is okay."_

"I will. She is with a group of high school students. They raided my place and have been protecting her and some others ever since. I've got their names if you are ready to copy."

"_Hold one…now, go ahead."_

"Komuro Takashi, Hirano Kohta, Miyamoto Rei, Maresato Alice, Takagi Saya, and Busujima Saeko, all high school students except for Maresato who is in elementary. The names of the last two girls ring a bell with me, but I can't remember why."

"_Is Takagi Saya a short girl with pink hair?"_

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"_That's Takagi Souichirou's daughter! Damn I bet he'll be happy to hear she is okay."_

"Wait, that's the right-winger holding control of the power and water stations isn't it?"

"_Correct, without him and his people holding the line at the dam at Okunako the whole public works system would have shut down instead of being in the process of repair right now. With the Diet* wiped out, he is also said to currently have favor of the Emperor."_

Rika whistled softly, "Holy moly, so that makes little miss Takagi a valuable asset doesn't it?"

"_Yes it does, and if you get her out safely it will really look good on your part."_

"Well I don't think that will be any problem with these kids. I'm impressed with them, they walk a patrol better than some fully trained units I'm seen. Komuro is their leader and he does everything through hand signals. Hirano Kohta is their drag man, he is as deadly a shot as I have ever seen and I've seen a lot. Then you have this Busujima Saeko, she is like an onna-bugeisha out of samurai legend. She does this dance with her sword and _anything_ that gets within reach goes down and stays down."

"_Well I would expect so if she is anything like her father."_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"_That girl is the daughter of Busujima Kage, the new commander of the Emperor's personal guard."_

"Wait, you mean the guy that saved Emperor Akishino's life and got him out when the Imperial Palace fell?"

"_That's him, old family; guardians of the throne since way back several hundred years."_

"What about any of the others?"

"_Miyamoto Rei is the daughter of Chief Inspector Miyamoto Tadashi, prefecture police, East Station, current whereabouts unknown. The others…nothing but regular people according to this."_

"Believe me LT there is nothing regular about any of this group."

"_What's your current plan?"_

"Well that's why I'm checking in, I'm sure that earthquake caught everyone by surprise. How are things at the base?"

"_Not too bad, we only caught the edge of it. It seems to have been centered off the coast, but there is no report of a tsunami so we can count ourselves lucky for that. Otherwise still just a lot of talk on which action plan to go with. Are you in a secure location that you can stay in for a couple of days?"_

"Yeah, they are forted up in a big stone and brick house with good solid walls. They've been here several days and it still has running water and gas. There is food for about a week with a group this size."

"_Good, hunker down and check in about this time each day. I should know what to tell you in a day or two."_

"Roger. If anything happens and we have to move, I'll contact you."

"_Good luck Sarge, base out."_

Rika powered down the phone and stood thinking for a minute. She turned and headed back into the house to find Takashi preparing wood for a fire in the hearth later in the evening.

He looked up as she approached, "Everything okay, Sergeant-sensei?"

She smiled, "Please Takashi, just call me Rika. I've never been one for formalities that much. I would like for all of us to get together tonight and let me catch you up on what is going on in the world. Oh, my boss said for us to sit tight for a couple of days if we can."

Takashi nodded, "I thought as much. We tend to gather here at the hearth after supper anyway. It's…peaceful to just sit and watch the fire, talking about small things."

Rika noticed Kohta off to one side with the AR-10 broken down, cleaning it. Thinking a moment, she went upstairs and came back down with her rifle.

"May I join you during your work, Hirano-kun?" she asked.

Kohta looked up smiling, "Hai, Sensei, I would be pleased to see your cleaning methods. Also please just call me Kohta if you would."

Rika grinned at him as she sat down, "Only if you call me Rika."

Kohta blushed slightly, "I don't know if I can do that Sensei. You are a professional and someone that I aspire to be like in the future."

Rika chuckled for a second, "Tell you what then, call me Rika when we're 'off duty' and Sergeant when we are 'on duty' so to speak. How about that?"

Kohta smiled warmly, "I think I can do that Sen, er - Rika."

Kohta watched as Rika quickly tore down the sniper rifle. She scrubbed the working parts with brushes, oiled it and pointed out things to look for in case Kohta ever had to clean it himself. Within five minutes she was finished and picking up the M1A to start cleaning it.

"Wow," Kohta exclaimed. "You did that so fast. It still takes me twice that long to do the AR and longer to do the Springfield."

"I've been doing it a long time. During training we also have to do it blind folded and under a certain time before passing the class."

As Kohta finished the AR and started on the Luger, Rika quickly finished the M1A. Leaning back she stretched and pulled a cigar from her pocket.

"Minami-san. May I speak with you outside?"

Looking over her shoulder, Rika saw Saya standing with her arms crossed waiting on an answer.

Wondering what had set the pink-haired girl off this time; Rika shrugged and got up to follow her out.

Stopping by the now empty pond, Saya turned to face the older woman. "If you must smoke those things, please do not do it in the house."

Looking at the unlit cigar in her hand Rika nodded, "Ah I'm gonna have to quit soon enough anyway. There is no way I will be able to get Cubans anymore with the way things are now."

Replacing it in its packet, she placed them back in her pocket.

Glancing at Saya, she saw the girl clenching her fists and looking at the ground. "Anything else you want to say or ask me, Takagi-san?"

Saya looked as if she was between speaking and throwing a fit.

Rika turned back toward the house where she could see Kohta still working. "He's a good man is he not, Takagi-san?"

Saya looked up and sniffed as she answered, "He's the best in the world."

Rika looked at her again, "You had a bad scare today didn't you? I saw that Zed knock you down and bite your arm. I was about to kill it when the little girl stepped up and did it herself. Whose idea was the leather jackets? His?"

Saya nodded, "I had put it on about an hour before because he asked me to."

Rika lowered her head, looking at the ground, "How long have the two of you been lovers?"

Saya blushed as Rika looked up. "A…about…just…a few days."

_It shows_ Rika thought, "Don't stress yourself and worry so much. That young man loves you. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. You, on the other hand, are jealous of the attention he is paying to me."

Saya flushed red again as she brought her eyes up to look into Rika's.

"What if I was a man, Takagi-san? Would you be jealous then?"

"I…I don't know, probably not," Saya admitted.

"I want to tell you I'm impressed with him and his skills. Hell I'm impressed with all of you. I admire the job he, and Takashi for that matter, has done keeping everyone safe and healthy."

Rika took out the cigar and finally lit it, "But let me say this, he is thirsting for more knowledge. He is going to want to talk to me, a lot. Please don't read anything into that. He needs that knowledge to keep you and the others safe and if I can give it to him, I will. I know I'm the outsider here and you don't know me, but I promise you I will not ever get in between you and him."

Saya sighed, "I'm sorry…I guess I am over reacting, but I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about him."

Rika nodded, "I understand, I can remember what my first love was like." Rika smiled as she looked off into the distance.

"Ah Minami-san, may I ask you something personal?"

Rika focused on the girl again, _I think I know what's coming,_ she thought as she nodded yes.

Saya blushed again, "What exactly _is_ your relationship with Shizuka-sensei?"

"What you're asking is, are we lesbians, correct?"

Saya stuttered, "I…ah…well…"

"The answer is no." Rika with a smirk, "At least not in the way you're thinking. Shizuka and I have been very close for a long time. We both have had boyfriends…lovers from time to time, but when they move on, we end up together again."

She blew smoke and tossed the butt into the pond bed, "There is nothing better than to have someone you can go to after you have been dumped. Someone who will hold you, and comfort you through the night and the pain. She is very special to me, and after she called me, I knew she was out here somewhere. I risked my position to come look for her, but I knew in my heart she was alive."

"Thank Saeko for that, "Saya replied. "She saved her at the school when it was overrun."

"I will," Rika said as the blond in question bounced out onto the porch.

"Rika! The bath is ready!" Shizuka called.

They both laughed as the blond bounced up and down with anticipation.

"Oh and Minami-san? Please call me Saya from now on." The pink haired girl said.

"Only if you will call me Rika," she replied. "And please come to me if you have any concerns or questions."

Saya nodded and smiled as they stepped onto the porch.

000

"Ahhhhh, damn that feels good!" Rika sighed as Shizuka scrubbed her back.

Shizuka giggled as she leaned forward and hugged her friend, "What, you haven't had any hunky men scrubbing your back for you lately?"

Rika laughed slightly, "No, it was all we could do just to get a shower while we were holding Haneda airport."

"Well you should have asked Tajima. I'm sure he would have done it for you. He always did want to get closer to you."

Rika sat quietly for a minute, "Tajima's gone, Shizuka."

"Where did he go? Why would he leave you when…oh…you mean…" Shizuka hugged Rika again. "I'm sorry…I didn't realize…I wondered why you were by yourself."

Rika sniffed and patted Shizuka's arms, "It's okay, I hadn't said anything yet. I've gotten past it and he died a hero."

"Doesn't matter, you were partners for a long time and I know you'll miss him." Shizuka whispered.

Shizuka took the showerhead and rinsed the both of them off.

Rika climbed into the soaking tub and leaned back so Shizuka could sit down in front of her and lean back against her chest.

They sat like that for a while, quiet with their own thoughts before Rika spoke, "So these kids, they seem like a really good bunch."

Shizuka nodded, "Yeah they are. Saeko saved me at the school and they have taken care of me ever since. I really like them all and I want to stay with them as long as I can."

Looking over her shoulder she asked, "What about that? What are we going to do now that you are here?"

"We are going to talk about that after supper tonight. The LT said to stay put for a couple of days. Oh, by the way, he said to tell you hello and he is relieved you made it," the policewoman said.

"Oh I'm happy he's okay. He's really cute. Is he still married?" Shizuka asked.

Rika paused again, "Probably not."

Shizuka whispered, "I keep asking the wrong questions, don't I?"

Rika hugged her friend, "It's alright, you're happy I'm here and not thinking clearly."

A knock came at the door and Saya said, "Supper is almost ready you two."

"Coming, give us just a minute," Rika called back as Shizuka climbed out of the tub to begin drying off.

Rika got up and went to her. Wrapping Shizuka in her arms she gave her a little kiss and hugged her for a minute, "It's going to be all right now. We're back together and I've got a feeling things are about to get much better."

* * *

><p>AN: Another one down and another one on its way.

Please leave a Review and/or Favorite.

*The Diet is the Japanese version of Congress.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/16/13

* * *

><p>Supper was a happy affair. The group relished being alive and safe as they passed food around the table.<p>

Takashi sat at his usual place at the end. On his left Rei, Alice and Shizuka, on the right Saeko, Kohta and Saya. Rika filled out the table at the far end facing Takashi.

Rika watched the interplay between the teens as they ate. Rei, she noticed, would look at Takashi and then cast her eyes down as if embarrassed. _There is something going on there_ Rika thought, _I'll have to ask Shizuka later._

Alice was acting like the child she was again, eating, laughing and slipping Zeke little pieces under the table.

Kohta and Saya seemed a normal couple talking quietly sharing a bite now and then. Kohta caught Rika watching once and blushed as he held a piece of meat for Saya to take.

Shizuka was beaming, looking around the table, watching the younger ones interact and play.

Saeko ate quietly, talking softly to Takashi and Rei, looking ever so much the lady, Rika, now knew she was trained to be.

Rika glanced up once and saw Takashi watching her. A slight smile on his lips, he nodded to her and then turned to pay attention to something Alice was telling him.

_They feel like they belong together,_ Rika thought, _they've been through hell and walked away from it stronger._

Supper was finished and the dishes cleaned as the last light of the day drifted into darkness. Takashi lit the fire in the hearth and sat down in his favorite spot next to it. A few minutes later Rei sat down on his left in her normal place.

He leaned over to her and whispered, "I'm glad you're here." She nodded slightly and squeezed his hand.

The others filtered in, Saeko on his right, Shizuka, Alice and Rika, across from him with Saya with Kohta at the end near the dining area.

After a minute of settling in, Takashi looked around the group and said, "I don't know how many of you are aware of this, but Rika has a satellite phone and she has been in contact with her base. Would you please fill us in with what is going on Rika?"

Nodding Rika started, "First of all my lieutenant asked that we settle in and stay here for a couple of days. The earthquake did shake them up some, but nothing too bad."

Looking over at Saya she said, "Saya, he wanted you to know that your parents are safe and they and their retainers are in control of the dam at Okunako. They are keeping public works like water going and are helping to get repairs started to the power plant there."

Saya grabbed Kohta's arm and squeezed it, "They made it! They did what they set out to do and survived the attack at the house!"

Rika then looked the other way towards Saeko. "Lady Busujima, he wanted you to know your father is alive and well also. He is currently the commander of the personal guard to Emperor Akishino and was personally responsible for saving the Emperor, his wife and their son's lives"

Saeko clamped her hands over her mouth and looked at Takashi with tears in her eyes, "He's alive, Takashi, father is alive…"

As he reached out and hugged her, Saya looked at Rika with a stunned look on her face.

"Wait, you said Emperor Akishino, I thought the current Emperor was Akihito?"

Rika frowned, "Emperor Akihito, and all other family, died when the palace fell. If not for Saeko's father and a few others, the line of the Chrysanthemum Throne would have ended with their deaths."

They all paused a moment, thinking about what they had just heard.

Rika continued, "That being said, Emperor Akishino has taken over as head of the country. The Diet was mostly wiped out so all the elected leaders and staff are gone. For the first time in a long time, the Emperor is the true leader of Japan. From what I have heard, he is proving to be very strong and has strong support and allies."

"What about the rest of the world?" Saya asked quietly. "How many are left? Do we know?"

Rika cleared her throat, "Last estimate I heard there were just over one billion people left worldwide."

"I don't understand what that means," Takashi said.

"Before this happened the world's population was estimated to be around six billion. If Rika is right then there is only one in six left," Saya replied.

Takashi's mind could not handle the numbers. Trying to imagine that only one person out of every six had survived stunned him.

As Rei began to whimper and shake, Takashi reached out and pulled her close. Saeko moved around to her other side and wrapped her arms around the girl as Shizuka whispered, "So many, so much worse than the plague."

Saya rubbed her eyes for a minute and then asked, "What about other countries?"

"Well England stands so far. They shut down their borders at the first sign of trouble. Pissed a lot of people off, but it seems to be working. Europe is in chaos, Russia has gone dark, and China has now as well. As far as we know South America and Africa has met the same fate."

"Who fired the nuke that went off over us?" Kohta asked.

"North Korea or China we think," Rika replied as she rubbed her chin. "The US shot first at China and then North Korea from submarines. Russia put a few on China, but went silent not long after that. Most of the missiles were incepted by counter fire from US and Japanese picket ships but one ship was overrun with zeds and did not get a shot off. That's the one that got through to us."

Kohta thought about this for a second, "So what about America? Any word on how bad it is there?"

Rika smirked a little, "Oddly enough, the old joke about 'everyone in America has a gun' almost proved to be true. The big cities are gone; New York, LA, and Chicago just to name a few. The southeastern, southwestern and mid-western states are the most secure because militia groups have banded together to hold against the horde. As far as who their president is, well that's any body's guess right now. Their military has a solid chain of command though, and has decided to help their allied countries as much as possible until they feel the need to return home. Right now they are trying to clear the Okinawa island chain and hold a solid footing there for supply and operations. There are British ships and troops helping, as well as a few from other allied countries."

She reached over and scratched Zeke behind the ears as Alice lay her head down in Shizuka's lap. "That's all I know at the moment. There are different plans being looked at, but I don't know what they involve, or when they will be acted on. LT said he would let me know as soon as he could."

Takashi let go of Rei who had calmed. He sighed, "With what happened today do you think we need to post guards tonight?"

Rika shook her head, "I've checked everything I can think of and I don't feel like we need to. We have a good solid brick wall around us with steel gates. The house is solid and the doors to the outside are heavy and lockable. We can set couple of noisemaker traps with some cans and I think that will be enough."

Takashi nodded, "Good, I think we all need some quiet time and good rest since, when we do move, we might have to do it quick."

Shizuka spoke up, "Kohta, I want to remove your bandages and let you wash up real good tonight. Once you are through, I will want to check and rewrap the wound."

"Yes, Sensei," Kohta replied.

"Rei, while he is doing that, I need to see you also," She said.

Rei nodded and whispered something to Saeko who also nodded.

Shizuka got up and motioned Kohta to come into the kitchen where she proceeded to remove his bandages.

Once the nurse had gotten up, Alice crawled over and climbed onto Rika's crossed legs, much to the woman's surprise.

Takashi and the others snickered as Rika sat holding the child with a stunned look on her face.

"Welcome to the family," Takashi said as Rika broke into a grin.

000

Takashi watched as Saeko and Rei proceeded upstairs followed by Shizuka. Kohta and Saya headed into the bath, leaving Takashi and Rika sitting by the hearth. Alice snoozed in Rika's lap as the older woman watched her with a small smile on her face.

Takashi got up and motioned for Rika to be quiet. He went to the back door and snapped his fingers for Zeke, who ran past him to use the backyard for the last time that night.

Walking out near the wall, Takashi looked around, as much as he could, for any of Them. Climbing back onto the porch he praised Zeke, who was waiting on him, and closed the doors behind him.

Saeko was coming back down as he entered the living area. She went over and whispered to Rika who nodded and handed over Alice before getting up. Taking Alice back from Saeko, she mouthed 'sleep well' to Takashi before heading up the stairs with the child.

Saeko walked over, put her arms around Takashi and asked quietly. "Are you going to bathe after Kohta and Saya come out?"

Takashi nodded.

"We're going to get Alice bedded down with Rei tonight so Shizuka and Rika can have some time together. I'll be back down once she is settled."

Giving him a light kiss, she headed back upstairs.

Takashi went to the library and gathered what he needed for his bath. He got back just as Kohta and Saya came out.

Saya stopped at the bottom of the stairs and asked, "Where is everyone else?"

"All upstairs," Takashi replied. "Getting Alice settled with Rei for the night."

Saya nodded and followed Kohta up to their room.

Takashi entered the bath and put his clothes to the side so they would not get wet.

Sitting on the stool he started washing his hair. As he was rinsing his head, he heard the door open behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Saeko removing her robe and hanging it up. He watched in awe of her beauty, as she tied her hair up and came towards him smiling.

She leaned over him and took the soap and rag from his hand. She scrubbed his back and rinsed him off before letting him do the same for her.

As they climbed into the tub Takashi sat down with her back to him. As she leaned against him she giggled.

"Are you happy to see me?" She asked as she felt his erection against her back.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I just can't seem to control myself around you."

She seemed to purr as she raised her head and looked at him, "It's alright; right now I just want to relax with you. We'll take care of that a little later tonight."

"Are you going to be alright with that? I thought you might be sore?"

"No, not really," she shook her head. "It hurt a little at first, but mostly it just felt wonderful. I asked Sensei about it a few minutes ago. She said girls that are very athletic and do a lot of stretching may not hurt much or even bleed, which I didn't."

She smiled coyly, "Plus I'm a believer that you need to stretch more to work the soreness out."

Takashi chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly. He then sighed and lay back with his arms under her breasts as the heat of the water soaked into their tired bodies.

"We had a rough day today, didn't we?" he asked.

She nodded, "I wish Kohta-kun had let Rika-san handle Tanaka-san. It upset Saya, and I don't know how much more he is going to be able to take on himself."

"Rika is watching him now. I'm sure she knows the signs of…what did Sensei call it? Combat fatigue?"

She nodded, "Yes, plus he has Saya now."

She thought a minute, "With Rika here, things now feel oddly 'complete' don't they?"

Thinking a minute Takashi nodded, "I know what you mean. It's comforting to have her around. She will be watching in case I make a mistake, and teach all of us stuff we need to stay alive."

Saeko smiled, "I know Marikawa-Sensei is overjoyed to have her here."

They sat for a while longer before Saeko said, as she stuck her tongue out, "I wonder what Kohta and Saya are doing right now?"

Takashi snorted as she giggled.

000

Shizuka finished wrapping Kohta's arm as Saya and Rika watched.

"There, that should do it. Raise your arms as high over your head as you can."

Kohta held his arms up and grimaced a little. He could not get the right one as high as the left.

"Good," Shizuka said. "Little better than I hoped for at this stage. Saya, please massage his shoulder, back and as much of his arm as you can without bothering the wound."

"Hai, Sensei," Saya replied.

Yawning, Shizuka stretched her arms above her head and wiggled from side-to-side, inadvertently making her boobs swing back and forth.

Rika face-palmed herself as Saya raised one eyebrow. Poor Kohta, sitting at boob ground zero, tried to look away, but almost got hit in the face for his trouble.

Rika reached out and took the blond by the wrist and pulled her toward the door.

"Come on, boobzilla. You're not allowed to play with the boys anymore," she chuckled good naturedly. "They got girlfriends that know how to shoot stuff."

Kohta and Saya both laughed at the remark, as Shizuka stuck her tongue out, and pulled the bottom of one eye down at them with her finger, while Rika dragged her away.

Saya turned back to Kohta as he was reaching for his shirt to put it back on. Saya stepped to him and took the shirt from his grasp. She threw it to one side and hugged him to her, pressing his head against her chest.

Kohta sighed as they stayed like that for several minutes. He looked up and smiled at her as she watched him.

"Every time you do that it feels like the weight of the world is lifted off my shoulders," he told her.

She smiled as she covered his mouth with hers. They kissed for a long time before he slid back on the bed and let her crawl in next to him. They hugged and kissed for a while before he finally pulled her shirt over her head and began to kiss her breasts. Saya took deep breaths as his rough hands massaged her and his lips teased her.

He raised his head and kissed her deeply again. As they broke for air she whispered to him, "Make love to me."

With a loving look on his face, he nodded and pulled her closer.

000

Takashi and Saeko had dried from the bath and settled in the library. They sat like they had several nights ago facing each other, thighs touching, kissing, as Takashi reached inside Saeko's robe and massaged her breasts.

They broke their kiss as a knock came at the door.

Saeko closed her robe and slid away a little as Takashi called, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Rei. She entered, closed the door behind and then bowed slightly.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, could we…talk for a bit?"

"Certainly," Takashi said as Saeko held out her hand and said, "Please, come sister."

She came over and knelt down. They faced each other in a triangle, knees touching slightly.

Rei sat quietly for a minute before looking up, "I owe Takashi an apology as well as an explanation."

"I am the one who should be apologizing to you Rei; I treated you wrongly when I should have been supporting you," Takashi said with his eyes downcast. He leaned forward and took her hands in his, "I'm so sorry I hurt you and ask that you forgive me."

Rei smiled sadly, "It was not all your fault. We both made mistakes."

She sighed as he released her hands and sat back up, "Saeko now knows what the problem with me is and I wanted to make sure you understood it was nothing you did."

She explained what she knew of her problem as Takashi sat stunned.

When she was through he sat shaking his head, "Why you? You've done nothing wrong. Why should you suffer?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well the good news is Sensei says it's fixable _if_ we can ever get somewhere that has the right facilities."

She smiled sadly again, "I just want the both of you to know there are no hard feelings and I support you. I'm quite aware how much you need each other."

Takashi slid forward and took her in his arms. Putting her head on his shoulder he said in a husky voice, "I care for you Rei, I always have and always will no matter how much I love Saeko. I will always be there for you if you need me."

Saeko also slid forward and wrapped her arms around them both. "I will always be here for you no matter what. I consider you my sister and will support you always."

Rei raised her head and kissed Takashi and then Saeko on their cheeks.

They sat for a while just hugging while Rei cried softly.

A little later Saeko whispered softly, "Would you like to stay with us tonight? You are welcome if you want to do so."

Rei shook her head and wiped away her tears, "Maybe another night, I need to get back to Alice and I really think the two of you should be together tonight after the day we had."

She stood and went to the door. After she opened it, she turned back and looked at them.

"Saeko? You were right. Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, because I have my family, and their love to support me and protect me."

With that, she walked out and closed the door behind her.

They sat quietly for a while. Saeko slid closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder as he sat there.

She leaned back and looked into his eyes. Brushing some hair out of the way, she whispered, "I love you."

She then opened her robe and let it fall from her shoulders. "Make love to me. I want you to make love to me like there is no tomorrow. As many times as we can, for as long as we can. I don't want to go another day of my life that your arms are not around me."

Takashi reached out and pulled her to him while whispering, "I love you, Saeko."

000

Rika lay back against the headboard of the bed as Shizuka snuggled close.

"Busy day huh?" Rika said as Shizuka nodded and said, "Uh huh."

"I've missed you so much," Shizuka whispered.

Rika leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, which turned into a kiss on the lips. This went on for a while till they came up for air.

Rika laughed softly as they lay with their foreheads pressed together.

"What's so funny?" Shizuka asked.

"I was just wondering who is getting laid right now."

Shizuka giggled, "Well not me! At least not yet…"

Rika wrinkled her nose at her friend, "Well, allow me remedy that; right now."

"Yay!" Shizuka cried as Rika tickled her.

* * *

><p>AN: Well another one bites the dust. Chapter 9 is in progress. Please leave a Review and/or Favorite.


	9. Chapter 9

First of all I would like to say I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. A little thing called throat cancer crept into my life and I've had to go through tons of first, testing and then surgery to remove it. Next will be the radiation and chemo treatments to close out the deal. Hopefully I am getting back on track and will be moving on with this asap.

I hope you enjoy the story!

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/16/13

* * *

><p>Takashi woke up early the next morning. He quietly slipped away, leaving his lover to snuggle into the futon, hugging his pillow and whispering his name. He slipped into the bathroom and when he was finished, came out to find Kohta putting the kettle on the stove for tea.<p>

Kohta joined him as Takashi leaned on the sink and they looked out the window into the back yard.

"So, you have a good night?" Kohta asked his friend.

Takashi nodded, "Yeah. How about you?"

Kohta smiled, "Four times."

Takashi smirked, "Five for us, we couldn't stop."

"Well aren't you two just a couple of love machines?" Rika said from behind them.

They turned to find her looking at them, an evil grin on her face and her hands on her hips.

As they leaned with their backs to the sink and arms crossed, Takashi raised his eyebrows in surprise and said, "I never even heard her."

Kohta nodded, frowning, "It's them sneaky ass sniper skills she's got."

She walked over and leaned with her back to the sink in between them.

Throwing her arms up on their shoulders she asked, "So, I guess we're on kitchen duty this morning huh?"

Takashi nodded, "Yep."

Kohta sighed, "Looks that way."

Suddenly, she wrapped them both into head locks, "Sneaky ass sniper skills huh? I'll show you two noobs some sneaky ass sniper skills. I'll…"

"Ahummm!" They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly.

Freezing in place, they looked up to find Rei, Saya and Shizuka watching them.

Shizuka stood leaning slightly forward, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face, "Rika! I thought you told me we couldn't play with the boys anymore because their girlfriends have guns?" She walked forward and grabbed Rika by the ear. "Let go of them!" She commanded as she began to pull Rika across the kitchen towards the bath.

"OW, OW, OW! HEY THAT HURTS!" Rika cried they disappeared through the door.

Saeko, wrapped in a sheet, stumbled to a stop beside Rei and Saya. Her hair was wild and her eyes were half closed like she was still asleep. "Whazza goinon? I thought I heard somebody in pain?" she muttered.

Rei began to snicker as Saya face palmed herself.

A grin broke on Saeko's flushed face as she focused on her boyfriend. "Taakkaaashhiii!" She called in a slightly shrill voice.

Takashi's face flushed red as Kohta began to roar with laughter.

Rei took ahold of Saeko's arm and led her back toward the library saying, "I think you need more sleep."

"Taakkaaashhiii!" Saeko called again as they disappeared around the corner.

Saya walked over to Kohta and pummeled him lightly with her fists, "Are you cheating on me this morning? If so I'll have to beat you straight!"

This caused Kohta to go to the floor gasping for air. Saya sat astraddle him and continued to play pummel him.

Takashi was shaking his head and wondering how such a quiet morning had so quickly turned into this madness, when he noticed Alice and Zeke standing at the end of the stairs.

Alice had a frown on her face and was rubbing one of her eyes. "You people are loud!" she exclaimed.

000

Rei lead Saeko back into the library to the futon. As the raven haired girl lay down, she grabbed Rei and pulled her down with her.

Before Rei knew it, Saeko had wrapped her arms and legs around her pinning her to the bed.

"Ah…Saeko? I…ah…need to go help with breakfast."

"Mmmmmmmm…warm…" was the only response she got back.

Rei sighed and relaxed. _Maybe she will let go in a minute_ she thought.

000

The rest of breakfast time was joyous as the others gathered together at the table. Takashi kept looking towards the hallway wondering where Rei got off to.

After a few times of seeing him do this Saya asked, "What is it?"

"I thought Rei would have put Saeko back to bed and come for breakfast by now."

Saya shrugged her shoulders and got up, "Maybe they are talking. I'll go look."

She was back a minute later with a smirk on her face, "Saeko has Rei wrapped up in her arms and legs. Rei must have given up trying to get away and dozed off again herself. I just left them alone. Let them sleep."

With a chuckle Takashi nodded and went back to eating.

000

A couple of hours later, Saeko awoke to a soft warm body cuddled next to her. She opened her eyes expecting to find Takashi, but finding herself face to face with Rei who was asleep and snoring slightly.

Sitting up and looking around, Saeko focused on Rei again who had opened one eye and was watching her, "Rei?" She asked. "How did we end up in bed together?"

Rei snickered as she sat up scratching her head, "You were sleepwalking this morning when everyone else was getting up. I brought you back to bed and then you wouldn't let me go. I must have fallen asleep while waiting to get away."

"Oh," Saeko said as she began to stretch. Suddenly she stopped and grunted. Jumping up she muttered, "Gotta go!" and raced for the door.

Rei started to laugh 'til she realized how bad she needed to pee herself. Jumping up she raced after Saeko and almost ran over Takashi who was coming in the door with two cups of tea.

"MOVE!" she shouted as he dodged to one side laughing. He walked back to the dining table and sat the cups down before going and getting another one for himself.

Within a few minutes, the two girls returned and placed themselves in their respective spots on his left and right.

Once they all had some of their tea, Takashi got up and served them leftover porridge and fixed more tea as they wolfed down their food.

He looked on with a smirk 'til both sat back with a sigh of contentment.

"So…I guess everybody had a good night's sleep?" he asked, watching the pair over his cup.

The two girls blushed slightly. "I for one was happy to sleep late for once," Saeko said.

Rei nodded, "Me too, Alice kicks so I didn't get much rest last night."

Takashi smiled as he looked out the back door. The others, including Alice, were trying to do some exercise Rika was showing them. He could already see Kohta groaning and Saya poking at him trying to get him to work harder. Shizuka lasted only a moment longer before collapsing on the ground with Alice and Zeke piling on seconds later.

_I wish this could never change,_ he thought. He knew they needed someplace safe so they could live their lives. He also knew that the undead threat was here to stay for the rest of their lives, however long they were able to live. But what kind of life would that be? _I never thought of what I would do with my life, what job I would work at, where I would live and what kind of life that would be. Now I have Saeko and I have no idea what we will do or how we will support ourselves from this point on. Is this what it's like to face the end of everything? Will we live out the rest of our lives scrounging from the dead world to survive or will those who will lead us be able to restart everything and bring what we knew as civilization back? Five billion people are gone. How long ago was it that there was only one billion people in the world. We have gone to the moon and sent spacecraft out to see the stars. Hell there is a space station up there with people in it! Are they gone also, killing and eating each other as they circle the earth, watching the bombs go off?_

As he sat lost in thought the two girls watched his face change from a smile to a frown and then to a look of almost hopelessness. Saeko reached out and took his right hand in hers and asked, "Takashi? What's wrong?"

He looked at her, his mouth working but no words coming out. His eyes rolled back into his head as he heard Rei scream, "SENSEI!"

Saeko grabbed him and held him to her as he rolled back on the floor. Darkness claimed him as he heard her crying his name over and over.

000

Rika paced back and forth as she and the others waited outside the library for Shizuka to give her report. Kohta sat on the floor holding Alice in his lap with Saya next to him, worried looks on their faces.

She had already talked to Rei and Saeko; they were as baffled about this as she was. He was talking and watching the others out the door and suddenly collapsed like he had a seizure. Rika had her ideas, but she wanted to talk to Shizuka first.

She stopped as the door opened and the nurse stepped out with Rei and Saeko in tow. Shizuka shrugged her shoulders as Saeko closed the door behind them, "He's resting, his BP is good and he's not running a temp, but he _is _sweating heavily, and he's having some chills. Any other time I would say it's exhaustion, but since we _have_ been resting…I'm not sure what it is."

Rika sighed, "It's post-traumatic stress; I've seen it a good bit lately, but didn't see it in him."

She stuck an unlit cigar in her mouth as she paced again, "Kohta? You had a spell of 'combat fatigue' right? Suddenly wanted to go over the edge and didn't care about anything?"

Kohta nodded, "Yeah, Sensei brought me back from it and since then…well my time lately has been much more peaceful thanks to Saya." The girl gripped his hand as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Same thing for me," said Saeko. "When Takashi and I were separated from the group I went through a spell where I wanted to walk into a crowd Them and fight 'til it was over. Takashi brought me back from the edge and helped me get my center back. I think we have all gone through this in one form or another since this started, all except Takashi that is."

Rika nodded, "And he's been leading all of you since day one right? Suddenly the pressure is off, not completely, but enough that he relaxes for a bit in his mind. Hell this may be my fault."

"What do you mean your fault?" Shizuka asked.

Rika sighed, "Well look at it this way. Takashi has been on the knife's edge leading you and doing a damn good job of it. Suddenly I show up, more experience, more knowledge and an adult." She paused and pointed to the others, "Not that I think any of you are kids anymore, you're adults in every sense of the word except age. Now he feels the pressure is off and his mind…blinks…freaks…whatever you want to call it. I won't know more 'til I talk to him, but I think his mind relaxed off the knife's edge and shut down for a bit."

They considered her words before she continued.

"Right now I think you," pointing at Saeko, "and Rei need to be there when he wakes up. After that we'll have Shizuka look him over again and then I'll talk to him. Then we'll see what we can do to 'center' him again and get him back on his feet."

The others nodded.

000

Several hours later Takashi awoke with a gasp as if coming out of a nightmare. Saeko and Rei lay on either side of him and reached out to hold him close as he gulped air. Saeko wiped his face with a cool rag as Rei went to get Shizuka and Rika. When they arrived, he was sitting up looking exhausted. Rika watched as the nurse checked him over and then nodded that he seemed all right.

"Hey chief, how do you feel?" Rika asked.

"I feel like you should have gotten the number of that truck that hit me," Takashi replied.

Rika nodded and smiled, it was a good sign he was trying to make a joke, "So can you tell me what happened?"

He shook his head, "No, I was sitting there thinking and suddenly it felt like I was drowning. I could hear Rei and Saeko talking, but it was like I was at the bottom of a well."

Rika looked at the others and said, "Give us some time alone would you ladies?"

Saeko and Rei both kissed him on the cheek and then went out the door with Shizuka behind them.

"So, do you remember what were you thinking about when you passed out?" She asked.

Takashi thought for a minute, "I was thinking about the end of the world and where I fit in it. What am I going to do for the rest of my life, and how would I support the ones I love when a few weeks ago I had never even given it any thought. Suddenly it was like everything came crashing in and I couldn't talk or anything."

Rika thought for a minute, "I thought it might be something like that. I've heard of something like this before. Someone called it 'you are here' syndrome; think of it like you are in a room and you can see the entire universe at one time. Suddenly you see a tiny speck, so small it seems smaller than an atom. Then you see a little arrow pointing at that speck and the words, "You Are Here!" appear next to it."

Takashi laughed, "I can see what you mean. You look at that minute speck and realize how insignificant you are in the scheme of things."

"Yep! Most people freak out and go off the deep end, but every once in a while a guy comes along that looks at that speck and says, "Oh wow, that's cool! Is there cake?" Rika said as she laughed.

Takashi laughed again and then sighed, "So how do you become that guy?"

Rika shook her head, "Oh no Takashi, you don't ever want to be 'that guy'. That's the kind of guy that only cares about himself and never thinks twice of what he does and who he hurts when he does it. He truly believes he is the center of the universe and everything is for his pleasure. You're a leader; you could never be that kind of person. Plus I would never let you; you are too valuable to us the way you are."

Takashi smirked, "Guess it's nice to know you're wanted huh?"

Rika laughed as she got up. She held out her hand and said, "Come on, go sit outside and get some air, let those two girls fuss over you for a while. We'll worry about tomorrow when it comes and next year…well, we'll be ready for it when the time comes too."

Takashi took her hand and stood up. After standing and getting his legs for a minute, he followed Rika outside where the others were waiting.

000

Takashi was lying in the grass a while later when Rika walked up with the sat phone in her hand. Alice and Zeke had followed her out and they sat down next to Takashi and leaned against him. Rika grinned as she powered up the phone and dialed the number.

"Dahlia reporting in," Rika said as the call connected.

She listened for a minute and then snapped her fingers to get Alice's attention, "Alice, go tell everyone to come outside, I've got something to show them! Tell Kohta to bring the binoculars!"

Takashi sat up and watched Rika as she scanned the sky. Locking onto what looked to him like a far off bird, she said, "Contact! About 1200 meters and to my Southeast."

The rest of the group arrived with questions on their faces. After a minute more the bird got closer and Takashi realized it was not flapping its wings.

He stood up and took Saeko by the hand as she walked up beside him. Pointing he whispered, "I think it's a plane!"

"It's a UAV!" Kohta exclaimed as the small shape began to circle around them at a height of about 500 meters.

"What's that?" Saya asked him as he raised the binoculars to his eyes.

"Unmanned Aerial Vehicle," he said as he handed her the glasses. "They are used for scouting and reconnaissance. Some even carry supplies and or bombs. I don't know this type but I can see the camera pod on it."

"That's a Watchkeeper from the British carrier Ark Royal. Everyone smile for the birdy!" Rika said.

They all waved and grinned as the small craft orbited them. After about a dozen circuits it moved off to the west until it disappeared from sight.

Rika talked a few more minutes before signing off and shutting the phone down. She motioned for everyone to come inside so they could talk in a normal voice.

As they settled around the table she smiled. "Tomorrow my Lieutenant will come with a group and extract us. I don't know where we are heading yet, but it is part of a larger plan that is being put into effect. We are to do an inventory and bring everything useful with us when we go. We will not be coming back this way for a long time."

Everyone sat and thought about this for minute before Rika said, "Also, Saya and Saeko, still pictures of you that the UAV took are being sent to your parents. The LT said they were both eager for solid proof you were in good health."

"Wait…" Saya suddenly said. "You mean Saeko's father is going to see Takashi and Saeko hugging each other in the yard?" She began to snicker, "Well Saeko I guess that's one way to introduce your boyfriend to your father! At least my father and mother have met Kohta!"

The others roared with laughter as Takashi's face went white and Saeko face palmed herself.

"It's alright Takashi," Rika said. "He's _only_ the commander of the Emperor's personal guard after all…"

Takashi groaned as he rested his forehead on the table.

000

The rest of the day was taken up in packing and deciding what would be useful to take with them. Rika called in and found out there would be trucks in the group coming to get them and got a list of most wanted items.

Futons, cooking utensils, and medical supplies were first on the list as well as anything that could be used as weapons. Saya headed to the library and began to make piles of books. She started with engineering, mathematics and the sciences. History came next followed by language and literature. After storing a few in her personal gear, she called the others in to go over what she had picked and to see if they could not thin it down.

An hour later they had reduced the pile by half and sorted them again. Rika pulled out some she felt were 'too' basic. Saya listened to her argument that those books could be found at any local library or book store. Agreeing, Saya then searched the house and found enough boxes and containers to hold what they would take.

Finishing that project she walked into the dining area to find Takashi sitting at the table writing a letter. "What are you up to?" she asked.

"I just thought I would write a note to the owner of the house telling about our time here and how much it meant to us. I don't know how things would have turned out if that door had not been open that day. If they ever come back, I want them to know their thoughtfulness was appreciated."

Saya sat down and thought for a minute, "A lot of memories have been made in this house haven't they?"

Takashi nodded, "I wish we didn't have to leave, but I know it is better we do."

He watched as Saya was lost in thought, "So Saya, how do you feel about us joining this group Rika is with?"

She sighed, "Well I _hope_ it will be fine. Rika understands us and respects us as we are. If her lieutenant and the others are the same way she is we should not have any problems."

"Not everyone is like me. I'm considered a 'crazy ass bitch' a lot of times," Rika said from behind her.

She walked around and sat across the table from Saya. "I can understand your concerns Saya, but also understand this. You're joining with a group of military people that are trained to eliminate a threat to the people in any way we can. There are not going to be any 'they are sick and we need to help them' types. There is no 'overkill', there is only 'open fire' and 'I've got to reload' until the threat is gone. You are going to have to prove yourselves, but you have already impressed me, so that should not be a problem once they see you in action."

The others gathered around as she talked, "The main thing right now is if I or someone above me tells you to do something, you do it. Don't debate it; just do it and you can complain later if you need to."

"What if we decide later on this is not going to work and we want to leave?" Saya asked.

Rika shrugged, "You should be able to take your personal gear and go. This is still a free world and it's not up to us to tell you how to live…or die."

They all nodded as they broke up to finish packing for tomorrow.

000

Later in the evening as Takashi lay back on the futon, Rei and Saeko came in and lay down on either side of him. Looking over to Rei he asked, "Where is Alice tonight?"

She smiled, "Kohta and Saya made her a bed in their room. They said it was time they took a turn since everyone else had."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around both of them. They snuggled into his chest and soon all were asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Well chapter 10 is in progress and I hope it's not going to be as long between updates from now on.

Please Review and/or Favorite.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Highschool of the Dead or its characters.

Updated: 10/17/13

* * *

><p>Morning came and Rika had them all up by the time it was fully daylight. She knew it might be noon before her boss arrived, but she wanted everything ready to move as soon as possible.<p>

Saeko and Saya kept watch, while the others piled what they were taking next to the front gate. Once that was done, they all headed back into the house to wait.

Kohta went upstairs, posted himself by an open window, and watched in the direction Rika said they should be coming from. Saya brought him tea and sat with him, sometimes massaging his shoulders and back, while he listened for the sounds of engines.

Saya had lain down on the bed and was dozing off when Kohta suddenly jumped from his chair. She came over and leaned out the window with him as he looked down the street with the binoculars.

"Is it them?" she asked with anticipation.

"It might be, but I'm not sure yet. Go call for Rika please while I try to get a better look."

The boy leaned out the window as Saya rushed out the door. He focused the field glasses down the street where he could see some type of big vehicle moving slowly up the last hill.

He leaned back into the room as Rika came through the door with Saya behind her, "What do you see, Hirano?"

Holding the binoculars out to her he made his report, "I see a US Striker APC with some type of bulldozer blade on the front, followed by a standard Humvee with a duce-an-a-half truck behind it. There are other vehicles behind them but I cannot make them out yet, Sergeant."

Noting his use of her rank, Rika took the glasses and looked out the window, "That should be them, but just to be safe, I'm going outside to meet them. You cover me from here, and I'll take Takashi and Saeko with me."

Kohta nodded as she went back out the door. He watched as she came out of the front of the house with Takashi and Saeko in tow. The teens stopped just outside the door as Rika walked on down to the gate.

She raised her hand and waved as the Stryker APC passed. The man in the commander's hatch smiled broadly and waved back. Once the APC was slightly past the gate it pulled to a stop. The Humvee following pulled to the left of it in a blocking position and the truck behind it turned in the street, to put its rear close to the gate. The other vehicles in the convoy, Kohta could now see three more trucks and another APC, spread out at angles as best they could giving cover to each other as they parked. With a sudden rush, they all shut down their engines leaving only the sounds of hot metal, popping as it cooled.

After the commander of the lead APC had dismounted, he walked up to Rika and wrapped her in a hug. After talking for a minute, she turned and signaled to Kohta all was well and he could abandon his post.

Kohta closed the window and turned to Saya. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" She asked as they came up for air. "Not that I'm complaining."

He smiled, "We're about to enter a larger group and I don't know when we will get any alone time together again. Plus I love you and just wanted too."

She blushed, "Well then one more for the road," she said as she leaned back into his embrace.

As they arrived downstairs Rika and the others came in the front door with the convoy commander.

They gathered around as she introduced them. The lean, brown-haired man smiled and bowed slightly, "I'm Tomasa Kaoru, lieutenant and commander of this convoy. I'm pleased to meet all of you."

They returned his bow with smiles and waited as he opened a bag he was carrying with him. "I want you all to put on these tac-com radio sets, Sarge and I will help, this will keep you in the loop while we are traveling."

He pulled out several headsets and gave the first one to Rika. She had everyone watch as she put it on and then they both helped them do the same. The lieutenant gave quick instructions on how to use the sets, but advised them to stay quiet unless there was a pressing need or they were called by name.

Rika whispered to the LT for a second and then turned to the rest, "Hirano, I want you to take my rifle and get on top of the lead Stryker. Set overwatch for enemy coming from our west. The crewman in the Stryker will help you get on top, go."

Kohta handed Rika his rifle in exchange for hers before going out the door. He could feel the lieutenant's eyes on his back as he passed through the gate. Nodding to the soldiers waiting by the truck, he walked to the APC where the rear ramp was coming down.

A young, red-haired, Caucasian man came out and smiled to him. "I am to get on top and take overwatch," Kohta told him in English. The smiling soldier motioned for Kohta to follow him. They went inside and forward till the red-haired man stopped below a closed hatch. Reaching up, he showed Kohta how to open it and where to put his feet as he climbed up.

Kohta noticed the driver, an older Japanese man looking back at him. He nodded in greeting and climbed to sit in the hatch. As he got in position he felt a touch on his leg. Looking back down, he found the red-haired soldier looking up to him.

"By the way, I'm Sean Patrick Flanery, you can call me Paddy," the man said in Japanese.

Kohta nodded and replied, "Hirano Kohta, please call me Kohta."

Paddy gave him a thumb up and headed to the back of the APC again. Kohta settled himself, looked at his fields of fire, and then reached the button on his throat mike, "Hirano to Sergeant; in position, over."

Rika smiled as Tomasa grinned. She keyed her mic and replied, "Rodger Hirano; sit tight, sing out if you see anything. Click your mic twice to acknowledge." Tomasa nodded as they heard the double-click come back.

Rika turned back to the others, "Shizuka, take Alice and Zeke to the APC Kohta is on, the crewman will help you get in. Takashi, you, Rei and Saeko stand watch in the yard till everything is loaded. Saya, you come with me, I want you to advise the men on what is in the cargo so they can load correctly." They all nodded as she smiled and said, "Last one out close the door."

Takashi stood in the main room for a minute as everyone else filed out. Looking around for one last time, he reached into his pocket and drew out the letter he had written. He placed it with the original note and the house keys on the side table by the door. Turning to exit, he found Saeko standing in the door waiting for him.

Stepping over to her he hugged her close and whispered, "I love you," in her ear. She smiled and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, before turning and walking down the front path. Takashi sighed and closed the door behind him as he followed her.

It only took a few minutes for the soldiers to make short work of the supplies. As they were finishing up everyone heard a click on their headsets.

"Hirano to Sergeant; Two zeds to our west, 150 meters and closing."

Rika, who was standing in the middle of the street, turned and waved for Takashi, Rei and Saeko to come join them. Takashi noticed the soldiers climbing on top of the truck as he and the others gathered in the street around Rika and Tomasa.

Lt. Tomasa reached up and keyed his mike after whispering with Rika for a minute, "LT to Hirano; Do you have a clear shot?"

"Rodger LT," the boy replied.

"Weapon free, take your shot, eliminate the threat," Tomasa ordered.

"Firing," was Kohta's only reply.

Behind him, Takashi heard one of the soldiers quietly say, "Well let's see what the new kid's got!"

_Crump!_ The silenced rifle fired. Two seconds later, _Crump!_ again. "Targets eliminated," Kohta said quietly over the radio.

One of the soldiers on the truck gave a short whistle as the others clapped silently.

Smiling up to them Saya said, "That's _MY_ boyfriend!"

They all laughed as they climbed down from their perch. One of them walked over, "Everything loaded and tied down, LT. We're ready to go when you give the word."

Tomasa nodded and keyed his mic, "Everyone load up and get ready to roll on my command."

Tomasa went into the lead APC just as the red-headed soldier came out. Responding to something the officer told him, Paddy turned and almost ran head-on into Rei. He reached and grabbed her shoulders as he slid to a stop, looking her right in her eyes. He and Rei both froze as they stared at each other.

"Holy Mother Mary…" Paddy muttered as he and Rei's eyes stayed locked on each other.

The others watched in stunned amazement as the pair just stood there, drinking each other in.

Finally Rika called out to them. "Paddy!" she said, no response, "Paaaddy!" Again nothing. Now disgusted she roared, "Sean Patrick Flanery!"

"Oi!" Paddy cried out as he and Rei both jumped at her shout.

Rika pointed to the APC, "Get the lady inside and squared away! We need to move!"

"Yes Sergeant!" he cried. Turning to Rei he held out his hand, "Please, let me help you in and show you how to secure your rifle." Rei responded with a nod of her head and a little, "Uh huh…" as she took his hand.

As they disappeared inside, Takashi, Saeko and Saya turned to Rika with stunned looks on their faces. She shook her head and said, "Damn, that is the worst case of love at first sight I've ever seen! I'll be in the Humvee if you need me."

Saeko started to giggle behind her hand as Saya face-palmed herself. Following the pair inside, Saya found Paddy showing Rei how to use the seatbelts. Once he was through Saya asked, "Where's Hirano-kun?"

Paddy led her forward past Shizuka and Alice to the open hatch. "He's up top keeping watch." he told her before going back to help Takashi and Saeko get settled.

Saya rose up in the open hatch to find herself staring right into Kohta's crotch. Glancing up she saw him looking down at her with one eyebrow raised. She flushed red as she heard 'snirk!' to her left as Tomasa tried to choke back a laugh. The man quickly turned his back to them and looked back over the convoy as the vehicles started up.

"You doing okay?" she asked Kohta who was still looking at her.

He nodded and told her she should get back inside and get seated since they were about to roll out. Nodding she ducked back down and found a spot by Alice, but nearest Kohta.

Paddy raised and dogged the rear door, and called up to Tomasa they were ready.

He looked around and found every seat taken except the one between Rei and Shizuka. He sat down there and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I'm sorry we have not been properly introduced. I am Sean Patrick Flanery of Boston, Massachusetts."

Rei blushed and said, "I'm Miyamoto Rei and I'm pleased to meet you."

Takashi smiled, "I'm Komuro Takashi, and this is Busujima Saeko beside me. Marikawa Shizuka is next to you. Maresato Alice and Zeke are next and Takagi Saya is the one sticking near Kohta."

"Nice to meet all of you!" Paddy said.

"Are you an American soldier, Flanery-san?" Saeko asked.

He shook his head, "Please, all of you call me Paddy or Patrick. No Busujima-san I am what you would call a 'soldier of fortune' now. I joined the US army when I was 17. My enlistment was up right about the time all this started. When the US forces abandoned all these vehicles in place, the army gave me the option to go to Okinawa with them as a civilian or stay. I met the LT and Sarge and they got me a good offer with the Japanese government. Oh! I'm a mechanic; I was trained to keep this stuff running."

Takashi laughed, "I guess that makes you a valuable asset!"

Paddy shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it's nice to be needed. I just want to be of some use. I'm not much of a shooter. I can barely qualify with an M-16."

Kohta ducked down and looked around the cabin. "How's everyone doing?" he asked.

They all waved to him that they were fine. "How is it going outside?" Saya asked, "I don't like being enclosed in this thing where I can't see out. Do you have any idea where we are going?"

Kohta shook his head, "All the LT said was we're heading to a supply depot to stock up before going on to our final destination."

"That was a couple of good shots you made earlier," Paddy told him. "I think you impressed the troops with those."

"Thanks," Kohta said as he nodded. "I just want to do my part."

He held Saya's hand for a few minutes and then told her, "I'm going back up to talk to the LT. I want to know some things about what he is doing." She nodded as he stood back up in the hatch.

Standing up he looked around. Taking in the road, where they were and how the convoy looked behind them, before turning his attention to Tomasa, who had been watching him with a smile on his face.

Kohta turned back and blushed as he noticed Tomasa watching him. "Sarge said you're a gun otaku, what do you know about this thing?" Tomasa asked.

Kohta almost drooled as the lieutenant reached out and patted the weapon on the swivel mount in front of him.

Clearing his throat Kohta began to recite, "M2HB BMG .50 cal. also known as 'Ma Duce', air-cooled, belt-fed, firing rate around 600 rounds a minute with an effective range of 1,800 meters. Your charging lever is on the right side and the belt is fed from the left. You fire it by pressing the butterfly triggers with one or both thumbs. Even though it can handle sustained fire, it is best to fire in short burst to let the barrel cool…"

Tomasa waved him down laughing, "Enough! You know this thing better that I do!"

Kohta smiled, but then pointed to the gun mount, "I know that is a swivel mount, but does it swing around the commander's hatch also?"

Tomasa nodded, "There is a switch right here that is a power assist for the ring mount. You can move it without that but it's harder and takes longer. Best thing to do is spin the ring in the general direction you want and then adjust your fire with the gun itself." He triggered the switch and showed Kohta how quickly the mount would work back and forth.

Tomasa watched as Kohta eyes took in everything. He leaned over and asked, "So Hirano-san, what do you intend to do with your life from now on?"

Kohta thought for a minute before answering the officer, "I don't know, sir. At one time I thought about joining the army or something, but when this started, I was just sitting in place trying to get through high school. My father was a jewel buyer and my mother a fashion designer, neither of those careers was I interested in. Also, now I have someone else to consider." He glanced downward.

Knowing who he meant Tomasa nodded, "We'll talk more on it later. We need good people and I think you would fit right in. I know you have a lot to think over, but Sarge is impressed with you, and so far I am too. Those were good shots you made back at that house and you handled yourself well on the radio after only minor instruction."

"LT, I'm not even out of high school yet."

Tomasa waved his hand as if to flick something away, "Bah, that doesn't matter anymore, Hirano. Well that's wrong…it does matter, but it's something we are going to have to work around for now. It's going to take a while for things to settle down before we can worry about the 'new' order of things."

The lieutenant scanned around and turned back to Kohta, "Right now I want you to drop down and take a break. We're going to run along a while and around noon I'll call you up and we can look for a place to stop and break for lunch."

Kohta nodded as he lowered himself into the Stryker, closing the hatch behind him. Saya watched as he settled down beside her and took her hand in his.

"Get some of the answers you were looking for?" she asked.

He nodded, "And more questions of course."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as the APC rumbled along.

000

An hour later, Kohta jerked awake as someone tapped him on the leg. He opened his eyes to see Tomasa across from him, smiling and motioning for him to come topside. Softly shaking Saya to wake her, Kohta reached up and opened the hatch. Standing and stretching, he quickly looked around to get his bearings.

"Get your binoculars and scan around for somewhere we can park with good fields of fire around us." the lieutenant told him.

"How about a convenience store with a big parking lot?" Kohta asked while pointing ahead on his left.

Tomasa looked sheepish, "If it had been a snake it would have bit me…just for that, you get to guard the Stryker while we eat."

Kohta chuckled as Tomasa gave orders to the driver and other vehicles on where to park and what zones to cover.

Five minutes later, a three-man team was clearing the store while guards sat on top of vehicles with binoculars and scopes watching for threats. Knowing They would be attracted by the sounds of the engines the guards watched a small trickle of undead shuffle towards the convoy. Once the order was given Kohta and another shooter, Corporal Yanagiba, eliminated them in a flurry of silent pops.

Saya climbed up and sat beside him as she dug through two MRE's. Kohta chewed on a fruit bar and drank water as Saya examined all the little packets included.

One of the other soldiers, Tatsumi, had given the all clear to the store which had water, and best of all, working restrooms.

Suddenly Corporal Yanagiba keyed his mic, "I've have live motion on my front! Repeat, live motion _not_ undead. One woman holding a broomstick with a white flag on it. She's in the middle of the street with her arms sticking out to her sides. Over."

There was a rush of activity as Tomasa and Rika jogged to where the corporal was. A minute later Rika came online, "I'm going to check her out. Takashi, Saeko and Tatsumi come with me."

Rika led with Saeko behind her as Takashi covered their left, and Tatsumi their right. Stopping about five meters from the woman, she said, "I'm Sergeant Minami prefecture police; tell me your name and what you want."

The woman seemed to wilt slightly before speaking. "My name is Dean Yukari; my husband is a US Marine on Okinawa. My son and I are the only ones left in this area. Please take us with you! I don't care where you are going, we don't have the supplies to stay here any longer and it's not safe enough for us to travel by ourselves. We have not been bitten."

"Put down the broomstick and stay where you are while this young lady checks you out," Rika told her.

Nodding, the woman lay the stick down and stood still with her arms out. Saeko walked forward with her hand on the hilt of her sword, and inspected the woman from all sides. Stopping behind her, the girl nodded to Rika and smiled, "She's clear."

Rika stepped forward, "Where is your son at Dean-san?"

"He's down this street in our apartment. I have to signal him or he will not open the door," she said, picking the broomstick back up.

Nodding, Rika informed the lieutenant what they were doing as they followed Dean-san. Two blocks away, Dean-san stopped in the street and waved the flag in front of her three times quickly. The door of the building opened and a blond-headed boy about Alice's age ran out. Seeing the others in the street he slid to a stop in shock.

Going to him his mother spoke, "It's alright, Masahiko. These people are with the police. They are going to take us with them to safety."

Rika smiled at the scene and turned to Saeko, "Busujima-san, please guard in the street while we go in and help Dean-san with baggage." Saeko nodded in reply.

About five minutes later, Saeko keyed her mic, "Busujima to Sergeant; I see five of Them approaching, maybe three minutes until They arrive."

She heard a double-click response on the headset as Rika walked up behind her, "We'll let them alone for now," She said. "When they get close to the convoy I'll have them taken out."

Saeko thought a moment and leaned over to whisper in Rika's ear. Rika frowned and asked, "Are you sure?"

Saeko nodded, a wry smile on her lips, "Kohta has proven his worth to the group; please give me a chance to prove mine. Plus, I could use the exercise."

Rika sighed, "Okay, but Takashi is going to cover you no matter what. We'll wait 'til we get back before I let you loose." Saeko bowed slightly to this.

As they made their way back to the store, Saeko lagged behind with the broomstick in her hand. Every once in a while she would stop and tap it on the pavement, as though she was calling the undead following them.

Tatsumi kept looking back at her every time she did it, "What the hell is she doing? Calling them to come with us?"

Takashi smiled, "I think I know what she's up to, Tatsumi-san. You'll see when we get back."

As they got within a few meters of the convoy Rika turned to Takashi, "Guard her 'til she is through, and then bring her in."

Nodding, the boy handed the baggage he was carrying to another soldier, and went back to where Saeko was standing. Stopping behind her he asked, "Do you really feel the need to do this now?"

She nodded, "Kohta has proven his worth. It's time the rest of us do so as well."

He sighed, "Okay, but be careful. I'll be right here if you need me."

She smiled back over her shoulder as the undead shuffled their way closer.

"I want everyone to watch this." Rika said over the radio. "This young lady is the daughter of Busujima Kage, commander of the Emperor's personal guard and trained by him."

"I guess we're putting on a show today," Saya said to Kohta, while she held out some candy bits for him from her meal. Kohta laughed and popped a few in his mouth.

All was quiet except for the moans of the creatures shuffling toward Saeko. Suddenly, she drew her sword and raced forward. It was over in seconds, five bodies hitting the ground as five heads rolled away.

Saeko stood on the center of the carnage as Takashi slowly walked over and whispered to her. Looking at him, she pressed her forehead to his and then stepped back to sling the black blood from her blade. Cleaning it on the clothes of one of the bodies, she sheathed it and then took Takashi's hand as they walked slowly back inside the perimeter of the convoy.

She stopped in front of Tomasa and said with a low bow, "I offer my services to you Lieutenant, on behalf of the Busujima family."

Tomasa glanced at Rika for a second and then bowed in return, "Thank you for your offer Busujima-san. Please allow me consider it."

She nodded and walked towards the store to clean up in the restroom. Takashi followed her and as they passed, the soldiers began to bow to her with smiles on their faces. Blushing she nodded back and quickened her pace.

Tomasa looked at Rika and whistled. "You're _not_ kidding! I've never seen anything like that outside of a Zatoichi movie! That's two winners, what can the rest of them do?"

"Well you know Shizuka's talents," Rika shook her finger at him as Tomasa chuckled. "Don't laugh!" she scolded. "Rei-san is trained with the spear and not too bad of a teacher for that little girl. Saya-san is a bit of a genius, lot of book knowledge and sharp as a tack, though a little grumpy at times. I was thinking we could use her talents in supply and logistics."

"What about Komuro? You said he was their leader?"

She nodded, "You have been paying attention to Hirano because he is the best asset for this trip. In the future, if I can get him to join, _Takashi_ will be the one leading expeditions like this. Plus he and Busujima come as a pair. You saw how she zoned out for a second there at the end? If there had been more Zeds she would not have stopped until she collapsed or he reeled her in. I saw that the first time I watched her. One thing is for sure, where she goes, he will be there."

Looking around, she spotted Saya on top of the Stryker with Kohta. "Right now I think I'm going to put the genius to work. Dean-san said they were the last live people in this area as far as she knew. I think we should strip anything we can use from the store. It will give Pinky something to do and let me see how she handles people."

Tomasa nodded as Rika headed for the Stryker.

000

Thirty minutes later the looting of the store was in full swing. Saya had soldiers running up and down the aisles with shopping carts, filling them with whatever she pointed at. Then it was out the door to where Takashi, Saeko, Rei, Yukari and the kids were packing the loot away in bags and containers as fast as they could and writing on the outside what was in them.

Rika found her standing in front of the pet display with her fingers on her chin thinking. "What's wrong Saya?" the woman asked.

"Where are we going after this Rika? I need to know so I can decide if there are some things we can leave."

Rika nodded, "We're going to a disaster supply depot. It's a warehouse local government and police use for staging in the event of earthquake or typhoon. As far as the LT can tell, this one should be intact because everything went to hell so fast no one had time to open it. Plus this one has an armory."

Saya understood now, "That's means guns and bullets. What about medical supplies?"

"Should be everything needed to treat hundreds of injured for several days to a week. So what's your problem now?"

"Dog food," Saya replied.

"Dog food?"

Saya sighed, "We only have Zeke, and I'm trying to justify loading up on dog food while we can. But we have a lot of people to feed first. He could just eat scraps."

Rika understood, "Look at it this way. We know he reacts to zeds and is a good guard for the kids. We have police dogs somewhere and may end up with other dogs before this is over. Go ahead, load up, I can see it being useful."

Saya nodded and waved to a grizzled, older soldier coming up the aisle with a cart. He was their driver and she now knew his name was Toda. "Toda-san, please load all this dog and cat food." He nodded and started raking it into the cart.

As Rika and Saya walked to the front of the store, they were met by Tomasa. "We need to finish up and get moving. I want to be at our destination before nightfall."

Rika keyed her mic, "Okay shoppers, the store is closing and the blue light special is over. Bring whatever is in your carts to the front and let's load up, boot up and move out."

Saya looked at Rika for a minute before asking, "What's a blue light special?"

000

They rearranged a few things to get space in the lead Stryker for Dean-san and her son to join them. Paddy put a blanket down behind the driver for the children and Zeke. They sat there talking, as they played with the little dog.

The rest had settled down in the back with, Paddy on the floor in front of the rear door. This put Takashi and Saeko to his right, with Rei, Dean, Shizuka, and Saya on the left side. Kohta sat down below the hatch he had been using and Tomasa was back in the commander's spot.

The convoy rumbled along at a fair pace except for a few times when they had to squeeze around wrecked cars and trucks in the road. Tomasa felt lucky they had only had to detour once so far, but as he thought this the APC began to slow.

"Toda to LT; Road's blocked ahead by a couple of wrecked cars. I think we can push through, but we need to adjust the blade before we try it. We'll have to do that from outside."

Kohta popped up in his hatch as Tomasa double-clicked his mic. The APC stopped and the lieutenant climbed higher to get a better look.

Suddenly, there was the _Ka-pow!_ of a rifle shot and Kohta felt the wind of a bullet go past his head.

Tomasa smashed back against his hatch, and then dropped into the vehicle leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Kohta ducked, slamming his hatch down behind him while crying into his mic, "SNIPER! WE'RE UNDER FIRE AND LT'S BEEN HIT!"

* * *

><p>AN: Who would be so bold as to piss this bunch off? Chapter 11 coming soon! Please leave a Review and/or Favorite. Also give my Black Lagoon stories a try while you are at it.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Update: 10/17/13

* * *

><p>Kohta reached out and grabbed Tomasa by the front of his vest, "Paddy! Takashi! Help me get him to Sensei!"<p>

He hefted Tomasa around where Paddy and Takashi could grab him and haul him to the floor in the back. Shizuka was already removing his vest as they lay him down. Saeko, Rei and Dean quickly climbed up on the seats to give the nurse as much room as they could.

Kohta dove across the APC to where Tomasa had been. Saya moved through the space he left and got on the floor with the two children.

Toda-san looked back from his driver's seat and called out, "Hirano! We're pinned! I can't move forward or back!"

Kohta started to stick his head up, but heard a _whinng!_ as a bullet ricocheted off the open commander's hatch.

"Hirano! Report, where's the fire coming from?" the boy heard Rika say on the radio.

Taking a deep breath he keyed his mic, "Shooter is to our left…ah…up high I think…he's firing down on us trying to get one in the hatch! I can't get to the gun because of that!"

As he paused, he heard rifle fire popping. "Hirano, I think he's in a building to your 10 o'clock. Do you understand what I say?" Rika said calmly.

Kohta mind raced, clocks…clocks, what was it about clocks…yes! He squeezed his mic, "Yes! Ah…Roger, Sergeant; left side forward…10 o'clock!"

"Good!" She replied. "We're putting rifle fire on his position to suppress. Can you use Ma .50?"

"YES! Just give me a chance to get my hands on it!"

"There is a broken window on the third floor. I'm betting that is where…" she stopped as Tatsumi broke in. "Left flank! We got ground pounders advancing while firing!"

Kohta looked to the rear of the APC where Shizuka was working on Tomasa. Dean-san was helping, and Saeko and Rei were curled up on the seats trying to stay out of the way. Paddy was sitting on the lieutenant's legs while Takashi was holding his head. Looking forward, he saw Saya on the floor, her arms wrapped around the scared children, watching him with fear in her eyes.

That did it. Red flashed before his eyes as he said, "Fuck this!"

He reached up through the hatch and toggled the gun ring rotate switch. He brought the gun around to where he thought the shooter was. Sucking in a deep breath, he stood up, hands going to the grips before he had even cleared the hatch. As he got eye level with the gun, he reached out and racked the charging handle while still standing up.

He quickly focused on the building Rika had called out, seeing the broken third story window, he pressed the butterfly triggers and the gun began to fire.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_ It roared as he swung the muzzle in line with the target.

_Low_ he thought as he adjusted upward. _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_ He flexed his thumbs and let the .50 cycle. _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_ Adjust, fire, adjust, fire, over and over.

Suddenly there was an orange flash in the window he was shooting into. As if in slow motion he saw a lazy gray trail come down toward him as a rocket raced his way.

"RPG!" He screamed as he tried to drop into the cover of the Stryker.

He didn't make it.

He saw the rocket impact the armored side, and ricochet upwards over the top. It still seemed to be in slow motion as it passed over his head and disappeared behind him. He hit the deck and rolled as a blast went off, raining glass and brick down on top of the Stryker.

He was up in a flash and back on the gun. This time he held the trigger down, raking back and forth around the window trying to hit anything and stop them from firing another rocket.

He saw another orange flash, but it was different this time. Suddenly the room he was firing into exploded with flame and two men flew out, arms flailing, as they fell to their deaths.

"Hirano! Suppressing fire 7 to 9 o'clock!" He heard Rika call on the radio as he saw her and the rest of the troops firing that direction with everything they had. In the background, he could hear the .50 on the second Stryker roaring.

He fired a couple of bursts, but then something clicked in his mind. Ducking down he called out. "Takashi! Open that hatch over you and check our right flank! Someone might be sneaking up on us! Be careful!"

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_ Cycle, _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_ Cycle, over and over until he was sure he was about to run out of ammo. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Takashi call out they were clear on the right.

As he was about to call out to Paddy for ammo, Rika came on the radio, "Cease Fire! Cease Fire! I say again, Cease Fire!"

Kohta let up on the triggers as the popping of gun fire slowed to a stop. He glanced back along the top of the vehicle to see Takashi looking at him, wild eyed, from one of the rear hatches.

Looking down his eyes met Saya's, "Stay down 'til Rika says it's safe!" he said quickly since it looked like she was starting towards him. She nodded and stayed low.

Over the radio he heard Rika giving orders, "Tatsumi, Yanagiba, take two teams to sweep and clear the hostiles. Paddy, open up. Takashi, Saeko, Rei, stand guard around Stryker One. Kohta, stay on that gun. Shizuka, I've got two more wounded."

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement as everyone went into action. The rear door dropped and Paddy stepped to one side to let Takashi, Saeko and Rei out, weapons ready. The red-head reached back in and brought out a package that unfolded into a stretcher. Laying that in the street, he and Takashi brought Tomasa out and placed him on it.

Everyone ducked as a flurry of gunshots rang out as someone screamed "BANZAI!" One of the soldiers called out, "CLEAR!" Tense seconds passed before Tatsumi keyed his mic, "Just a diehard, Sarge. Pulled a pistol on us and opened fire."

One of the soldiers from the Humvee brought over two more stretchers as the other two wounded arrived. One, with a leg wound, was being carried by two men, while the third followed under his own power while holding a bandage to his wounded arm.

Shizuka went to the leg wound while Dean-san helped the one with the arm wound off with his shirt.

Finding a simple flesh wound, the Marine's wife cleaned and wrapped it quickly. She came over to where the nurse was putting packing in the bullet hole in the soldier's leg. She automatically held out what Shizuka needed before the nurse asked for it. Looking up at her Shizuka asked, "You've had training?"

Dean nodded as she cut the bandage for Shizuka to tie, "When we were in the States, I took some EMT courses. We transferred here before I finished. That's why Masahiko and I were living in the city instead of on base. I wanted to train more and it was the best way. I was waiting for classes to start when the outbreak hit."

"If it's going to be like this I'm glad to have you," Shizuka told her.

Kohta looked down at Saya again, "I think you can move around, but don't leave the cabin yet."

"Do you need anything?" she asked, visibly shaken.

"I could use some water," he replied. She grabbed a bottle and opened it then handed it to him.

"Who were they, Kohta? Why were living people shooting at us?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

He shook his head, "I don't know. Some gang? Marauders maybe? Rika will tell us when they're sure."

The radio clicked, "Sergeant to Hirano; status, over."

"Hirano to Sergeant; I'm fine, but I'm low on ammo, over."

"Roger, I'm sending you relief and they will show you how to reload, out."

"Roger, out," He replied.

Kohta watched as a soldier broke away from Rika and headed to the Stryker. He climbed in and walked up to throw open the left hatch Kohta had been using. "Konnichiwa Hirano-san! I'm Wakanae Shion; I'll be relieving you today!"

Kohta's mouth fell open as a cute young woman popped her head up beaming at him.

She laughed as Kohta stared in shock, "Oh what a face!" Looking down she asked an equally shocked Saya, "Does he always do this when he meets a girl?"

"I'm sorry!" Kohta cried out. "I just didn't know there were any other women in the unit besides Rika…ah…I mean the Sergeant!"

Wakanae laughed again, "Oh! Yeah there are three of us! I drive Stryker 2 and the others are troopers."

Reaching down, she pulled an ammo box out from under the seat Saya had been sitting on earlier. Climbing out onto the top of the vehicle she said, "Wow! You really did almost give'em the whole nine yards didn't you?"

Looking at where she was pointing, Kohta finally noticed there were only five rounds of ammo sticking out of the side of the gun. Wakanae knelt down and opened the new box. "Watch this," She told Kohta.

Taking the end of the new belt, she pulled off the cloth tab that was sticking out. Unclipping the first link in the new chain, she then clipped it to what was left in the gun. Standing up she pulled the belt of bullets out of the box and held them. "Now, Hirano; take the end of the belt and put it in the holder on the gun mount. Fold it back and forth in layers 'til it's all in." When he finished Wakanae took the now empty box and started picking up the expended belt chain links and brass casings from the bullets.

"Can those be reused?" asked Kohta.

She nodded, "The links can and maybe the brass if we can get a reloading machine they will fit in. Go take a break. I'm betting Sarge will want to get rolling soon before we have to get involved with a bunch of Zeds that got attracted by this mess."

"Speaking of that…" said Toda who was standing in the drivers hatch.

Wakanae looked around, "Where away Gramps?"

"Other side of the roadblock young'un. I'll call it in. Toda to Sarge; Got about dozen Zeds on our front. They are blocked by the wrecks, but they need to go before we push through, over."

Another voice spoke up, "Kurogane to Sergeant; Got a bunch shuffling around back here too. Estimate 18 to 20 walkers, over."

"Go ahead and take them out. Let me know when you're through, out," Rika replied.

Kohta ducked down and crossed over to the left hatch, unhooked Rika's rifle, checked the magazine and climbed out on the top deck, as Wakanae dropped into the commanders side. He was surprised when Toda held his hand out.

"Give that to me, Hirano; you're supposed to be taking a break," Toda said.

Glancing at Wakanae, who nodded, Kohta handed the rifle over to the old soldier.

Toda wrapped the sling around his arm and quickly started popping off shots at the rate of about one a second. He keyed his mic and said, "Toda's done." as the last Zed hit the ground.

Kohta stared as Wakanae slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't let that old man fool you, Hirano. He's our shooting instructor!"

After handing Kohta the rifle back, Toda climbed down and joined Paddy in adjusting the front blade to push the wrecked cars out of the way.

Climbing back inside and stowing the rifle, Kohta felt Saya tug on his sleeve. "Kohta? The kids and Zeke need to go to the restroom," she said.

Nodding, he went out the back of the Stryker and found Rika talking to Tomasa, who was sitting up on the stretcher.

"Excuse me Sergeant, but the kids and Zeke need the restroom," he said.

She nodded and keyed her mic, "Makeshift restroom for girls to the right of Stryker 1. See Hirano, out."

Paddy walked up and tapped him on the arm, "Come on, I'll show you how we handle this." Stepping into the APC, Paddy came out with two blankets. He unfolded one and put it behind his back while holding his arms above his head. "Stand like this at the back end of the Stryker, I'll stand at the front until they are all done. And Kohta? No peeking, they all got guns!"

Kohta snickered as Saya and the children came out of the back. The pink-haired girl stood for a second, her face red, before clearing her throat, "Ah…um…I don't know how to do this. We were always able to find a restroom before."

Rika walked over and patted her on the shoulder, "It's okay, Saya; I'll show you. Rei, Saeko, you should come also. Oh, Takashi? Take little Dean-chan between the trucks please."

Takashi nodded and held out his hand. The little boy looked at his mother and seeing her nod took Takashi's hand and went with him.

Kohta stood holding the blanket up behind himself with his back to them, red faced, as he could hear the girls and women of the convoy giggling and whispering behind him.

Yanagiba jogged up as Rika came back around the blanket. "Report," was all she said.

"We have collected all the weapons and ammo we could that were not damaged. There are three survivors, but none are going to last very long. Weapons are a bunch of AK-47's and cheap pistols. Attackers seem to be a yakuza or a biker gang. Most of them have the tattoos and several are missing fingers from their left hands."

Rika nodded, "Take the AK's, pistols and ammo leaving the wounded where they lie. Let's load up and get rolling." Yanagiba nodded and headed back down the line of trucks.

"Toda, you and Paddy take Stryker 1 and clear that mess before we reload. I don't want people knocked around too much," Rika said over the radio.

"Roger," was Toda's only reply.

After the women finished their business, Paddy collected the blankets and closed the rear door.

Rumbling forward, Toda worked the Stryker back and forth pushing cars aside until the street was clear enough for everything to get through, then backed up and dropped the ramp again.

Kohta was surprised when Tomasa walked over to him, bare-chested but wrapped in bandages, his left arm in a sling, "I want you back on the gun, Hirano. You did well and I think I can trust you there."

Nodding, Kohta went back inside and took over for Wakanae, who bumped fists with him and told Saya, "See ya later," as she headed back to her Stryker.

Once everyone was loaded and the ramp shut, Toda started down the street slowly.

Tomasa, sitting up under the left hatch with Shizuka beside him said, "Hirano, there is a map set in the pocket to your right. Get it out and look it over."

Doing as he was told, Kohta looked at the maps and then said, "I'm sorry, don't know how to read this, Lieutenant."

Saya reached over and took the maps from Kohta's hands. Looking at them for a minute, she turned to Tomasa, "I can do it, Lieutenant-san."

Tomasa smiled and nodded, "Good Takagi-san! You take the left hatch and direct Toda-san when we need to turn. Ask me anything you need too."

After the occupants of the cabin shifted around some, Kohta ducked down and showed Saya how to open the hatch. Standing up with a pair of binoculars around her neck, she checked their location before leaning down, "Toda-san! Left turn coming up in three blocks!"

"Hai!" The driver called back.

A click came over the radio and Rika said with a laugh, "Got a new navigator, Tomasa? I_ told_ you she was smart!"

The lieutenant and others laughed as Saya blushed.

000

After the roadblock and gunfight, the convoy was able to keep a steady pace of around 35 kilometers per hour. Two hours later, they rolled into an industrial park and up to a warehouse with a 3 meter high chain-link fence around it. A guard house was on the inside, but as they sat and watched, no one saw movement.

"All right, Paddy, open the gate, but take two people to guard you," Rika ordered.

Picking up a pair of bolt cutters, Paddy dropped the rear door and nodded to Takashi. Saeko started to move until Rei suddenly got up. "My turn," she said as she unclipped her rifle from its holder.

Advancing to the gate, Paddy cut the locks and looked around. Looking back at the other two, he pointed to his eyes and then the guard house. Looking closer, Takashi and Rei could see two shadows moving around inside.

Nodding, Takashi waved for him to open the gate as he and Rei maneuvered to get past quickly. As they stepped in, Rei jogged pass the small building, and took position about 5 meters away. Takashi stepped up and placed his hand on the door knob. Slowly turning it, he shoved it in with a rush and then fell back to get clear before the undead could move.

Rei raked the pavement with the end of her bayonet. The undead came to the door and seemed to pause as if searching. "Over here, you two!" Rei called out, making them turn towards her. They moaned and advanced with a rush.

She sliced the first across the neck, then stabbed into the eye socket. Taking a couple of steps back, she repeated her attack before backing away again.

"So beautiful and deadly too…" Takashi heard Paddy murmur to himself as Rei turned back to them and nodded.

Opening the gates fully now, Paddy and the other two watched as the Humvee, followed by the other vehicles, rolled in with Stryker 1 coming last. After it passed, Paddy and Takashi closed the gate and made it secure, before heading to where everyone had parked.

Rika quickly set a four man team to scouting the inside of the perimeter fence, while a six man team went inside to clear the building.

Thirty minutes later Tatsumi called over the radio, "Sarge, we have six confirmed walkers in here. I want to take a page from Busujima-san's book and lure them out before we end them. I'll open the cargo doors and get them to follow us out."

"Roger, go ahead and give it a try. Just be careful, and if something goes wrong, don't hesitate to shoot. Everyone else, either get undercover or get high for protection," Rika said.

After a small scramble, the roll-up cargo door raced up in an earsplitting rattle. Tatsumi and another soldier spun the chain drive as fast as they could and then ran out the door. Behind them six walkers stumbled along moaning as they searched for their prey.

Holding a silenced pistol in his hand, Tatsumi made whistling noises as he backed across the concrete parking lot. Once he was close to the fence, he maneuvered around them and then ended the game with six quick shots from the pistol.

Takashi was looking in the warehouse doorway when he noticed Zeke standing with his hackles up, growling quietly. "Rika…I mean Sergeant, I think there is still something else in there."

She walked over to him and looked as he pointed to the little dog. "What do you think?" she asked the teen.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Let me and him go in and let him sniff around. If something else is there we will draw it out like Tatsumi-san did and finish it out here."

Nodding, she motioned for one of the other soldiers to give Takashi a big black flashlight. "Go ahead, be careful and don't hesitate to shoot. I would rather clean up a mess than lose you."

Takashi snapped his fingers at Zeke, and said, "Go find'em, boy!" Starting in, he paused as he heard footsteps behind him. Looking around he found Saeko following him. Raising one eyebrow he asked, "What are you doing?"

She smiled sweetly, "You don't really think I'm going to let you go in there alone, do you?"

Rika and several other soldiers chuckled as Takashi turned red. He began to walk again, shining the flashlight back and forth watching while Zeke, nose to the ground, worked his way across the building to a glass enclosed room on the far wall.

Standing inside were two of Them pushing on the glass trying to get out. Their heads spun to look in the dog's direction as he barked.

Takashi keyed his mic, "Takashi to Sergeant; there are two in a glass office. I'm going to open the door and draw them out."

"Roger," Rika replied.

Seeing the door opened outward, Saeko reached out and pulled it, holding it open with one hand, her sword in the other.

The undead turned toward the door and shuffled forward as Zeke barked at them again. Takashi started to the cargo door clapping his hands while Zeke barked and dashed around. The undead moved along after them, and Saeko followed behind, close enough to attack if needed.

Once again out across the lot to where Tatsumi waited. _Pop! Pop!_ From the pistol and it was over.

The three walked back to the door where Takashi whistled to Zeke, and pointed in the building again. Zeke took one look and rolled on his back wanting a belly rub.

Takashi shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, I guess that's it!"

The group laughed as Tomasa patted him on the shoulder. Then turning to Tatsumi, he said, "Take two other people and Paddy. There should be a generator room in the basement. Let's see if we can get it to work."

Pointing to two others, Tatsumi started inside as Paddy ran to grab a tool kit. Less than fifteen minutes later there was a rumble and the bright overhead lights flashed on.

* * *

><p>AN: Because someone has already asked; Stryker 1 is a M1132 Engineer Squad Vehicle and Stryker 2 is a M1126 Infantry Carrier.

Please Review and/or Favorite! Chapter 12 is in the works!


	12. Chapter 12

Going to be using military time from this point on.

As always I do not own Highschool of the dead or its characters. If I did there would be more manga chapters already! LOL! (This was written LONG before Chapter 30 came out! LOL!)

Updated: 10/18/13

* * *

><p>Once the lights came on, everyone could see that the inside of the building was huge. Trucks and Humvee were driven inside, while the Strykers were positioned outside the cargo door with their ramps facing it. The big door was rolled down and access to the Strykers was through the normal personal sized door to the right.<p>

There were just enough people in the convoy that Tomasa could set two hour watches with four people each. That put two in each Stryker, and with the high school kids he could have one vet and one rookie. Tomasa snorted when he thought this. He could not easily call the high school kids rookies, but they were not exactly trained either. Thinking about it, he would ask for volunteers to work with them and see what shook out.

Looking around he could see everyone was working. Toda, Saya, Rei and Saeko were setting up to try and get some hot meals out for everyone. Shizuka and Dean were looking into medical supplies with the kids following them around. He watched as Paddy went from vehicle to vehicle checking fluids while Kohta and Takashi followed, watching and learning. The rest of the troops were walking up and down the aisles of the warehouse, making notes on inventory.

Seeing Rika come from behind one of the trucks, he waved her over. "I've got some questions regarding the young ones," he said as she sat down beside him. Glancing at his notes he continued, "I intend to put them on watch, each with one of our vets. Of course the medics will not stand watch and…well we all know Paddy can't shoot very well, he's going to busy with other thinks. Are there any of them you think should _not_ be on watch?"

She thought for a minute, "Rei and Saeko. Rei has only used the Springfield as a spear, and fired it only to clear a body off the bayonet.

Tomasa thought for a moment, "And Saeko-san?"

Rika smirked briefly, "Saeko told me even though Kohta had her doing dry fire exercises, she has never pulled the trigger on a live round. While I have faith in her sword skills it will not help her in this."

Tomasa nodded, "What about Komuro and Takagi?"

Rika smiled, "I watched Takagi use that MP5 on zeds the first day I found them. While she can stand some more training, she takes her time and is a careful shooter at close range. Put her with someone who can go long and she will be fine. Komuro is fine with the shotgun as long as he is close. He will be good backup for anyone he is on watch with."

"What's the armory look like?" was the next question he asked.

Rika pulled out a note pad, "Six Howa Type 89 combat rifles, six MP5's with suppressers, a dozen M92's, a dozen S&W M37's and a dozen Remington 870 combat shotguns. Ammo: 50,000 rounds 9mm, 40,000 5.56, 40,000 7.62, 25,000 12 ga. 00 buck for the shotguns and 10,000 rounds for the S&W's. I also found two old M79 40mm launchers with five cases of tear gas, and five cases of hand thrown flash bangs."

"Hmm, that's more ammo than I hoped for, and the guns will be welcome for the future."

"Now I'm going to make you happy," Rika said with a grin. "Out back there are _three_ more standard Humvee's and a 10,000 liter fuel truck that is _full_. There are also underground tanks that Paddy thinks are about half-full which means another 40,000 liters. On top of that, there are two 'water only' two wheel tanks and three two wheeled cargo trailers."

Tomasa whistled, "We hit the jackpot then! I knew there would be some fuel, but to get a tanker truck in the deal! We can always use more Humvees also."

Glancing down at his watch, Tomasa said, "Call everyone together except the watch in the Strykers. I want to get this organized and start the watch list by 1800 hrs."

Soon everyone was around Tomasa and Rika, either standing or kneeling. "First thing Paddy, how are the vehicles?" the lieutenant asked.

"Except for a few dints and dings from bullets, all of the vehicles are mechanically sound and ready to roll. Also, the building's generator is running fine and we should have hot water for showers in about ten minutes."

The LT nodded, "Good! Ladies not on watch shower first and Sarge will work out a rotation after that. Now watches, two hours, two people per Stryker till we leave here. That's means you _will_ be on watch twice in twenty four hours. First watch starts at 1800 hrs. Medics and wounded will not sit watch nor will Paddy, and we all know why _that_ is." The soldiers laughed as a couple patted Paddy on his back while he frowned and blushed.

Looking at Rei and Saeko, "Miyamoto and Busujima, you will also not sit watch due to your lack of fire arms training. You both have proven yourselves exceptional with blades, but this is a range-over-skill situation. Komuro, Hirano and Takagi, I want you to sit watch with an experienced trooper. Volunteers to sit with them?"

Every hand went up as the three teens blushed. Smiling Tomasa continued, "Well then, Tatsumi, you're with Komuro on second shift. Yanagiba with Hirano, Wakanae with Takagi on first shift."

The veterans smiled and nodded as the three teenagers nodded.

Tomasa sighed, "I intend for us to rest tonight and start loading tomorrow. We should be able to get finished up tomorrow and spend one more night, rolling out early the next morning. We'll kill the power as soon as everyone has eaten and showered, so after that we will be using camp lights. Right now eat, clean up and rest, we've had a busy day. Dismissed."

000

Thirty minutes later Kohta, Saya, Yanagiba and Wakanae met at the door. Kohta opened the door and Yanagiba and Wakanae went through pistols in hand. Saya went next watching Wakanae and Kohta followed up, closing the door behind him and covering the rest. Once the two troopers were convinced the area was clear, the teams split and tapped on the back of each Stryker. After a quick confirmation by radio, the ramps dropped and they exchanged places with those inside.

Yanagiba settled in the commander's hatch as Kohta climbed out the left hatch and sat cross-legged on top of the vehicle. Laying Rika's rifle beside him, he looked over to the other man, "Ok Corporal, what do we do?"

Yanagiba smiled, "First of all call me Giba unless we are in front of the LT and Sarge. We don't stand on a whole lot of ceremony unless brass is around. We sit, we watch, and we stay awake. It's still daylight now, but when it gets dark we can try using the IR goggles. We report in every fifteen minutes and keep an eye on our counterparts over there. Like _that_ will be hard to do." He waved as he looked over to Stryker 2 where Wakanae waved back.

Smiling and waving as Saya did the same Kohta said, "Okay then please call me Kohta, Giba."

"So where did you learn to shoot?" the man asked as he scanned to area with binoculars.

Giba nodded and watched the fence as Kohta told him the story. "Wow, lucky you! I would have loved to have taken a course like that at your age! We're lucky though, Toda is one of the best shooting instructors on the force and Sarge is the number five ranked sniper in Japan. If they can't teach you something about shooting, no one can."

Glancing down at his watch Giba said, "Report in Kohta, all clear.'"

Kohta nodded as he reached for his mic.

000

Wakanae also called in after hearing Stryker 1 do so. Looking over at the other team she said quietly, giggling, to Saya, "I bet those two are talking about us right now."

Saya glanced at the men before looking back at Wakanae, "Why do you think that Wakanae-san?"

"Boyfriends are just like that Takagi-san. When they get together they gonna talk. Oh and please call me Shion."

Saya nodded, "Please call me Saya then. Boyfriends? You and Yanagiba?"

Shion beamed, "Yep! About six months now. How about you and Hirano?"

Saya blushed, "Ah, now that I think about it we've been a couple only a few days though it seems much longer. I mean he's been around since we started high school, but we were not close at all. He's been so vital to our survival and…well just a lot of other things. He got hurt about a week ago and that's when it really sunk in to me how I felt about him. Things just happened real fast after that. Now I don't know what I would do without him."

Shion nodded, "I feel the same way about Giba. We were teasing and playing with each other, drinking together, when all of a sudden we woke up next to each other one morning. OH! Maybe I shouldn't have said anything like that!" she said as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

Saya blushed again and smiled slightly, "Don't worry, we have already progressed _past_ that point in our relationship."

Shion smiled, "I understand. We're living in the final days of a dying world, many things are moving faster than they once did. I'm just grateful to the gods that he was with me when it all went down. I don't know what I would have done if he had been on some other assignment."

Nodding Saya looked over at Kohta. He was scanning with the binoculars while Giba was checking over the .50.

000

"Giba I've got movement," Kohta said as he focused in on three shambling figures.

Giba's eyes followed where Kohta's finger was pointing. Thinking for a minute he called in. "Yanagiba to Sergeant. We have three undead coming this way. What do you want us to do about them? Over."

After a few minutes she replied, "Sergeant to Yanagiba, leave them alone and observe, if they become a problem we'll take them out. LT thinks they are being attracted by the generator and hopes when we shut it down they'll wander off, out."

Giba double clicked his mic and shrugged his shoulders, "Well I guess it will be someone else's problem. Just keep your eyes on them, Kohta. If they get rowdy, we'll handle it then."

Kohta nodded as the first of the undead reached the fence. It walked into the chain-link and then just stood there as the other two did the same on either side of it.

"I hope those things rot," Kohta said as a cold shiver went up his spine. "Right now I'm itching to shoot instead of sitting here watching them.

Giba frowned, "I understand, but there's not enough ammo in the whole world to kill off all the undead that are walking right now."

Kohta thought on this as the sky got darker with the sun disappearing in the west.

000

At 2000 hrs. Takashi, Tatsumi and two others came out and relived them. Tatsumi swapped guns with Kohta, keeping Rika's sniper rifle and giving Kohta an MP5. "We only have a few of these, better to keep them where they will be of the most use if needed." he explained as Giba swapped his with another soldier.

The two couples went inside and walked over to where Rika and Tomasa were talking. Smiling at them Tomasa told them to get showers and eat before settling down for the night.

Showers done and hot food on plastic plates in front of them, the four set down near Rei, Dean-san and the others who were sitting and talking.

Shizuka was humming some tune and every once in a while would quietly sing a chorus that went, "Gypsy's, tramps and thieves, la, la, la, la, la…"

Another group watched as Saeko went to an open area near the trucks to practice sword routines. Her katana flashed in the bright overhead lights as the blade whistled through the air.

After twenty minutes of this, Tomasa looked at Rika, "Can she _teach_ that?"

Rika shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but I'll ask. Sure would be useful when the ammo runs out."

Looking at Tomasa Rika paused.

"What? You worried about her for some reason?" he asked.

Rika sighed, "A little yeah. It's almost as if she goes into a battle rage, but not quite. Takashi knows something about it, but I'm sure he would not say. Was there anything that showed up in her report?"

Tomasa thought for a minute, "Now that I think about it there was a report of her being attacked about four years ago. Guy caught her on the street at night and tried to molest or rape her. She beat the crap out of him with her wooden practice sword and almost killed him. Reporting officer noted it looked a bit extreme, but he put it down to a scared fourteen year old girl losing control while defending herself."

_You have not watched her in full battle mode Tomasa. She smiles whiles she is fighting and her eyes look…wild._ Rika thought.

Looking around and glancing at his watch Tomasa said, "Let's get the power shut off. I want to see what happens to our friends outside when we do."

Futons, bedrolls and sleeping bags were laid out with the Fujimi group near a wall. Shizuka, Alice, Yukari and Masahiko were bedding down near where Tomasa and the trooper with the leg wound were. Rei, Saeko, Saya and Kohta were next with, a spot left for Takashi in between Rei and Saeko. The soldiers were arrayed around them in rows with walking space between them.

Kohta and the three girls settled in a group sitting and watching, as everyone got ready for the lights to be turned out. He noticed Giba and Shion next to each other, sleeping bags almost touching, but not quite. Rika walked over and squatted down next to them.

"If ladies need the restroom in the night, take someone who is armed with you," she told them before walking off to check on others.

Their headsets clicked and they heard Paddy say, "Going dark." Seconds later, the hum of the generator died and the lights faded away. Those who were still moving around clicked on flashlights or small portable camp lights as the warehouse became silent. A few minutes later, Paddy walked up, removed his boots and tunic, and then sat on a bedroll near their feet.

Sighing he looked at the group, "Been a 'ell of a day ain't it?"

Rei smiled, "You sound tired…and different, there is an accent to your voice that was not there earlier."

"Ach," Paddy said, "Me maw always said when I got tired my Irish brogue would come out. She blamed it on me hanging around with me Pa and his copper friends."

Rei and the others looked puzzled. "Copper?" Rei asked.

"Ach, sorry!" Paddy apologized. "Me Pa was a Boston police officer and 'copper' is just a slang term for that."

Rei blinked several times before saying, "A police officer? Patrick, my father and mother were both police officers."

Paddy stared back at her with surprise, "Really? Both of them?"

"Well mother quit when she got pregnant with me, but dad became a chief inspector," she said.

"Ohhh nice! Me Pa was just a beat cop. He could have climbed in rank, but that was what he liked to do." Patrick looked off into the distance, "I probably would be doing the same thing, but I wanted to try something different, plus I could always get on the force after I got out. Military service was seen as a plus."

"Was he disappointed when you decided to join the army?" she asked.

"Oh no! Not at all!" Paddy exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He was second generation American and his dad served in the US army during WW II. He was just as happy I did this as join the force. As long as I wasn't running with some gang or messing with drugs he was happy."

Saeko and Saya smiled slightly at each other as Rei and Paddy talked about being the kids of police officers. Kohta glanced at both of them and then leaned over and whispered to Saya, "Eh, did I miss something?"

She told him what had happened when the two first saw each other. Nodding he watched as the second shift came in and reported to Tomasa. Takashi came over and settled down next to them.

"How things go on your shift?" Kohta asked.

Takashi nodded, "Well, I think. Tatsumi is great to talk to, and he has a lot of knowledge. He's been in SAT almost as long as Rika."

"What was the zed count when you came in?"

"About a dozen or so. Some of them started wandering off after the generator was shut down but most are just standing at the fence." Takashi shivered, "It's creepy to just be sitting there looking at them and not do anything about it."

"Yeah it made my skin crawl to see them standing there waiting, but like Giba said, no use in wasting ammo if they can't get to us," Kohta replied.

"By the way, how do you think we will get out of here when we're done? I'm sure all the noise we are going to make tomorrow is going to attract a lot more of them than there are now." Takashi asked.

Kohta shrugged, "I'm sure Rika and the LT has a plan, but if worse comes to worse we could just throw the gate open and run them down with the Strykers as we roll out."

Rei turned towards them and whispered, "Takashi, give me a hand with Patrick please?"

The guys looked over and chuckled. Paddy had fallen asleep sitting up while talking to Rei. Takashi came over and helped Rei lay him down. She then put his blanket over him and they moved back to the others.

Looking around, they noticed most of the others had bedded down already. The girls decided it was time for one more bathroom run and they all got up and walked quietly together. Letting the girls go in together, Takashi and Kohta swapped places with each other as they watched over the doorways.

Saeko came out first; she leaned over and gave Takashi a quick kiss and hug before the others appeared. "This will have to hold for a while, my love," She whispered. Nodding he claimed her lips again before the door opened and the others came out.

As everyone started back to their beds, Kohta, who was in the rear, noticed something next to one of the trucks. He almost flicked his flashlight on and shined it over, but as he focused he realized it was a couple hugging each other in the dark. Nodding with a smile on his face, he walked on and passed Giba and Shion's empty bedrolls.

The teens settled down and turned off the light near them. This left a few on here and there like in the kitchen area where Toda was reading something, and next to Tomasa where he and Rika were discussing and writing notes.

As Kohta settled down he felt more then saw Saya lean over towards him. Her breath brushed his cheek as she whispered, "I love you." They kissed for a moment before Saya said, "I wish we could hold each other tonight. I was so sacred today and wanted to feel your arms around me so bad. I've gotten used to you being next to me."

Kohta kissed her gently again, "I know, Angel, but I'll be right here. I'll hold your hand all night so you know I'm beside you."

Smiling she slid back down into her blankets and took his hand in hers.

* * *

><p>AN: As always thanks again to my friends in the Collective for their help and support. Please Review and/or Favorite.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, this started out being a normal sized chapter but grew into a double sized. Please enjoy and please leave a review so I know how I'm doing.

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/18/13

* * *

><p>Rei sat up and stretched as daylight crept in through the skylights. Looking around, she saw Saya had cuddled up close to Kohta in the night as had Saeko to Takashi. There were a few others moving, but most were still in their beds.<p>

Looking at the foot of her bedroll, she saw Paddy was gone from his. As it got lighter, she noticed him sitting on the hood of one of the trucks. He had a camp light and was writing something in a notebook.

She could smell coffee, so she got up and went over to where Toda was prepping breakfast. Pouring two cups she took them over to where Paddy was.

"Patrick?" she asked as he looked down at her. "Would you like some coffee?"

Smiling, he thanked her and asked if she would like to come up and sit with him.

She smiled and nodded as he got down on the bumper and helped her climb to the hood next to him. Settling back in to sip the hot brew, he picked his notebook up and made a few more quick notes before closing it.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" she asked.

"Oh no, no!" he replied. "I was just writing down my maintenance logs so I know when I have to service each truck. They have to be watched over closely because we don't have easy access to maintenance shops or tow vehicles if something were to happen. If we had a breakdown, I would be on the side of the road trying to fix it while everyone else holds Them off. It would hurt to lose a truck once we got all this stuff loaded on it."

Looking up at the rows of shelves she asked, "How much are we going to be able to take with us?"

Thinking for a minute he frowned, "Not near enough in my opinion. If we get five percent I'll be surprised."

"What will happen to the rest of it?"

Shrugging his shoulders he sighed, "Well I'm sure we will lock it all down when we are done. Depending on where we go to ground, we might be able to come back and load several more times." He paused for a minute to cover a blush, "Ah, by the way, I'm sorry I fell asleep while talking to you last night."

She smiled, "It's alright. I could tell how tired you were and it was a really stressful day yesterday."

He smirked, "Yeah and I hate getting shot at by people for no good reason."

Rei smiled as she climbed down, "I'm going to go help Toda-san with breakfast. The faster we get done the faster we can get out of here."

"I'll go with you. I could use another cup."

000

Takashi had been sitting up for a few minutes when Saeko stretched and sat up beside him. She smiled and said, "Ohayou."

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before turning back to what he had been watching. Following his gaze, Saeko saw Rei sitting on the hood of one of the trucks with Paddy. Raising one eyebrow she looked at Takashi. "How do you feel about that?"

Thinking for a minute he shrugged his shoulders, "He seems like a nice guy, and I don't think Rika and Tomasa would have asked him to work with them if they didn't trust him. It would be nice if Rei could find someone for herself, but I'm still going to worry about her."

Saeko nodded, "Well don't worry too much. I'll talk to her and find out what she is thinking. In the mean time I need the bathroom and then I'll help with food."

She kissed him on the cheek as she got up and started across the floor, sword in hand.

000

Kohta stretched a little and rolled onto his right side. Smelling apples, he opened his eyes to find Saya snuggled close to him. He leaned forward and smelled her hair again before looking around the warehouse. Seeing no one watching, he softly pulled his blanket over their heads with a smirk on his face. Leaning over he softly planted small kisses on her forehead, eyelids and nose.

"Mmmmmm…too high, you're missing your target…" Saya mumbled.

"No I'm not. I'm firing ranging shots," he whispered.

Saya giggled, "Then get on target!" she ordered as he finally reached her lips.

"Oh Saya-san!" a singsong voice suddenly said.

Red-faced at being caught, they slowly pulled the blanket down and peeked over the edge, finding Shion beaming down at them. "First watch starts in fifteen minutes so you better get ready."

Nodding, they both sat up as Shion bounced away dragging Giba with her, who had been trying to hide his chuckle behind a cup of coffee.

Looking at each other and sighing, they gathered their gear as the generator started and the power came back on.

000

They had been settled on watch for about forty five minutes when Rika came out with Rei in tow. Going to Stryker 2, they climbed in and she and Rei climbed on top with the other two women.

"Wakanae, I want you to get ready to move to the fueling area in the rear of the building. I want to get the Strykers fueled and serviced before we do anything else. I need Takagi to go with me to help with the loading process. I brought Rei to help you watch, and ride with you when you make your move. After servicing, we will put Stryker 2 back on the line and service Stryker 1. It will be about ten minutes before Paddy is ready for you."

Acknowledging her orders, Shion told Rei what to do while Saya and Rika started back to the building. As they came out of the back of the Stryker, the big door started rolling up with a loud rattling and clanking noise, causing all the undead along the fence to moan and push on the chain link.

Rika stood and watched for a moment before going inside to see Tomasa. "There are about fifty on the fence already and they're pushing hard against it," she said.

He frowned, "I didn't want to waste the ammo if we didn't have to but go ahead and take them out."

Nodding Rika called over several others and gave them their orders. Climbing back on top of Stryker 2 she told them to open fire. Five minutes later it was over and everyone started back to what they had been doing.

Shion started up and rolled her APC around the side of the building, while Rei sat on top watching, to make sure they did not get hung on anything. Reaching the back side of the building, Paddy directed her next to a fueling station and started servicing.

Shizuka was checking Tomasa's shoulder when Rika and Saya sat down next to him. The nurse had him down two pain pills before moving on to the solider with the leg wound.

Smiling Tomasa looked at the pair, "Okay, what are your ideas, Sarge?"

"First of all, I want to give Takagi a logistics problem and see how she works it out." She looked at Saya and handed her a list. "You have four trucks, three Humvees, and three cargo trailers that can be pulled by either. You also have two, 1500 liter, water tankers that will need to be pulled by truck because of the weight when full. We have a list of inventory listed most important to least. How would you load everything, keeping in mind you would need access to certain items like ammo, medical and food before anything else. Take a few minutes and think on it."

Saya read over the list as the other two watched. Excusing herself she got up and went over to the glassed-in office and dug around on the desks. Coming back with a pad of paper, pencils and ruler she sat down and started making notes.

Looking up from her pad she asked, "Question; if we were to get attacked again, what would they try to take out first? The Strykers? If so what would be the next targets? Humvees?"

Rika and Tomasa blinked at her for a moment before Tomasa replied, "Yes, that would be correct. But once you take out the Strykers, you might not need to kill the Humvees, because the road would be blocked, and you would want what is in them intact. Any other vehicles you kill would keep you from being able to move the supplies to your base of operations. Once you stop the heavy weapons, it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the defenders die or surrender."

Saya nodded in understanding, "So the 'safest' vehicles would be the cargo trailers? Would there be a reason to destroy them except to wipe out the whole convoy?"

Tomasa nodded his head, "Correct again, there would be no reason to fire on the trailers unless you were just out to destroy, not capture."

Smiling, Saya nodded and went back to her writing pad. Several minutes later, she looked up and said, "I would divide up the ammunition between the three cargo trailers. I think this would be the safest plan since logically we don't think anyone would shoot at them. Then going most to least important, divide everything equally between the trucks, filling the Humvees last, that way we can get to everything we need. Also if we were to lose a truck or Humvee, we would not lose all of any one thing that was loaded on it. Umm, if I can ask, where are we going, and how long is it going to take us to get there? I know by looking at the maps we are going somewhere south, but I didn't pry any further into them."

Tomasa laughed, "Very good, Takagi-san! You thought that out well, and developed a solid plan quickly. You did it the way we would have, though I don't think I would have thought about the trailers hauling the ammo myself. Thinking about it now it makes perfect sense. We are going down to the Izu Peninsula and will end up in the Shimoda region. The government is setting up fortified camps as outposts. Each will have a small unit of police or military and will protect a village area where civilians can live and work without too much worry of the undead threat. This is also why it is being done out in the country, much easier to deal with than the cities which are overrun. It should take us anywhere from three days to a week to get there depending on road conditions."

Saya thought for a second before looking Tomasa in the eyes, "What about us? How do a bunch of high school kids fit into this picture?"

Tomasa looked sheepishly at Rika, "I think we've been caught, Sarge."

Rika dug in her pocket and pulled out one of her cigars, "Think of this as you're entrance exams Takagi. In a way, we have been testing all of you to see how you handle working with the group and deal with a military lifestyle. So far everything has worked out and we would like all of you to join us. You all offer something that will work to the greater good of the force."

Rika leaned forward and squeezed Saya's hand, "Talk to the others. Think about it and when we get to the camp you can make your decisions then. Plus you have other options. You could go back to your parents."

Saya shook her head, "No, those days are over. We went home once and found out we no longer fit into the old ideas of 'they're just teenagers'. I would like to see my parents again, but I have already resigned myself to the fact of I might not."

Rika nodded and got up, "Well, for now let's get these trucks serviced so we can start your loading plan."

000

The rest of the morning went quickly. Trucks were moved, serviced, and put back in line, ready to receive their loads. Cargo was stacked next to them for inventory in anticipation of quickly loading in the afternoon.

Paddy was trying to be everywhere at once. Fuel racks, water tanks, and a dozen other chores that needed to be done, that it seemed only _he_ could do. He was so busy that when break was called for lunch he never stopped until Rei insisted he sit down to eat.

Wolfing down his meal, Paddy got up to head back to work when Rei reached out and took ahold of his tunic sleeve, "Patrick? Is there anything I can do to help you? I'm not doing much at the moment."

Looking at her and thinking for a minute he nodded, "Yes, in fact there is! Come with me."

She followed him over to a big cabinet mounted to the wall next to the glassed in office. Opening the doors he showed her a series of charging stations for rechargeable batteries.

"What you need to do is make sure everything in here is charged," he explained. "Then let everyone know they can come get a replacement. Most of these tac-com radios will last a good twenty-four hours with heavy use, but it is always good policy to replace while you have the chance. Get yourself a notepad and pen from the office, write down who gets fresh batteries so we can keep up. We have chargers in the Strykers, but since we don't know if we will ever come back here, I want to take all these with us when we go. This should not take too long to do but it's something that you can handle for me so I can get other stuff done. Now, you want to tell them over the radio to check their batteries and to see you for fresh ones. "

Nodding she reached up to touch her throat mic, "Ah…everyone…this is Miyamoto, please check your radio batteries. If you need some, see me beside the office."

Paddy smiled, touched her lightly on the shoulder and nodded as he headed back outside. Rei stepped to the office and picked up pad and pencil as three solders started her way.

Heading back out the door he gathered Takashi and Kohta to go with him. After a small amount of prep, he started them filling the 1500 liter water tanks with a fire hose. Right before they turned the water on Takashi stopped and held up his hand.

Listening for a moment he turned to the mechanic, "Paddy? Do you hear something like moaning?"

Standing quietly for a minute Paddy nodded, "Sounds like it's coming from the other side of the wall."

The rear of the warehouse was surrounded by a three-meter tall, concrete block wall with razor wire on top of it. On the other side were parking lots and other warehouses.

Paddy climbed the back of the fuel truck and got on top. He stood for a minute before reaching for his throat mic, "Flanery to Sergeant, I need you out back."

Rika looked puzzled as she came through the back door. Walking over the fuel truck she looked up and asked, "What is it, Paddy?"

Waving to her he said, "You need to come up and see this."

Muttering about how she was busy, and had a thousand things to do, she climbed the ladder and turned to look in the direction he was looking in.

"Oh crap…" she said as she took in several hundred undead crowded against the outside of the back wall. "Where the hell did They all come from?" As she watched more shambled from between the buildings and walked into the back of the shifting horde.

"Workers from other warehouses and factories I guess," sighed Paddy. "The wall looks okay for now, but what happens when there're a thousand of them?"

Rika shook her head, "I don't really know; can they build up enough force to push the wall over? This is concrete block reinforced with rebar, but I've seen walls like it come down before."

Paddy leaned over to look closer, "I'm not sure either. They're contained on both sides by the other buildings and this _is_ three meters high. They are only pushing on the lowest one-third of it so far. I'm more worried about the front ones falling down and the rear starting to climb over them."

Rika squinted at him with one eye while frowning, "You're just a bundle of fun, you know that! I didn't even think about that happening, now I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight!"

Looking around, she watched Takashi and Kohta finish topping off one water tank and starting on the other, "Those two being much help to you?"

Smiling Paddy nodded, "Once I explain what I want, I can leave it to them. They both ask good questions and listen when I answer. They're good guys and I like them. Will they be staying with us when we go to ground?"

Smirking as she turned toward him she said, "Aren't you asking if Rei will be staying around, Paddy?'

Blushing he looked back at her, "Is it that obvious?"

Rika snorted, "I'm not saying anything; she's a good looking girl. All I'm going to say is take your time and don't rush things. I don't know how much experience with women you have, but as a big-sister figure, I want you to understand in Japan things can go rather slow." Rika paused as she stepped closer, "Look, all I'm saying is _don't_ rush. Also, sooner or later if the two of you start to get serious, you're going to have to talk to Takashi."

Paddy frowned, "Takashi? I understand he's kind of the leader of the group, but why?"

Rika thought about how to say it without giving anything away. "They have been together and lived through enough hell that they are more of a family then anything. On top of that Takashi is her protector and childhood friend. They have been together most of their lives and he knows her better than anyone. Think of him as the head of the household. You will need to talk to Takashi somewhere along the line."

Paddy shrugged, "Understood."

Rika smiled, "Good! If you need any advice come to me. Now, how much more do you have to do out here before we can abandon the rear of the building and barricade the driveway?"

"As soon as the water tanks are full that's it. I've loaded up everything I can pillage so unless we need to refill one of the vehicles for some reason, I'm done."

"Okay, as soon as two trucks are loaded, I want them hooked to the water tanks and parked out front. The fuel tanker as well. Then I want the driveway blocked between the fence and the building. When we're done out here, we are locking and barricading the rear doors, I don't want anything that may get over that wall to do an end run on us around the building.

"That will not be a problem," Paddy said. "Those metal racks over there roll and we can just turn them over to block the drive. Then we'll take the wooden pallets that are stacked along the side of the building and fill the racks in. It won't hold forever, but it would be long enough for us to get the hell out of Dodge."

Just then Takashi turned off the fire hose, "Paddy we're done!"

Waving Paddy called out, "Just hold up there. I'm going to move this fuel truck around front and bring one of the cargo trucks to hook to that."

Nodding, Takashi and Kohta turned off the hydrant and moved the hose out of the way as Rika and Paddy climbed down.

000

By mid-afternoon, everything was done. The big trucks were parked outside pointed towards the gate, and the Humvees and trailers were inside getting every nook and cranny stuffed full. Saya had resorted to breaking open cases of MRE's and sticking the packets in any holes she could she find. She was standing looking at two meal packs wondering if she could cram them in the Strykers when Tomasa walked up. "That's enough, Takagi-san. I don't think I've ever seen so much stuff crammed into Humvee's like you have."

She sighed, "I just feel like we are leaving so much we could use."

"I know," he replied. "But we have to stop somewhere. I wish we had enough trucks and drivers to take the whole warehouse with us. By the way, how many of you can drive?"

Saya shook her head, "Marikawa-sensei did all our driving. I think most of us could get by after watching her, but…well Takashi can ride a motorcycle okay so he might take to it easily."

"So Marikawa-san did well driving you around?" he asked.

Saya blushed and leaned closer, "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but she broke Rika's Humvee."

Tomasa's jaw dropped, "How did she break a Humvee? Rika's was even one of the heavy models!"

"She ran over so many of Them the front end finally fell out from under it." She snickered, "You should have seen Rika's face when she told her about it!"

Tomasa laughed, "Oh I bet! She loved that truck! Well let's wrap up and get ready to eat and bed down. I want to get started at dawn tomorrow and move as far as we can."

Saya thought for a minute as they walked toward the cooking area, "Tomasa-sama? How do you tell its dawn? I mean I know you can look it up, and it's laid out in almanacs, but what if you don't have access to them?"

"More good questions, Takagi-san. Best trick is to have a black string and a white string. Hold them in the palm of your hand and when you can tell which is which, that's dawn. Before dawn they will just look gray and you should not be able to tell them apart."

She shook her head, "That's so simple! I wonder what else we have forgotten that would be of use in this world."

"Well," he sighed. "One thing for sure is we are going to have some long days, and very cold dark nights the relearn them."

000

Supper was served and everybody got settled. The watch schedule got changed some because Rika wanted a couple of people out back, making sure the horde did not bring down the wall in the night, but none of the teens got tagged for that duty.

It had been a long day and the guards out front had killed over three hundred of Them during daylight hours. They no longer let them get near the fence if they could help it, but cut them down as far away as they could.

Takashi had even tried his hand and was surprised that, with minor instruction from Toda, was able to hit three out of five targets.

Kohta, of course, hit everything he shot at. Toda got to the point he was making him use different stances, sitting, kneeling, prone and even one handed and left handed. Finally he gave up, sitting down on top of the Stryker with Rika chewing on a piece of jerky. "He's just a natural. I'm sure he needs practice on long shots, but I don't see any problem with his technique."

Rika looked over to where Kohta was sitting on the driver's hatch, "Kohta? How are you with a pistol?"

Kohta shook his head, "Nowhere near as good as with a rifle. I have to be within two or three meters to be sure I'm going to hit anything. Further than that and its fifty, fifty."

Toda nodded, "I bet it's your glasses. You're farsighted and I also bet you're having a sight-picture problem with the front sight. We'll work on that when we get the time."

Looking the other way Rika asked, "Takashi? Have you used a pistol any?"

He nodded, "Used the S&W several times on Them and once on a guy that was holding Rei hostage, but I would not say I'm any good with it."

All the officers stopped and looked toward him as he said this. "I don't think I've heard this story. Want to tell me about it?" Rika said.

He shrugged his shoulders, "First night we were on the run Rei and I got separated from the rest. We found a motorcycle dropped by someone who had turned and were just staying on the move to be safe. We stopped for gas, but neither of us had any money to get the pumps working, so I went in the store and broke open the cash register. When I came back out this thug had a knife to Rei's throat and wanted the bike and her. I filled up the bike and kept trying to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. Told me to drop my bat so I did, loudly, then I walked over to him and pulled out the pistol Rei found on some dead police officers and stuck it to his shoulder where I could not miss. I shot him and grabbed Rei as he fell; he was rolling around on the ground screaming and crying. Rei whacked him a couple of times with the broomstick she was using for a weapon, and we got on the bike and left him for Them."

He turned and looked Rika in the eyes, "Am I going to get in trouble for that?"

She and the others laughed. "No," she replied. "I would have to say its clear-cut self-defense and a very smart move on your part."

She dug some jerky out of Toda's bag, "Anyway I want to give both of you a pistol later. If you can only use it at close range its fine because…"

"If you let an enemy get within arm's reach the gunfight is over!" the others quoted out loud before she could.

They were all laughing over it as Saya walked up to the side of the APC, "Kohta? Could we talk for a bit?"

Kohta nodded and handed the rifle off to Rika who leaned over the side of the Stryker, "Saya if it's private use the generator room in the basement."

She nodded and took Kohta by the hand. Crossing the building and going down the stairs they found themselves in a mid-sized room with storage racks and several chairs and cabinets. The room itself was rather quiet because the generator itself was locked away in another area that had sound proofing.

Stopping in front of the chairs, Saya turned and pulled Kohta into a kiss that lasted several minutes.

"Mmmmm…I like this 'talk' idea of yours," he said as they broke for air.

She smiled, "I really did bring you down here to talk about something. That was just the fringe benefit."

Sitting down, she sighed, "Kohta, have you thought on what we will do once we get to the camp?"

He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. Thinking a minute he said, "Okay, first of all, you know whatever you want to do or wherever you go I will be beside you, right?"

She slapped him on the knee, "Baka! Of course I do! If you didn't you wouldn't live to tell it!"

Kohta smiled, "The way I see it, we have a couple of choices. We could go back to your parents, which I'll tell you now I'm not in favor of. We could strike out on our own and try to make our lives scrounging off the dead world, or, we can join the unit on a permanent basis, which is the best for us I think. What do you feel about that and do you have more options?"

She shook her head. "I really didn't think about striking out on our own, and to be honest I would rather go back to my parents before that. I feel the same way you do, I think joining this group is the best bet we have of having any kind of normal life."

He nodded, "I know Rika has been testing you and grooming you for logistics. Several people have already told me how smooth everything went today and credit it to you. The LT has already approached me about joining."

Leaning forward he took her hands in his. "You know that if we join, that's means I will be a shooter. That will take a lot of training time and sometimes I will be gone from your side for long periods of time when we go out on missions. Logistics does not normally move with the troops when they have a permanent base of operations."

Saya nodded, "I thought about this, but husbands and wives have to go through that normally when one or the other of them have a job that requires them to be out of town."

Kohta sat there blinking at her almost in shock. She looked at him puzzled and asked, "What?"

With a sheepish grin on his face he said, "Saya, you said 'husbands and wives'."

Her hand shot to her mouth, "Oh Kohta! I didn't mean anything by that! It was just an expression!"

He pulled her closer to him, "Shuush, Angel, I understand. But I want you to understand something also. I know we have only been together a short time, but if it was you I would not mind at all. I want you to think on that and remember it down the road once we get settled." She look at him with a stunned smiled on her face.

"Takagi Saya, I love you with all my heart and soul, and would be honored for you to be my wife someday."

She climbed into his lap and kissed him with tears in her eyes…as Paddy came banging down the stairs.

Finally noticing the scene he stumbled on the last step and almost fell, "AH! Sorry guys! I didn't know anyone was down here!"

Kohta smiled at him, "It's alright, Paddy; we were really just talking about the future."

"Well talk away, but ya gonna do it in the dark! I'm killing the power so maybe some of our _friends_ will go away and leave us alone! Y'all got a flashlight?"

Saya waved hers as he reached for the two big power switches. Pulling down on them they heard the generator engine fall silent as the light faded away to blackness.

Clicking his light on, Paddy headed back towards the stairs but stopped suddenly, leaned over and whispered into Kohta's ear, "There are blankets in the cabinets behind you."

"Take your time talking! I'll put the chain up to kinda block the stairs!" he said as he ran back up.

As they heard the chain click in place Saya said, "Get the blankets, now!"

000

As Paddy started towards the sleeping area he saw Shion and Giba wandering towards him.

As he passed he whispered, "Sorry guys, someone beat you to it, room's occupied for a while."

"Damnit!" Shion exclaimed.

000

Rika walked up to Tomasa who had Zeke on his lap, legs in the air, scratching the dog's belly. "Woof! Woof! Woof! That's my other dog imitation," he said as Rika laughed.

"Okay 'Odd Ball'! I wanted to tell you I'm going to give pistols to Takashi, Kohta and Rei. I'll let Toda and Kohta handle teaching them what they will need to know, Kohta was already teaching Saeko anyway."

Tomasa nodded, "I'm really looking forward to moving out of here tomorrow."

"Yeah me too," Rika replied. "How's the shoulder?"

"Okay, little stiff, but I'll just have to work that out as we go. Shizuka is a good doctor even if she breaks things, like Humvees."

Rika laughed, "Oh you heard about that did you? We better watch out, put her behind the wheel and she'll end up with the biggest kill count in the unit!"

They laughed again as the blond in question flounced up and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

000

About thirty minutes later, Kohta and Saya showed up with smirks on their faces. Takashi looked at them suspiciously. As Saya prepared their bedding for the night, Kohta sat down beside Takashi.

Narrowing his eyes and leaning over Takashi asked, "And just where have you two been?"

Leaning over Kohta whispered, "There are blankets in the cabinet in the basement generator room. Shion and Giba are down there now, but when they show back up, you and Saeko could take a walk for some private time if you want."

Takashi cocked an eyebrow and just looked at him, "How do you find out about this stuff?"

"What stuff, Takashi?' Saeko asked him from the other side.

He turned around and whispered in her ear what he had been told. She leaned around him and got a good look at Saya who was humming happily while tending the bedding.

Giggling behind her hand, she looked at Takashi and nodded.

000

A little later, Giba and a happy looking Shion showed back up at their bedrolls. Giba looked over at Takashi and gave him a nod and wink.

As Takashi nodded back, Saeko looked over at him, "Ah Takashi? I need the bathroom, would you go with me?"

They walked across the warehouse and went in the bathrooms, but when they came out they took a right turn down into the basement. After finding the blankets they sat down and held each other and kissed for a while.

Saeko kept giggling till Takashi finally asked her what was wrong.

Laughing through her hand she said, "I feel like we're doing something so naughty and it feels so good! It's like we are in the storeroom at school or the sports equipment room like you see in a manga, with all the excitement of maybe getting caught!"

He laughed and hugged her closer. She purred in his arms as they lay down and forgot about everything for a while.

000

Rika shook her head as the pair turned and went down the basement stairs.

Tomasa, grinning and watching her said, "What's wrong with you, Sarge?"

"It seems that our younger members have learned the ways of the camp quickly. I'm betting it's due to a certain red-headed Irish boy too," she grumbled.

Tomasa laughed, "Come on, Rika, you know that somebody always sets up a 'boom boom' room in every mixed camp. It's nothing new and will go on as long as men are men, and women are women. Anyway, what are you griping about? It's not like you haven't used one before. Ow!" he exclaimed as she punched him in the right shoulder.

They were still laughing when Takashi and Saeko came up the stairs and headed back to their beds a short time later, arm-in-arm.

000

Rika had not been kidding Paddy about not sleeping. She was up and down all night checking guards, doors and troopers.

Then it happened. Somewhere between 0200 and 0300 the rear yard guards called her to come out. What she found was a horde that stretched as far as she could see between the buildings, and the wall was bowing in.

"That's it! We're done here! Get inside and get everyone awake and ready to roll out!"

The two troopers raced inside calling on the radio as Rika took one last look. As she headed for the door she heard the first crack of concrete.

She slammed the door behind her, locked it and dragged a desk in front of it as the lights came up and the scramble started.

They had saved space in the last truck for all the bedding and camp gear so it was easily stowed. Personal packs and weapons were tossed in whatever vehicle you were riding in, and people fired them up and got them in line to leave.

Paddy ran over and asked, "Do you want me to kill the generator or leave it?"

"Kill it," Rika replied. "If we ever come back it will be harder to deal with if it runs out of fuel."

Once all the vehicles were out, they rolled down the big door for the last time and went out the personal door.

Stryker 1 rolled to a stop far enough back from the gate for it to be opened, but there were already a couple of dozen undead waiting there. Paddy and Takashi opened the top rear hatches and climbed out onto the APC. Paddy leaned over and waved the command Humvee up close till it almost touched the APC.

They then jumped to the hood of the Humvee and to the ground. "Here's what we're going to do," Paddy told Takashi. "Kohta and the LT are going to shoot as many as they can near the gate and give us a chance to open it. You pull the right side and I'll get the left. Do it quick but for god's sake don't trip. Once it's open, run like hell back here, jump on the hood of the Humvee and then to the Stryker. This way we don't have to open the ramp. Plus we can stay on top to repel boarders if need be. I've never seen it yet that you didn't have at least one of these dead fuckers grab ahold and try to climb up. Now, let's get this done!"

As they walked around the front of the Stryker, they could see Kohta and the LT were already hard at work with rifles, dropping zeds. After about three minutes, Tomasa called "GO!" and they raced to the gate. Grabbing the latches and nodding to each other they pulled it out of the way and raced to the rear as the undead stumbled into the compound.

Takashi hit the hood of the Humvee and rolled, stopping only long enough to wink at Rika, with a grin, through the windshield. He then leaped to the Stryker where Paddy already waited with a helping hand.

Kneeling down on top, he racked home a shell in his shotgun. Looking left, he saw Paddy releasing the slide of his pistol.

Toda was already picking up speed when the first undead reached up and grabbed ahold of the Stryker. Takashi dropped the muzzle of the gun and blew the creature off into the darkness. Glancing toward Paddy, he watched him blast another one of Them as it tried to climb up, even the Irish boy could not miss at this range. Takashi noticed a gray hand coming over the side behind his friend and he leaned over to blow its head off before it could get any further.

Kohta looked back at the pair and gave them a thumb up as the dozer blade on the front went to work slamming bodies out of their way.

Turning to look behind them, Paddy found Rei standing in the rear hatch, Springfield in hand and ginger hair flowing out behind her in the wind.

He leaned over and called out to her, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Rei blushed and covered her mouth with her hand before smiling back at him, glancing at Takashi and dropping back down into the Stryker. Looking over at Takashi himself, Paddy found the Japanese boy laughing and smiling, as the glow of the sunrise started in the east as they raced south.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 14 is in progress. Please Review and/or Favorite. Good or bad I love the feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/18/13

* * *

><p>As the convoy rumbled south in the light of the new day, those that were not driving tried to sleep so they could relieve others later.<p>

They ate breakfast on the move, digging through MRE's and drinking water. Paddy had a portable kettle hooked into the Stryker's power system so he was able to heat water for instant coffee or tea. They took turns climbing on top to give others room to stretch out below.

Takashi sat on top holding Saeko in front of him as they rolled along. If not for the wreckage of the dead world around them, it would have been a peaceful trip, as if they were going to the country for a rest.

That was not the case though, they were running from their old lives into an unknown future, where they would live or die by their skill and wits. Undead creatures roamed around them looking for live flesh to feed on.

Rei climbed up and touched Takashi on the shoulder. "Go down and get some rest." She said. "Paddy put some blankets on the floor and there is room for you."

Nodding, he kissed Saeko on the cheek and disappeared through the hatch.

Rei settled down next to Saeko as the landscape rolled by. Saeko leaned over and asked, "How are you doing, sister? We have not had much chance to talk the last couple of days."

Rei shrugged her shoulders, "I'm okay, I guess. We've been so busy lately, the time seems to fly by. I wonder how long it will take us to get to where we are going."

"Saya-san told me earlier anywhere from three days to a week, depending on what we run across," Saeko replied.

Rei nodded and sat back to watch the scenery as they made their way around wrecks and through deserted streets.

After a while, Saeko's curiosity got the better of her, "Ano, Rei? Ah…tell me, what do you think about Paddy-san?"

Rei blushed as a smile crept across her face. "I think he is quite handsome. He seems easy to talk to and it's interesting how much our backgrounds are alike."

Saeko smiled at this, "I, too, think he is handsome, and I believe he has a big crush on you already. How do you feel about that?"

Rei smiled, "He asked me this morning when we were leaving the warehouse if I knew how beautiful I was. It shocked me so bad I couldn't say anything. I just looked at Takashi, who was laughing and dropped back down inside after I smiled at him."

Saeko chuckled, "At least he is not shy around you."

Rei's face darkened, "Even though I feel the way I do, how could I start a relationship with him? Sooner or later my - er, _problem_ - will get in the way and I don't know what would happen then."

Saeko thought for a few minutes before answering, "I think that anyone, any _good_ man, who could not understand and accept your limitations, would not be a good match for you any way."

"It would make things easier for all of us wouldn't it?"

Saeko reached out and took her by the hand, "Never think that, sister! Takashi and I have already told you we would have you by our side if you would have it that way. Did you think we did not mean those words?"

"No I don't doubt that now," the girl said as she squeezed Saeko's hand. "I'm still afraid though. I made some stupid mistakes, and I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Do not do anything for a while. Rest your mind and body, help where you can, and do what you can." Saeko leaned over closer, "Most of all if you are interested, talk to him when you can, and pay attention to what he says. He is a couple of years older than we are, but think of what he has done. He joined the American army at an age where we were still in high school. He trained and crossed half the world to end up here with us now. What has he seen? Where has he gone, and what has he done? Just think of all the things you have to talk about and how much fun it will be to learn about each other! He's from a different world than ours, a world where things moved much faster than they did here."

Rei thought about what Saeko said for a while. Paddy was exotic to her, his red hair and broad shoulders so different from Takashi or Hisashi who were both thin. She knew there was muscle under his shirt and she wondered what it felt like to touch…she shook her head suddenly. What was she thinking! She shouldn't be having such thoughts about a boy she had just met!

She turned her head away so Saeko could not see her blushing. Behind her, she saw movement and noticed Paddy standing in the rear hatch watching the convoy behind them. Turning around he saw her looking at him and gave her a smile before dropping back down inside the APC.

She blushed again as she turned forward to see Kohta watching her with a smirk on his face. He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him. He leaned toward them and called out, "Anyone ready for a restroom break?"

Both girls nodded, and the Stryker slowed to a stop near a convenience store on the side of the highway.

000

After clearing the store and setting guards, the ladies were allowed the restrooms first and then the men followed in shifts. Paddy ran from vehicle to vehicle checking to make sure no one was having problems.

Saeko stood watch beside Stryker 1 with Rei as Rika walked up, "Busujima-san? Tomasa wants to know if you can teach the sword to the troops."

Saeko thought for a minute before responding, "While I am nowhere near the level of my father, I could teach the basics until I could consult with him."

Rei snorted as Saeko frowned at her and Rika raised one eyebrow.

"Don't let her tell you that, Rika-san. From the moment she joined the kendo club at school, the level of competition was increased tenfold. In her first year she bested all the regulars _and_ all the captains. The second year she bested the teacher, and then started winning competitions until the beginning of her third year, she took us all the way to nationals. If she can't do it, no one can."

She turned to Saeko who was glaring at her, "Don't you look at me like that! It's no dishonor for me to praise you and your skills! I know you would never do it on your own but I can and I will!"

Rika smirked as she watched Saeko and Rei, but also knew what Rei said was true. The Onna-bugeisha was a proud woman who had been taught not to brag on herself to others.

Saya walked up, flipping through a phone book. Glancing over at her Rika asked, "Planning on making a call, Saya?"

Frowning at Rika over her glasses, Saya cleared her throat, "No, what I thought I'd do is collect phone books everywhere we stop so if we need to hunt for some kind of supplies, we would have a general idea where to look instead of flailing around searching."

Rika froze for a moment and then chuckled, shaking her head, "That's why I want you in logistics. I wouldn't have thought of that. I'm too used to picking up the phone and telling supply what I need."

Saya just nodded as Saeko suddenly got a thoughtful look on her face, "Saya-san? Look in there for 'swords', maybe museums or sports equipment."

After studding the book for a short time the pink-haired girl said, "Several museums, but they are all back north of us quite a ways, here is something… Bugeisha Steel Inc. 'dealers in custom weaponry for the collectors and practitioners of the art of the sword'…if I'm right, it's south of us and not too far out of the way."

Saeko looked at Rika, "If I am to teach swordsmanship properly, we will need both practice and real blades. I don't know this company, but it might be worth checking out while we are in the area."

Rika thought about this for a minute, nodded and walked over to where Tomasa had Shizuka were standing next to the command Humvee talking.

"Saeko says if she is going to teach swordsmanship she will need supplies. Our genius looked in the phone book and thinks she found a supplier just south of here and not too far out of the way."

Tomasa nodded, "Okay, let's work out where it's at and get rolling."

Nodding Rika called over the radio for everyone to mount up.

000

As they climbed back into the vehicles, Tomasa called Saya over to where he was sitting with a laptop computer.

"Does that thing still work?" Saya asked as she leaned over to look at what he was doing.

"Somewhat," the lieutenant replied. "It was sealed away when the EMP hit so it didn't get fried. It's got military map and GPS programs on it and we can at least use it for travel directions to places you need to find supplies." He handed it off to her, "Here, get used to it, it will be more use to you than me right now. Main thing is, once you finish, seal it back in that protected locker for safety's sake."

"The GPS system still works? I would have thought the EMP took that out as well," Saya said.

"Most of the GPS series 1 & 2 sats died with high-altitude bursts around the globe, but GPS series 3 sats were EMP protected when they were launched. It's spotty, and sometimes hard to connect to, but it still works if we can get a satellite. Same thing with the sat phones, they work some of the time."

Quickly finding the address to where they were, Saya put it in as well as the address to the sword making company. After fiddling with the search filters for a minute she showed Tomasa the route. Nodding he called for everyone to roll out.

000

It was almost noon when they arrived. They had seen very few of Them, but had to work their way around several roadblocks and other obstacles. They found themselves in an office/industrial park area that held light manufacturing.

After parking in the street, they sent a recon team toward the building with the Bugeisha Steel Inc. sign on the front. Everyone else stayed in the vehicles while recon did their job. Twenty minutes later, Tatsumi came back and climbed on top of Stryker 1 with Tomasa and Rika.

"I've got to tell ya boss, there was a hell of a fight here," he reported. "I counted a hundred plus of Them out front, mostly headless. We cleared the office section, but have not gone back into the warehouse and manufacturing areas yet. That's all in a fenced off section and looks clear but we'll have to walk it to be sure. The fenced area is not big enough for the whole convoy, but the front parking is large enough for us to set up a defensive perimeter. There were no undead in the building and we only found one body inside."

Tomasa looked up and down the street, "We have not seen any movement since you went in. Let's move the convoy, then we'll look into searching the rest of the buildings."

A few minutes later they had the vehicles moved and set up to overwatch as the scout party went into the buildings. Saeko and Takashi dismounted the Stryker and walked towards the front door with Saeko taking in everything around her.

Tatsumi had been right. There were bodies everywhere with missing arms, legs and heads. Saeko noticed something shiny and stepped over the find a broken katana. Picking it up, she examined it closely.

"What does that tell you?" Rika asked as she looked on.

"Cast steel with a good edge," Saeko said as she closely examined the weapon fragment. "I would say a well-made replica. I think it broke because it became wedged, not because the weapon was flawed. It's not as good as a hand forged sword but it will do for what we have in mind."

Searching around, the troopers found several more unbroken swords. Saeko quickly looked them over and asked they be saved for future use.

Upon entering the building, Rika dispatched two teams to clear the warehouse and other sections of the property. "Where's the body you found?" she asked Tatsumi.

He led them over to a corner of the building where there was a large office with 'President' on the door. Looking in Rika stopped in the doorway and said, "He committed seppuku, you sure you want to come in here?"

Saeko nodded and stepped around her with Takashi on her heels. She found the body of a man sitting upright on a white sheet and dressed in a business kimono, opened to the waist. He was slumped forward slightly, hands held to his mid-section where she could see the hilt of a tanto sticking out.

She leaned forward and looked closer. _Two cuts, s_he thought as Rika walked around behind the desk and looked through papers lying on it. Saeko noticed three stylized swords lying to the left of the man, an odachi, a katana and a wakizashi with bright red sheaths and gold wrappings.

"Here's something," Rika said as she held up a letter, hand written in a bold script. Taking it from her, Saeko read it out loud.

_I am Suishinshi Tonada, owner of this establishment. To whoever finds this, please know I take my life only after all of my retainers have perished at the hands of the evil ones that now inhabit our world. If you are searching for weapons to fight the evil, please feel free to anything we have left in our warehouse that you can use._

_I wish to praise the men that worked for me. They could have run when the outbreak started, but only those who had families left with my permission. Those who stayed fought bravely until we were finally overwhelmed. I withdrew only after being bitten because I wanted to make sure this letter was left in their honor._

_I chose seppuku because I did not wish to turn into an evil one and sully my clan's Honor. My only request is that since I could not have a second, if whoever finds this will remove my head, you may take my personal sword set as a gift of honor. The set was made for me by the sword masters at the national museum in Tokyo and was hand forged in the old ways._

_Suishinshi Tonada_

Saeko handed the letter back to Rika and stood thinking for a bit. Takashi stepped over and took her hand in his as she thought.

Rika finished looking around the office and headed for the door. Stopping she looked back at Saeko. "I don't know that much about the 'Bushido code' myself, maybe it's something I need to learn. Are you going to grant his wish?"

Saeko nodded, "Even though he completed the two cuts, which is proper when committing seppuku without a second, I will grant his dying wish so his soul may be at peace. If you would leave it to us I will complete the task and then join you in the warehouse."

Rika nodded and left the room. Takashi started to step away, but Saeko stopped him. Bending down she picked up the two longer swords and handed them to him. Taking up the third, the wakizashi, she pulled it from its sheath and examined the blade. Asking Takashi to stand near the door and wait, she bowed and gave a small prayer before taking her stance. In a flash of steel, it was done. She took the end of the sword and set Suishinshi-san's head upright in front of him and then cleaned the blade on the edge of the sheet. Sheathing it, she walked out of the room and asked Takashi to close the door behind them.

Motioning for him to follow her, she walked out front to Stryker 1. Calling to Paddy, she asked for a blanket that she lay on the ground and carefully wrapped the three swords in. When finished she looked up, "Patrick-san, these are the swords of a brave and honorable man, Suishinshi Tonada. Please put them in a safe place where no damage will come to them."

Glancing at Rei first, Paddy knelt down and carefully took the bundle from Saeko. Nodding slightly, he asked Rei to help and went inside the APC.

Saeko turned back to Takashi and said, "Let us go see what else we can find."

Passing through the offices they found Saya, Rika, Tatsumi and several others in the warehouse looking over shelves with weapons in various states of assembly.

Saya looked up from a note book, "Looks like we have about fifty katana size, thirty-seven wakizashi, and forty-two tanto that are finished. There are around one hundred bokken and a bunch of polearm things that I don't know what they are called."

"Let me see those please," Saeko said as Saya led her to a rack with pole arms lined up ready to be packaged for shipping. "Ah Naginatas!" Saeko said with a smile, "I believe Rei will enjoy having one of these!"

"Looks to be seventy of them, all finished," Saya told her. "Plus, come over here and see what you think of this."

Leading them over to a walled off area Saya showed them what seemed to be a blacksmith shop. A forge, bellows and anvils with hand working tools lay arranged as if the smiths had just walked away. In the next section Saeko could see several hundred sword blanks that had come from the mass production casting machines on the other side of the building.

"Is this what you start with to make the finished product?" Saya asked.

Nodding, Saeko picked up one of the blanks the size of a wakizashi. "These are fresh out of the automated machinery," she said. "It has to be polished, sharpened, have habaki, tsuba and handles mounted to be completed. They will be useful if we can find someone that has the knowledge to do the work. I'm pretty sure if I can speak to father he would know if there is anyone like that left." Looking to Rika, she asked, "Question is though, how much can we take with us? I know we were full when we left this morning."

Tatsumi waved his hand, "Not a problem Busujima-san. We found a box truck that's in good shape and it should hold almost everything we want from here. We were just waiting on your approval of the weapons before we started loading."

Saeko smile and bowed slightly to him, "Well then, with the Sergeant's permission I would say load up! So far I have seen nothing we cannot use one way or another."

Rika nodded as Tatsumi grinned before turning and giving a whistle to the others to start packing.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, our crew is moving on down the road and stocking up. Where will they land and what will they have to face. Please Review and or Favorite.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Update: 10/18/13

* * *

><p>Two hours later, as they took a break for lunch, Saya heard Toda and someone else talking in the blacksmith area. Walking over to see what was going on, she found Toda and one of the younger troopers, Kurogane, digging into the charcoal in the built-in forge. Stopping with her hands on her hips she watched for a minute before asking, "Toda-san? What are you doing?"<p>

Looking up, he smiled, "Oh! Takagi-san! We are trying to find out how the forge is made, since we cannot take this one with us."

"My uncle was a bricklayer," Kurogane told her. "I worked with him after school and during holidays when I was in high school. I know I can brick a house or build a wall that would stay up, but I'm not sure about a forge. What we want to see is how the bellows are hooked in, and if the base of the fire pit is done in any certain way like a bowl or V-shaped."

"Another thing is fuel," Toda said. "I'm sure coal will work, but does it need to be a certain kind, and if we cannot get coal, would charcoal do just a well? How do you make charcoal anyway? I know it has something to do with burned wood, but that's about it. How you found any books on blacksmithing or metalworking Takagi-san?"

She shook her head, "No, didn't think to look for them, but I will now." She left them to their investigation and headed off to find Saeko.

Stepping outside where the box truck was being loaded, she found Saeko and Rei practicing with naginatas in the open parking lot. Saya watched as the blades spun and stabbed. Saeko was doing well, but it was like Rei was floating on air. She spun, stabbed, sliced and jabbed with the butt end as well as the blade. Saeko finally stopped and just watched Rei with a smile on her face.

When Rei finished her routine Saeko grinned and said, "Very good, sister! I have had a little training, but you are much better with this weapon than I."

Rei smiled as she came over to where Saya and Saeko were standing, "It nice to have this! It's well made plus it's light and easier to slice with than the bayonet. I do like having the gun as a backup though."

"Not to interrupt, but did you see any books on blacksmithing or such when you were in the offices?" Saya asked Saeko.

Saeko thought a minute and shook her head, "There are books in the president's office, but I was busy with other things and did not look to see what they were."

Saya nodded and started toward the office. "I'll go look then."

Saeko quickly started after her, "Ah, Saya, let me go with you, Suishinshi-sama is in there."

Saya stopped for a second and looked back, "The man who committed seppuku?"

Saeko nodded as she and Rei walked inside with Saya.

Upon entering the office, they did their best to ignore the body and search the books quickly. They found several on metalwork, blacksmithing, and other trades Saya thought would come in useful. They moved them to the outer office and packed them into boxes before taking them out to be put in the truck.

Less than thirty minutes later, everything was done and they were ready to roll. This time, Tomasa had the command Humvee lead out, running ahead with orders to scout and find a secure place they could spend the night. Rika waved from the top hatch as they drove out of sight.

Shizuka, Yukari and the children moved to Stryker 2, since everyone else had unloaded to drive vehicles. Paddy took over for Toda in Stryker 1 with Kohta sitting in the commander's hatch. Tomasa asked Saya to navigate while he tried to rest for a bit.

After Tomasa lay on the blankets between the seats, Toda eased over to Saya and Kota. "If you need anything, call me first and let the LT sleep as much as possible. He's not resting enough with that wound in his shoulder," he whispered. They both nodded as he settled down himself.

Takashi, Saeko and Rei climbed back on top and rode behind Kohta and Saya, who directed Paddy and watched with binoculars for trouble down the road.

Saya shook her head, with a smile on her face, as she looked around her. Takashi was smiling as he sat with Saeko on one side and Rei on the other. They pointed out stores as they went by, talking about what might be in them. Saya noticed something had seemed to change in Takashi. He was much more aware of what was going on around him than he had been even a few days ago. He looked around, scanning the surrounding landscape and turning every so often to look back down the convoy as if to make sure everything was in order. _Tomasa, Rika and the others are rubbing off on him_ she thought; _I think it's a good thing._

Turning to Kohta, she watched him for a minute as he scanned the road ahead. There was a smile on his face, but he was focused. He knew the responsibility Tomasa had placed in him. He also would look back down the convoy, as well as glancing up at taller buildings and even scanning the sky some as if watching for aircraft.

_He looks so natural,_ Saya thought as he turned and she was caught watching him. Grinning, he winked at her and went back to scanning the road.

"Hey, Saya?" Takashi called out. "Ever think you would be riding along at the head of a military convoy with a unit of hot shot fighters at your back?"

She frowned at him, "Of course I did, baka! I dreamt every night of riding my tank into battle, leading my troops to victory over hordes of undead!"

The others all laughed, but then Kohta leaned over and said, "Well you know, Saya, it's really not a tank but…"

"Shut up, otaku! I know what the hell it is, I'm a genius!"

Everyone howled with laughter until they cried.

000

The laughter died as the day ground on. Hour after hour of traveling wore on everyone in the convoy. They had been able to keep a good pace, but every time they had to bypass a pile of wrecked cars or run through a crowd of undead, the tension went up and nerves frayed. Tokyo was a huge city, and even with all the traveling they had done, they were still far from being out of the metropolitan area. Landscape went back and forth between industrial and green areas with residential off to the sides.

Rika found a truck park with a fenced back area and had it ready when the rest arrived. Once the vehicles were in, and the gate sealed, Paddy started the task of refueling and maintenance.

It was after dark before he was finished, and it was all he could do to just get in the Stryker and drop into a seat. Rei brought him a cup of coffee, which he thanked her for as he got out his notebook. The girl then opened an MRE and took the notebook from his hands.

Paddy looked at her with puzzlement on his face as she said, "Eat and tell me what to put down. I can read and write in English, so it will be no problem for you later," Shrugging his shoulders, he told her what notes to put on what page. She caught on quickly with what he wanted to show, and before he was through with his meal, they were done.

The pair climbed on top of the APC and sat together in the cool night air, while watching dark clouds race across the sky in front of the moon. In the distance they could see lighting flashing as a storm slowly moved toward them.

"What's it like in Boston, Patrick?"

He smiled as his eyes grew distant, "Much like here, but things aren't so crowded together. Now don't misunderstand, there were lots of people, but the buildings are more spaced out and the streets are wider. We lived a little southwest of old town near Ramsay Park. I went to school right up the street at PS 235 from the time I started till I graduated."

"Was school fun for you?"

He nodded, "I always enjoyed it. Of course I had classes I liked and those I didn't. History and math were my favorites, science was my worst. By the time I got to high school though, I was getting bored, so I took summer classes and graduated a year early. Then I got Pa to sign for me to enter the army, and it was off to Fort Jackson, South Carolina for basic training. Ten weeks of basic and then shipped out to Mechanical Maintenance School at Fort Lee, Virginia for six more weeks before being sent to Fort Hood, Texas to hook up with my unit."

"How did you end up in Japan?"

"The unit I was in got tagged to come over for an exchange program for a year. Normally, someone that is only signed up for two years doesn't go overseas, but since I was getting used to the army I let it be known I would reenlist when the time came, so I was approved to come. Then it hit the fan right before time for me to reup. My whole unit got wiped out in a few hours. I was the only one left when we packed out of Camp Zama."

Rei gasped as she covered her mouth, "Why only you? What saved you?"

Paddy shook his head, "Dumb luck I guess. I had gone to supply for some parts and when I got back almost everyone was already turned." He patted the Stryker, "I knew this rig had just been serviced and stocked with supplies so I grabbed what I could and locked myself up inside. Was told by radio to take it out to the airport and that's where I met the LT and Sarge. US army was packing out to Okinawa and realized I was no longer enlisted, so they gave me a choice. We had just found out they were going to a leave all the vehicles to the JSDF and police, so Tomasa asked if I would come with them as their chief of maintenance. Sounded better than my other choice, so I took the job."

Suddenly there was a crack and a flash, as lighting struck not too far in the distance. Rei squealed and jumped. Paddy reached out and wrapped his arms around her saying, "Whoa it's alright, I've got you safe."

She turned and looked at him as he realized what he had done. He started to pull away but she held on and said, "Don't…don't let go. That did scare me a little and…I don't mind you holding me like this."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Paddy cleared his throat, "Ah, Rei? I think is only fair for me to tell you I'm falling for you. I'll understand if you aren't happy with the idea and will back off if you want me too."

She sat for a minute before laying her head on his shoulder, "Patrick, I think I'm attracted to you also, and I don't mind at all." She sighed as he held her a little tighter, "But there are things you are going to need to know, I'm not ready to talk about them yet. Can you give me some time to sort myself out?"

He nodded as he pressed his cheek to the side of her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Rei. I'll be here waiting, when you're ready."

She nodded and snuggled against him, as the lightning show continued to come closer. A few minutes later they had to crawl back inside as the rain started, and Tomasa ordered everyone in so they could batten down the hatches.

000

It had been a restless night with everyone sleeping in the seats of the trucks unable to stretch out. The driving rain, thunder, and lightning had put them on edge because of not being able to see clearly until daylight. With the daylight, the storms passed on and left a bright new day in its wake.

Rei woke up lying across the seats on the left side of the APC. She opened her eyes to see Takashi sitting up across from her with Saeko's head lying in his lap. She glanced down to find Paddy on the floor beside her, rolled in a blanket using his boots and tunic as a pillow.

Looking back up, she found Takashi watching her with a slight smile on his face. "Want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

Glancing around, she saw Tomasa sitting watch, looking out of the view ports around the commander's hatch. Kohta was on the floor with Saya cuddled next to him and Toda was snoring silently in the driver's seat.

"Maybe later," she quietly replied.

Tomasa stretched and rubbed his eyes for a moment before saying, "Wake Paddy up please. I think it's time we should get rolling."

Rei reached out and placed her hand on Paddy's shoulder. Shaking it gently she said, "Patrick, Patrick wake up, Tomasa-san wants you."

He grunted and rolled onto his back before reaching out and taking her hand in his. Pulling it to his cheek he muttered, "Five more minutes okay?" His eyes flew open as Takashi made a loud 'snerk' noise behind his hand where he was trying to keep from laughing out loud. The Irish boy's face flushed red as he focused on Rei leaning over him with a smile on her's.

"Ah…umm…wa…" He stuttered as Tomasa began to chuckle waking up the rest of the Stryker's sleeping crew.

"Time to get up Patrick, Tomasa-san wants to get rolling," Rei told him as she held onto his hand, smiling.

Not sure what to say or how to act, Paddy sat up and began to put on his boots as the others pulled off blankets and rubbed sleep out of their eyes.

000

Twenty minutes later, they had mounted up and started to roll. Out the gates and south on the highway as the morning sun reflected on the rain soaked landscape. They dodged abandoned cars and wrecks as best they could. Crossing over to the other side of the highway, they drove against what would have been the traffic flow when the lanes they were in got too backed up with wreckage. More and more they were sending the command Humvee out to scout a way around as they tried to advance.

There were a lot of Them.

Every pause, every stop for a detour became tense as the undead shuffled toward them as soon as the convoy came within earshot. Happily, They were no match for the armored vehicles though, as so long as no one left the safety on the trucks.

Saya had been biting her lip for a while now, but finally had to crawl up close to Kohta and whisper into his ear. Kohta frowned and nodded before climbing out on top of the Stryker. Leaning over he said, "LT? Bathroom problem."

Tomasa nodded, "I was thinking this was coming up. I had hoped to find a clear place to stop, but it seems we will have to fall to the backup." As they started crossing a long bridge over some railroad tracks he called a halt to the convoy.

"Everyone listen up. This will be a ten-minute bathroom break. No one is to leave their vehicles just yet. Since the ladies are all in the two Strykers, they will stay inside and men will crawl on top." Tomasa explained.

Rika climbed out of the command Humvee and ran to the Stryker. Climbing aboard, she went inside as the men crawled out of the hatches. She rescued an embarrassed Paddy who was standing with a red plastic container with a funnel device attached to it. Taking it from him she ran him out and explained to the girls how it worked.

All the men standing on top of trucks and Humvees laughed as Rika called over the radio, "Start your evacuation procedure." Kohta laughed as the streams of urine began to flow. "Where's a zed when you need one!" he exclaimed as the others laughed. Looking around he asked, "Hey Paddy? Aren't you supposed to shake it at the enemy or something like that?"

Paddy laughed, "No, that's those crazy Scots! You be surprised how many get shot in the arse that way! We Irish have more sense than that!"

The all clear was called, and Rika came out of the rear hatch. She handed Paddy the red jug and told him, "Here's a present for you, lad; you know what to do with it!"

Blushing, he replied, "Oh thank you so much, Sarge! I'll treasure it forever!" He emptied its contents over the side while singing, "We're in the Army now. We're not behind a plow. We'll never get rich diggin' a ditch. We're in the Army now!"

The others cackled with laughter as Tomasa got a thoughtful look on his face, "Paddy? Don't you have this thing rigged for sound?"

"And there you go LT giving away my secrets! Give me a minute and I'll fire it up." After piddling around at the vehicle radio he keyed his throat mic, "Okay everyone set your vehicle radios to channel three for your listening pleasure of 'Paddy's Rock & Roll radio'! Sorry I don't take requests, and no; I don't have any J-pop."

The tired mood lightened as a series of old, American rock & roll hits played for them as they advanced down the road. Takashi sat back smiling as he and the others sang parts of different songs they knew. A few minutes into the playlist, Saeko leaned forward and said, "Oh I know this one!" and started to sing.

_I was born in the wagon of a travellin' show  
>My mama used to dance for the money they'd throw<br>Papa would do whatever he could  
>Preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottles of Doctor Good<em>

_Gypsies, tramps, and thieves_  
><em>We'd hear it from the people of the town<em>  
><em>They'd call us Gypsies, tramps, and thieves<em>  
><em>But every night all the men would come around<em>  
><em>And lay their money down<em>

_Picked up a boy just south of Mobil_

_Gave him a ride, filled him with a hot meal _

_I was sixteen, he was twenty-one  
>Rode with us to Memphis<br>And papa woulda shot him if he knew what he'd done _

Saya, Rei and the others laughed until almost crying as Takashi's face went red, while Saeko lay across his lap and fanned herself with her hand.

_I never had schoolin' but he taught me well  
>With his smooth southern style<br>Three months later I'm a gal in trouble  
>And I haven't seen him for a while, uh-huh<em>

_I haven't seen him for a while, uh-huh_

_She was born in the wagon of a travellin' show_  
><em>Her mama had to dance for the money they'd throw<em>  
><em>Grandpa'd do whatever he could<em>  
><em>Preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottles of Doctor Good<em>

_Gypsies, tramps, and thieves  
>We'd hear it from the people of the town<br>They'd call us Gypsies, tramps, and thieves  
>But every night all the men would come around<br>And lay their money down _

"Is papa gonna shoot me when he knows what I done?" Takashi asked his lover who was hugging him and smiling.

"Oh I doubt it," she said as they held each other. "I think he will be happy that I picked such a solid reliable man as my true love."

He gave her another hug and said, "I'm going to climb on top for a bit and get some air." Nodding she sat up as he opened the hatch above him.

After being on top for a minute Rei climbed up and sat beside him. They rode along for a bit before she looked over at him, "Takashi, what do you think of Patrick?"

Smiling slightly he said, "I think he's a nice guy. He seems dedicated to his work and Tomasa and Rika seem to like him. Question is what do _you_ think of him?"

As she leaned against him he reached out and put his arm around her. Pulling her close he waited for her to respond. She sighed, "I'm falling for him, Takashi. How do you feel about that?'

"Rei if you're happy, I'm happy. I just don't want you to get hurt. We have had enough of that and don't need any more. What are you going to tell him about the problem?"

She sighed again, "I talked to Saeko about it, and she says that a man that cannot understand the limitations in our relationship is not a good man to be with. It's going to be hard, but I'm just going to tell him outright what's wrong and just see how he acts. I don't think he is just looking for sex, I think he is really interested in me and wants to know me better, as I want to know him."

Takashi nodded, "You know I'll always support you. I just want to see you happy in the end."

She looked up at him as he held her close, "Takashi? Kiss me one more time."

He smiled sadly as he leaned in and claimed her lips. It was a soft and meaningful kiss, with years of feelings behind it, and a hint of an ending. It went on for minutes, as they paid attention to each other like there was no one else in the world but them. Rei had tears running down her face when they finally broke. "I do love you Rei and I will always be here for you. Never forget that," he said.

She nodded and hugged him harder as she cried.

Neither of them noticed Patrick watching them from the rear hatch.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm how is this going to be explained to the young man from Boston?

As always I want to thank my friends MarshalZhukov, jm1681 and Rassilom001 for edits and keeping my head on straight while going through a rough couple of weeks.

Please remember to Review and/or Favorite.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/18/13

* * *

><p>Saeko watched as Paddy dropped back down into the APC with a stunned look on his face. He sat down and leaned over with his head in his hands starring at the floor.<p>

She moved across the cabin and sat down beside him, "Patrick-san? Is something wrong? You don't look well all of a sudden."

"I'm confused, I thought she was telling me to go ahead, but I just saw her and…" his head snapped up as he realized who he was talking to. "Ah…uhh…no Saeko-san n…nothing's wrong…must be something I ate…" he said as he started to get up and head to the front of the APC.

He was pulled up short before he could move by Saeko putting a hand on his shoulder, "Patrick stop." Thinking for a second she knew the only ones up top, besides Kohta and Tomasa, were Rei and Takashi, "What was it you saw? Were Rei and Takashi together up there?"

Patrick looked at her in despair, not knowing what to say the swordswoman. "Tell me what you saw Patrick. Do not be afraid to. Were they hugging, holding each other? Were they kissing perhaps? Tell me the truth and I will try to explain it to you."

Patrick nodded his head slightly when she said kissing. She sighed and smiled slightly, "Do not worry Patrick, you do not understand our stories yet. Talk to Rei and Takashi when you get a chance and it will be explained. You have nothing to worry over."

He looked at her dumbfounded, "But I thought you and him were a couple? I mean you're always together and the other night you…"

She squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him, "Rei is my battle sister, Patrick. Plus she and Takashi have a long history together that I am sure she will be telling you about. Do not be confused by something you saw without an explanation. Takashi and I have not been a couple for that long and it has been…complicated. All that is worked out now, and we are _all_ a family who cares about each other. I know Rei likes you, and wants to learn more about you and get closer to you, but you are going to have to deal with the rest of us as well. Do not worry, once you talk to Rei and Takashi everything will be alright."

He didn't look convinced, but nodded his head anyway.

With that, she climbed up on top and found Rei and Takashi sitting watching the landscape. Sitting behind them she leaned forward, "Whatever you were doing, you were seen by Patrick."

Rei jerked her head around, "What! Oh no! How am I going to explain it to him?"

Saeko rubbed her on the back, "I talked to him a little bit, but did not tell him much other than everything would be explained when you talk. You might need to talk to him first though, Takashi. He is very confused and I do not want any other misunderstandings starting between him and Rei."

Takashi frowned and nodded, "I'll do it as soon as I can, but I would rather not while we are rolling. Maybe we can get somewhere tonight and I'll get a chance. Saying that, let me see about something."

He got up and crawled forward till he was between Tomasa and Kohta, "LT? Where are we stopping tonight? The girls could use showers and I know I could also."

Tomasa glanced over at him, "I had already thought about that, Komuro-san. I've got Sarge looking for a hotel that might be easy to clear and defendable. We are only half-way out of the city, and I don't want to wear everyone down to the point of exhaustion. I'm glad to see you thinking on this level by the way."

Nodding Takashi crawled back to the two girls, "Tomasa-san said he was trying to find a hotel we could stay in tonight. If this works out, I can catch Paddy after he services the vehicles and then turn him over to Rei after that. What do the two of you think?"

Both girls nodded and settled back down beside him.

000

After Takashi went back to the girls, Kohta leaned over towards Tomasa, "LT, I want you to know he really is a good leader. We picked him because he does think things through, and uses the rest of us to the best of our abilities."

Tomasa nodded, "I understand Hirano, and first chance I get I am going to try to let him prove himself. So far, this trip has let most of you show your abilities, he should get his chance also. Sarge, Tatsumi and the others all think highly of him and have told me how much he pays attention when on guard duty and working."

"Once I explained hand signals to him he took to them easily." Kohta said. "The shotgun was a little harder, but on his third shot he was hitting his targets with ease."

"That's a good thing," Tomasa said. "Toda told me he took to the rifle easily, and he felt Takashi would take to our training with no problems."

Kohta smiled, "I'm looking forward to _some_ training once we get to the base and settled in."

"Oh? What training are you not looking forward to, Hirano-san?" Tomasa asked as he laughed.

Kohta frowned, "Running! I hate running!"

000

A couple of hours later, Rika called in that she found a place for the night. They would be stopping two hours early, but Tomasa agreed that everyone, including the vehicles, needed the break. They pulled into a parking lot of a medium-sized, five-story hotel with parking surrounding it.

The rest set up a perimeter as Tomasa, Rika, and some of the others gathered by the front door to discuss a clearing plan. Tomasa surprised them all by turning to Takashi, "Komuro-san, you will lead the team in. I want you to pick the people you want, and lay out how, and what you are going to do. You have ten minutes to plan, starting now."

Blinking with surprise, Takashi nodded and stepped forward to look through the glass doors and windows. Then exchanging his shotgun with Saya's MP5, he signed for Saeko to follow him as he began to jog down the side of the building looking at other exits. They were back five minutes later from the opposite direction.

"I want Saeko, Kohta, Rei, Saya, Tatsumi and Toda on the clearing team. Once we clear the ground floor, I want Paddy and a couple of others to stand by in case we need to seal some doors off. Saya, Kohta and I will carry MP5's, while Saeko and Rei carry their blades. I would like Tatsumi and Toda to use silenced pistols since we will be close in," Takashi told Tomasa and Rika.

Thinking for a moment, Tomasa nodded, "The only thing I will add to that is I'm going in with you as an observer. I will not speak up unless I see you're about to make a mistake. Oh, we also want to get on the roof if we can and it might be best if the rooms we stay in are on the top floor anyway. Get your people together and brief them on what you want to do."

Ten minutes later they were ready to go in. Paddy and another trooper opened the outer and inner sliding doors with crowbars and held them as the team went through. Paddy scowled and his eyes followed Rei as she slipped through the door and took up position to Takashi's left.

The group slowly spread out across the lobby till they had all the incoming hallways covered by someone with a gun. Takashi signed at Saya and she, Kohta and Rei, went behind the registration desk and opened the door that led into the manager's office. With a couple of swift stabs, Rei dispatched two of Them that were inside and then checked the rest of the small offices.

Signaling all clear, Kohta and Saya stayed behind the desk as the rest worked their way down the first floor hallways using flashlights mounted on the guns. Finding only one other walker, that Saeko took care of with a quick swipe, they came back to the lobby and set guard again.

Takashi and Tomasa walked over to Saya who handed them papers from behind the desk. "Here are maps of the different floors of the hotel," She told them. "I have marked danger areas where undead might be gathered, like housekeeping and maintenance, in red. There are fifteen rooms listed as rented out of one hundred and fifty, and all are on the first three floors. There is a coffee shop off to the side, but it does not seem to be more than some hot plates and a few places to sit. Another thing, the two top floors are 'suites' or slightly larger rooms with a sitting area, extra-large bath and separate bedroom. Rooms on the bottom three floors are basic small hotel rooms."

Takashi nodded and looked over the maps for a minute, "I think we should completely clear this floor and then have some of the others inside to cover it while we work our way upstairs." He looked up as Tomasa gave him a nod and a smile.

Twenty more minutes and five more undead later, they were back in the lobby. Thinking for a moment, Takashi walked over the closest door that had the electric lock on it. Reaching out, he worked the handle and…nothing. The door handle twisted easily in his hand but the door did not open.

Looking at Tomasa, he shrugged his shoulders as the lieutenant shook his head. "I guess we will have to break into each room we want to use," Takashi said.

Tomasa glanced around as Rika walked up, "Sarge? Any idea on why the door locks would not have released when the power died?"

Rika shook her head, "As far as I know they had batteries or a charge built up in them where a master key would work after the power went off. Maybe it's just been too long and the charge has bled away."

Tomasa nodded and said, "Well tell Paddy and anyone with an idea to find a way to get in the rooms so we can use them tonight once we finish up. Okay Komuro-san, let's get the show on the road and get done."

Calling the team back together Takashi opened the stairwell door and they started up with he, Saeko, and Rei in the lead.

000

It did not take long to clear the rest of the floors. They would open the stairwell door, take out any walking undead in the halls, and check to make sure the room doors were closed and locked. As they went back out, Saya would take a red marker and put a big circle with an X in it and write in black, 'Do not open! Undead inside!' Paddy showed up as they finished the third floor with some metal wedges to hammer in the door jambs sealing them once and for all.

Several troopers started working on prying door locks off with crowbars as the search team finished with their work on the roof. Turning to Takashi with a big grin on his face, Tomasa reached out and slapped Takashi on his shoulder, "Good work, Komuro-san! I can see why your team puts so much stock in your leadership. It was a well-run operation and you worked around problems quickly by delegating to the people you knew could handle it better then you. I think you're a keeper if you want to join us when this trip is done."

Takashi bowed to Tomasa and Rika, "Thank you for the chance to prove my worth to the group. To be honest I was starting to feel like I was going to be useless."

Saeko smiled as she stepped up next to him and took his hand in hers, "Not to me, never to me."

They all laughed as they went back inside.

000

An hour later they finished settling in. Watches were posted, food was prepared, and hot water for the showers thanks to gas and water still working. Vehicles had been drawn up in a defensive position where the Strykers could cover them without needing someone in them all night.

As Paddy finished, he came inside and found Takashi standing in the lobby waiting for him. "Paddy? Can I talk to you on the roof for a bit?" Takashi asked.

Paddy stopped before nodding with a sigh. Following Takashi upstairs, they walked over to a part of the roof where the guard could not hear them.

Takashi lay down his shotgun and sat down with his back against the wall. Paddy leaned on the wall looking out over the city as he waited to see what Takashi had to say.

"I know what you saw today Paddy and I want to explain some things to you so you don't misunderstand. I know you have feelings for Rei and I _also_ know she has them for you. How much has Rei told you about me and her?"

Paddy shook his head as he finally sat down, "I've heard the words 'childhood friends' used, but to be honest Takashi I'm not sure what that means. What I saw today looked like a lot more than that."

Takashi smiled, "Rei and I have been promised to each other for most of our lives. We swore when we were just in elementary school that we would marry someday. Up until right before the world went to hell, we intended to keep that promise. Then something happened, I won't go into what, it's her story to tell. The first day of the outbreak I saved her and killed my best friend within an hour's time. Then this long odyssey started and we ended up where we are today. There is a lot to the tale and I'm not going to go into it now, but let's just say it's been a long, strange trip for a bunch of high school kids, a nurse, a little girl and a dog."

"What about you and Saeko-san? She knows what I saw today. How do you explain it to her? Are you really a couple? I mean I thought you were, but now I'm really confused."

Takashi smiled, "Saeko and I _are_ a couple, and I love her more than I ever knew you could love someone. We have all gone through some issues in the last week or so, but let's just say it has all worked out. The main thing right now is for you to understand what you saw today was an ending. Never doubt that I will always care for Rei and I will always protect her if she needs it, but I love her as family and nothing more."

Paddy thought about what Takashi had said, "So you're telling me is that was a kiss goodbye?"

Takashi nodded, "Not that either one of us are going anywhere, but it was an end to that promise made so many years ago. The main thing now is that you and she sit down and talk. She will have a lot to say and I'll ask you to listen to _all_ of it, before the two of you decide how you want to proceed with each other."

Paddy nodded as he got up. He offered Takashi a helping hand to get up as suddenly there was a flash of light in the distance.

CRACK! – BOOM!

They both spun and looked to the southwest where the noise came from. Paddy reached for his throat mic and said, "Paddy to Lt and Sarge! I need you on the roof right now! Cannon fire in the distance!"

They must have already been on their way because before he finished, the roof door crashed open and Rika followed by most of the others came running out.

"Where away?" Tomasa asked as he slid to a stop by the pair of young men. As Takashi and Paddy raised their hands and pointed it happened again.

CRACK! – BOOM!

"What the hell! Is someone shooting at Them with a cannon?" Kohta asked. "I don't know how effective it would be, but seems like the kill ratio to the cost of shells is not worth it against Them."

CRACK! – BOOM!

"That's not a cannon," Paddy said pointedly as the latest shot echoed. "That's a 120mm gun from a main battle tank. When I was at Fort Hood, Texas, we could hear the Abrams firing on the range from where we were. It has a different sound than a piece of wheeled artillery. Also by the sound of it they are four to five miles away."

CRACK! – BOOM!

The gun fired again but this time there was a secondary explosion to the north of where they could see the gun fire. Soon something was burning brightly and pouring clouds of smoke.

"So we are looking at 10 to 12 kilometers. Well whatever they were shooting at they must have got," Tomasa said as he scanned the area with binoculars. Reaching up to his mic he said, "Attention everyone. Be especially alert during watches tonight for the sounds of vehicle movement. LT out."

They all waited a few minutes, but there were no other sounds of battle. The smoke and glow from the fire was reaching high into the sky now and looked like it would go on for several hours.

As the others wandered off to their rooms Takashi, reached out and touched Paddy's arm, "Rei's waiting to talk to you in the last room on the right." Paddy nodded as Takashi walked off to find Saeko.

000

Takashi came in the door to their room to find Saeko curled up on the couch in her kimono. She watched as he peeled off his leather jacket, boots, and top shirt before easing down beside her. As they pulled each other close she asked, "How did the talk with Paddy go?"

"Okay I guess," Takashi said as he held her close. "I think he understands a little better now and he was going to talk to Rei as I came down."

She nodded as she cuddled in closer to him, and just as quickly pulled away holding her nose. "Phew! Takashi, get those clothes off so they can be washed. After that its bath time for both of us."

He smiled as he stood and unbuckled his pants, "I'm all for a bath, especially if it's with you."

She smirked as he stripped. "If you are _very _nice to me I _might_ let you scrub my back and if you _please_ me I will let you sleep near me and perhaps even touch my hand," She said in a very haughty voice.

Takashi paused as an evil grin came over his face, "Oh you will, will you? Seems like it's past time for the lord of the manor to teach someone a little lesson."

"Got to catch me first _my lord_!" Saeko said as she dropped her kimono to the floor and ran for the bath.

000

Paddy thought he could hear Saeko and Takashi laughing as he stopped at the door across the hall from their room. He took a deep breath before knocking.

"Who is it?" Rei asked from the other side.

"Paddy," he replied and she opened the door.

Rei stood just inside the room and bowed to him in a formal greeting, "Welcome to my room Patrick-san. Please allow me hang up your tunic while you remove your boots."

Bowing back he said, "thank you for having me."

She smiled for the first time that day, "That was very nice Patrick. I didn't know you were so aware of our customs."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "We took a small course on proper etiquette when we shipped over. Many in the unit blew it off, but I found the discipline of it pleasing. I haven't had much chance to practice, but I think I remember most of it."

She led him over to a table where she had food laid out, "I didn't know if you had time to eat, so I put together some snacks in case you wanted some. I can heat some water for coffee or tea if you like. I also have soft drinks and even some beer, but of course they will be warm."

He nodded to her, "Thank you. I would like some tea if you will have some with me."

Paddy watched as she lit a Sterno can under a small folding stove. It only took a couple of minutes for the water to heat and Rei to make the tea. He smiled as she handed it to him as he thought how relaxing and peaceful the simple act seemed.

They simply sat and sipped their tea for a bit before Rei's face turned serious, "Patrick, I've got a lot to say…"

He reached out and took her hand in his, "First of all, please let me say a couple of things and then I will shut up and not speak while you tell me your story. I talked to Takashi. He kind of explained what I saw today. I didn't realize the two of you had been a couple for so long and now, even though I am still confused by some things, I understand some of the strange impressions I had been seeing between the three of you. I'll ask one thing of you before you start. Will you sit next to me while you tell your story?"

She covered her mouth as she almost cried. Nodding her head they got up and moved to the couch where he sat down with her beside him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest as he said, "Now this will be more comfortable, won't it?"

She laid her head on his shoulder and started, "It all began when Takashi and I used to play together when we were little…"

000

Tomasa was sitting at the desk in his suite when there was a knock on the door. "Come on in," he called. The door opened and Shizuka and Yukari came in carrying their medical bags.

"Tomasa-san! Time for your bandages to be changed," Shizuka said in her best sing song voice.

He set down his pen and moved to the couch so the nurse could get to him better. It did not take long before she had removed the bandage, cleaned the wound and was examining it.

"It's looking very good," she said. "I want to leave it uncovered tonight and I'll put a simple patch on it in the morning." She got up and went to the door with Yukari, but instead of leaving, she sent Yukari on her way and came back.

He had just sat back down in the desk chair when she walked up and started to massage his shoulders. "Shizuka, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Physical therapy," She said as her fingers worked their way along his neck. "You have been sitting in that tin can and not getting much in the way of exercise till today. If you don't watch it, your shoulder will stiffen up and it will be three times as hard getting it back in shape. You don't know how thankful I am you didn't get an infection from the bullet."

He groaned as her hands worked their magic on him, "If you don't stop that, I'm going to go to sleep and not get any more work done."

"That's the idea and I'm here to make sure it happens."

He looked up at her, "What do you mean by that?"

She smiled, "You have not been sleeping enough and you are getting more and more fatigued. As your doctor, I want you down for a good night's sleep and as your friend, I'm here to make sure you get it."

She stopped and leaned over to wrap her arms around him. "Kaoru, I'm worried about you. You can't keep on pushing so hard or you will break down, we can't afford for that to happen right now. We are too close to the end of the road, and I want you to get there healthy and safe with the rest of us."

His head shook as he said, "Shizuka, I can't right now, I have to keep going because…because…" His face wrinkled in pain as everything started crashing in on him.

Shizuka turned the chair around and clutched him to her chest. "Kaoru, I know you're thinking about her. I can see it in your eyes. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had these kids taking care of me when this all happened, and if I had lost Rika too? I don't think I could have gone on, but luckily I knew she was out there alive and looking for me."

Tomasa began to shake as he wrapped his arms around her. The tears he had held back so long for his dead wife flowed, and the dam of emotions broke as he fell apart.

Later, she got him up and took him to the bedroom. She got him striped down to his boxers and tucked him in before getting him to drink a small bottle of bourbon from the mini bar. She then went back to the sitting room and turned off his camp light before coming back and dropping the bathrobe she had been wearing. Now in her sleeping shorts and a tank top, she crawled in next to him and pulled him back to her chest. He clasped her tightly through the night as he first sobbed his pain out and then truly slept for the first time in weeks.

000

"So let me get this straight. Marikawa-san says the problem can be fixed if we can get to a clinic that has the stuff for a small surgery right?" Paddy said as they sat leaning up on the headboard of the bed, with Rei in his arms in front of him. As she nodded, he said, "So, what's the problem?"

She turned and looked at him in astonishment. "Patrick, you realize that means we might never truly be one with each other. What if I am never able to get it fixed? Are you ready to maybe spend your life with someone who you can never touch in that way?"

"Yes."

She looked at him shocked as he smiled at her, "Rei, we're talking bluntly tonight, so I will say what I have to plain and to the point."

He pulled her close and held her tightly, "Rei, any man would be crazy not to want to make love to a woman as beautiful as you. That's not the pinnacle of a relationship though, that's the sugar coated bonus. What I think is the best thing is you get to be there with the person you love. You get to sleep by them every night and hold them close. You cook with them, bathe with them, live your life with someone you know is going to be there for you through thick and thin, hard times and good. There are many ways for a couple to give each other physical pleasure, but only one to truly become one with the person you love. You have to give yourself to them heart and soul. Everything about you has to go into making their life worth living every day you're alive. To me, that's what a true relationship is all about."

She stared at him for a minute before she crawled up his chest and crushed her lips to his. They stayed like that for a long time, grabbing little breaths of air as their tongues fought for dominance. Finally, they pulled back and watched each other as she held his face in her hands.

"Just where the hell did you come from?" she asked as she lay her head on his chest.

"Boston by way of Hawaii," he quipped as she began to roar with laughter.

A moment later her stomach grumbled and he looked down at her, "Did you eat anything beside that tea?"

She shook her head, "I was too nervous. I was afraid if I did I would get sick from the stress."

"Get up crazy girl. You fixed this food and we let it sit till now. Let's eat something before you pass out from low blood sugar."

They went back to the table and spent the next half hour eating and feeding each other while talking. Paddy groaned as he stretched and checked his watch, "It's getting late. I better head to my room."

Rei looked up from a piece of brownie she was picking at, "Why would you do that?"

He looked at her puzzled, "Rei, you don't really expect me to stay with you tonight do you? How do you know that you can trust me?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Sean Patrick Flanery, if I didn't think I could trust you, we would have never had the conversation we had and I would have told you to piss off several days ago. Now let me change and then we'll get some sleep."

Paddy stood up and saluted, "Yes ma'am! Thank you ma'am! I will try to meet your requirements ma'am!" He laughed and dodged as a shoe flew through the door from the bedroom.

000

Kohta snorted awake as there was a bump and loud laughter form the adjoining bedroom. He looked down at an awake and beautifully naked Saya, who was listening with a thoughtful look on her face.

He snorted again and said, "Did the earth just move? I thought I felt something."

With a sour look on her face Saya reached up and whapped him lightly on the forehead. "No baka, that was earlier. Someone in the next room just started getting rowdy."

"Takashi and Saeko just can't keep it to themselves can they?" Kohta grumbled before he suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute, that's not their room, Rei's in that room…"

Saya giggled as they could now hear Paddy's voice laughing along with Rei's.

Kohta frowned again, "Damn kids can't quiet down while a working man is trying to get a little sleep. What's the world coming to? OHOhooooahhaahaha!" He shrieked with laughter as Saya rolled over on him and dug her fingers into his ticklish sides with a vengeance. "What the heck was that for?" he exclaimed as she let up. "I was just joking!"

She leered at him as she straddled him, "I wasn't. It time for the earth to move again otaku!"

He laughed and pulled her close to him as he heard Rei on the other side of the wall say, "Damn some people are loud!"

* * *

><p>AN: Nothing to say this time around. Please Review and/or Favorite.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/19/13

* * *

><p>Tomasa awoke to find the spot beside him empty. Feeling with his hand, he could tell it was still warm from Shizuka's body. Lying in the dark, his mind churned with thoughts of the world since Z-Day had hit. He raised his head as he heard the rustle of clothing and could see the shape of the buxom blond slipping back into the bed beside him.<p>

"I thought you had left," he said quietly.

"No, just had to pee," she replied as she cuddled back next to him. "Besides you're too warm right now for me to run off to a cold bed."

Smiling, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and snuggled in next to her. "Thank you," he whispered as she stroked his face with her hand.

"You're welcome," she said as she ran a fingernail up and down his chest. "Is there anything else I can do for you…hmm?"

He took her hand in his and kissed the palm. "I'm not ready yet, but I'll take a rain check if it's okay. I would like to spend some more nights like this with you though if possible."

She kissed him softly on the lips and nodded, "Once we get settled in this camp of yours, we'll see what we can do."

Looking at his watch, Tomasa said, "I think we need to get up and start looking at getting this show back on the road. I want to get out of the city as soon as we can, even if it means pushing harder than we have been."

She nodded again, "I used to love the city, but now, it scares me. I want to get out in the country and breathe some fresh air that doesn't stink of rotting corpses."

Tomasa rolled over and pushed her down on the bed, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Shizuka responded, clutching him to her and moaning as they broke for air.

"Are you _sure_ there is nothing I can do for you right now?" she asked with a giggle as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"Let's just call that payment on account" he said as he smiled and crawled from the bed.

000

As she slipped out of Tomasa's room, Shizuka found Rika standing in the hall, leaning against the wall. "Hey," Rika said. "You have fun?"

Shizuka stepped over and hugged her friend, "You know it wasn't about _that_."

Rika smiled, "Yes I do, but it doesn't mean it couldn't have become about _that_."

Shizuka shook her head on Rika's shoulder, "He's not ready yet. He was almost at the point of breaking down. I'll need to keep a watch on him the next few days. Did you get any sleep?"

Rika shrugged her shoulders, "A little. Somebody had to ride herd over this bunch through the night."

Shizuka leaned up and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Will this get any better when we get to the camp?"

"It should, we are supposed to have more troops there and real defenses that will give us solid warning if we are getting attacked by Them. We'll still need to have guards all night but…well we'll see when we get there."

Shizuka stepped back and started down the hall, "Good! I can't wait to get there!"

Tomasa came out of his room as Shizuka disappeared into hers. His eyes immediately fixed on Rika, "Hey Sarge, how is everything?"

Rika smiled, she could see he was more rested than before, "Good, nothing much going on. Lot of zeds around, but nothing we need to worry too about much."

Tomasa nodded, "I'm going to the roof and try to get in touch with HQ. I want to know who the hell is running around in a tank out here. Go ahead and start getting everyone up, I want to get out of the city as soon as we can."

Rika nodded and tossed off a half-hearted salute. She turned and started down the hall banging on doors and calling out, "Rise and shine! Get up, pack up and move to the lobby!"

000

Kohta and Saya had been up for a while. They had eaten a little bit from some MRE's, gotten good baths and were piled up in an easy chair with Saya in Kohta's lap, cuddling.

"Mmmmm…" Saya murmured as they broke their kiss. "We need one of these when we get a place."

Kohta smiled gave her another little peck on the lips. "We should try to find one of those recliners where we could sit like this or lay back."

"That would be nice," Saya said as she laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed, "Well I guess we better get up and finish packing. That's Rika's second trip down the hall. She'll start kicking in doors next!"

Kohta laughed as Saya stood up and starting checking the room to see if they had left anything.

000

Takashi snorted awake to find Saeko's foot pushing on his face. Somehow during the night she had gotten turned around in the bed with her head towards the foot. He chuckled as he reached down and tickled her in a sensitive spot, after which she squealed and kicked him upside the head.

A minute later they sat holding each other as Saeko kissed him over and over on the growing bruise, "I'm sorry my love! I didn't mean to do that to you!"

Takashi chuckled, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have tickled you like that with your feet so close. I should have known you would kick out."

She looked at the bruise again and said, "Well it doesn't look as bad as the one Rei gave you last week, but now you match with one on each side."

He frowned at her as she broke down into giggles and then laughter as they heard Rika banging on the door.

000

Paddy slowly opened his eyes to the sound of Rika's knocking and calling out. Taking a moment to remember where he was, he looked down at Rei who he was spooning with. Remembering with a smile, he hugged her a little closer and whispered in her ear, "Rei? Honey, we have to get up. Sarge is banging on the door."

She muttered a little and rolled over to face him. Opening her eyes halfway she looked up and smiled, "Ohayou, Irish."

"Ohayou," he replied as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

They cuddled for a moment before Rika banged on the door again calling for everyone to be in the lobby in fifteen minutes.

Getting up they dressed and packed what Rei had with her before Paddy headed out the door, where he found Saeko just about to knock.

"Ohayou, Patrick-san," she said, quickly regaining her composure. "Is Rei about ready?"

"Ohayou, Saeko-san, yes, come on in. I have to go get my kit from the other room. Meet you downstairs, Rei!" he called back over his shoulder as he bumped fists with Takashi in the hall.

Saeko smiled and leaned against the wall as Rei shoved the last few items in her pack, "So…how did things go, sister?"

Rei blushed lightly, "Very well. He is kind and gentle; he understood and had no problems with what I had to tell him. He is willing to accept me the way I am and work through it with me."

Saeko walked over and gave her a hug, "Wonderful! That is the type of man I thought he was. I'm so happy for you!"

They turned and walked out the door meeting Takashi in the hallway. Rei stopped as she looked at him with her head cocked to one side, "What happened to you?"

Takashi just sighed.

000

They reached the lobby with Rei still snickering about Takashi's 'accident'. The others were already there with Saya and Kohta sitting on a couch while Alice and Zeke lay on their laps. Walking up to them, the girls kissed Alice on her forehead while Takashi patted her.

"Saya-chan is going to ride with me today! Yaaay!" Alice exclaimed.

"Going to split the team up, Saya?" Takashi asked with a grin.

"Baka. We've been neglecting Alice so I am going to ride with them for a while. Rei, you and Saeko should join me too. Giba and little Masahiko are the only two males in Stryker 2 so it should be fun."

"Sorry but I need Rei and Saeko in Stryker 1 today," Rika said as she walked up. She had three web belts in her hands with holsters, pistols and clip holders on them. Holding them out she told Rei, Takashi and Kohta to each take one. "Toda is going to give you instruction today on the care and use of the M92 semi-automatic pistol. I want you wearing these from now on so you need to learn as much as you can."

"What about Saya?" Kohta asked as he set Zeke down on the floor.

"Saya does fine with the MP5. I know she has that Luger, but there is time later for her to practice with a pistol. You've had some training with a pistol and had been showing Saeko how to use it, but I knew you didn't have one to carry."

Kohta nodded as he cleared and checked his M92 and then showed Takashi and Rei how to do the same.

Tomasa came out of the stairwell with the last roof guard and walked over, "How's it look? Everyone accounted for?"

Rika nodded, "Just waiting on you. Find out anything?"

He shook his head, "No, HQ doesn't know of anyone that should - or would - have a tank in this area. Closest base they know of with tanks is a hundred kilometers to our west."

"Hmm…that's not good. Well, we're ready when you are," Rika said.

"Load'em up," he replied.

000

Minutes later they were loaded and on the road, keeping about 20 meters between them. They began their normal pattern of weaving through abandoned cars while pushing aside what they needed to. When the road got too full, they switched to the other lanes to get by. They worked their way down into the Ebina area and then cut south to try to cross the Sagami River at Kadosawabashi.

They were crawling up a hill in a business area and Kohta was using his binoculars to watch the road before them. As his line of sight topped the hill, he focused ahead and saw the bridge they were looking for with a tank sitting on it.

"T…ta…TANK! TANK ON THE BRIDGE!" Kohta called out as Tomasa called for an all stop as soon as he heard him.

"Paddy! Back us up and get back down behind the hill. I'll tell you when to stop," Tomasa said in a much calmer voice than he or Kohta felt. Behind them the convoy ground to a halt with every other vehicle turning left to cover each other.

Tomasa climbed on top of the Stryker and stood up as they eased back. When the tank disappeared from his line sight he keyed his mic, " Stop and shut it down Paddy."

The lieutenant, Kohta and Toda all climbed down and met Rika as she came over from the command Humvee. They walked forward, then got down and crawled till they could just see over the crest of the hill, getting a clear view of the scene below.

The Kadosawabashi bridge was a long high flat-span with a slight arch to it. It was surprisingly clear of vehicles and the tank was about one third of the way across, with its gun pointing up river.

"Does anyone know the type?" Tomasa asked.

"Looks to be a JSDF Type 74," Toda said with Kohta agreeing with him.

They watched for a while before Rika spoke up, "I'm not seeing any movement."

"Not seeing many of Them either," Kohta said. "Whatever they were shooting at is smoldering to the north of them also." He looked up at the sky, "With that smoke from the fire and these low clouds it's getting darker by the minute. I bet it's going to rain soon."

"I wonder if they're asleep in the tank, the top hatch is open," Toda said.

Tomasa sighed, "I don't know, but I guess we are just going to have to go down there. I had hoped to get an idea of who they were before we did."

"I'll go," Rika said. "I'll take Tatsumi and two others and check it out. It's only about a klick and a half so it shouldn't take too long."

"Alright go ahead," the lieutenant said. "Kohta, leave your binoculars and I want you on the .50. Send Takashi forward, I want him to observe how Rika works."

Nodding, Kohta crawled backwards and climbed back onto the Stryker. Finding Takashi standing in the left hatch, he told him what Tomasa wanted. Takashi followed Kohta's example and low crawled up the slope till he reached where Kohta had been. Picking up the binoculars, he looked over the scene with interest.

As soon as Takashi climbed down, Saeko stood up in the left hatch to watch his progress with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry, Saeko, that's as far as he's going," Kohta told her as he checked over the machine gun.

"Kohta-kun? What would happen if the tank decided to attack us?" she asked.

He winced and sighed, "Have you ever heard the phrase 'like a hot knife through butter'?"

000

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'like a hot knife through butter'?" Shion told Saya back in Stryker 2.

"You mean this thing is no protection against it?" Saya asked with worry on her face.

"Strykers are designed to go against infantry and other light skinned vehicles. Tanks are designed to kill other tanks and break down defenses like roadblocks and small buildings. If it fired its main gun on us…well, we might never even know it," the female soldier said.

_KOHTA!_ The pink-haired girl shivered at the thought of him being up front near that thing.

Alice came over and wrapped her arms around Saya, "What's wrong, Saya onee-sama? You're shaking."

Hugging the little girl to her she said, "It's nothing, munchkin, I just got a chill for a moment. I'm all right now."

She looked up to meet Shion's eye who was thinking the same thing she was.

"Don't worry, Saya, the lieutenant and Sarge know what they're doing," she said.

000

Takashi watched as Rika and her team worked their way down the hill towards the bridge. Leapfrogging each other, taking advantage of cover, they did not try to hide their presence but were cautious all the same.

There was nothing for it though when they reached the end of the bridge. After a moment of watching, he saw Rika step out and start up the middle of the road with her hands held out to her sides. The others followed her making a diamond formation, keeping their weapons pointed to the sides or rear, never at the tank. Takashi understood that they were trying not to appear threatening.

She stood for a minute after she reached the hull before she pulled out something and knocked on the front with it.

Nothing happened.

She waited a long minute and repeated her action. With still no response she looked back at the watchers and shrugged as if to say 'I don't know'. She then climbed onto the tank and made her way to the open hatch. Taking a quick look she leaned in and then ducked back. Still not getting a response she took a longer look and then leaned over into the hatch looking around. Saying something to Tatsumi she turned and looked to the west as he climbed up and looked in the tank himself.

Turning back toward the convoy she waved for them to come ahead.

Getting up, the trio climbed onboard the Stryker. As Takashi climbed inside Saeko grabbed him and gave him a quick kiss. "I don't like being away from you when it's dangerous like that," she whispered.

Smiling, he hugged her and then opened the rear hatch above him. He stood in it and watched as Tomasa got the convoy rolling again.

000

"Hell if I know what's going on," Rika said as Tomasa jumped from the Stryker to the deck of the tank. "It's been lived in, but there are no bodies and no sign of where they went, then there is that," she said as she pointed up stream.

They had finally found out what the tank had been shooting at. In the middle of the river, still smoldering, was a ship or large boat. It looked like the type called a party barge; companies rented them out for office gatherings and to entertain business clients. It was half sunk, artillery holes piercing the hull, hung up on a sandbar, and a steady stream of burned bodies drifted from it down river.

"Looks like it was drifting down river and they decide to knock it out rather than let it hit the bridge," Rika said.

Tomasa nodded as he called Toda and Paddy over to check out the tank. A few minutes later they reported back.

"Number one, it's out of fuel. Number two, the batteries are dead," Paddy said. "Other than that I don't see anything wrong with it."

"It's got a bunch of.50 cal. and belt fed 7.62 onboard. We can pull that and take it with us. I don't see anything else useful other than maybe some Gerry cans," Toda told them.

"Get the ID numbers off of it and we'll call it in to HQ. Maybe that way they can figure out where it came from. I don't want it, so let's just close the hatch once we get what we want and leave it here. They'll come to get it if they decide too," Tomasa told them.

Nodding, the two men went to work stripping out the ammo and other items.

Rika walked over to where the lieutenant was standing at the bridge rail as Paddy and Toda finished loading the loot in the APC with Takashi's help.

"What now, boss?" she asked as he looked down river with field glasses.

"I want to get on the river road for now. It looks clear from here and hopefully we can make better time."

As they climbed back aboard their vehicles, thunder boomed and lighting flashed. They crossed the bridge and turned left, making their way down to the road running along the riverside, as the rain started to come down. The road was surprisingly clear and in no time they were moving twice, or more, their normal speed. They did have to slow up once in a while when the road passed under another bridge because there was always a knot of abandoned cars there.

By midafternoon they had arrived at Sagami Bay and turned onto the western shore road heading south. The storm clouds parted and they watched a beautiful sunset to their west, as they raced south into the growing night.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter bites the dust. Between cancer recovery and having to go back to work for a living, this one has taken a while. Working on the next one and maybe doing a collaborating with this Russian I know. Also got something totally different on the back burner for days I have writers block on this.

As always, please leave a Review and/or Favorite and give all my stories a read.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

I also do not own the British and US Marine characters in this chapter. They are the property of MarshalZhukov and are from her wonderful New DEADs Order story as well as several of her long running British Marines series. I thank her for the loan of them.

Updated: 10/19/13

* * *

><p>Morning found them parked on the side of the highway with everyone sleeping restlessly in the vehicles. With the gulf to the east, and open countryside to the west, they had clear fields of vision in the morning light. There were undead around, but since the convoy was quiet, They were not bothering them.<p>

Tomasa sat on top of Stryker 1 as the first rays of sunshine climbed over the horizon behind him. "Beautiful," he said as he leaned over and called into the APC. "Hey! Everyone come up top and look at this!"

A minute later the crew were either standing in the hatches or sitting on the deck next to him. He keyed his throat mic, "Everyone take a look to the west. It's not often you can see it this clear from here."

In the distance, the sunlight was exposing a true symbol of Japan, Mount Fuji in all its majestic glory, the snow on its peak blinding in the morning light.

Looking sunward behind him, Kohta paused for a second, "Hey everyone, look at this!"

Turning east they saw a second symbol, the rising sun climbing quickly from the waves to warm the earth for the new day.

"Two strong symbols at once," Saeko said as she leaned against Takashi. "I feel this is a good omen."

"This is still our world," Tomasa said. "I am not going to let Them take it from us."

"So say we all!" exclaimed Kohta.

"So say we all!" The rest echoed.

Suddenly there was a slapping sound in the air. Kohta grabbed his binoculars and turned toward the south. Focusing, he saw two insect like specks growing larger as they came towards him. "Choppers! Apache attack helos inbound and coming fast!" he cried out.

Tomasa reached in and turned on the vehicle radio. It snapped and crackled a second before they heard, _"I say again, this is Cowboy 1 calling convoy on the coast road, please identify yourself! Over."_

"Everyone wave at the choppers nice and friendly like! I don't want them getting trigger happy on us!" Tomasa called. He picked up the handheld mic and replied, "Cowboy 1, Cowboy 1, this is Prefecture Police convoy, code name Sakura. Repeat, Prefecture Police convoy, code name Sakura. How do you read, over?"

"_Read you 5 by 5 Sakura! Well there you folks are! We been keeping an eye out for you! Over."_ They heard in what would have to be called a Texas drawl from the radio. The Apache's rushed overhead and the lead turned back as the trailing one climbed high and started to orbit. The lead chopper stopped, facing them and began to slide walk sideways, up the east side of the convoy from rear to front, the rising sun glowing behind it.

"That is so freaking cool!" Kohta exclaimed as he started to geek out.

The others laughed as Saya whapped him in the back of the head and yelled, "Focus baka!"

"_Sure looks like you got a lotta loot and an interesting crew with you! That pink-haired one seems feisty for sure! Over."_ the speaker said as they stopped and hung in the air next to the Stryker. Saya glared at the pilot and then blushed as Kohta put his arm around her and laughed.

The man in the front seat smiled and waved as Tomasa said, "They're a damn good crew and I'm glad to have them! Over."

"_Well anyway it's good to talk to you, but you've got about a hundred klicks to go before you get home. We're gonna be on patrol in the area so if you need us, call us. Be aware, when you get further south, there are fast movers in the area dropping hot, heavy stuff, so don't wander into any of that. The road to the south is reasonably clear so if you hump it you should make base around lunch if not long after, over."_

"Roger Cowboy 1. We'll get started right now. Good luck and stay safe. Over and out."

"_You too Sakura, keep the pedal to the metal and yo' butt between the ditches. See you sometime! We gone now, bye, bye!"_ The Apache suddenly fell off to its right side and raced away north with Cowboy 2 diving down to get in formation behind it.

"Shit, I have got to get me one of those!" Takashi said as Saeko laughed and Saya face palmed herself.

"Oh god not him too!" the pink-haired genius muttered.

Everyone laughed as Tomasa called out on the radio, "Fire'em up and move'em out!"

000

The rest of the trip went fast as they raced down the coast. Once they got south of Kawazu, they were called by HQ and given a set of GPS coordinates which Saya punched into the laptop. After finding a reference point for where they currently were, she called out turns to Toda as they left the main highway and climbed the hills into the countryside.

Just as they turned off the main road they heard the sound of jet engines in the distance. Kohta and Tomasa scanned with their binoculars until finally Kohta called out, "Got'em! To the southeast down low over the water!"

As they watched, two fighter jets raced inland and dropped what seemed like sticks as they crossed over the beach. There was thunder of explosions as rolling flame roared to the sky.

"Holy crap!" Kohta said as the jets climbed out and turned south leaving boiling smoke and flames behind them.

Saya, stuck her head up beside him, asked, "What was that!"

"Looks like napalm," Tomasa said. "It's jellied gasoline that once it starts to burn it doesn't go out and sticks to whatever it touches. It has to burn out to go away."

"Why are they using that?" Saya asked.

Thinking a minute Kohta replied, "I bet they're luring large numbers of undead into an open area and then dumping it on them."

Having already seen Them burn before, Saya thought about this and then nodded before dropping back down inside the cabin.

They climbed from the coast road up into the hills outside of Shirahama. Tomasa had everyone standing in the hatches watching, because the roads were getting narrow, and trees were overhanging low. There were zeds around, but except for the ones attracted by the passing of the convoy, they were all heading toward the coast. With good reason, They were being attracted by the sounds of noisemakers the convoy crew could hear even over their own engines. Sirens, horns and klaxons called the undead to their doom at the hands of the combined armed forces.

Once they surmounted a hilltop, they were told to hold position where they could see a huge gathering of undead in a field surrounding one of the noisemakers.

"What is that thing?" Takashi called out at a huge, low flying prop driven airplane as it orbited in a wide, flat circle, around the field.

Before anyone could answer, there was a buzzing roar as the aircraft opened fire and churned the ground in a 100 by 100 meter swath. It only took seconds before the aircraft turned away leaving nothing but a dirty, bloody mist hanging over the field.

Kohta turned pale as he lowered his binoculars. Looking at Tomasa he said, "I…I can't even imagine being on the receiving end of something like that."

Tomasa shook his head, "They're really expending a lot of ammo and fuel for this. I don't know when or how they're going to be able to replace it."

"But what _was_ that thing?" Rei asked, parroting Takashi.

"That was an AC-130 gunship," Tomasa explained. "In the biz, it's called a Spectre."

"And for very good reason," Saya said, dry mouthed. "Did you see what it did in just a few seconds? Like the God of Death itself."

A minute later they were cleared to proceed as they saw Cowboy flight passing over, heading back south. A few more bends and several hills later they came out of the trees on top of another hill to see a small community lining the road. They rolled down hill to stop at what seemed to be a hand operated drawbridge manned by two American soldiers. As the soldiers lowered the bridge, Kohta noticed two more drawbridges on the road, crossing over three meter wide by three meter deep ditches that looked like they had just been dug. He looked to both sides as they crossed and the ditches stretched as far as he could see in both directions.

"Great idea for a layered defense!" Tomasa told him and Takashi, who had rejoined them on top.

They moved up the road in front of the buildings till a soldier waved for them to stop. "All stop and shut them down," Tomasa called out on the radio. "Everyone stay in the vehicles until I say otherwise. We will probably have to submit to a bite search before anything else. Sarge, come forward and join me, looks like the welcome wagon is here," as several people in different types of uniforms walked up.

After Tomasa dismounted, Kohta moved to the commander's hatch just in case. He and Takashi watched as the LT and Rika submitted to a courtesy bite search and then, after saluting, started shaking hands with the different soldiers.

"What types of guns are those Kohta?" Takashi asked pointing to the odd looking rifles slung on the backs of several of the greeters.

Kohta concentrated on them for a moment and then replied, "They look like British L85 assault rifles. The green beret…Oh wow! I think those guys are British Marines!" Looking closer he said, "But the woman with them is a US Marine. I'm not sure about the blond man in the middle, though."

000

"Before we start all the pleasantries, please hold your arms out from your sides and submit to a wounds check," one of the men in green camo told them. He waved two soldiers standing to the side forward.

Tomasa and Rika both stopped and complied as the two, who were dressed the same as the first, walked around them checking.

"All clear Corporow," one of the men said with a thick accent.

The five greeters now stood at attention and saluted Tomasa and Rika. Once they had saluted back, the taller man spoke up again, "Welcome! I'm Corporal JD Davis of Her Britannic Majesty's Royal Marines." He gestured to the female soldier, "This is Sergeant Mary Sakamoto, United States Marines and Sergeant Shaun Phillips, Corps of Royal Engineers." Gesturing towards the other two soldiers, who had done the inspection, "Lance Corporal Shaun Edmonds and Private Benjamin Sharpe, from my detachment."

Tomasa smiled in return and spoke in English, "I'm Lieutenant Kaoru Tomasa of the Prefecture police Special Assault Team. This is my chief Sergeant Rika Minami."

"That will make you the new camp commander then, sir," Sakamoto said. "As soon as we can get your people checked in and settled, Phillips, Davis and I will bring you up to date on what we're doing and how far along we are."

Tomasa nodded, "Well then let's get that out of the way. We haven't eaten yet so I would like to get the team fed before any briefing." He reached for his throat mic, "Paddy, open up Stryker 1 and bring everyone out to submit to a wound search. All other vehicles, stay mounted until the inspection team gets to you."

The ramp slowly dropped and Paddy came out, followed by the girls with Takashi, Kohta and Toda bringing up the rear. They stood in the road with their arms out as Edmonds and Sharpe walked around and completed an inspection of each. The pair of men stopped and looked at each other as they came to the three girls. Saeko was in her mini-skirt outfit, Rei was wearing her school uniform and Saya had on her school blouse over black cargo pants. Not saying anything, the soldiers completed their task and moved on to the crew of the next truck.

"I wonder what that was about," Saya said as the group stood together, awaiting further instructions, as Shizuka, Alice, the Dean family and Zeke came forward from Stryker 2 to join them.

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked.

"When they saw us, they paused and looked at each other like they were surprised," Rei said.

Takashi shrugged his shoulders, "Three beautiful girls loaded down with weapons might surprise a lot of people."

Saeko shook her head, "No, it was something more than that. It was like they had seen something before and were confirming with each other that they were both seeing it."

"Let's all be on our toes then. While I don't think there is any danger, is does not hurt to be aware," Paddy said.

The others nodded as the inspection team started back down the line of trucks.

000

Tomasa had called everyone together, "There is a mess hall set up in the blue building over here. Everyone leave their rifles and shotguns in the vehicles but keep your pistols, and of course your sword Busujima-san, on your person at all times. While the danger is low, the defenses are not quite finished yet and the possibility does exist that They could get in, in small numbers. Don't go anywhere in groups of less than two. Now let's all get something to eat."

The three Royal Marines held back as everyone else filed into the mess hall. "Do you see what I mean Corporal? That is the same uniform, innit?" Sharpe said as they watched the teenage girls.

Davis nodded, "I think you're right. Have you said anything to Sergeant Phillips yet?"

"No," Edmonds replied. "We wanted to make sure first."

Nodding again, Davis started forward, "Well one sure way to find out is to ask."

000

The teens were in heaven. The lunch laid out was a smorgasbord of western foods. Hamburgers, hot dogs, sausages, French fries, potato chips, chili and all the fixings. Kohta was trying for one of everything with Saya coming behind him and making him put back half of what he took. "You can get more if you're really still hungry!" she fussed as he stopped for the piece-de-resistance, brown gravy on his fries.

"NO!" he exclaimed as Saya started in on him. "I found out about this when I was in America at the shooting school! I'm putting my foot down on this one, Saya!"

"How the hell can that be good for you Kohta?" she fussed as they sat down at a long table with chairs.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it!" the boy said as he stabbed a fry with his fork and held it out to her.

Her face wrinkled up at first, but then she leaned over and took it in her mouth. Chewing for a moment she at first looked thoughtful and then surprised. "Gimme another one," she said. She chewed on it and then turned to him, "It's like mashed potatoes and gravy, but the crunchiness of the French fry adds something to it that I can't describe!"

Kohta nodded as Paddy sat down across from him with his fries covered the same way. "See Paddy knows about this!" Kohta said as he pointed.

"What? Brown gravy on fries? I was stationed in Texas, gravy is a food group down there," Paddy remarked as the others laughed. "The first time I had them was on an open-faced roast beef sandwich. They put two pieces of bread on the plate and then pile a heap of sliced roast beef on top. Surround the whole thing with fries and coat it all with brown gravy!"

Everyone had just started to eat as the three Royal Marines walked up to the table.

Looking up at them Takashi asked, "Is there something we can do for you… Corporal Davis?" Takashi noticed Saeko's hand had slipped below the table to the hilt of her sword.

Davis nodded to everyone, "Please excuse our interrupting your meal, but I just wanted to ask a question. The school uniform tops you ladies have on, what school are they from?"

"Fujimi Academy," Saeko answered softly. "Are you familiar with this uniform, Corporal?"

"See! We told you!" Sharpe said as Davis bowed slightly to her with a smile.

"Yes ma'am, we are. We have two young friends that when they first showed up at the British Embassy, were wearing those uniforms."

All the teens froze at this statement. "May I ask the names of these friends?" Saeko asked warily.

"Alex Schweiger and Misa Kinoshita," he replied.

Rei looked up at Davis, "Kinoshita-san is alive! She was in the spear club with me! You remember her don't you, Saya? Really good at chemistry and math."

Saya nodded, "Yes I do. First year, right? Kept to herself a lot? But I'm not sure I know the other one."

"Sure you do, Saya," Takashi said, "She was the tall, half-American girl that started school last year."

"Oh yeah! I remember her now!" Kohta said as Saya nodded, "She was in the aikido club if I remember right. Not too bad with a jo or bokken. Do you remember her Saeko-san?"

Saeko was looking thoughtful, "I believe I do." Her hand moved back onto the table. "I think I watched her in a match or two at some of the martial arts meets I attended. She was fair with a bokken and could have been very good if she concentrated on it more. So Corporal Davis, where are they currently?"

"Back at the settlement on Ikeijima with Sergeant Phillips's wife. Oddly enough he is their official guardian now. I'm sure he would be happy to hear some more of their classmates made it."

Takashi's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by 'more', Corporal?"

Scratching the back of his head Davis said, "Well, back at the Haneda airport rally, there was this other group of Fujimi students with this strange teacher…Shido, was it?"

Rei's head snapped around. "Shido! Is that bastard still alive?" she snarled.

Davis almost took a step back at the viciousness of her voice, "Um, yes ma'am, as of the last time we saw him he was, but to be honest though, he was under arrest and being transported to Okinawa for investigation and maybe trial for murder."

"Huuuuh!" several of the teens exclaimed as they heard this.

Davis nodded, "In fact it was Miss Schweiger and Miss Kinoshita that swore out the complaint on him. They said they saw him kick a student in the face and leave him to the undead so he could escape to a bus that was getting away. It was all that Sergeant Major Blake, Sergeant White and another Marine could do to keep her from killing him right there." He shook his head, "It was a near thing too, that girl's quite strong!"

Kohta put down the hamburger he was eating and when Saya looked at him he said, "I'm not hungry anymore…"

Davis looked at them with a puzzled face. Takashi cleared his throat, "Ah, we were on that bus. Rei didn't want to let him on, but I insisted. If we had known or seen what he did…well he would have not gotten on."

"I had the chance to kill him at Saya's house, but decided he was not worth it," Rei said.

"I shot him in the cheek with a nail gun when he tried to stop Marikawa-sensei from getting off the bus with us. I should have ended him then," Kohta grumped.

Davis and the others looked at them openmouthed as they wondered just what these kids had been through since Z-Day.

"He was a rather rum bugger," Sharpe added. "Once Miss Schweiger and Miss Kinoshita leveled their complaint, we had him turfed out on the next opportunity."

"Rum bugger?" Kohta asked. "Turfed out?"

"Sorry," Davis apologized. "English colloquialisms. A 'rum bugger' is a person of very questionable morals and ethics while 'turfing ' means to turn out or get rid of."

Kohta nodded, "Thanks."

"Where is he now?" Saya asked.

Davis offered a winning smile before leaning in close. "The Americans have him," he whispered. "The captain of the Ark Royal wanted him and his cult off Ikei. Bundled them in with Takagi Souichirou and his wife since the Japanese government in exile wanted to question him."

Saya nearly choked on her fry's, "Ta-Takagi Souichirou? You have my parents?"

The Royal Marines all stepped back a pace. "Your parents?" Edmonds asked.

"Where are they?" Saya demanded as she jumped from her seat. "Where are my mama and papa? I was told they were holding the dam at Okunako!"

"On Okinawa with US forces last we heard," Davis said. "As I mentioned, the government in exile wanted to speak to them, about what I don't know."

"Then they _are_ alive and safe," Saya broke into tears. Instantly Kohta was by her side offering arms of comfort.

Hoping to change the subject Davis cleared his throat. "So…how did you lot get mixed up with a SAT convoy?"

Takashi looked around, "Ah, please pull up a chair, gentlemen, and I'll explain."

Taking Takashi's advice they found seats before he started, "Well we had been drifting from place to place trying to stay alive and safe. We had holed up in a house while Kohta healed from a wound he had gotten fighting Them and we had gone out for supplies. We got caught in that earthquake a few days ago and had to fight a large group of Them afterwards. How many was it Kohta?"

Thinking a second Kohta said, "About 65 or 70 I believe."

Takashi nodded, "Almost more than we could handle and were about to go down when a sniper started shooting down on us, helping us out." He pointed over where Rika and Tomasa sat talking with the other sergeants, "It was Sergeant Minami. She had been out looking for her friend Marikawa-sensei who was with us. Once we finished off the zeds and got home, she called in and a few days later set up a way for us to get extracted. For the last week we have been fighting undead, marauders, weather, and even came upon a tank, all the while gathering supplies and traveling south to get here."

"How did you survive all this time? Luck or did you have some kind of training?" Sharpe asked.

Takashi shrugged, "I'm sure luck had a lot to do with it, but I have to credit our strongest fighters. Kohta is a gun otaku and our long range shooter. Saeko is a sword master on par with the samurai of old and Rei is a spear/bayonet specialist. Saya is supply and logistics plus not too bad with an MP5 and I've gotten pretty good with my shotgun."

"Plus Takashi is our leader," Saeko injected. "Without him keeping us moving we might have given up long ago."

Takashi blushed, "Anyway, Lieutenant Tomasa liked what he saw in us, so he has asked us to join the team on a full time basis. It's just a matter of us voting on it and making it formal now."

"And any other stories can wait till later, right now I need everyone to finish up and let's get this teenage cadet review organized," Rika said as she walked up. "Saya, there is a building next door that can start out being your supply warehouse for now. Decide how you want to lay it out so you can issue supplies when needed and we'll get the whole team moving stuff in as fast as possible."

Saya looked up, her eyes boring into the woman's, "You and I also need to have a private chat, Rika."

Rika's eyebrow when up at this and she glanced around the table. She saw Takashi shake his head slightly so she only said, "Alright Takagi-san, whenever you're ready."

Everyone stood up and the teenagers bowed to the Marines and promised to talk more at a later time. As they filed out the door, Davis stood beside Rika and hummed to himself.

"Questions Corporal?" Rika asked.

Davis looked at her for a second, "Are they really that good, Sergeant? I've seen a lot of things since this started, but I think this tops them all."

"Well you know what kind of training the SAT goes through don't you?"

He nodded.

"I'll put it like this," she said as she smiled. "Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, because with _that_ team at my back, I ain't scared of a single mutherfucker in the valley!"

Edmonds and Sharpe roared with laughter as she walked out the door behind her kids leaving Davis stunned.

* * *

><p>AN: Home at last? How will our group do at settling down? What will Saya learn about the fate of her parents and just how does Saeko's father fit into all this? Please leave a Review and/or Favorite! Chapter 19 is in progress.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Again, I also do not own the British and US Marine characters in this chapter. They are the property of MarshalZhukov and are from her wonderful New DEADs Order story as well as several of her long running British Marines series. I thank her for the loan of them.

Updated: 10/19/13

* * *

><p>Saya's first stop was the Stryker, where she gathered pen and notepad, before heading to the designated building with Kohta in tow. Entering, she was pleased to find the lights working, thanks to a generator that was supplying power to the mess hall as well as this building. The lower floor was completely open except for a counter that ran across the front and a stairwell going up one side. Saya flipped to her notes on what they had on the trucks and started drawing a floor plan. A few minutes later she nodded and walked outside to find Tomasa, Rika, Paddy and Sakamoto talking in the street.<p>

They gave her their attention as she and Kohta walked up, "Two questions; how many people do I have to move supplies, and what are we doing with the ammo?"

Sakamoto's eyebrows went up as Tomasa nodded. "You can have any or everyone in the convoy to lift and tote. They have worked with you before so it will be no problem," Tomasa said. Looking at Sakamoto he asked, "Sergeant, is there a good spot for an armory?"

She thought a moment and then gestured down the street, "There is a one story brick building down here that is not connected to anything. It has some machinery in it but I don't know what it's for."

"Let's go look at that. Paddy move Stryker 1 out of the way," Tomasa said. "We'll roll each truck up to the warehouse to unload. Question is, where to put them when we are done though?"

"A Corporal Clayton showed me a mechanics shop around back of the main street here," Paddy said. "It's full of farming equipment, but most of that can be moved when I need it gone. It will make a good motor pool. There is plenty of room to park and he said they had been using the field next to it to land choppers."

Tomasa nodded, "Good, let's do that then." He keyed his throat mic, "Everyone gather on me for orders."

After turning the team over to Saya, Tomasa, Toda and Sakamoto walked down the street to look at the possible armory building.

Rika stayed behind, watching the unloading and set Saeko, Rei and Takashi on watch as the supplies began to flow from the trucks to the building.

Walking over to where Takashi was standing on the far side of the street watching the wood line, she asked, "Okay, go ahead and tell me what's got a burr up Saya's butt and why you didn't want it brought up inside."

Sighing, Takashi said, "Corporal Davis mentioned her parents in passing. He said they were on Okinawa in custody of the Americans. She got really upset because you had told her they were holding that dam with their retainers."

Rika frowned, "No wonder she's in a mood! Last thing I was told they _were_ at the dam, or were supposed to be."

"Well I don't know how long ago it was Davis saw them, but Saya is pretty upset over it."

"Hmm, I better talk to Davis and then see what I can find out from HQ," Rika said. "In fact, here he comes now. Corporal Davis! A moment of your time please?"

He walked over and said, "Yes Sergeant, what can I do for you?"

"Walk with me," Rika said as she slowly started down the street. "What were you saying that got Takagi-san so upset?"

"We were talking about this crazy teacher from their school named Shido. I mentioned he had been arrested and shipped off to Okinawa at the same time as Takagi Souichirou and his wife. I had no idea she was their daughter or I would not have said anything," the Brit told her.

Rika nodded, "I understand and no one is upset with you. The last report I had on their whereabouts was they, and their retainers, were holding the Okunako Dam for the engineers to try to get the power running again. How long ago was the last time you saw them?"

Thinking he said, "About two months ago. We had just brought them in to Haneda Airport when everyone got all excited and shipped them off to Okinawa for questioning. It was right after HMS Ark Royal arrived at Ikei. I don't know what happened after that."

"Hmm," Rika mused. "Two months ago? That was when our team was there holding the main terminal at Haneda before the Americans arrived. My information is newer than that."

Davis stopped and stared at her, "Wait a minute, are you the 'crazy ass bit…ah…sniper' that they are saying saved everyone in the main terminal? We were told it was a woman with purple hair, but I never thought it could be you."

Rika stood with her head down and said quietly, "I did my part, but we didn't save everyone, far from it. There _were_ twenty thousand people on the island and only a thousand got out. I lost my partner there. I went on a spree after that, dropping every undead I could put in my sights. I have no idea how many I put down. I just kept shooting till I was out of ammo and then I would go find more and start all over again. When I had finally ran out of targets, the Americans showed up to relieve us."

He stood for a minute, "I'm sorry about your partner. We've all lost a lot of friends and comrades since this started."

She nodded and said, "Well right now I need to find out about Takagi-sama and see if I can't calm down Saya. I think…"

She backpedaled as a moan came from around the end of the truck they were walking past. Three undead shambled out and made a beeline for the pair.

Rika keyed her mic and called out, "ALERT! ALERT! ZEDS IN THE COMPOUND!"

Davis, backpedaling also, suddenly tripped as he was unslinging his L85 from his shoulder. He landed on his rifle as he went down hard, and watched as the undead lunged at him.

There was a blur of white, green and black with a streak of silver, as Saeko leapt over him and decapitated the first undead. Before he could really focus on her, two more heads went flying through the air in a spray of black blood. The girl spun away and went on guard checking behind the truck for more threats.

Rika reached down and took Davis's hand helping him up. "You hurt?" She asked.

"Just my bum and my pride!" he replied as he finally got his weapon clear.

"I've got about a dozen coming out of the trees!" Takashi called out.

Saeko turned and rushed towards him as Rika and Davis jogged behind her.

"Set up a firing line, suppressed weapons only," Rika ordered.

Saeko held up as Takashi fell back to where she was. Even she was not crazy enough to run into a group of them when there were so many guns backing her up. Most of the SAT team members had either suppressed pistols or MP5s so it only took a second for the firing line to form.

On Rika's order they cut loose and in less than a minute all the undead were down.

"I've got two in the far tree line," Kohta called out from the back of the truck they had been unloading.

Rika glanced his way and saw he had her sniper rifle in his hands. "If you are clear, take the shots!" she called up to him.

He nodded and took a breath, _crump… crump…_and then it was over. "The last two were wearing American uniforms," Kohta said grimily.

_Damn it!_ Rika thought as Tomasa, Sakamoto and Toda ran up. "Report!" was all Tomasa said.

After Rika told what happened, Sakamoto looked grim. "There were four of my crew out there, three guards and a backhoe driver working on the ditches," she told them.

Tomasa called Tatsumi over and gave him orders, "Stop everything and break into teams of three. Search and clear the compound for any hostiles and keep an eye open for any weak spots we need to plug." Tatsumi nodded and called the rest of the team to him. Looking up at Kohta, Tomasa said, "Hirano, stay on overwatch until told otherwise, keep Takagi with you for a spotter. Paddy, get Miyamoto, the medics and kids in the mess hall and stay there till we sound the all clear. Komuro, you and Busujima come with us and bring Zeke."

Turning to Sakamoto he said, "Now let's go see what happened."

Sakamoto racked her shotgun and took point with Corporal Clayton behind her. Tomasa pointed to Takashi and Saeko who nodded and started after them with Zeke at Takashi's heels. He, Rika and Sergeant Phillips came next, and he turned back and said, "Corporal Davis, cover drag with your men please."

Davis nodded as he, Edmonds and Sharpe fell in behind.

000

After checking the two uniformed figures first, Sakamoto led the way through the wood line to where the backhoe was sitting. They found a hundred meter open area between the ends of the outermost ditch. The other two ditches were not quite that far along and had several hundred meters between their ends.

"So tell me how this is supposed to work," Tomasa said to Phillips.

"Well in a perfect world we would have had enough equipment to dig all three ditches at once. Since we have only one backhoe, one dozer and only so much excavation explosives, we were concentrating on getting the outer ditch done first. Or I thought we were. You dig the ditch, piling the dirt on the outside lip of it. This way they have to climb the berm first which makes them good open targets for anyone on watch. You can then put wire, stakes or fence on top of the berm to help contain the infected. If they get past that and get into the ditch it is simply a matter of finishing them off when a patrol comes around to check. Each ditch is spaced apart enough that a Humvee or vehicle the size of a Stryker can patrol between them easily."

Tomasa regarded the lines carefully. Phillips gestured down the line, "What we are going to do here is get the ditches done, then start erecting a three meter tall stockade, ten meters inside the inner most one with a fighting platform in back of it."

"This is my fault," Sakamoto said. "I had the men jumping from ditch to ditch trying to get them all done about the same time instead of doing what we were told. I should have kept up with the work closer."

Zeke growled as two uniformed undead came out from behind the backhoe. Since they were a good twenty meters away from them there was no rush to attack.

"I'll handle this," Sakamoto said but Tomasa called out after her.

"NO! I want it handled without gunfire," he said as she stared him down.

"They were MY Marines!" she snarled.

He nodded, "Believe me I understand that, sergeant. I still want it handled quietly." Looking toward Saeko he asked, "Busujima-san?"

Nodding, she slowly walked forward while motioning to Takashi to go left. He took Zeke with him and when she signaled he said, "Git'em Zeke!"

The little dog raced forward and snapped at the legs of the walkers, then headed back to Takashi barking loudly. The undead turned and stumbled after him, but as soon as they presented their backs to Saeko, she struck. A quick flash of silver and two slashing cuts later the bodies fell to the ground.

"Bloody 'ell!" Edmonds said under his breath as Sharpe whistled softly. He leaned over to Davis and asked, "Do you think Alex could do that?"

Davis glanced back at Edmonds and nodded slightly, "What I saw in the library, maybe."

Saeko turned to Sakamoto, bowing slightly, "I am sorry for your loss, sergeant-san."

Sakamoto just blinked for a moment before nodding. She waved her hand at Clayton who reached into his pocket and pulled out some rubber gloves to put on. Bending over the two bodies, he picked up their dog tags and dropped them into a plastic self-sealing bag.

Sakamoto turned to Tomasa and asked, "Your orders, sir?"

"Since I don't know what you have been doing with the bodies, I'll let you handle it if you would."

She nodded and started back through the tree line with Clayton following her.

Tomasa sighed tiredly and ran his hand over his face. Looking at Phillips he asked, "What now, Phillips?"

Shaun shrugged his shoulders, "Well unless you have someone on your team that can run this machine, it looks like I'm on digging duty for now. I'll get on it and see if I can get the outer ditch done by dark."

"Corporal Davis would you and your men provide security for the sergeant for now? We will find out if one of our people can run the machine and we will send someone to relive you in a couple of hours." Tomasa asked.

"Sah," Davis and snapped a salute, as the three started forward with Shaun.

He stopped where Takashi and Saeko were standing, "Thank you for the save earlier. I think I would have been right done in if not for your skills. I see now how you have managed to survive this long."

Saeko simply bowed to him as she took Takashi's hand in hers, and started following Tomasa and Rika.

000

It was not long before Tatsumi reported back that the inside of the perimeter was clear. Asking around, Rika found two troopers that could run the back hoe and sent them, with three more guards, to help Phillips and company. The unloading was running in full swing again when Sakamoto and Clayton walked up. Both offered salutes and stood at attention.

"Sir, I would like to apologize for my conduct earlier. I was out of line," the woman said to Tomasa.

He shook his head, "No need, sergeant, you did nothing wrong."

"Those men were in my company and to see them like that..."

"These times have been hard on all of us and for every person we lose, it will just take that much longer for us to win our world back," Tomasa said.

She nodded, "Well anyway, I need to show you where we have bunk rooms and HQ set up."

Tomasa nodded and they started down the street. He signaled for Takashi and Saeko to follow along.

"Communications is on the second floor over the mess hall so we can use the heavy generator to run that as well as the supply hut. The next two buildings are set up as barracks and can hold around one hundred and fifty people each. Next one is a public bathhouse, but the heating was gas which has stopped working. Sergeant Phillips says he thinks he has a way to heat water in the needed quantity."

"Good! I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear that!" Rika laughed.

"Where does the water come from?" Tomasa asked.

"There is a reservoir further up in the hills, the system is gravity fed from that. Phillips says that as long as the pipes hold out, and the reservoir has water, it will work," Sakamoto told them. She led the group over to a traditional Japanese gate with the doors open. "Then over here we have the base commander's quarters."

Crossing through, they found themselves in a slightly overgrown entrance garden with a path down the center. As they walked, an almost shrine like home came into view under the trees. It was large and what they could see was U-shaped, with the open end pointing towards them.

"This was reinforced," Sakamoto said, pointing to the walls. "I had some of the soldiers secure it. Only way in or out is through that gate."

"Oh my…"said Saeko as she walked forward and stepped up onto the porch that went completely around the house. As the others watched she touched the walls, railings and posts.

Rika leaned over and whispered to Takashi, "What is she doing?"

Takashi shook his head, "I have no idea."

"It's beautiful!" the girl exclaimed. "It is late Edo period and has been very well maintained. May we enter sergeant-san?"

Looking slightly puzzled Sakamoto said, "Of course, Busujima-san." as the others smirked behind her.

The swordswoman reverently removed her boots, then walked through the building with a smile on her face, opening doors and touching, always touching, the woodwork. She came to a room at the end of a hall and walked inside. It was a six-mat tatami room and she was standing in the middle of it when Takashi walked up.

She leaned into his chest and sighed, "I feel it, Takashi; this place is meant for us. I don't know how or why but this is where we are meant to be."

As the others walked in Saeko turned to Tomasa, "Lieutenant, will we be able to stay here with you?"

Tomasa's smirk broke into a grin, "That is my intention, Busujima-san. Regardless of your skills, you are still teenagers. I don't want to put a bunch of teenage girls into a barracks with all the men. I may trust them, but that's just asking for trouble."

Saeko beamed as she went to the outside wall and slid it open. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Takashi's hand and dragged him outside.

Rika laughed as Tomasa and Sakamoto looked at her, "I have never seen her act like a teenage girl before! She is always so damn serious about everything!"

They walked to the door to see what had captured Saeko's attention. There, across a grassy lawn, stood a large open pavilion with a raised wooden floor. They watched as she stood in the middle of it and drew her sword. She began to spin through her sword forms with a grace of a ballet dancer. Takashi sat propped on the railing leaning against a post watching.

"Looks like someone just found their dojo," Tomasa said.

After a few minutes she stopped and slid her blade home into its sheath. Walking over she lay against Takashi's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We're home my love! We are finally home!" she whispered to him.

* * *

><p>AN: What a long strange trip it's been…

Please leave a Review and/or Favorite!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Again, I also do not own the British and US Marine characters in this chapter. They are the property of MarshalZhukov and are from her wonderful New DEADs Order story as well as several of her long running British Marines series. I thank her for the loan of them.

Updated: 10/19/13

* * *

><p>Once Takashi and Saeko rejoined them, they finished the walk through the rest of the house. The kitchen was in a separate section in back, with the bath attached to one side of it; all were connected to the main house by a covered porch.<p>

"This design facilitated the use of the kitchen fires to heat water for the bath," Saeko explained. "Also under the bath house should be a place for a fire to keep the soaking tub warm. This would be lit several hours before the lord of the house used the bath and kept burning until no longer needed for the day. I see where this has been set up to use gas or wood. You said the gas was not working correct, Sakamoto-san?"

She nodded, "Phillips says the gas is there, but with the pumping stations shut down, the pressure has bled off."

Saeko nodded, "It should not be any problem to light the fires and have hot baths this evening."

Tomasa simply nodded as they walked back into the main house. Pausing in the main living area, Takashi knelt down beside the sand pit hearth in the center of the floor. "This is bigger than the one we had in the other house," he said. "I'll look forward to sitting by it in the evening."

Noticing Sakamoto's puzzled look, the boy explained, "We've gotten into a habit of sitting together after the sun goes down and talking about the day. The last house we stayed in had a hearth like this and we enjoyed it greatly."

As they started toward the front of the house they heard someone calling them. Once on the porch they found Giba and Shion looking in awe at the house.

"You need us?" Rika called out.

Giba turned to face them, "Yes sergeant! The vehicles are unloaded except for the box truck. Everything has been parked in the motor pool."

"We'll be there in a minute," Rika said as they all sat down to put their boots back on.

000

Arriving back in front of the supply building, Rika started organizing the troops to move into the barracks. Saeko and Takashi entered the building to find Saya and Rei standing at the counter writing on notepads, while Shizuka and Yukari inspected boxes.

Looking around, Takashi asked, "Where's Alice?"

"She and Masahiko followed Kohta and Toda-san down to the armory. They're getting the ammo and extra weapons unloaded and stored," Saya explained.

Takashi nodded and excused himself to check on them, while Saeko told the other girls about the house.

000

Walking into the armory, he found the kids sweeping the floor while Kohta was moving and stacking ammo boxes.

Toda, sitting at a desk, looked up from some papers he was working on, "Eh Komuro-san, do you need any shotgun rounds?"

Takashi shook his head, "I haven't used any since we left the warehouse in the city."

Toda looked around at Kohta who had just finished, "I guess that's it then, Hirano-san. We can close up and go check in."

"That's one reason I came," Takashi said. "They're starting to move personal gear into the barracks."

"Ah good! I'm about ready to kick back and get some down time!" Toda said.

As Toda closed the door Takashi asked, "Are you going to lock it up some way Toda-san?"

Toda shrugged his shoulders, "Who's going to steal it? Everyone here is either a cop, soldier or Marine. Anybody needs anything all they got to do is say 'I need this'. Besides, most have better weapons than what we have in stock anyway. I'll find a padlock and put it on a little later."

Saya met them as they arrived, and started shoving bedding into their arms to take to the house. After they had stacked everything on the porch, Saeko asked Takashi to light the fires in the kitchen and bath.

It didn't take long before the kitchen and bath was warm and cheery. Looking in, Takashi could already see the steam rising from the soaking tub. As he closed the door, Saeko called from the main house for him to come to supper.

Supper was much the same as lunch, but Takashi noticed Saya got gravy on her fries. He chuckled as they sat down to eat. They were seeing a lot more of the American Marines and engineers now since it was starting to get dark and work was winding down. There seemed to be about fifty or so Americans overall.

As they finished their meals, Phillips and the other Brits came in and sat down with Tomasa and Rika. As the teens started out the door, Yukari excused herself and walked over to where Sakamoto and Clayton were sitting with a couple of other Americans.

"Excuse me, Sergeant Sakamoto?" she said as she bowed.

"Er, yes?" Sakamoto replied as she looked up at the woman she only knew as one of the convoy medics.

"My name is Yukari Dean and I am the wife of an American Marine that was stationed on Okinawa. I was wondering if there is some way I could find out where he is, I have not heard from him since the outbreak."

Sakamoto paused a moment and then nodded, "Give me his information and I will ask when I call in my daily report tonight. They're doing pretty good in keeping up with everyone so it shouldn't take too long to find something out."

Yukari handed her a sheet of paper with the needed info and thanked her again before joining Shizuka at the door.

Sakamoto stared at the paper as Clayton sighed. "Maybe, just maybe it will be good news," he said without much conviction.

She frowned at him and stuck the paper in her breast pocket.

"I've got patrol, Sergeant," Clayton said as he stood up. "We're Marines. Semper Fi."

Takashi leaned over to whisper to Kohta, "What's that mean, anyway?"

Kohta replied, "Its Latin. The full phrase is semper fidelis. Means 'always faithful' and from what we've seen, it's certainly true."

"Oorah, Clayton," Sakamoto said softly.

000

Once they got to the house, Saya quickly had everyone move their bedding and other items to the rooms they had picked to sleep in. Completing that, they started baths as Takashi prepped a fire in the living area hearth.

When Rika, Tomasa and Sakamoto arrived, after calling in reports, Shizuka dragged the women to the bath under 'doctor's orders'. Tomasa laughed and sat down with Paddy and the boys to await their turn. Takashi got the fire started while they waited.

"Everything ready to shut down for the night LT?" Kohta asked.

Tomasa nodded, "Everyone's fed, patrols are set, and guard rotation posted. I've got you two set for daytime duty for now, so be sure to check the schedules in the morning. They're posted in the mess hall till we get more organized."

The boys nodded as the girls came back in from their baths. They were all wearing kimono robes and had their hair pined up, except Rika who was in her biker shorts and t-shirt.

As the guys started to the bath, Paddy stopped in front of Rei and leaned over to her. She blushed as he whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful in that!" before heading to the bath.

Thirty minutes later, they were back to find the girls had made tea and everyone settled down around the hearth.

Tomasa sat at one end with Shizuka to his left and Rika next to her. Kohta, Saya, Alice, Masahiko and Yukari with Sakamoto on the other end. To his right were Paddy, Rei, Takashi and Saeko. Zeke was belly up between Alice and Masahiko being petted.

Saeko looked over to notice Sakamoto with her head hanging looking embarrassed. "Is something wrong Sakamoto-san?" the girl asked quietly.

"Ah…well you see…it's just, even though I'm part Japanese, I've never worn anything like this before."

Takashi smiled, "Let me be the first to say you look quite lovely and it suits you."

She flushed even redder and mumbled, "Thank you." as the others joined in, in agreement.

Zeke woofed as there was a knock on the door and Saeko excused herself to open it. There she found Corporal Clayton and Sergeant Phillips.

"Come in and join us, gentleman. Would you take some tea with us?" she asked, the perfect hostess.

They thanked her and then both froze as they turned toward the hearth. Clayton leaned over with a strange look on his face. "Sergeant? Is that you?" he asked the glowering Sakamoto.

"And what if it is?" she growled.

"Well…nothing…" he said. "It's just that…you look really…nice in that…"

"Was there a reason you showed up, _Corporal_?" she snapped.

"Huh? Oh…ah…yeah!" Clayton stammered, turning to Tomasa. "Lieutenant, a message came for you and we thought you should have it right away." He stepped over and handed over a sheet of paper.

Tomasa opened it and read while Clayton took a seat beside Sakamoto and Phillips next to Saeko.

Takashi almost snickered as he noticed Clayton sneaking glances at Sakamoto out of the corner of his eye.

"Anything important?" Rika asked as Tomasa folded the paper and stuck in in a pocket.

"We are getting fifty more troopers assigned to us tomorrow. They will be arriving around noon by helicopter," he said.

Rika nodded, "We can use them. More warm bodies we have, the better we can spread our people out and not overdo anyone."

Saeko, Rei and Saya served the tea, and then settled back in with the rest.

Looking to Phillips, Saeko said, "Sergeant Phillips, we understand that you have become guardian to a couple of our school mates."

Phillips nodded with a grin on his face, "Ah yes my girls, and I do think of them as my daughters now. I'll be the first to say though, they can be a handful."

"Are they doing well?" Rei asked. "I was in spear club with Kinoshita-san."

He frowned slightly, "They have had their adventures for certain. Alex got shot in the leg in Osaka, but that has healed now thanks to the good doctor aboard Ark Royal. Misa is trying to help get the school on Ikei up and running."

"Eh?" Rei exclaimed. "Shot? How did they end up in Osaka?"

Phillips chuckled, "Well it all started with Misa deciding she needed some books…"

000

Later, after an evening of stories, Saeko sat on the porch outside their bedroom. Takashi entered from the hallway and came to sit down behind her. He wrapped her in his arms, as she leaned back against his chest.

"It's peaceful out here isn't it?" he said.

She nodded and sighed as the moon rose in the distance, "It was almost this peaceful at the other house. Have you made your decision about joining permanently?"

"I want to talk to the others in the morning, but I think it's the way to go. What about you? How do you fell about it?"

"No matter where you are, I will be by your side, my love," she whispered to him. "Remember what I told you. I never want to go another day without your arms around me."

Takashi smiled as he held her close. Glancing to his left he could see Kohta, sitting in the moonlight on the porch a couple of doors down. As he watched, Saya came out of the room and leaned over to speak to her boyfriend. Takashi was surprised when the pink-haired girl suddenly sat down in Kohta's lap facing him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Saeko giggled quietly at the scene, "Saya-san has certainly changed in these last couple of weeks."

Takashi shook his head, "I don't know if she has changed or has just mellowed."

"I bet she doesn't realize we are here, let us slip inside and leave them in peace," she whispered.

They quietly slipped inside and slid the door shut. The room was lit by a single candle and a small brazier to keep the unseasonable chill off.

"So what now?" Takashi said with a smirk. "It's still early."

Saeko tended the brazier and turned towards him, her robe falling slightly from her shoulders, "Oh I'm sure you can find something to do with your time - my lord…"

000

Kohta was sitting on the porch outside the room Saya had picked for them. Each wing of the house had five rooms, that were accessed from either the inside hall/porch, or the outside porch. The walls between the rooms could also be opened, and make a large room out of two or three others if need be.

Saya had picked the middle room in the right wing, because the inner door opened on the courtyard where the wings joined the main living area. The outer door looked over the gardens that, while needing some upkeep, were still beautiful.

Kohta was simply relaxing, sitting cross-legged, listening to the night sounds around him. Behind him he heard the inner door close and footsteps padding across the floor.

Saya leaned over and looked at him, "What are you doing?"

He looked up and smiled, "Waiting on my angel to come and make my day complete."

She just looked at him for a moment before opening her robe and suddenly sitting in his lap, facing him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him close, as he slid his arms inside her robe to hold her tight. Laying her head on his shoulder, she sighed in contentment.

"How did you get to be such a sweet talker?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not, I just say what's in my heart for you."

"Just keep it up, lover boy," she said as he chuckled.

"Everyone get settled?" he asked.

She nodded, "Shion and the other women from the convoy showed up a few minutes ago. Giba is on patrol tonight so Shion is going to bunk with them in a room across the courtyard. The LT, Shizuka-sensei, Rika-san and everyone else have bedded down for the night. I was just checking the fires one last time to make sure they were low enough not to be a danger."

"So what do you think about this place?" he asked.

"I like it. Saeko knows more about traditional homes than I do, but I like the way it's laid out. The courtyard and gardens can be beautiful again with a little work. I do wish it had a Koi pond though. Alice loved that so much at the other house."

Kohta thought about it for a bit, "Well I guess we could dig one. I know Saeko knows a little about raising them, and I bet one of the older troopers like Toda-san has some knowledge."

Saya smiled, "You like Toda-san, don't you?"

Kohta chuckled again, "He's like a grandpa. He has a lot of knowledge and I catch him watching the younger ones as if he's making sure they don't mess something up. By the way, did you ever get to talk to Rika?"

She shook her head, "No I'll do it tomorrow. I've cooled off a bit about it also. It will be alright. I feel sure they are safe and in control where ever they are."

"What do you think they are going to say about us?" the boy asked.

"I feel they will be fine with it. After what papa asked you at the house, and then seeing the picture of us beside each other from the airplane, they should have figured something out."

They sat quietly for a while until Kohta heard Saya's breathing get softer. She opened her eyes as he kissed her on the forehead and he said, "Come on Angel, we need to get you to bed, I'm betting we have another big day tomorrow."

She nodded and got up. He followed her to their futon and removed her robe leaving her in her shorts and tank top. After getting her settled, he closed the outer door, and checked the brazier before crawling in the bedding with her.

Snuggling close she whispered, "I love you." before slipping off to sleep again.

He lasted a few minutes longer, cuddling, with his head against hers; he drifted off to the smell of apples from her hair.

000

Morning came to the camp and everyone was up early. They could smell the breakfast cooking from the mess hall.

"Ahhhhh…that's bacon!" Kohta said as he stood on the porch inhaling the scent as Takashi laughed.

Sakamoto came out and said, "Good morning!" before stepping off the porch, heading for the gate. She was met halfway by Corporal Clayton. They stood and talked for a minute as Sakamoto read a note Clayton handed her. Turning, she came back and stopped before the teenagers.

"Ah, could one of you go get Mrs. Dean? I need to speak with her on a personal matter. While you're at it…maybe you should find Nurse Marikawa also," She said, a dark look on her face.

Takashi and Kohta glanced at each other. "I'll get Dean-san, Kohta, you find sensei," Takashi said.

They were back a minute later with the women in tow. Takashi, Kohta and Shizuka stood inside the door of the living area as Yukari stepped to the edge of the porch. Sakamoto and Clayton snapped to attention and saluted before Sakamoto began to speak.

"Mrs. Dean it is my regretful duty to inform you that your husband, Sergeant Jonathan Dean, passed away on the second day of the outbreak while defending the civilians of Okinawa from the undead horde." She stepped forward and handed the note to Yukari, "This is the official notification. I…I can't tell you how sorry I am to have to bring you this news."

Yukari stood looking at the note for a few moments before raising her head, "Thank you, Sergeant. At least now I know." The woman turned and started back inside, but only made three steps before she collapsed.

"Catch her!" Shizuka cried out as Takashi and Kohta grabbed the fainting woman from each side.

"Mama! Mama!" Masahiko cried as he ran to her. Shizuka caught him in her arms.

"Take her to her room. It's alright Masahiko, she just fainted, she will be fine in a little bit once she has some rest," the nurse told the child as she hugged him close.

Looking out the door, Masahiko saw the two Marines standing with their heads down. He froze for a moment before saying, "It's…dad isn't it? He's dead isn't he?"

Shizuka nodded as the boy began to weep. Alice ran up and wrapped her arms around him also as Shizuka started him toward the bedroom.

Takashi and Kohta lay Yukari on the futon so Saya and Rei could cover her and try to make her comfortable.

Everyone stood outside in the hall as Shizuka checked Yukari. Masahiko lay down beside her as Alice sat down next to him and stroked his hair while he hugged his mother's arm.

Shizuka came out and closed the door behind her.

"Well? Is she alright?" Rika asked.

Shizuka shrugged her shoulders, "She just fainted. She should be alright, but it will take a few days for everything to sink in. She had already told me she was afraid he was gone, but this just confirms it. Best thing right now is rest."

Rika nodded, "We better go on to breakfast then, we got a long day ahead of us. What are you going to do?"

"Alice and I will stay here with them. Bring us something back please. I'll make some tea and be waiting when she wakes up," Shizuka said.

The others nodded and headed out to start the day.

* * *

><p>AN: To learn of Alex and Misa's Osaka adventure please read MarshalZhukov's A Simple Kind of DEAD Year Zero.

As always, please leave a Review and/or Favorite.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Again, I also do not own the British and US Marine characters in this chapter. They are the property of MarshalZhukov and are from her wonderful New DEADs Order story as well as several of her long running British Marines series. I thank her for the loan of them.

Updated: 10/19/13

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Takashi and Kohta joined the patrol they had been assigned to with Tatsumi leading. Normally a four man patrol, the two boys made five and six. Rika felt this would be good training for them to be with someone they respected and trusted. They would walk the perimeter of the camp just inside the outer ditch, watch for any hostiles that tried to cross over, and eliminate any undead that had fallen for the trap.<p>

Saya and Rei headed back to the supply building with Shion, and a couple of the male troopers, to try and make lists of supplies they might need in the future. The more they talked about it, the more items they came up with that they needed just to operate on a day-to-day basis.

Saeko gathered a few people and had them help her unload the practice equipment, as well as all the finished blade weapons to an unused room of the house. Once this was done, she made notes on what needed to be done to turn the pavilion into a real dojo.

Afterwards, she checked in on Shizuka, Alice and the Dean's before heading back to the mess hall to meet Takashi and the others for lunch. As she walked up the street, she saw Rika and Tomasa come out of the mess hall and head for the landing field.

Tatsumi and his patrol came down the street from the other direction and stopped next to her. "Good morning, Busujima-san," Tatsumi said.

She bowed and greeted him and the others, "Good morning, everyone. I hope your patrol went smoothly?"

Tatsumi nodded, "No problems really. We did catch a few of Them in the outer ditch last night, but they were quickly taken care of."

"So it seems Sergeant Phillips' defenses will stand the test?" she asked.

He nodded, "When the other two ditches are finished I think it will be as safe as being inside a three meter concrete wall."

They stopped talking as they heard the sound of a helicopter coming closer in the distance.

"Eh, no rest for the wicked I guess. I've got to get to the landing field to meet the new troopers with the LT and Sarge." Turning to his patrol Tatsumi said, "Eat up, take five and then come check in with me. I'm sure we'll have something to do this afternoon, but I'm not sure what yet." With that he jogged off.

Putting her arm in Takashi's, Saeko led the group inside the mess.

000

Tomasa and Rika watched as a Blackhawk helicopter circled the camp before setting down. A lone figure got off and jogged clear before waving to the pilots. The Blackhawk took off and headed back south as the man turned and approached the pair.

"Well look who this is!" Rika said as the man came closer. Dressed in a dark blue uniform with a peaked cap, he had a solid jawline and slightly graying dark hair.

"It's good to see you Superintendent Nakajima! We had not heard you made it through the outbreak." Tomasa said as he and Rika first bowed, and then shook the officer's hand.

"Well I've got to say it was a near thing sometimes, but myself and several others managed. I hope the two of you are doing well with this new endeavor."

"It's coming together slowly. We should have the defenses in good shape before the day is out. Getting supplies in and starting road patrols is our main focus at the moment." Tomasa explained.

"Good," Nakajima said as Tatsumi jogged up. "We have a lot to talk about and I wanted to get here before reinforcements arrived. You're going to be female heavy with this group. Everyone coming in is an experienced police officer, but very few have the type of training you do. A surprising number of traffic patrol officers survived, and make up the bulk of this group. We are working on finding more for you since I want your numbers to be around one-fifty to two hundred."

Tomasa whistled as he heard this, "That's a good number of trooper's, sir. Being female heavy is not going to be a problem since we are male heavy now. We'll be glad to have them, but I can already see other problems arising that don't concern that."

Nakajima nodded, "I know, but I've got some solutions also. By the way, all police have been rolled into JGSDF. Technically, we are all now military police, and report to the JGSDF command now. They made me a Colonel and I will be over the FPB's that are being set up with yours as the first, oh and congratulations on your promotion, 'Captain' Tomasa."

Tomasa blinked as he stared at the colonel. Rika began to laugh as Nakajima turned to her, "What are you laughing about, 'Lieutenant' Minami?"

"Oh come on sir! I'm not officer material!" Rika protested as Tatsumi's face split into a grin. "What are you grinning at, you monkey? You realize this makes you First Sergeant don't you?" she told him.

Tatsumi quickly turned from grin to frown, "You mean I have to ride herd over this bunch?"

Nakajima laughed, "Remember, First Sergeant, it always flows downhill."

Tatsumi sighed and repeated morosely, "Always downhill."

The slap of rotor blades split the air as two more aircraft appeared in the distance. These turned into Chinook heavy lift helos that circled once before settling down in the field. The pilots shut down the engines as the rear doors dropped and troops started filing out.

Rika and Tatsumi jogged over to get them organized as Tomasa and Nakajima walked toward the mess hall.

000

After a quick lunch, Tomasa and Nakajima took a walk out to the perimeter ditches for a quick inspection. Finding them almost completed, they walked back as Tomasa pointed out the different buildings and what he intended them to be used for.

Nakajima stopped and watched as a young woman with long dark hair, dressed in black cargo pants, boots and a T-shirt, walk across the street towards the house he knew was the base commanders.

"Hmm, seeing that she is the only person I have seen wearing a sword I will hazard a guess that is Busujima Saeko," he said.

Tomasa nodded, "Yes it is. She is going to be our instructor in sword as soon as we get a little more settled."

Nakajima frowned, "I'll tell you right now, Captain; I'm to take her back with me, the other girl, Takagi Saya also."

Tomasa was stunned, "Takagi is fast becoming our supply and logistics officer, sir. She is a damn smart young lady and I've learned to rely on her. Plus her young man is one of the best natural shooters Lieutenant Minami and I have ever seen. I was just about to ask you what the current policy on swearing in new recruits is."

"Aren't they just teenagers?" Nakajima asked.

"Well technically, yes, but when is there going to be a high school again? These _teenagers_ have fought and survived since the first day of the outbreak. They're a smart group that works together like a well-oiled machine. The boy that led them, Komuro Takashi, is going to be a top notch team leader some day with a little training. He's also Busujima-san's boyfriend and I'm quite sure they will not consent to being separated.

Tomasa paused as he sighed, "I personally cannot consider them kids anymore. They're adults in every way except age and I don't see that as a problem."

"Well regardless, I am supposed to take them back with me when I leave. The two girls at least, I don't know about the boys. I'll need to talk to them tonight and explain the situation to them," Nakajima said.

Tomasa sighed and nodded as Rika walked up to them.

Saluting the Colonel first, she then said, "I've got Miyamoto-san and a couple of others taking info from the reinforcements. We have opened the second barracks to women only and they are getting settled now. Do you want to get them together and talk to them, sirs?"

Tomasa glanced at Nakajima who said, "Your call, Captain."

Tomasa nodded, "I want to let them know just where we stand and some rules of the camp before they get too settled in. We have an eclectic group and I want them to know who's who. One hour from now in the street in front of supply."

Rika nodded and turned to do her captain's bidding.

000

One hour later, the entire police unit stood in front of supply. Tomasa had learned the cooks were civilian volunteers who would be staying with them when the US and British forces pulled out.

Tomasa stepped up on the porch and waited while Tatsumi called out, "Listen up! The Captain has a few things to say! Take a seat or a knee, those in the back can stand if you want."

Tomasa cleared his throat, "Welcome to Forward Patrol Base Onohira. First of all, for those of you who don't know, I am Captain Tomasa Kaoru. To my right, Lieutenant Minami Rika and to my left, First Sergeant Tatsumi Shota. I want to introduce you to several others that are important to this little camp of ours. Please raise your hand when I call out your name so everyone can identify you. Toda Ken, armorer and shooting instructor. Flanery, Sean Patrick, chief mechanic and head of the motor pool. Takagi Saya, supply and logistics officer. Busujima Saeko, sword mistress and bladed weapons instructor. There are two medics, but they are currently busy and we will introduce them later."

He scanned the faces of the troopers before speaking again, "Every one of you has survived till now through your wits and skill, but make no mistake, everyone here is a true combat veteran. Now, I know a lot of you have not had the training the SAT have, but we are going to fix that. I don't want any officer of mine going out without everything they need to protect themselves and their teammates. Over the next few days we are going to learn about each other, and find out what skills you possess, so we know what we need to work on. Now are there any questions?"

A tall man in the back raised his hand and Tomasa pointed to him.

"Samejima Teizou, Captain. Several of us are...were...motorcycle officers and while we don't mind pounding the ground; couldn't we be of more use on maybe off road bikes?"

Tomasa nodded, "That's a thought and I will keep it in mind. Motorcycles we can get easily enough, the problem is fuel. Everything we currently use is diesel so that is all we have, and not much of that. Who else can ride a motorcycle?"

Six men standing with Samejima raised their hands as well as three women and Takashi.

Tomasa smiled when he saw Takashi's hand, "Komuro-san what are you raising your hand for? I know you're not old enough to have a license!"

Takashi laughed, catching on to what the Captain was doing, "Well, sir, I feel it is every high school boy's right to be able to drive a motorcycle, without a license or helmet, _especially_ if there is a horde of undead after him!"

The officers broke out laughing with the commander as several of the motor officers clapped.

After the laughter settled, Tomasa asked, "Does everyone have a pistol?" Two of the men and three of the women raised their hands that they did not. "See Toda-san right after this and he will issue one to you. Nobody, and I mean nobody, is to go unarmed at any time in this camp. Thanks to the engineers we will have an excellent defense system, but until there are no more of Them, nowhere is one-hundred percent safe. The only person exempt from this pistol order is Busujima-san."

After looking at some notes in his hand, Tomasa said, "We have a lot to do to build this into a solid base where we and the people we will be protecting will feel safe. When you check in with Miyamoto-san, be sure to list any skills you might have that we could use. Carpentry and wood working are just two of the many skills on our list we are looking for."

"Any more questions?" he asked.

One man sitting up front raised his hand, "I'm Yamada Takeshi, sir. There're a few of us that have families that made it through, what are the chances of being able to have them with us or nearby?"

Tomasa glanced at Colonel Nakajima, who nodded, "Once we feel this base is secure enough I don't have a problem with families here. In fact I think it will be a great idea. We are not just starting a base here, but building a foundation for a new way of life. We have two kids on base now; one is the son of Dean Yukari, one of the medics. The other is a little girl named Alice which Komuro-san and his team rescued. Miyamoto-san has taken over the job of teaching them for now, and I see no problem with having others here."

Looking back at the now grinning officer he said, "Yes Yamada-san, I think it would be great to have families here."

"Now, any more questions?" he asked as he looked around. "The only unanswered question is an unasked question. My door, as well as the other officer's, is always open to you."

Tomasa glanced over at the chief cook who nodded and started inside the mess. "Looks like supper will be ready in a few so let's break up and everyone get their fill. After that, I want you to walk around and familiarize yourselves with the layout of the camp. While there is not a curfew, but I would prefer everyone be close to quarter's and noise discipline in effect, once dark falls and the night patrols start."

One of the female officers raised her hand, "Excuse me sir, noise discipline? Can you explain?"

Rika stepped forward, "Be vewy, vewy quiet…there are undead hunting you!"

A couple of people snickered and others simply said, "Oooohhh!"

"It means, keep noise to a minimum," Rika explained, "Whisper or talk quietly, if you have to talk outdoors, especially near the perimeter. Suppressed, blunt, or blade weapons only."

Tomasa looked around once more before nodding to Tatsumi as he stepped back. "Attention!" Tatsumi called, and once everyone had snapped to, "Dismissed!"

Sergeant Phillips walked up as they broke up, "Nice pep talk, Captain. Congratulations on the promotion by the way."

"Thanks," replied Tomasa. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Well the bathhouse will have hot water before the evening is over," he said with a smile. "We got a metal tank in place, taking a clue from the way the house is set up. There is a fire built and heating it now."

"Good!" Tomasa said. "I'm sure the troops will welcome that, and I'll make sure they know who to thank for it!"

"It's only too bad we have no pigs," Phillips said.

Tomasa cocked his head, "Pigs?"

"Sorry, sah," Phillips said. "Young lady on the Ikei Settlement from America said something about 'And methane cometh from pig shit', then she proceeded into a lengthy discussion about harnessing pig manure into energy."

"Right..." Tomasa said, wondering what _that_ would smell like. "We'll - ah - look into that."

Phillips nodded, "Other than that, the perimeter ditches are finished and you have the plans for the stockade. The draw bridges on both ends of the camp are working, and both water and bath house are operational. I would have to say I think we are done here, sah."

Tomasa smiled, "Eager to get back home, I see."

Phillips blushed, "Does it show that much?"

"I was a newlywed once too, Shaun."

Phillips just nodded, the way the captain said it, the Brit knew what he meant, "We can do final inspection tomorrow and then I guess we will lift out back across the line."

Tomasa nodded and said, "Come on, let's get supper."

000

Later that evening Tomasa and Nakajima were sitting in Tomasa's office, which was also doubling as his bedroom.

"Looks like the best thing to do is secure and fortify a couple of farms and populate them with livestock. With good planning this will give us a solid supply of meat once they start to produce," Tomasa said.

Nakajima nodded, "Going to need crops also not only to feed troops, but the livestock as well." The older man leaned back and stretched, making his back snap and pop. "I never knew creating a new civilization would take so much planning for years into the future."

There was a knock at the door and Tomasa called, "Come in." It opened to reveal Rei with a tray and two cups.

"Would you gentleman like some fresh tea?" she asked as she knelt down beside the table they were working on.

"Ah, thank you, Miyamoto-san, this is very welcome right now," Tomasa said as Nakajima agreed.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked.

Nakajima looked up, "Yes, please tell Busujima-san and Takagi-san we need to see them."

Looking puzzled Rei nodded her head and said, "Yes sir."

Tomasa sighed. "I'm not looking forward to this," he said as Nakajima grunted.

A minute later there was another knock at the door and it opened to reveal Saeko and Saya.

"Come in ladies and have a seat," Tomasa said as they entered.

Sitting down across the table from the officers they waited to see why they had been summoned.

Nakajima cleared his throat and said, "I wanted to inform you that I am supposed to take both of you back to Tokashiki Island with me when I leave."

Saya's eyes widened as Saeko's narrowed. Clearing her throat and with a much calmer voice then she looked, Saeko asked, "May I ask who told you to do this, Colonel?"

"Your fathers asked, ordered, me to bring you in. They want you nearby and right now both are on Tokashiki Island with the Emperor."

Tomasa could see the determination quickly growing behind Saeko's eyes.

"I must refuse sir. I have promised my sword and skills to the Captain, and as a daughter of the Busujima, I cannot allow that promise to be broken. This is a matter of honor and face."

_Ouch!_ Tomasa thought as he almost winced. Saeko had effectively just slapped Nakajima in the face with a gauntlet.

Nakajima grunted, "If you want to put it that way, the leader of your clan and head of your family has sent for you. _That_ should supersede any promise of service you have made."

The tension in the room increased as Tomasa imagined smoke coming from Saeko's ears.

Turning to Tomasa, she changed tactics, "Captain, is there any way I can make contact with my father by use of the satellite phone or other means? If I speak with him, I believe I can clear this matter up quickly."

He glanced at Nakajima, who nodded approval, before Tomasa answered her, "It will be morning before we can get a sat, but I'll have communications set it up. Takagi-san I am going to assume you would like to speak to your father also, if he is available?"

This turned Saya's shock into a slow burn of anger, "_Yes sir_, I would." Turning to Nakajima she said, "He didn't bother to come for me when the school fell to Them, now he is going to _order_ me to his side? We went back once, and were treated as children, even after we had fought our way through the horde and across the city to get home. I will not go back to that again. If I am forced to go, I will NOT be going alone, I _will_ have Hirano with me. My father himself asked him to protect me, and that makes him my personal bodyguard, who I will go nowhere without."

Nakajima watched them for a minute before snorting and rubbing his hand across his mouth as if to wipe a smile away, "I was told both of you were strong headed and I see now that is correct. I've been watching you today, I see the respect these officers give you, and I know you have earned that with your actions, not by who you are. If it was up to me I would leave you alone and let you grow and live your lives, but I have to honor the requests made to me by your families because at this time you are still underage teenagers."

He sighed, "This is a new world and there is going to have to be a new way of thinking. For now though, please understand my hands are tied unless I receive orders to the contrary."

Both girls bowed slightly and he told them they could go.

After they left Nakajima looked at Tomasa and said, "That went well!" as Tomasa's eyebrows climbed his forehead.

000

The girls stopped outside the door and Saeko told Saya, "I am going to the dojo, Saya-chan, please bring them."

Saya didn't have to ask who. She made a beeline for the living area where the rest and guests were relaxing around the hearth.

"Takashi? Kohta? Could you join Saeko-san and I in the dojo? We have something we need to discuss. Rei, I think you and Paddy need to come also. Everyone else please excuse us for a bit."

Takashi and Kohta looked at each other in surprise as Saya stormed out the back. Getting up, they excused themselves and followed her, with Rei and Paddy behind them.

Phillips and the others looked puzzled as Rika turned to Shizuka and said, "Suddenly I smell a storm coming; a big one."

000

Takashi arrived with the others to find Saeko pacing back and forth the length of the building. As he walked over to her, she grabbed him and hugged him close, clutching him to her as if she had not seen him in weeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"The Colonel has orders to bring Saya and I back with him, regardless of how we feel about it."

'What!" Kohta exclaimed as Saya hugged him close and began to cry.

"He said…since we…were still…underage…we have to go…unless…he gets told…otherwise!" Saya said as she sobbed and sniffled into Kohta's chest.

"Who did this? Why now?" Rei asked as she clutched Paddy's arm for support.

Saeko let go of Takashi and started pacing again, "Our fathers. They have suddenly decided they want us close to them after all this time." She stopped and hung her head, "Of course, this is the first time mine has truly known where I was, so I can understand, but I would have thought he would have contacted me and _asked_ first." She looked up and focused on Saya, "I'm going to bet he influenced your father on this also. Don Takagi told me my father trained him in sword and he always listened to his advice."

"Look, how bad is it really?" Takashi asked. "I know we have started making a life here, but if we have to go we…"

"BAKA!" Saya cried out. "You don't understand! There is no WE, Takashi! Saeko and I would be going - _alone_; the rest of you would be left behind! I've already told them I wouldn't go without Kohta, because he is the bodyguard my father asked to protect me, but I don't think this is going to matter in this case!"

Takashi and Kohta froze as what Saya was saying sunk in. Takashi turned to Saeko and asked quietly, "Is that right? Only the two of you?"

Saeko, standing with her arms crossed, nodded.

She began pacing again as he stood looking at the floor, "We have gotten permission from the Captain, to contact our fathers by satellite phone in the morning when they can make a connection. Maybe we can convince them to retract their order. If not…if not I want an escape plan."

"What do you mean 'an escape plan'," Rei asked.

"I would rather go back out into the dead world then be forced to leave Takashi against my will," Saeko said.

"I'll go too, if it means staying with Kohta," Saya said quietly.

"No Saya, I would rather you go be safe…" Kohta started saying.

"Safe!" she snarled. "I'll never be 'safe' if you're not there! Can't you understand that?"

He hugged her close and whispered that he loved her as she buried her face in his chest again.

They were all shocked when Rei suddenly spoke up, "I…I can't…I can't do that again…" she whimpered.

Paddy clutched her to him. "No one is asking you to, Rei, right guys? Right?" he asked as he looked at them, his eyes haunted.

Saeko clenched her eyes shut, the pain of the emotions coursing through her body like a hot knife, "No, sister, it would be better for you not to go. You should stay here and make a life for yourself with Patrick-san. Alice and sensei should not even know of this conversation either."

"I think you should just go with him," Takashi suddenly said.

The rest gasped as they turned toward him.

"Hear me out," he told them as he held up his hand to stave off protest. "We would know where you are going. We know since you would be near your fathers, you would be safe. They would probably let Kohta and I come to you once you arrived and explained what you wanted. Your parents have nothing against either of us, in fact Saya's parents like Kohta and I, and I think that would influence Busujima-sama as well."

He sighed, "We would be apart for a few months and maybe only a few days or weeks. What is the worst that could happen? Wait till we turn twenty and can do what we want of our own free will? Three years, do you think our feelings for each other would disappear in that time? I intend to spend the rest of my life with you Saeko. If I have to wait three years for that life to start…it's a small price to pay."

He watched the group as they thought about what he said, "I'll do whatever you want to do. If you want to run…we'll run, but I think we need to ride this out. For everyone's sake, just ride it out."

They all stood quietly, thinking on what he had said.

"Right now I think we all need to get some rest and sleep on it. We can talk about it again in the morning. We might not have to do anything at all," Takashi said.

Saya took Kohta's hand as they started towards their room, "Take me to bed, Kohta."

"We better go back and check on the others," Rei said as she and Paddy headed back inside.

Takashi watched as Saeko stood in the middle of the dojo floor. "Saeko let's-"

"I wish to meditate, Takashi. I will be in later."

"Don't you think-" was all he got out before she turned on him.

"Takashi, I don't want tonight to be our first fight. Now please, let me meditate. I will come to you when I am through."

The look on her face told him it was time to walk away. He headed for their room, but as he got to the entrance of the dojo he stopped. "I just want you to know I love you, and always will," then, he walked on.

"I love you also," she whispered as she sank to the floor cross-legged.

000

A few minutes after Saeko had settled, a light flared behind the house. Rika held a match to the last of her Cubans. She inhaled; drinking in the smoke for what she knew might be the last time. Her mind raced as she thought about what she had heard, but she didn't have any answers. When done, she dipped some water, in her hand from a fire bucket, and put the butt of her smoke out in it before throwing it into the yard.

"Fuck," was all she said as she turned and headed for her room, hoping something good would come out of the phone calls tomorrow.

000

Tokashiku Marine Resort - Tokashiki Island, Okinawa Prefecture

Current residence of the Emperor of Japan

Two men and a woman sat at a table, on a veranda of the resort, as the evening gave way to night. The men sipped sake as the woman poured for them.

"So what time do you think we will be getting phone calls, Sensei?" Takagi Souichirou asked of the man sitting to his left.

Busujima Kage thought for a moment before answering, "9am, or a little after I think. The satellites will be in range about then, and we have a three-hour window tomorrow. We should be in the communications room by 8:45 just in case."

"You're that sure they are going to call?" Soichiro asked.

Kage chuckled, "Oh yes, I will bet a good bottle of sake on it. I gave Nakajima a fool's mission; I will apologize to him later. Knowing what I know of their exploits, there is no way she will take this lying down. Especially if she is involved with this young Komuro as we suspect."

The woman, Takagi Yuriko, chuckled, "Listen to a woman's intuition, Kage-san. I don't know what happened between Komuro-san and Miyamoto-san, but it was already starting when they were at the mansion. The way your daughter deferred to him and watched him when he was not looking told me volumes."

"And your daughter, Yuriko-san? Did you see it in her for this young sharp-shooter, Hirano-san? Did you think this kind of young man would be her choice?" Kage asked.

Yuriko smiled slightly as she refilled Kage's cup, "I felt there was something there, but the young man was so infatuated with Saya, she was fighting what was right in front of her eyes. I don't know what changed and woke her up, but I'm glad it did. I like him." She picked up a photo that had been taken from a UAV over a week ago. The teens stood in the backyard of a house they had been holed up in and were all waving at the aircraft. Hirano held binoculars in one hand but the other arm was being crushed in Saya's embrace, a joyful smile on her face. There was no doubt they were looking at a couple.

Souichirou laughed, "I like him also! He has spunk and stands up for what he believes in. We saw him shoot at the mansion, and I agree with Captain Tomasa; the boy is a natural. Even I could see he was head over heels for our Saya. He must have some real grit to tame her."

Kage grunted, "Well you have vouched for Komuro-san and that tells me a lot. If she has decided on this young man…well who am I to say anything? Captain Tomasa and Lieutenant Minami are both impressed with him, so let's try to let them develop him into the leader they think he is going to be. We will need good leaders for the future."

Souichirou and Yuriko both nodded as they watched the last rays of the sun fade away beyond the western horizon.

000

Takashi was still wide awake when Saeko finally came into their room. He quietly watched her as she stood over him in the dark, before dropping her clothes and climbing into the futon with him. Her bare skin was smooth against his as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"I want you," she whispered as she wrapped herself around him, becoming like a second skin.

Later, as he lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking, he clutched her to his side, listening as Saeko wept.

* * *

><p>AN: Things are starting to fall into place for FPB Onohira to go operational.

As always please leave a Review and/or a Favorite.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Again, I also do not own the British and US Marine characters in this chapter. They are the property of MarshalZhukov and are from her wonderful New DEADs Order story as well as several of her long running British Marines series. I thank her for the loan of them. Its been great having them!

Updated: 10/20/13

* * *

><p>Takashi awoke to find Saeko already dressed, and sitting on the outer porch. He sat down behind her and gathered her into his arms. As she leaned back against his chest, turning her head to look at his face, she reached up and stroked his cheek gently.<p>

"Wearing that it looks like you're going into battle," he said.

"I feel that I am," she whispered. She had on her mini-skirt outfit with all its gear, including her pistol on her leg and sword at her side.

"I thought the Captain said you didn't have to carry your pistol in camp?" Takashi said.

"It's just in case we need to go quickly."

Saya walked up looking as if she was hunting a fight also, leather jacket on, Luger in her shoulder holster and MP5 over her shoulder. "I'm ready if you are," she said to Saeko.

Nodding, Saeko got up as Takashi scrambled to get dressed.

The girls had started down the porch by the time Takashi sat to put his boots on. Kohta waited on him and they double-timed it to fall-in behind the two juggernauts as they marched out the gate towards communications.

This caused several of the troopers walking around to pull up and watch the four teens go by.

Trooper Kurogane leaned over and asked Tatsumi quietly, "Are we going into a fight today?"

"Nothing I know of, but it sure looks like they're headed to one," Tatsumi replied.

The boys caught up as the girls climbed the outside stairs to the second floor of the mess hall. Entering they found a large open room with computer and radio equipment along one wall.

Nakajima, Tomasa and Rika were already there when they walked in.

"Ah, just in time," Tomasa said. "Sat's coming into range now. We should have a signal any second."

"Better yet, how about a video feed?" asked the communications tech, as he pounded away on the keyboard. Pointing to a camera on the table he said, "Stand where the X is marked on the floor. Look into the camera when you speak. You can see who you are talking to in the first screen and what your outgoing picture looks like in the second screen."

Saeko nodded and placed herself on the X taped to the floor.

The tech typed some more, which caused some sounds like a phone dialing to come from the computers speakers. He muttered into the mic on his headset, flipped a couple of switches and said, "Got it. Feed is going live in…three…two…one…" He pointed to the blank screen, which wavered, and formed into the image of a stern looking man with black hair that was graying over his temples; he had a square jaw and a small mustache.

Saeko bowed deeply and said, "Greetings father."

"Greetings daughter, I am pleased to see you in good health."

"And I you. I was surprised to learn you were back in the country, and that your adventures had led you to the palace," she said.

Kage grunted, "It was just happenstance that I was there at the right time. I will explain further when you get here."

Saeko's face hardened, "That is what I have called about, Father. I would ask you to retract the order you gave the Colonel to bring me to you."

"There is a place waiting for you here in the Emperor's guard. Explain to me why I should retract the order."

Saeko took a breath, "I offered my service to Captain Tomasa as an instructor of sword. I feel I can be of better use, teaching troopers the use of the blade against Them, more so than anything else."

Kage looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Is there any other reason you might wish to stay? Might it have something to do with that young man standing behind your shoulder?"

Saeko ducked her head slightly, a smile forming on her lips as she replied, "Yes, it does. I would like to formally introduce to you Komuro Takashi, the leader of our team and school mate."

Takashi stepped forward and bowed deeply, "I am honored to meet you, Busujima-sama."

"He is also the man I have decided to spend my life with," Saeko said as she stared her father in the eyes.

_Oh crap!_ Takashi thought as he felt a bull's-eye growing on his forehead.

Kage's right eyebrow climbed his forehead and his jaw twitched. Suddenly his control broke and he roared with laughter.

Expecting anger instead, Saeko was surprised as she also heard other voices laughing off camera. Kage looked to his left and said, "You were right!" before turning back to his daughter.

"Komuro-san!"

"Sir!" Takashi replied.

"Do you love my daughter?"

Blinking at the suddenness of the question, Takashi nodded, "More than life itself, sir. I would do anything to make her happy."

Kage grunted as he nodded, "Very well, I will take your word on that. I place her in your care then. Nakajima! I'm sure you can hear me so I retract the order to bring my daughter to me."

"I understand sir," Nakajima called out.

Focusing back on the two in front of him, Kage said, "I would like to converse with you longer, but we have others here that want to talk to their daughter. Saeko, Komuro-kun, good health to you both and when we get some of this settled, we will visit each other."

Takashi breathed a little easier before Kage made one final comment. "I look forward to testing your mettle when I get out there myself, Komuro-san."

And just like that, Takashi felt his blood run cold again as Saeko took his hand and the two of them stepped off-camera.

Kage nodded and stepped out of view. A moment later, Takagi Souichirou stepped into sight with his wife by his side.

Saeko moved as Saya rushed forward. "Mama! Papa!"

"Saya-chan!" her mother said as she placed her hand over her mouth, happiness showing in her eyes. "I'm so glad you are safe!"

"That goes for you also, Hirano-kun. It seems you have done your job well and with honor," Souichirou commended.

"It was my honor sir!" Kohta said as he bowed.

"So what shall you call me now? Don? Or otoo-san?" her father asked with a smirk on his face.

Kohta's head came up from the bow and his eyes narrowed, after glancing at Saya he spoke as a smile crept across his mouth, "With yours and okaa-san's permission, I hope one day to call you giri no chichi."

The others in the room gasped as Saya blushed and ducked her head a little. Souichirou's eyebrows shot up before…he roared with laughter. Looking at his wife who was beaming at him, he nodded, "We will speak of this, Hirano-san. I think I would be proud to have a _man_ such as you call me father-in-law!"

Turning his attention back to Saya, Souichirou said, "Alright Saya, give me your reasons for wanting to stay, other than the obvious one."

Saya took Kohta's hand and pulled it to her chest, "I have found a job that challenges my intellect, Papa. Supply and logistics will be a constant challenge for me, and allow me to use my knowledge to the best of my abilities. Rika…uh…Lieutenant Minami and the Captain have been testing and training me for over a week now. I feel a calling and I want to be a part of what is being built here."

"Captain Tomasa, do you have faith in my daughter's abilities?" her father asked.

"Yes sir," the camp commander said. "She has already proven innovative and inventive in her thinking and I would hate to lose such an asset."

Thinking for a minute, Souichirou nodded, "Colonel Nakajima, I also withdraw my request for you to bring my daughter to me."

"Yes Minister, I understand," Nakajima said with a grin.

Saya frowned at this, "Minister? What does the Colonel mean by that, Papa?"

Souichirou smiled, "I had not gotten the chance to tell you; the Emperor has appointed me Minister of Reclamation and Relocation. It seems that my quick thinking and actions, the previous government disliked, was admired by the Emperor. I will be in charge over all resettlement efforts on the mainland including the area south of you."

"Once things start to settle, we should be in the area inspecting infrastructure and should be able to get to the base for a day or maybe two, to see you," her mother told her.

Saya beamed at this news.

Her father turned to listen to someone off to the side, "We need to go, Saya-chan, there is only three hours of sat time today and we have taken enough of it. In the meantime, write, we should get letters within a few days."

Busujima Kage stepped back into the picture behind them and all three waved goodbye as the picture wavered and faded out.

"And we're out," said the communications tech. "We still have voice to HQ for two more hours, but video burns too many cycles for now."

Saeko hugged Saya as Nakajima walked over to them. "I'm sorry I had to put the two...well the four of you through that, but you understand I had my orders."

They nodded as Saeko said, "We understand, Colonel, and please understand we meant no disrespect to you in this."

Smiling, he turned to Tomasa, "Well let's get on with what we have to do today. It won't be long before it's time for the Western forces to muster out."

"Excuse me, Colonel, what did you just say?" Saeko asked.

"The Americans and the British have finished with what they came to do. They will be leaving this afternoon."

Saeko looked at the others and said, "Then we have some things to do before then. Lieutenant, may I speak to you for a second?" Rika nodded and they walked down the stairs to the street.

000

A couple of hours later…

"Attention on deck!" Sergeant Sakamoto called to her command as Captain Tomasa inspected the line. Lieutenant Minami fell in-step behind him as they paraded in front of the Western Allied forces.

"You have all done a great service to the people of Japan," Tomasa called out. "Far more than could be expected or asked. For that, I and my troops, will be eternally grateful."

The troops snapped a salute. Tomasa continued his pacing. "Now the time has come to return to your homes and commands."

Sakamoto stepped forward and saluted once more, "On behalf of the United States Marine Corps, it was an honor and a pleasure to serve under and with you, Captain."

Tomasa smiled and returned the salute, "I look forward to better and closer cooperation between our forces, Sergeant Sakamoto. While our peoples have often quarreled, and yes, gone to war, perhaps the future holds peace for us all."

Sakamoto turned an about-face and returned to her place in line. Shaun took his turn and stepped forward. He offered a salute and stood at attention. "While I cannot speak for Her Majesty, I can speak for the Royal Marines and myself when I say the honor is ours, Captain."

Tomasa saluted Shaun and shook his hand, "Sergeant Phillips. I cannot begin to imagine what we would have done without your help and direction in securing this outpost. It was a blessing of heavenly proportions that you came to us in our hour of need, and the thanks I can offer are not equal in value to what you and those who serve with you have done for us. Thank you."

Tomasa resumed his pacing, as Shaun returned to his place, "Men and women from far shores. I am not much for speech making, so please bear with me. This disaster has affected humanity, not as nations, countries, tribes, or groups, but as a species – the whole of humankind. I speak to you now, not as a police officer, not as your erstwhile commanding officer, nor as Japanese. I speak to you as a man and a human being. The bravery, selflessness and sacrifice you have shown, the dedication in spirit from one human being to another has brought tears to this old cop's eyes. There are no words, not thanks enough to express my gratitude, the gratitude of everyone here and those under your protection. I will quote – badly, I am certain – a Western phrase that may mean something to you; God Speed, Ladies and Gentlemen."

Tomasa turned to Rika, "You may dismiss them, Lieutenant. I'm sure they are eager to return to their homes."

"Yes, sir," Rika saluted. She turned to the assembled Marines and soldiers, "Company...dismissed!"

The Western Allies fell out of formation and made their way to the mess hall for one last meal before departure. Rika came up beside Shaun and gently nudged his ribs.

"Before you go, Sergeant," she said. "The Fujimi group wants to see you. Something about a parting gift." Looking around she waved to the three British Marines, "You gentleman are invited also."

000

They followed Rika into the house compound and around to the pavilion, that was to be converted into Busujima-san's dojo. There, they found the five teenagers kneeling side by side with several items lain out in front of them. Saeko was in the middle, with Rei on her right, and Saya on the left. Takashi was right of Rei and Kohta left of Saya.

Rika stopped at the door and pointed Shaun to a kneeling pad nearest the teens. Three more pads were positioned behind him for Davis, Edmonds and Sharpe.

As Shaun knelt down and bowed to the group he noticed the aura of authority Busujima Saeko projected. _She is a noble lady, trained and true,_ Shaun thought. _Alex could learn a lot about control from this young woman. I shall have to see about that in the near future._

"Thank you for indulging us, gentlemen. We will endeavor not to take up much of your time," Saeko said. "First of all, we would like to thank you for accepting our schoolmates into your home and family. In this world of death and woe, you show a bright light of humanity, which we admire. While we may not have known them well before the Outbreak, we feel a kinship to them as survivors of Fujimi Academy."

Shaun bowed slightly, "It is my honor to call them daughters. They are extraordinary young women and I cherish them as does my wife."

Saeko smiled and bowed slightly in return, "That being said, we would like to send them a few items we have gathered in our travels." She reached out and picked up a katana in black sheath with a gold tiger engraved on it. She placed it in front of Shaun and said, "You told us Schweiger-san put her bokken to good use in their travels, so we thought she might like to have something with a little more edge to it. This sword was made by Bugeisha Steel, whose owner was a very honorable man. I feel this is the best of the lot we have, it is a good blade and we hope it serves her in her adventures to come."

Shaun blinked for a second before picking up the sword, "On her behalf, I thank you. I'm sure she will be surprised and pleased with this wonderful gift."

Saeko nodded and then glanced at Rei who reached down and picked up a pole arm in front of her.

"This is a naginata. While it is not the yari we trained with in school, I feel Kinoshita-san will be able to adapt to it easily as I have. It is also made by Bugeisha Steel and is of excellent quality."

She laid the naginata in front of Shaun and bowed slightly.

After laying the sword to his left, Shaun hefted the naginata and bowed to Rei in return. "I again thank you on Misa's behalf. While I have only seen her use a jo stick, I'm sure she will put this to good use."

Saeko then glanced to her left at Saya.

Picking up a book in front of her Saya said, "This is a book on higher mathematics that we have extra copies of. Please ask them to donate it to the school they are trying to get started with our compliments." She leaned forward and placed it before Shaun.

Shaun smiled as he picked up the book. "I will make sure they and the headmistress of the school will understand the meaning of this gift of knowledge and your hopes for it."

Smiling, Saeko then addressed the three men sitting behind Shaun, "Men of Her Majesty's Royal Marines. We would like to thank the three of you for befriending and protecting our schoolmates. We have been told of your adventures in Osaka, and are pleased they can depend on companions such as you."

All the teens bowed to them, and Davis and the others looked distinctly uncomfortable with all the kind praise, deserved or not.

"Ah, thank you in return," Davis said. "It is an honor and joy to deal with the ladies even though sometimes they do get us into some sticky situations." With him saying this Sharpe grinned and Edmonds snorted, holding back a laugh.

Saeko and the others laughed and then she said, "Well gentlemen, I know you want to get lunch before the helicopters arrive to transport you home. If you don't mind, we will join you for your meal."

The gathering broke into informal chatter as Kohta and Takashi plied the Marines with questions on tactics, weapon maintenance and dealing with combat stress. Shaun, Saya and Rei shared tales of adventure as Shaun imparted his knowledge in getting the settlement up and running. Saeko hung back a few paces and watched the interaction.

"Sergeant Phillips!" Rika called out. "May I see you for a quick moment?"

"Yes, Leftenant," Shaun called back. He excused himself and ran over to Rika.

"I wanted to personally say thank you," she said. "I know we have not known each other for very long and always in a commander-subordinate relationship. But please know that everything you have done here will be noted and passed on to whoever may follow me."

Shaun blushed and scratched the back of his head, "You flatter me, Leftenant. I only did my duty."

Rika smirked then laughed aloud. "Ever the proper soldier," she said at last. "The Captain doesn't know it yet, but I'm sure he'll agree with me when I invite you and your family for another visit."

"Once things get calmed and settled of course," Shaun chuckled.

"Naturally," Rika laughed softly. She checked her watch, "And I've taken more of your precious chow time. Thirty minutes before the helos are due in. Get going, Sergeant."

"Yes Ma'am," Shaun snapped to attention and gave a salute.

Rika returned the salute and dismissed Shaun to lunch. She watched as he rejoined the teens and Royal Marines.

000

"So, I'm standing at the side gate, right," Edmonds regaled his audience. "Sergeants White and Pegg are popping off zeddies when this yellow Toyota car pulls to a stop opposite the Embassy. I don't think nofink of it till two high school girls, Alex and Misa, jump out and run to the gate."

"Really?" Shizuka turned her full attention to Edmonds. "I used to have a yellow Toyota, too."

Sharpe, Edmonds and Davis all looked at each other, each suppressing a smirk. "Thought it was kinda odd, two schoolgirls driving a car in Japan, but with everythink ewse goin' on, put it outta me mind."

"I drove to work that day because I overslept and missed my bus," Shizuka went on. "Good thing I had a reserved space in the faculty lot. Too bad, though. I really liked that car. It was perfect for a single woman to get around in."

"And two students, apparently," Sharpe whispered to Edmonds. Edmonds choked back a laugh as Davis bit his lip.

"Oh, well, it's gone," Shizuka sighed. "Whatever happened and whoever got it, they can have it now, I like the Humvee's better."

Phillips set his tray on the table and sat next to Takashi. "Mr. Edmonds here was telling us about what happened the first day," Takashi said. "How Alex-san and Misa-san drove up to the Embassy."

"Oh, I remember that story," Shaun said as he sipped his water. "Alex said something about how she had to hijack a car from the faculty lot, or something to that effect."

"Actually, Sergeant," Davis said, choking on his own mirth. "I think they borrowed it."

Davis could hold out no longer and burst into laughter.

Edmonds and Sharpe joined moments later. "No, no, they _scavenged_ it, remember? From the faculty lot at the school no less!" Sharpe corrected.

The Fujimi teens stared in wonder while Shizuka remained apparently clueless.

"Did I miss something?" Shaun asked. Takashi smiled and shook his head, "No matter. They got out of the school and to safety."

"And that is the most important thing," Saya said. "Everyone who lives gets us that much closer to a new world without Them."

"Amen," the group intoned together.

000

A short time later the group watched a Chinook and an Osprey touch down in the landing field. As the aircrew hooked up the slings to the bulldozer, Phillips and the others waved as they boarded the Osprey and the big rotor blades spun to life.

The Osprey took off and circled the field as the Chinook lifted and took up the slack in the slings. Pouring on the power it hoisted the dozer and lumbered south with the other following to one side.

Tomasa smiled and turned toward the group, "Well, let's get this base operational. I want to have a staff meeting in the mess hall in fifteen minutes. Busujima-san, I'll need a report on what you need to start training. Takagi-san, everything you've got, current supplies and wants. Komuro-san please get Marikawa-san so she can give a report on medical. Hirano-san, go and relieve Toda-san so he can attend."

"That's it! You have your orders! Move it, move it, move it!" Rika cried out as she clapped her hands together. "I want to see you jogging, Hirano! Don't you slow up! Go! Go! Go!" she called as Kohta groaned and began to run.

Tomasa laughed as they got out of earshot.

* * *

><p>AN: Otoo-san = father, Okaa-san = mother, Father-in-law = giri no chichi.

This is going to wrap it up for our American and British friends. Please read the reaction to their return home in New DEADs Order.

The _scavenging_ Of Shizuka-sensei's car is in A Simple Kind of DEAD, the first Alex and Misa story by MarshalZhukov.

As always please leave a Review and/or Favorite.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry it's been so long since an update. RL got very busy and I also had a case of writers block on this story line. During that time though, I did write on a story of a different flavor which you will see popping up soon after this chapter is posted. Please take a look at it.

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Update: 10/20/13

* * *

><p>"A major problem I see currently is laundry," Saya told the officers. Tomasa nodded as she continued, "We have about ninety people in camp now with a close to 5050, man/woman ratio. Those I have talked to all said they have about two changes of duty clothes, with maybe one set of off duty wear. Everyone is currently hand washing their clothes and hanging them out on lines. My questions are, will we be getting shipments of uniforms anytime in the future? Also what about underwear? Should we be raiding stores for it? What _is_ our policy going to be about commandeering supplies?"

Nakajima sighed, "The current policy is take what you need and keep notes on where and when you did. If the owners are ever found alive, the government will compensate them in some way. There are uniform stocks around the country, but right now they are not high on the list of needed items. For now just try to keep stocked in cargo pants, dark shirts and good boots. Undergarments just use what you can find."

"What are the current items on the wants list?" the girl asked.

"Food, weapons and ammo, fuel and/or transportation, medical, clothing and everything else comes after those." Nakajima replied.

Saya looked at her notes, "One more item we need is…ah…" Saya blushed as she looked at Shizuka.

"Condoms," Shizuka said.

Rika and Tomasa chuckled as Nakajima grunted, "Yes, I understand. Best advice I can give you is collect what you can from stores and we will try to find supplies in the future."

"That's all I have currently," Saya said as she sat down.

"Very good, Takagi-san. I see why the Captain was eager to keep you on his staff. Let's see, Busujima-san; please tell us about you training plans."

Saeko stood, "I intend to canvas the troopers to find out who already has hand-to-hand and hand weapon knowledge. Once I know that, I will start a rotating practice program, starting with basics, and moving to more advanced training as I see who does the best. We have plenty of practice and battle-ready weapons. We will have more once we can find someone that can finish the blanks we brought. I will write a letter to my father asking for advice on finding such a person. May I ask that you to deliver it to him when you go back, Colonel Nakajima?"

Nakajima nodded that he would.

"The dojo itself needs to be enclosed in some way, but I would also like to keep it where we can open it in the summer when needed. That is currently all I have."

"You did not mention training uniforms or protective gear. What do you intend to do about those?" Nakajima asked.

"I feel normal gym clothes will do for this with some practice pads. We are not going into competitions, so there is no need for formal kendo gear. This training is for killing Them; no other reason. We should be able to pick up what we need at sporting goods stores," Saeko told him.

"Very well. Have your letter ready by tomorrow and I will make sure it is delivered," the Colonel said.

Saeko bowed and sat down as Nakajima looked down at a note in front of him, "Toda-san, what about weapons?"

As Toda got up and started reading off of his notes, Takashi looked out the window from where he was sitting out of the way. He and several others like Tatsumi, Giba, and Shion, who were non-coms, sat in so they could be up to date on the running of the camp.

_Hmm…I wonder where those two are going?_ Takashi thought to himself, as he watched Alice, Masahiko and Zeke heading up the street, with Alice leading the way.

Masahiko had bounced back from the news of his father's death but Yukari was still suffering. Takashi could not imagine how she felt even after all the friends and family they had lost. To him and the others, it all seemed like a dream that they knew was true, but was unreal also. He looked over at the woman he loved and it tore at his heart to think that one day it might be him, or her getting that notice.

The kids were out of sight when he looked back out the window, his mind had turned elsewhere.

000

_Earlier in the day:_

Alice sat on the porch overlooking the courtyard with Zeke. She knew everyone was busy, but she was getting bored. She understood they were building a safe place for them to stay and live together, but that still did not give her much to do.

She was a smart little girl, sometimes smarter than Saya, who thought she shielded Alice from some things. She loved her brothers and sisters, who sometimes acted more like mamas and daddies to her.

Masahiko came out of the house and sat down beside her.

"Is okaa-san alright, Masahiko?" she asked.

The boy nodded as he scratched Zeke behind the ears, "She's still resting and Marikawa-sensei is watching her."

They had been sitting for a little while, just petting the dog, when Masahiko asked, "Alice, how did your dad die? Was it one of the monsters?"

Alice shook her head, "No, he was trying to get some people in a house to take me in. We were inside a wall with a metal gate, but the monsters were everywhere outside. Someone in the house opened the door and stabbed him with a spear. They said they were sorry and closed the door. Daddy was on the ground bleeding and there was a dog barking. Daddy told me to find someone to take care of me and find someplace to hide. Then he died. I was crying and the gate came open and the monsters started coming in after me. Then they all started to explode. I didn't know then what a gun sounded like, but it was Kohta nii-chan shooting them while Takashi nii-chan came to get me. Zeke showed up and was trying to protect me when Takashi nii-chan got there. He was killing the monsters with a crowbar and then a gun. After he got some room he put me on his back and stuck Zeke in his coat. He climbed up on the wall and walked on top of it till the rest came in the Humvee and got us."

"Uwah!" Masahiko said wide-eyed. "That was cool!"

She smiled at him as she swung her feet back and forth, "We have been together ever since. I love them and don't ever want to leave them."

They looked up as the big helicopter and an airplane looking thing flew low over the town and headed south. They both waved and Alice thought she saw oji-san Phillips waving out one of the windows at them.

They had been playing ball with Zeke for a while when Alice said, "Let's go see Toda ojii-san. Kohta-kun might be there too."

She headed out the gate and up the street with Zeke and Masahiko at her heels.

Arriving at the armory, she found Kohta sitting at the workbench with a rifle taken apart in front of him.

He turned to them and said, "Hello, munchkin, what are you and Masahiko up to?"

"We got bored and were looking for you or Toda ojii-san," she told him.

"Did you see the aircraft leave?" Kohta asked. They both nodded and he asked, "Can either of you tell me what they were?"

"The long gray one was a canook, but I don't know what the other one was," Alice said as Masahiko just shook his head 'no'.

"That's _Chinook_, munchkin. The airplane looking one is a US Marine Osprey. It can take off like a helicopter and fly like an airplane."

"Chinook, Osprey," Alice and Masahiko repeated.

"That's correct. Now, what kind of chopper does Cowboy fly?" Kohta asked.

"Apache!" both the children cried out. "Death from above!"

Kohta laughed and clapped, "Very good! Now remember, let's not tell Saya onee-chan about our lessons. She would get upset and we don't like to upset her."

"Kohta onii-chan? When are you going to show me how to shoot a rifle?" Alice asked.

He patted her on the head, "One day munchkin, we don't have one that I think you could handle right now, even if Saya-chan would let me. I promise though, one day I will."

She nodded and hugged him. She started out the door and Masahiko asked, "Where are we going now, Alice-chan?"

"Let's go see Paddy-kun and look at the tractors!" she said as Kohta laughed at the two adventurers.

Paddy was not in the mechanic's shop so they played on the farm equipment till Alice got bored with this also. She sat on one of the big machines and tried to think of what to do next.

She jumped down and headed for the trees that created a border between the landing field and the town buildings. Finding a suitable one, she climbed up and perched on a limb.

"Alice, be careful!" Masahiko called out as he ran up.

"It's okay, I climbed the trees in my yard all the time back home," she told him.

She paused as she looked out across the landing field toward the ditches with their protective berms. Watching closer, she was now sure of what she saw the first time.

"Dean-chan? Please go get Takashi-kun or one of the others and bring them here."

"What? Why Alice-chan? Are you stuck?" he asked.

"No, I see something and I need one of the oldsters. Go now please!" she said again.

Now worried, Masahiko took off running. Zeke sat at the base of the tree and looked up at her whining.

Less than five minutes later Masahiko came running back, with Takashi jogging behind him.

"Alice-chan why are you climbing trees when you can't get down?" Takashi asked.

"I can get down, onii-san. I am pretending to be stuck because there are people watching us from the trees."

Takashi froze as what she was saying sunk in, "Can you tell me where, without pointing, and is it _real_ people or Them?"

"Across the field and over the ditches, they are in the trees near the two tallest ones. They are moving like real people not like the monsters," she told him.

Takashi looked that way quickly and turned back to her. "I can't see them because of the dirt berm," he said. Leaning over, he addressed Masahiko, "Dean-chan, go to Rika-san or the Captain and tell them I said 'Quiet Alert, Live People, Outside the Ditch'. Then bring one of them back here to me. Can you do that?"

The boy nodded and repeated the message before racing off.

He and Rika were back in minutes. Takashi stood with his back to the landing field and told Rika what Alice could see.

"Alright first thing I want to do is get Alice down from there," Rika said.

"I can stay here and watch!" Alice told her.

"No," Rika replied. "You are in an exposed position. Do you know what that is?"

Alice sighed, "Kohta says it means the enemy can see you but you might not be able to see them."

"Correct smart girl. I don't want them to realize you're spying on them. Takashi is going to come up and 'rescue' you."

"Ok," Alice said as Takashi started climbing the tree.

He got to where she was and then hugged the trunk so she could climb on his back. He turned toward the landing field as he started down, but could not see any movement in the distance. Back on the ground he squatted down and let her get off.

Rika bent over and gave her a hug, "Good girl, you did well. Now I want you and Masahiko to go to the mess hall and stay there until we say it's safe. Takashi and I will be right behind you."

Alice and Masahiko ran back to the mess hall to find the troops standing in front of it and Tomasa talking to them in a loud voice from the porch.

"We are going to start patrols and scrounging today. Squad one will go north with a Humvee, a truck and ten troopers. Squad two will do the same to the south. Vehicles will be pulled around in a minute so those assigned go gear up. Carry rifles if you have one. Paddy, Hirano, Wakanae and Giba, you are on Stryker maintenance, go. Everyone else, Busujima-san wants to speak to you about sword and hand-to-hand training. Dismissed!"

Tomasa leaned over to Tatsumi and said in his normal voice, "If anybody spying on us is close enough to hear, that should throw them off track." Tatsumi nodded.

Tomasa turned to find the children leaning against the wall behind him. He reached out and rubbed Alice on the head. "Good work, scout. Now you two get inside and help hold the fort till this is over."

"Yes sir!" they both exclaimed and went inside to find Rei and Saya loading their rifles while Saeko put an edge on her sword.

"What is this I hear about you climbing trees?" Saya asked with a frown on her face.

Alice sighed.

000

Saeko stepped onto the porch as the trucks pulled up to load. She waited till they drove away and then addressed the forty or so people in front of her.

"We all know what we are doing here. So while we are waiting, I want to know who already has training in kendo or sword." Seven raised their hands. "Good," she said. "What about karate or some other hand-to-hand style?" Three of the first group and ten more raised their hands.

Saya came out the door behind Saeko and said, "Excuse me, Saeko I'm going to join Kohta and Paddy, if they get into a fight that will put Paddy driving and Kohta on the gun, but no one to spot for him."

Saeko nodded, "Maybe you need to take someone with you for Giba-san also."

Kurogane was standing close to the porch and he cleared his throat, "I'll go with you, Takagi-san."

Saya nodded and they started up the street as Saya muttered, "I just hope they don't have any of those damn RPG's."

Saeko turned back to the main group, "Well, let's settle down and talk till whatever is going to happen does. I know you have fought undead or you would not be alive, but have any of you been in combat with real people before?"

Six, which Saeko knew were SAT troopers, raised their hands.

A small woman down front looked like she was going to be sick. _She reminds me of Nakaoka Asami,_ Saeko thought.

The young woman looked up at Saeko, "Have you ever killed anyone _real,_ Busujima-san?"

Saeko nodded and said with sadness in her voice, "Yes, but never in anger. I have dispatched a few who were bitten and wished to die human. I have been through only one, what Hirano-kun would call firefight, but I stayed inside the Stryker till it was over."

Sitting on the edge of the porch Saeko leaned forward slightly and said, "May I ask your name?" to the woman.

"Urabe Mikoto, Chiba traffic enforcement," she replied.

Saeko nodded, "Well Urabe-san, if you want, you can stay and help the medics if they need it."

Urabe bowed and thanked Saeko as Alice and Masahiko barreled out the door and headed toward the house compound.

"Where are you two going?" the swordswoman called out.

"To get mama and sensei!" Masahiko called back as they broke into a run.

Saeko looked back at the troopers and smiled, "Even the smallest have their duties here."

Several chuckled and most of the rest smiled.

They lost the smiles as their radio-coms crackled, _"Six, Squad 1 in position, over."_ It crackled again, a moment later, _"Squad 2 five more minutes, over."_

_"Roger 1 and 2, Six over,"_ they heard Captain Tomasa respond.

Saeko slipped off the porch and walked over as Shizuka and Yukari arrived with the children.

"I have one young officer that would prefer to help you if it's alright, do you think you will need more?"

Shizuka thought a minute and shook her head. "I don't think so because Cookie and his people are non-combatants. If we need help, I'm sure they'll pitch in. I just hope we don't need it."

Saeko nodded and motioned for Uraba-san to follow, as the medics and kids went inside. She turned back to the others as the radios crackled again. _"Six, Squad 2 in position, over."_

_"Strykers roll out, Squad 1 make your move, Six out."_

Saeko heard the engines from the Strykers roar to life. Half a minute later, they pulled out of the drive that went to do the shop. Stryker 1 turned north and #2 came roaring down the street south.

It raced by in a cloud of dust going at least 60 km/h. Giba and Kurogane waved from the top as they tore by.

Saeko pulled her pistol and checked its load as she had been taught to do. Looking up, she noticed the motorcycle patrol officer, Samejima, watching her as he did the same. Nodding to her, he turned and helped a couple of the women that were having problems checking theirs.

Rika came running down the stairs from the communications room. "I need ten to stay here with Busujima-san!" she called out. About half the group raised their hands. Turning to Saeko she said, "You've been talking to them, pick quickly."

Saeko pointed out ten and they stepped away from the others.

"Samejima, take half of the rest and head towards the east perimeter, you will be called Squad 4. Patrol there until recalled. I don't want to get flanked. Everyone else, you're Squad 3, follow me. Saeko, you're reserve squad." Samejima nodded to Rika as everyone headed out.

Samejima turned back to Saeko as he started away. He pointed to her and then held his hand up to his ear like he was holding a phone. Understanding his meaning, _call if you need us_, Saeko nodded and waved.

000

_A few minutes earlier:_

Saya and Kurogane walked up to the Strykers as Kohta and Giba were checking the machine guns. The Strykers were on the opposite side of the mechanic's shop from where the unknown forces were and therefore hidden.

Kohta ducked down inside the APC when Saya climbed up the back ramp. "What are you doing here, Saya?" he asked.

Saya noticed he had on a helmet that had a radio mic built into it. _That's new,_ she thought.

She gave him a quick kiss, "Paddy is going to be driving and you're on the gun, so you need a spotter. I don't want you getting shot by an RPG or something because you didn't see it."

He frowned, but understood her logic. He unplugged from the Stryker's radio and stepped around her. After rummaging around in some of the built-in lockers, he came out with a normal style helmet. Turning to her, he held it up and said, "You need to take your pigtails down and let your hair hang in the back for this to fit. I'm not having you sticking your head out in a firefight without some protection on."

She nodded and pulled the ties from her hair. Thinking about it, she reached around and tied it in a low single pigtail, at the base of her neck, so the helmet would sit on her head right.

Kohta put it on and took it off her, several times as he adjusted it to fit. After getting it to his satisfaction, he hooked the chin strap and pulled it tight. Then he leaned over and kissed her for a minute.

"Hey, Hey!" Paddy said as he climbed in the back. "Save that for later, troopers!"

"Shut-up, Irish! I'm sure Rei is sweating bullets worrying over you right now," Saya snapped.

He nodded as he climbed past. "I know. I'm worried about her too."

Saya stepped forward and squeezed his shoulder as he sat down in the driver's seat, "Don't be, Saeko is right outside the mess hall with a bunch of troopers."

He nodded and started warming up the systems so they could get started fast when the order came.

_"Six, Squad 1 in position, over,"_ the radio crackled. _"Squad 2 five minutes, over."_

_"Roger 1 and 2, Six over,"_ they heard Captain Tomasa respond.

Paddy looked back, "We ready, Kohta?"

Kohta gave him a thumb up as Saya opened the left hatch so she could look out.

They waited quietly till they heard, _"Six, Squad 2 in position, over."_

_"Strykers roll out, Squad 1 make your move, Six out."_

The engine roared to life as Paddy hit the starter button. Seconds later they were moving with the second APC behind them. They turned left at the end of the driveway as Stryker 2 turned right.

Saya watched as Stryker 2 raced away at high speed. Turning forward, she saw the first two drawbridges down but the third still up with the bridge guards standing next to it. Paddy turned left onto the third perimeter road, inside the third ditch, and moved as quickly as he could towards the point they wanted to give fire support from.

Saya quickly realized that Kohta and equipment on top of the Stryker would block her vision when they reached their stop. She reached out and tapped Kohta on the arm. "I'm moving to a rear hatch so I can see better," she told him. He nodded in response.

She dropped down, closed the hatch and moved to the back of the cabin. Opening the driver's side rear hatch, she stuck her head up, laid her MP5 on the deck in front of her, and readied her binoculars.

She heard gunfire start as Tatsumi came over the radio. _"Six, they have refused surrender and have opened fire on us! Over!"_

_"Six to all units! Weapons free! I say again, weapons free! Six over!"_

* * *

><p>AN: Writers block is just a tough thing to get over. I knew what I wanted to say and where I wanted to go, but I just could not get it to come out coherently. Well that's over now and I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always have a nice day and please leave a Review and/or Favorite.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/21/13

* * *

><p><em>Right before Tomasa gave the orders for the Strykers to move;<em>

As Shizuka and the rest entered the mess hall they were met by the little round man they knew as 'Cookie'. He smiled and bowed before taking Shizuka by the elbow and leading her over to where his helpers were moving and stacking tables and chairs.

"Okay doc, let me tell you what we have for you. These two long tables are for you to do any cut work on. They will be covered in plastic when we are done. The small table beside them is for your tools. We're getting everything else out of the way so we can place wounded around the walls when you're done with them. I have buckets of water to wash things down, and hot water on the stove to sterilize stuff in. One of my boys went over to supply and got a case of bandages and other items you may need, they'll go get more if they have too. We're making sandwiches, coffee and tea for when this show winds down. Fighters are always starving when the fights over."

Shizuka looked at him in surprise, "Cookie you…you've done something like this before?"

He nodded with a smile, "I was Chief Petty Officer of the mess on the JMSDF Hyuga, a helicopter destroyer, before I retired. I've seen earthquakes, tsunamis and even some firefights with pirates. Mess cooks always doubled as orderlies for the medics so I have some training in first aid also."

He lost his smile as he squeezed her arm a little tighter, "I know this is your first time at something like this and I'll help all I can. One thing I am going to insist on is this; _do_ _not_ _touch_ an enemy combatant until they have been checked for weapons. Do not! They might have a knife or a hidden gun on them and be looking to take out our medics, it's happened before."

Shizuka shivered a little with his words, but nodded in agreement as his smile returned.

"Now, let's get you settled in and hope clearer heads prevail so we don't need any of this."

000

Takashi crept forward through the trees and brush behind the rest of Squad 1. Tatsumi had taken him aside when they got out of the Humvee.

"Komuro, since you have not been in this type of combat before I want you to walk drag. If these people decide to fight us, I want you and that shotgun covering our rear and flanks, understand?"

Takashi nodded as Tatsumi patted him on the shoulder. "Good. Now keep your head clear, stay low and if shooting starts, go for cover. Be sure to watch for hand signals though. If you run into someone, call for them to stop and throw down their weapon. If they don't…well you know what you have to do. Most of all be careful, I do not want to go back to face that woman of yours and tell her I got you hurt," he had said with a smile.

They had worked their way into the trees and quickly moved to a spot where Tatsumi thought they were near the suspected hostiles. He signaled for everyone to get low, then they leap-frogged each other till Tatsumi signed for them to go to ground.

Takashi listened to the radio chatter as Squad 2 got into position. Finally they heard, _"Strykers roll out, Squad 1 make your move, Six out."_

Tatsumi leaned out from behind his cover, "Hello the camp! JGSDF! I'm Sergeant Tatsumi from patrol base Onohira! Lay your weapons down and…"

POW! POW! POW! POW! Tatsumi ducked back as the unknowns started shooting.

"Six, they have refused surrender and have opened fire on us! Over!"

_"Six to all units! Weapons free! I say again, weapons free! Six over!"_

Takashi heard the roar of the Stryker's engines as they maneuvered into a firing position.

"LAST CHANCE!" Tatsumi called out. "Cease fire and lay down your weapons or we will open fire!"

He was answered by increased gunfire. "All units open fire!" he called over the radio.

Takashi could tell the difference in the fire from the troopers. It was measured in single shots and short bursts rather than the continuous popping that came from the enemy.

He kept his head moving back and forth as he watched for movement on their flanks and rear. Glancing toward the front, he saw one of the troopers jerk as blood sprayed from a wound that appeared in his back as a bullet passed through him. The trooper then slumped to the ground unmoving.

This was so much different than fighting the undead. It was loud, deafeningly so, as the machine guns on the Strykers began to roar. He could hear people screaming now, some in pain, other calling for a charge or retreat.

He didn't know how long this madness had been going on before he noticed movement on his left. He waited making sure it was not one of his squad before rising up, gun to his shoulder, and calling out.

"JSDF! STOP WHERE YOU ARE AND THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPON!"

The figure, which Takashi could see was in blue jeans and a brown shirt, froze for a second before throwing their rifle to their shoulder and taking aim at him.

Takashi fired first.

The figure fell backwards, tossing the rifle to one side as it hit the ground. It did not move again.

Takashi started towards the figure, but bullets buzzed by his head and he had to take cover again. The fighting went on for several more long minutes before he heard people start to call out, "I SURRENDER! I GIVE UP!"

Takashi looked around as the gunfire slackened, but something felt wrong. That's when three undead burst out of the brush behind him.

"ZEDS! ZEDS ON SQUAD ONE'S REAR!" he called into his mic before bring his shotgun up. Three shots, three down and he was reloading.

000

The firefight had been going on for several minutes now as Saya watched the tree line closely. She had seen nothing to worry her, and Kohta was holding his fire because he did not want to mistake any of their people as enemy.

A group of men came out of the trees, moving backwards, firing in the direction they had come from.

_"Hirano hold your fire till you hear me fire, over,"_ Saya heard Giba say over the radio.

"Roger, over," Kohta replied.

Saya guessed Giba was using some type of loudspeaker, as his voice boomed over the sound of the gunfire. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE AND SURRENDER YOU'RE WEAPONS! DO AS YOU ARE TOLD AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!"

Their response was to turn and start firing on the Strykers. They scattered in all directions scrambling for cover.

Over the radio Giba said, _"Hirano, put a burst of warning fire in front of them and if they do not surrender, open up on them, over!"_

"Roger, over."

Saya flinched as Ma Duce spoke for the first time. _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

A line of dirt shot into the air as rounds chewed the ground near the enemy fighters.

"LAST WARNING!" Giba called out.

They didn't stop, they returned fire.

Saya could see a snarl on her man's face as he depressed the trigger again. This time men flopped and flew through the air as the heavy bullets ripped at their bodies. Kohta fired small bursts back and forth as he tried to contain the men who were dodging all over the field.

Suddenly a round object about the size of a baseball arced through the air from behind the outer berm that was across the ditch from them.

"GRENADE! GET DOWN!" Kohta screamed and Saya dropped down inside the armored cabin.

There was a clang as something hit the top deck and a few seconds later a _thump_ as the APC rocked slightly.

Popping back up, Saya realized the grenade had bounced off the deck and exploded behind them.

As she came back up, she saw a man climbing to the top of the berm with another baseball like object in his hand.

She reacted before she even thought. Grabbing her MP5, she quickly took aim and shot the man in the chest. He stood there for a second, eye's wide, before falling back to the far side of the berm. There was another _thump_, as the grenade he had in his hand went off when he dropped it. Dirt showered down on them as Saya froze.

She had just killed a living person.

000

Takashi quickly reloaded as he watched for more of the undead. _Always reload as soon as you can_, he remembered Toda and Kohta telling him over and over.

He had no sooner filled the magazine than two more zeds came into view.

_"Six, Squad 4 has hostiles crossing the perimeter on ladders, east side!"_ he heard Samejima-san say.

_"Komuro do you need backup?"_ Tatsumi asked over the radio.

_Boom! Boom!_ He dispatched the pair before reaching for his mic, "No, small numbers for now!"

Reload and watch. He glanced over to the body of the man he had shot. There was no movement.

Four undead came into view and pulled his attention back to them. As he reloaded after killing them he noticed the .50 cal. fire had stopped. "I hope that means we're winning," he muttered to himself.

Off in the distance, towards the base, he still heard gunfire.

000

_Same time as the Strykers opened fire;_

Samejima and Squad 4 had advanced to the inner perimeter ditch and checked it as far as they could see both directions. When he heard the Strykers open fire, he had the troopers pull back to the tree line and squat in cover there as he listened to what was going on.

That's when he saw something shiny raise up over the outer dirt berm and drop down out of sight. As he watched, several men ran over the top of the berm of the outer ditch, and disappeared from sight.

He keyed his mic and said, "Six, Squad 4 has hostiles crossing the perimeter on ladders, east side!"

_"Roger 4, Six copies over,"_ was the response.

"Squad 4, hold your fire till they cross the last ditch. I'm going to give them a chance to surrender first. Everyone get under cover and stay there!" Samejima ordered.

He glanced over next to him where one of the SAT troopers stood behind a tree. The man looked at him and nodded with a thumb up.

Squatting low behind another tree, Samejima watched as the men preformed their crossing maneuver again over the middle ditch.

The men took their time coming over the last berm. When they did, it was in a rush. They dropped the long metal ladder, ran across it and headed for the trees.

Right into the waiting arms of Squad 4.

Samejima called out, "JSDF! STOP WHERE YOU ARE AND DROP YOU'RE WEAPONS! DO AS YOU'RE TOLD YOU WILL BE NOT BE HARMED!"

The six froze for a moment before two of them turned and started back towards the ladder. The SAT trooper was carrying a Howa Type 89 assault rifle. He leaned out and fired an automatic burst between the retreating men and the ditch. The bullets chewed up the ground causing dirt to fly in front of them, as they skidded to a halt.

The one of the two closest to the tree line screamed, "BANZAI!" and opened up with a long burst of automatic fire. As his partner unleashed also, the SAT trooper cut them both down with two short bursts.

Everything seemed to pause for a moment before one of the trailing men, who had tried to get back across the ladder, dropped his gun and ran forward. "PAPA! PAPA!" he screamed as he dropped to his knees and pulled one of the dead men close to his chest.

_Oh dear god!_ Samejima thought, as he realized they had just killed the boy's father in front of him.

"THE REST OF YOU DROP YOU'RE WEAPONS AND RAISE YOUR HANDS NOW! WE _WILL_ OPEN FIRE AGAIN!" the SAT trooper called as he saw Samejima staring in shock.

Rifles hit the ground as they were told, and the troopers came out to collect the prisoners.

Samejima walked out and stood looking down at crying boy. He could now tell the boy was only about Takashi's age or younger.

_"This is Six, all units report, over,"_ the radio crackled.

_"Squad 2 no causalities over."_

_"Squad 3 no causalities over."_

_"Reserve Squad no causalities over."_

Samejima keyed his mike, ""Squad 4 no causalities over."

_"Stryker 1 we're fine over," _Kohta called in.

_"Stryker 2 all good over,"_ said Giba.

_"Squad 1, three dead, five injured, one bad. Hostiles have about twenty dead, seven wounded, four critical, five healthy prisoners, over."_

Samejima keyed his mike again, "Squad 4 update, also have two dead hostiles and four prisoners, over."

_"Tatsumi to Paddy, I need you to bring Stryker 1 around and clear a trail so we can get a truck in and evac the wounded over."_

_"Paddy to Tatsumi, on the way, over"_

_"Six to everyone, be watchful for zeds. Komuro has already had a run in with several so be careful, over."_

000

Shone had to back up and drive Stryker 2 up on the berm of the perimeter road, so Stryker 1 could get by. Once they were clear, #2 sat overwatch, as Paddy moved quickly as he could to where they were needed.

Kohta was checking the .50 cal. and helping Paddy watch the road while they moved. He glanced back a couple of times at where Saya was sitting in the back. She looked to be fine, but tired. _Adrenaline burnout I guess, h_e thought to himself.

They were met by Toda just past the last drawbridge north. Paddy stopped and dismounted so he and Toda could adjust the dozer blade where they wanted it. Kohta leaned over and listened as Toda told Paddy what he had planned.

"I walked a route out to here that I think will be best for clearing a path. It ends at a clear spot where we can turn the trucks around, but we will have to carry the wounded on stretchers for a little to reach it. I'll drive and you stay outside and watch for trouble," Toda said then looked up at Kohta. "Also, be on the lookout for undead, Hirano. Komuro has run into several already."

Kohta leaned down and called out, "Saya? I could use help on lookout." He was puzzled was she just sat there and did not acknowledge him.

Worried, he ducked down and came back to her, "Saya? Are you alright?"

She was in a daze, staring at the far side of the Stryker. Kohta slowly waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Saya? Angel what's wrong?"

She slowly turned to him, "Kohta? I shot him, Kohta. I shot that man."

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay Angel, he was trying to throw a grenade in our hatch. You saved us."

"He just looked at me…like he was so shocked I had shot him…" she whispered.

Kohta didn't know what to do except hold her close and whisper that it would be all right. He had not acted the same way after he had shot Asami. He had wanted to die; she was drawing in on herself.

Toda climbed down into the APC from the commander's hatch and looked at them in surprise. "Hey Hirano, what's wrong?"

"She had to shoot a guy that was going to throw a grenade in our hatch. I think she's in shock."

Toda came over and told him to let her go and step back so he could look at her. He leaned over and got a good look at her face…and slapped her.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" Kohta exclaimed as he grabbed Toda's arm.

"Wake up little girl!" Toda hollered. "You think you're the first to have to do this? Get up and get yourself straight! Your boyfriend needs your help watching for zeds! Do you want us to get bitten because you're having a pity party?"

At first Saya recoiled away from him, then her face changed as she started to burn. She charged at him and Kohta had to grab her to keep her from wrapping her hands around Toda's neck.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HITTING ME, OLD MAN!" she screamed.

Toda stepped back and smiled, "There she is, that sweet little fireball I know. Get her calmed down Hirano and let's get started. Wounded are waiting on us." He turned and went to the driver's seat as they both watched stunned.

She turned to Kohta and grabbed him by the front of his vest, "And you, asshole! You just let him hit me?"

"B…but Saya, I didn't…didn't know that's what he was going to do!" Kohta stuttered.

She shoved him out of the way and went forward to open the left hatch, MP5 clenched in her trembling right hand.

000

It was almost an hour later when Tatsumi realized he had not seen Takashi for a while. After calling a couple of times and getting no response he began to search with a little fear in his heart. He found him kneeling next to a body, not far from where he had last seen him during the battle.

Tatsumi walked up, "Komuro what's wrong? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

When Takashi looked up at him Tatsumi saw dirty tracks of tears, where they had run down the boy's face. Looking down at the body Tatsumi realized it was the body of a younger boy, no more than twelve or thirteen years old. He lay spread eagled on his back, with his eyes open and a shocked look on his face. His chest was a bloody mess from a shotgun blast.

Tatsumi knelt down and put his hand on Takashi's shoulder, "What's this brother? What's going on?"

Takashi sniffed, "I killed him, Tatsumi. I killed a boy younger than me. I've killed before, you know that, but…but this is a child that had his whole life before him and I ended it."

Tatsumi frowned, "Hey, I see the rifle there, he was trying to shoot you right?"

Takashi nodded, "Yes, I called out for him to drop his weapon, and he took aim on me. I was faster. I didn't know until after the fight was over he wasn't a man."

"I don't want to hear that from you," Tatsumi told him. "He chose to pick up that weapon; nobody made him do it. He was trying to kill you and your teammates. You did the right thing, don't let it get to you. If you hadn't done it, that might be _you_ lying there."

"I know, but, it still hurts."

"I know bro, I know, but as they say, this too shall pass. You have to get up now and move on. We got a lot of cleanup to do and I need you. I'll get someone to take care of this."

Takashi nodded as he got up. Glancing down one last time, he gently closed the boy's eyes, shook his head and walked away.

000

The mess hall had turned into a madhouse of rushing, shouting people. Yukari and Cookie were handling small stuff, arm, leg and flesh wounds, while Shizuka was elbow deep in a sucking chest wound with Rei assisting her.

Shizuka grimaced behind her mask as she pulled the last suture tight. "Alright, Rei, give me gauze to mop up this blood and then we can sew him closed."

Rei gathered what the nurse wanted and threw it away when she was done. She watched as Shizuka sewed the skin of the man's chest with the curved needle while holding it in a set of forceps.

"I still don't see how you do that sensei," she said.

Shizuka shrugged as she tied off the last knot. "It's just one of those things you have to learn whether you are a nurse or a doctor. It's really not that hard once you get the hang of it."

"It just seems you know a lot for just a nurse, or are they all like that?" Rei asked.

"Oh no, I was well on my way to becoming a doctor. Hmm…well I guess the only one I really told that to was Takashi back at Saya-chan's house. The school nurse position was just temporary until I was dispatched somewhere else from the collage hospital," Shizuka told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I had finished my classes and was awaiting assignment to my residency. I would have practiced at a hospital somewhere and then, in two years, if I passed my boards I would be a real doctor."

"Wow," Rei exclaimed. "I'm glad you have so much more knowledge than I thought."

Shizuka grimaced as she tied of the last stich, "Yeah but I wish I knew more. Okay Rei, bandage him and get the orderlies to move him to the side. I'm going to wash and start on the next one."

Rei nodded and started to work as Shizuka turned away to find Urabe waiting for her with a bowl of water to wash in and fresh gloves.

After pulling off her bloody gloves, she pulled down her facemask and took a deep breath of air. She asked Urabe to get her a cup of coffee as she washed up, then she leaned over the next wounded trooper. He had a gunshot wound in the neck and Shizuka was sure the jugular vein was at least nicked. Someone had done a good job of binding it so she had a minute or two. Looking around she spotted Yukari stepping away from another table, as she finished with an arm wound.

"Yukari-san, please tell Rika or the Captain I need some people to donate blood. O-negative is the only type I can use safely."

Yukari nodded, "Yes sensei, I will see to it. I know how to collect it as well."

"Thank you," Shizuka replied as she watched Urabe come across the room, stepping around bloody spots Cookie's orderlies had not gotten to clean yet.

"Thank you, Urabe," she said as she took the cup from the young woman. "Are you doing okay? I'm impressed with how you are handling yourself."

Urabe nodded, "Yes sensei, I'm fine. The blood does not really bother me. Really I'm not a coward, I've seen and killed plenty of Them. It was just the thought of having to kill real, living people that shook me up. I joined the police to help people, not to hurt them."

Shizuka nodded as she gulped some of the hot brew, "I understand. You've done well and I want you to think about training as a medic. We don't have anywhere near enough help, and it would be good to have someone with police training that can go out on missions. Yukari and I don't have that training, though I'm sure Rika and the captain will be pushing for us to learn some."

Urabe smiled and nodded, "Yes sensei! It would make me very happy to help in that way!"

Shizuka set the coffee cup down and held her hands out for the young woman to put new gloves on them. "Well for now, help me fix this jugular vein and we will talk to the officers later about it."

* * *

><p>AN: It maybe several weeks before the next chapter gets posted. I've got cross country business traveling to do. Please leave a Review and/or Favorite.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/21/13

* * *

><p>As afternoon turned into evening, the residents of FOB Onohira tried to settle in for what they knew would be a long night. The fighting had attracted the undead, and now several hundred shambled all around the camp, looking for a way to get across the ditches. Patrols for the night were tripled, and the soft pop of suppressed gunfire could be heard as troopers dispatched those that fell into the traps.<p>

The nine prisoners, tied with plastic wrist cuffs, were sitting beside the street, waiting for their fate to be determined. Five were boys between the ages of thirteen and sixteen. The rest were men in their thirties, three looked scared and beaten, one arrogant and defiant.

Tomasa, Rika and Nakajima walked up and stood before them for a minute before Tomasa spoke, "I am Captain Tomasa, commander of Forward Patrol Base Onohira. You are being held on charges of being marauders which carries a penalty of…"

"You can't charge us with anything! You're nothing but pirates yourselves, masquerading as Defense Force! Everyone knows the government is gone, and it's every man for himself now!" the defiant man shouted.

Nakajima looked down at the man, "Sir, I am Colonel Nakajima, and I assure you this is a forward base of the Ground Self-Defense Force. The Emperor has tasked us with…"

"The Emperor! The Emperor is dead along with the rest of the government! You might fool some of these kids but you can't fool me!"

Nakajima sighed, "Again I assure you, the Emperor is alive and well on Tokashiki in Okinawa Prefecture. He, along with other strong men like Busujima Kage and Takagi Souichirou, are working to rebuild and retake the mainland."

One of the other men looked up, "Wait, you said Takagi Souichirou? Don Takagi, leader of the Japan Forever Uyoku Dantai?"

Nakajima nodded, "Yes, he is serving as the Minister of Reclamation and Relocation. He is overseeing these new bases and the free zone south of here at Shimoda."

The man was up on his knees now, "I was one of his group leaders. I was at the mansion when the final attack came. Several of us got separated and thought they had perished there." He turned to the defiant man and screamed, "YOU BAKA! DO YOU REALIZE THIS MAKES US TRAITORS! THAT'S THE DEATH PENALTY!"

Two guards came over and pulled the distraught man to one side till he calmed down.

Rika walked over and squatted down in front of him, "Would someone from the mansion know you? What about Don Takagi's daughter? Would she know you?"

Looking puzzled he nodded, "Yes…I think so…but I don't understand."

Rika murmured into her mic and Saya, Saeko and Takashi stepped away from the mess hall and walked over.

The man stared at the girls in surprise as Rika asked, "Takagi-san, do you know this man?"

Saya leaned over and stared at him for a minute, "He looks like one of papa's group leaders, but I cannot remember his name."

"Mistress Takagi! I'm Shouyou Hinata and was head of group four! Please remember me kindly!"

Saya snapped her fingers, "Of course! You were with mama when she rescued us at the barricade!"

Shouyou prostrated himself before her, his forehead on the ground, "Mistress, I'm sorry! If I had known your father was alive I would have done anything to get back to him." His tears began to flow as his emotions overcame him.

Saeko reached out with the sheath of her sword and hooked it under his chin. She pulled it upwards till he was sitting up, his head tilted slightly back. "Do not embarrass us with this display, Shouyou-san. Sit up as a man should. Redeem yourself by helping us and maybe…" she paused and looked at Tomasa, who nodded, before she continued, "the law will be merciful in its judgment of you and your actions."

He bowed his head three times, "Yes, Busujima-san! I know who you are and apologize for my weakness and display. I will do what is asked of me and only request my death be clean and fast."

Saeko nodded to Tomasa before stepping back. Tomasa looked back to the defiant man, "Do you have anything more to-"

"Fuck you and these whores too! I don't give a shit about your lies…"

Rika kicked him in the chin, "YOU DO NOT CALL MY GIRLS WHORES, ASSHAT!"

"LIEUTENANT STAND DOWN! WE DO NOT TREAT PRISONERS THAT WAY!" Tomasa roared.

"Get this filth out of my face! Tie him to a tree until one of us says otherwise!" Rika ordered the two guards.

After glancing at the captain, who nodded, they dragged the now unconscious man off to the edge of the trees.

Rika turned to Tomasa and Nakajima and bowed deeply, "I apologize. I lost control when I heard him abuse the ladies."

Tomasa glared at her for a minute and then nodded. Turning to the other two men kneeling before him he asked, "What do the two of you have to say for yourselves?"

They both bowed deeply and one spoke, "All we can say, Captain, is we were following the orders of our leader. We were told by him and his lieutenants that this camp was a bunch of marauders that had killed dozens of people to get the equipment you have. One man tried to get the leader to parley first but he got beat down for defiance."

Tomasa glanced toward Shouyou-san, who nodded in agreement.

"Captain?" the man said as he looked up. "My son was with the larger group, are you holding those prisoners somewhere else? He's only thirteen and I'm sure he's scared."

Tomasa's face went dark as he shook his head, "_You_ are all the prisoners we have. There are a few wounded but none that young. I'm sorry, everyone else is dead."

The man looked at the ground, his face running a gauntlet of emotions, "How am I going to tell his mother…I killed my son listening to that…fool." He began to sob silently as he rocked back and forth.

Shouyou-san murmured a prayer to Buddha as the girls turned away and Takashi's face went white.

Tomasa sighed before looking to the boys, "What about you? Do you have anything to say?"

The oldest boy shook his head. "My father was killed after we crossed the ditches. I don't blame the soldiers that did it. He was shooting at them after they told us to drop our weapons. The leaders should have tried to talk first, but they were so sure after the helicopters left that we had a larger force. I wondered what you were doing with helicopters if you were just pirates, but that bastard Toma always had some reason why."

The boy looked up at Tomasa, "Are we going to be killed? Shouyou-san said our actions carried death as punishment."

"That is yet to be decided," the Captain said. "Right now, we're going to feed you and find a place to hold you for the night. Tomorrow I want all of you to help identify those that were killed. We'll make decisions after that."

Saya looked to Shouyou, "Shouyou-san, if you honor my father, do as you are told. Help all that you can and I will speak to him for you."

Shouyou prostrated himself again, "Yes Mistress, I will do everything in my power to help right this wrong."

Tomasa looked at the rest, "That goes for the rest of you also. Too many people have died today. Your actions from this point on will determine your punishment when the time comes. Shouyou-san, I am appointing you as their leader and spokesman. Do you have a problem with that?"

Shouyou looked at the other prisoners who nodded to him before he replied, "No, Captain, I will take responsibility for everyone's conduct."

Tomasa nodded, "Right now I want you to go with Lieutenant Minami and see if you can identify any of the wounded."

"Yes Captain."

Rika motioned to the other guards standing around. They helped the prisoners up and marched them to one of the buildings that was yet unused.

After they had walked away, Saya turned to Tomasa. "What will you do with them?" she asked.

"Feed them, give them blankets for tonight. Let them talk and see what comes in the morning. I know it's easy to say 'I was just following orders', but I feel the boys were doing what the fathers told them too. From what Shouyou and the other two men said, their leader was very forceful and they allowed themselves to be led down the wrong path. Most people are sheep, they don't want to have to think, just be told what to do."

Rika cleared her throat, "What do you want to do with loud mouth over there?"

Tomasa looked to the unconscious man his guards had bound to a tree as Rika ordered. "Leave him where he is for the night. No food or blanket, and we'll see what he acts like in the morning. If he gets too loud, gag him. I have the feeling he will be just as bad as he was tonight, so we might have to make an example of him."

"Where's Kohta?" Saya asked Rika.

"Down at the armory. He and Toda are storing away the weapons we took off them."

Saya nodded and started that way as the others headed towards the mess hall.

000

Saya paused in the door and watched, as Kohta and Toda wrapped tape around baseball shaped objects, she now knew were hand grenades. As they finished one, they put it in a box that had been divided up into sections, just the right size for each.

Toda walked around the counter and stood facing her, "Take a swing at me if you want to. I know you're still mad."

Saya stepped up and balled up her fist, then lightly tapped him in the center of his chest before stepping closer and hugging him. "I know why you did it, gramps, and if you ever do it again, I'll have my boyfriend beat you up."

The gray haired man chuckled and patted her on the head, "It's alright, little one. Everybody goes through a shock when that first happens. I just don't want you to ever get used to it. Zeds are one thing, people are another."

Saya nodded as she let him go and turned to Kohta who wrapped his arms around her.

Toda leaned on the counter and rubbed his hair with a tired look on his face. "You two go get some rest. Kohta, I need you back here in the morning after breakfast. We need to inventory and clean all this stuff, and I've got some questions on where it all came from, if I can get answers from any of the prisoners."

Saya looked back and forth between the two men, "Why? Is there something special about them?"

Kohta reached over and picked one of the rifles up. To her it looked very much like the AR-10 he had carried for so long, but even she could tell there were some differences.

"This is a M16A4," Kohta said, "They are the current issue weapon for US military troops. They also had some M4's, but the thing is everything is new. There is no wear on these like if they had taken them off dead soldiers. Every one of them had these, as well as hand grenades, extra magazines and plenty of ammo. They had to come from somewhere and we need to know where."

Saya nodded, "I see. The danger is, there might be more, and if other groups get ahold of them it could be a significant problem for us down the road."

Toda nodded, "I'm not opposed to someone picking up a gun to protect themselves, but the numbers we are talking here are enough to arm a couple of platoons or a small company."

"From what I saw of the prisoners, I think they will be willing to help. There is one asshole, but Rika has him separated from the rest. One of the others is a follower of my father's and has pledged to do what he can," she told them. She heard Kohta's stomach growl, "Have you eaten anything?"

"Not since lunch, been too busy," he replied.

She took his hand in hers, "Come on then. Cookie has sandwiches fixed, and we can get some and take them to the house."

Toda waved goodnight to them as they went out the door into the dark.

000

As Saya headed toward the armory, the others walked to the mess hall. Rika took Shouyou in with her as the others waited outside. There were seven injured raiders with four of those critical and may not make it through the night.

They stopped and watched as Cookie performed CPR on one man while Shizuka checked his vital signs. She shook her head and reached out and put her hand on Cookie's arm, "It's no use, Cookie; he's gone." The older man sighed, took a towel from his back pocket, and lay it over the dead man's face.

Shizuka motioned to two orderlies to carry the body out, before turning to walk over where Rika was standing.

"Needless to say, you look beat," Rika said as she rubbed her depressed friend on the shoulder. "What was that last one about?"

Shizuka sighed and brushed some stray hair out of her eyes, "Simply too much damage for me to fix with what we have. He's the second critical to die so far, and I'm afraid the rest will go before morning. There is really not much we can do. We don't have the facilities or the machines needed to keep people alive long enough to get a foothold on recovery."

Rika frowned, "What about our injured?"

"There are three dead and five with medium to minor injuries. It seems our people could shoot straighter and duck better."

Rika waved over a trooper and told him to take Shouyou around and collect the names of the wounded prisoners.

After they walked away, Shizuka asked, "Who's that?"

"One of the prisoners who used to be a follower of Don Takagi. Saya has identified him and he has promised to help us to make amends," Rika replied.

Shizuka nodded and sighed, "I see. I better get back to work. I want to get finished and turn things over to Yukari-san. She has volunteered to take night watch since she has been out of action for the last day or so. Then I want to get to the house and get a hot bath."

Rika nodded, "Speaking of that, it looks like I'll be on night duty myself. I'll collect the young ones, send them home, and tell Takashi to light the bath fires."

Shizuka nodded and walked away as Rika turned and went back outside. Paddy walked up as she stepped down off the porch. "How are things on your end?" she asked.

"All vehicles are serviced and locked down LT," he reported.

"Good, I got a feeling we are going on a road trip tomorrow or the next day so we'll need them ready. Right now, go find that girlfriend of yours, get some food and head to the house to rest. I'll tell the others to head there also."

Paddy nodded and as he turned toward the door, Rei, Saya and Saeko came out carrying several bags.

"Ah, there you are," Rika said. "Where are Takashi and Kohta?"

"I sent them on ahead to start the bath," Saya told her.

"Good, that's what I was going to do. Looks like I'll be on duty all night and Shizuka will be in as soon as she feels she can turn things over to Yukari-san."

Saya stepped closer, "I'm calling for a couple's night in the baths, any problems with that?"

Rika thought about it for a minute and shook her head, "No, I think it might be a good idea. We may be hitting the road in the next day or two and some of you will not be going."

The girls paused as they heard this, but none felt like arguing right then. Saya nodded and started to the house with the others behind her.

000

After eating, the girls did rock, paper, scissors to see what order the baths would be in. Rei and Paddy got first slot.

After scrubbing and shampooing each other they settled down in the soaking tub with Paddy massaging Rei's shoulders and back.

"Oh that feels so good!" Rei moaned as his strong hands worked her tired muscles.

They leaned back against the side of the tub, Paddy's arm around her, holding her to his side. This was only the second time they had bathed together and he was still a bit shy about it. He knew he should not be; it was not like they didn't know each other's bodies now, since they had found ways to pleasure each other without intercourse.

"You had a rough time of it didn't you?" he said as he kissed her forehead lightly.

She nodded, "There was just so much blood. I've seen a lot of Their blood, but it's thick and black, this was bright and red, and the smell was different. Seeing someone die while sensei was trying to help them was hard too. She would just keep working and working even when Cookie or Yukari told her to stop."

He pulled her closer and hugged her with both arms as she shivered.

She reached up and stroked the side of his face, "Let's get out and go to our room. I want some quiet time and to sleep the night away in your arms."

Nodding, he got up, stepped from the tub and held up a towel to wrap her in. She sighed with pleasure as he rubbed her down, drying her skin. She slipped on her robe as he dried himself, then she took him by the hand to lead him to their room.

000

Kohta checked on Alice and Masahiko before he went to the kitchen where Saya was. The children were in what Alice called, 'her place'. There was a large closet in the hall and Alice had commandeered the bottom, putting a single futon and pillows inside. She, Masahiko and Zeke were huddled in it together, warm and comfortable. The children were already asleep when Kohta checked, Zeke's tail thumping the wall as he watched over them.

Kohta slid the door almost shut and walked to the rear of the house. Entering the kitchen, he leaned against the wall and watched Saya as she wrapped the leftover food for Tomasa and Shizuka to eat when they came in.

"Stop it. You're hovering," she told him.

"Sorry," he replied. "I'm just worried about you."

She nodded with a slight smile, "That's alright, but I will be okay. Right now I just want to get a warm bath with you and then some alone time in our room. Where are the kids?"

"Holed up in Alice's place, Zeke's with them."

She nodded and sighed, "I guess we'll have to put a stop to them sleeping and bathing together soon."

Kohta grimaced, "Yeah I know, I hate it though, they've gotten very attached to each other, but I know Masahiko is going to start growing up real fast."

Kohta looked up as Rei and Paddy passed the door heading for their room. Rei motioned towards the bath as Kohta waved okay to her.

He took Saya's hand and led her that way, "Come on, Angel; let me scrub your back for you."

000

Takashi sat on the porch outside their room as Saeko gathered items for their bath. She sat down next to him as they waited for Saya to tell them it was their turn.

She looked at Takashi in puzzlement as he sat with his head hanging, "What's wrong, my love? I know you're tired, but there seems to be something else."

"I killed him, Saeko; _**I**_ killed that man's son."

Concern crossed her face as she put her arms around him, "Why do you think that, love? It could have been anyone on your team."

Shaking his head, he told her what happened during the battle. Knowing that was the only boy of that age killed, she didn't say it out loud, but she had to agree with him. The rest of the young had the good sense to throw down their weapons, once the tide of battle turned against them.

She babied him, holding him close and petting his hair, talking softly to him.

Kohta and Saya came around the corner heading to their room arm in arm. They stopped and watched for a minute before walking closer.

Saeko looked up at the questions in their eyes and shook her head slightly. "Stress," was all she said to them, but they both knew it was more than that.

Saya rubbed Takashi on his head as she went by and Kohta said, "Bath's ready."

Saeko got him up and in the bath with little trouble. He moved like a robot, doing as she told him but no more.

After scrubbing and shampooing one another, they reclined in the tub. He sat against the edge with her in front of him, her back to his chest as they had before.

This time though, he did not stir like before. Even when she moved slightly against him, he sat with a vacant look on his face.

Now Saeko was really starting to worry. She set her mind that if he was not better by morning, she would talk to Rika and maybe Tomasa about it.

She got him out, dried, wrapped in a towel and led him back to their room. She removed the towel and placed him on their futon, before she closed the doors and slipped her robe off. Crawling in next to him, she wrapped herself around him, petting him and whispering in his ear.

He responded to her slightly, hugging her close and whispering he loved her before closing his eyes and seeming to drift off to sleep.

She held him to her as he slept, praying to the gods for him to be set right in the morning.

000

Tomasa arrived find to the house mostly dark and somewhat silent. He smiled slightly when he heard muffled sounds from Saya and Kohta's room as he sat on the porch and took off his boots. Ignoring them, he walked down the hall to see Zeke stick his head out of Alice's place and then crawl out to be petted before running to the rear yard to relieve himself.

When he returned, Tomasa petted him again and told him he was a good dog, before the puppy headed back to bed. Going to his own room, he stripped down and gathered what he needed to bathe. Rika had warned him what Saya had planned, so he was cautious as he opened the bathroom door, making sure none of the teenagers were still soaking in the tub.

He had just gotten shampoo in his hair when he heard the door open and someone step inside. Glancing over his shoulder, he found Shizuka removing her robe before coming over to him.

"Wash your back?" she asked as she knelt down behind him. He nodded and gave in to the relaxing ministrations of her hands.

After he returned the favor they lay in the tub together, his arm around her as she ran her index finger in circles on his chest as she had back in the hotel the week before.

"Rough day?" he asked.

She nodded, "Two more may die tonight. We just don't have the means to save them."

He grimaced, "I'll make a point to set you up a clinic in one of the unused buildings. We should have done it before now, but other business has just gotten in the way."

"We need to raid a clinic or a hospital also. I need tables, cabinets, beds and a ton of other stuff to even get to school infirmary standards," she told him.

He sighed, "We'll do it is as soon as possible, but we need to finish this raider problem first."

She looked up at him with concern on her face, "You're going to have to go looking for their base, aren't you?"

He nodded, "Hopefully Rika will get that info tonight from the man who promised to help. With good intel, I hope to settle this without anyone else getting hurt."

"What are you going to do with the prisoners we have now?"

"It's going to depend on each of them," he said. "I think the young boys were just following the lead of their elders so a little bout of hard labor should be enough to set them straight. If they are defiant and trouble though, like I'm sure one man is going to be, I might have to exercise the final option."

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Death by hanging."

Shizuka shivered at the thought.

She got out and dried off as he watched. Turning towards him, she held out her hand to him, "I need to cash that rain check. I've dealt with too much death today and I need you to make me feel alive again. Can you do that for me?"

He took her hand and pulled her close. He held her and kissed her before letting her dry him off. They put on enough to be decent and she led him through the house to his room.

He undressed and lay on his futon as she slowly dropped her robe off her shoulders. Leaning over, her breasts dangling against his chest, she kissed him softly before slowly working her way down his neck, chest and abdomen before taking his manhood into her mouth.

Tomasa grasped as she worked on him. Rolling his head to one side he realized she had moved into a 69 position and her crotch was right by his shoulder. She shivered with delight as he buried his face in her pubic mound.

They continued like this until Shizuka clamped her legs around his head and squealed as she orgasmed.

Turning around she now pulled his face to her breast. She was grasping as he worked them over and positioned himself above her. He advanced into her, causing her to again squeal in delight as he started a rhythmic pumping.

This went on for long minutes with them clasping each other and gasping between kissing and nuzzling. They were not virgins, untrained in the ways of sex; they knew what they wanted from each other and worked hard for it.

Sweat poured from them as Shizuka got louder and louder. "AH! AH! AAAHHHHH!" she cried and she hit a second and then a third orgasm.

Tomasa groaned and then roared her name as he climaxed into her.

Afterwards they collapsed into a heap as they kissed and touched each other.

Shizuka blew out air as Tomasa molested her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

She patted him on the head and said, "Take a breather for a minute Kaoru, I want to cash at least two more checks before the night is over!"

They both cackled with laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: And Sensei finally gets some sweet loving! Updates may be a little slow but I hope no more than a couple of week between them. Writing two stories at once is taking more time than I thought it would but unless something cracks, breaks or comes untied I hope to be able to keep the schedules I have set for myself.

As always, please leave a Review and/or Favorite!


	26. Chapter 26

**This fan fic is rated M. That stands for Mature. There are adult situations and lemon. If any of this bothers you don't read it.**

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Update: 10/22/13

* * *

><p>In the darkness right before the dawn, Takashi awoke. He was naked, as was Saeko who had him clutched to her chest. He inhaled her scent as he moved his mouth to her nipple. He suckled at it for a minute, causing her to moan and shift in her sleep. He abandoned it and worked his way down her tight belly to her pubic mound. Positioning himself, he began to kiss and lick her womanhood as his own lust rose within him.<p>

Saeko moaned again and shifted position, clamping her legs lightly to his head, as he worked his magic on her. Suddenly she let out a "AH!" as she awoke fully and raised her head to find her lovers head between her legs.

"Ah…aha…AHHHH!" she cried out as she climaxed.

Takashi climbed her body, hooking her legs over his shoulders as he did. He entered her quickly and shoved himself deep within her.

She grabbed his hair as he, after a few slow stokes, began to pound her with a lust he could no longer control.

After a few minutes of him grunting over her, he paused and quickly turned her over on her face. He reached out and took a handful of her beautiful long hair in his right hand and gripped her hip bone with his left. He resumed his pace until she screamed out his name as she orgasmed.

A few strokes more and he exploded in her, before collapsing, lust and strength exhausted.

000

A short time later, Takashi lay with his head on her lap as she played with his hair.

He reached up and caressed her face, "I'm sorry I was rough with you. I lost control of myself there for a little while."

She smiled slightly and placed her hand on his cheek, "It's alright, my love, I'm just glad to see you awake and alert."

He frowned, "Saeko…Saeko I didn't use…"

She nodded, "I know my love. It's alright, I should be safe right now, if not…well it might not be the best time, but I want your children, if not now, someday."

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you. You complete me in more ways than you will ever know."

Takashi sat up and pulled her to him. He kissed her lightly as she maneuvered herself into his lap. They made love slowly this time, enjoying every second of their closeness, a physical promise to each other that they would never leave.

000

A very tired Rika came in the door and walked to her room to drop off her gear. Not finding Shizuka there, she headed to the kitchen area where she found Takashi with the fires lit, making tea.

He was dressed in his pseudo-uniform of black cargo pants, and black T-shirt. He watched as she came in and stood before him for a minute before wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly.

He hugged her back and snorted, "Not that I'm complaining, Rika, but why?"

She lay her head on his shoulder, "Tatsumi told me about what happened yesterday. I forget sometimes you guys are still just kids. I'm sorry you had to go through what you did."

He kissed her on the cheek and then slapped her on the butt

She jumped back in shock, "While I don't mind, what if your girlfriend saw you do that, Takashi?"

"I _did_," Saeko said behind her.

Rika spun around to find the girl propped against the door frame watching them. "Oh, I see," Rika said with an evil grin on her face. "He feels me up, you get mad, and then there's mud wrestling or something right?"

Saeko laughed as Takashi snorted. She stepped forward and leaned in closer to the older woman, "Mud wrestling I had not thought about, but you never know, we might be getting bored and invite you to come visit one night."

Rika's grin widened, "Oh don't you tempt me, girl-child! It's been long enough that I might just take…"

They all turned and looked out of the kitchen door as the door to Tomasa's room crashed open and Shizuka ran out in nothing but a bed sheet.

"I gotta peeeee!" she squealed as she rushed by heading for the bathroom.

A second later, Tomasa stumbled out in nothing but a pair of shorts. He staggered to the door of the kitchen where he muttered, "Coffee?" as he rubbed one hand over his hair and the other over his stomach, a sleepy frown on his face.

Rika face-palmed herself and muttered, "Is everyone around here getting laid but me?"

Saya walked up with one eyebrow raised. "Why is sensei in such a hurry to…?" She stopped and looked Tomasa up and down. "Oh…never mind. Is there tea ready yet?"

000

Everyone gathered in the living area to sip tea or coffee before heading to breakfast. Rika was explaining what she had found out before she went to bed for a few hours.

"They're in a village near Mt. Ohira not too far north of here. Shouyou says it's so small it doesn't even have a name. There are ten fighting men guarding it and about seventy women, children and old people. All fighters are armed with the same weapon types the attack group was armed with. He also said the leader, Toma, brought a truckload of weapons with him when he and his four lieutenants showed up and took over. Toma and two of the lieutenants came with the attack group, and two stayed back to ride herd on the rest. Toma, is the only one left of the three."

Tomasa nodded, "I want to come up with a way to take them without any more loss of life if we can. Any ideas before you hit the sack?"

Rika shrugged, "If we had some helos we could…" She and Kohta grinned at the same time. "COWBOY!" they both said, as they remembered the Apache attack helicopter flight they saw the first day of arriving at the base.

Tomasa laughed, "Good idea, let's see if we can borrow them for a day or two. I'll get on it as soon as a satellite connection comes up. I'll try to get some new recon pictures of the area so we know what to look for."

Rika headed to bed as the rest went to get breakfast.

When they arrived, Tomasa headed up to communications while Shizuka and Rei relived Yukari and Urabe. The rest got plates of food and went outside on the porch to eat.

Nakajima came down the stairs and went in to get a cup of coffee. He returned and sat down beside Saya as she finished her meal.

Takashi, who was already finished, got up and stood in front of the colonel in a reasonable parade rest stance that he had seen Rika and some of the others do, "Colonel I would like to officially join. How do I go about that, sir?"

Kohta got up, touched Saya on the cheek and then positioned himself beside Takashi, "Please include me in that also, sir."

Nakajima glanced over at Saya who said, "We have decided this is the place we want to be. If it takes joining the defense force, then we will. All of us, colonel."

He sighed, nodded and rubbed his hand over his graying hair. "I've been expecting something like this since that call yesterday. I've thought it over and right now, I'm going to say no."

Saeko stepped up beside Takashi and Kohta and asked, "Why Nakajima-san?"

Nakajima waved his hand, "Wait, don't get all fired up. Let me explain what I am thinking and what I know." He sighed again and looked to Saeko first, "Busujima-san, you are already listed as a member of the Emperor's Own Imperial Guard. Technically that makes the guard commander, your father, your commander, but I know he has given permission for you to stay here so, we will say you are on 'detached duty' to FPB Onohira. We will recognize you as 'instructor' and you would basically be the equal of a corporal or sergeant. Now, that does not mean you should be running around giving orders, but it gives you the authority to handle training as you see fit with oversight by the officers."

Saeko nodded.

He turned to Saya next, "Takagi-san, I intend on listing you as a civilian volunteer over stocks and stores. This is not uncommon and has been done before. We may even set you up under a contract clause once things get a little more settled and we know what we are doing about all that."

"Where does that leave Hirano and the others?" Saya asked.

"Miyamoto-san is quickly falling into the role of teacher and medic's assistant to Marikawa-san. Marikawa-san will be listed as chief medical officer and Dean-san her number two, if they choose to stay. Flanery-san was already under contract to the national police and thus the defense force since it has become one in the same. His rank is basically sergeant of motor pool under the Captain and Lieutenant."

He turned back toward the boys and smiled, "And that leaves you two. I want to list you as cadets-in-training. You will be referred to as Cadet, and will have to follow all orders and assignments given to you by your superiors which is pretty much…well everybody."

They all laughed as Saeko turned to the boys and said, pointing to the ground, "Get down and push, give me twenty."

"Also Cadet Hirano, Toda-san wants you for his assistant in the armory, so you will have to cover that while training also. When the time comes, you will be sworn in as troopers."

"What about me and Dean-chan?" Alice piped up. "And Zeke!"

"Ah Alice-chan, I want the two of you to keep on doing what you have been doing. That was very smart of you yesterday and we are all proud of both of you."

Alice hung her head for a minute and said quietly, "But all those people still got hurt because of what I did."

Nakajima frowned, "No Alice-chan, not because of what you did, but because of the choice they made to try to attack this base. You were working on the side of the law and they were not."

This seemed to make her feel better and she asked again, "So what about Zeke?"

Nakajima smiled, "Zeke is special. His job is going to be to protect you and everyone else as a guard dog. I hope to find some more that are as smart as him and bring them in to help out also."

"Zeke was first so that makes him the sergeant!" she cried out.

The others laughed, but Nakajima said, "That's not unheard of. Many military and police dogs have ranks, but I think Zeke needs to grow a little more before he gets his."

He stood up and stretched; "Now I think we all need to get our day started. I was going to fly out today, but I think I will hang around till we get this raider situation is settled. Takagi-san and Busujima-san I need to talk to you about training and supply, so let's go to the supply hut and talk there."

Kohta, with the kids and Zeke in tow, headed for the armory. Takashi went to his patrol, which were forming up in the street under the command of Giba, since Tatsumi had been up all night.

000

Rika walked into the mess hall yawning and scratching her side, several hours later. Looking around, she realized the wounded were gone and the mess orderlies were scrubbing and disinfecting the floor to get the blood up.

Walking over, she got a cup and filled it from Cookie's never ending coffee pot before looking for the older man. Finding him out back overseeing meat being cut up, she asked, "Hey Cookie, where did they take the wounded?"

He pointed down the street, "To that building on the other side of the bathhouse LT, the Captain and Doc picked it out for our medical bay because it has tile floors and several other advantages."

Rika nodded, said thanks and went back inside to refill her cup before headed down the street to check out the building. Going in she found Saya was standing behind a counter just inside the door digging through some papers.

"What are you up to?" Rika asked as she leaned across from the pink-haired girl.

"Trying to make sense of this puzzle. This is the craziest village I've ever seen, not that I've seen that many. It's almost like every building was abandoned, but kept up well. There was no furniture before the engineering unit arrived and we no idea what each building was used for. We have the machinery that was in what is now the armory and it looks like it stamps or presses something, but no one can figure out what. Paddy has tons of farm equipment and it all seems to work fine." She sighed as she tossed the paper down, "I thought looking over these papers might tell me something, but they are just some kind of crop reports."

"Where are the Captain and Shizuka?" Rika asked.

Saya motioned over her shoulder, "In the back talking about what sensei needs to set this place up right."

Rika walked around the counter and through the door behind it. The rear of the building was an open space where someone had already set up folding cots that were filled with wounded. Rei was walking between them checking on them as Shizuka and Tomasa stood and talked. A couple of walking wounded troopers was sitting by the back door as guards.

"I'll need at least one good operating table beside the examining ones," Shizuka was telling him as Rika stopped next to them. "We also need to see about doing something for the two critical cases we have. One is holding his own, but the other is deteriorating and I'm afraid will die if we don't get him to a better facility."

"You two getting everything squared away?" Rika asked.

Tomasa sighed, "Yeah, but once we get this other matter settled we are going to have a _lot_ of shopping to do."

Rika smirked, "Well one thing is for sure, once we get through _everyone_ will be coming to us to find out how to set up one of these bases!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tomasa said with a frown.

They said goodbye to Shizuka and headed out the door to communications.

"You got your wish, LT. Cowboy flight will be in this afternoon. Destroyer JMSDS Kongou has tasked a drone to recon for us about now. They'll send the data to us this afternoon on the next sat pass," he told her.

"Good," she replied. "If this works right we can get this wrapped up and start doing what we were set up for."

000

About 4pm, Rika and Tatsumi stood near the motor pool as they listened to the sound of the Apaches approaching. As they walked out closer to the landing field the two helicopters screamed in at treetop level and did a fast orbit of the base. Stopping over the street, they made a slow 180 degree rotation like they were hanging on the shafts of their rotor blades. They then backed up till they were over the field and settled straight down, wheels touching the ground at the same time.

Rika laughed and shook her head. "I've never seen a gunship pilot yet that didn't like to show off!" she said as Tatsumi nodded in agreement.

Paddy stood with them till the engines shut down, then he ran forward, crouching, to the hatch of the first craft. He saluted the two men inside before shaking their hands. Talking for a minute, he then headed to the other gunship to repeat his actions.

Rika and Tatsumi started forward as the men in the first chopper stepped down.

_My, my! Ain't that a tall, cold drink-o-watah!_ Rika thought as the pilot, at least six foot tall, reached back in the cockpit and pulled out a straw cowboy hat. His copilot, a head shorter than the pilot, pulled out a black one of a different style, black with a smaller brim, but had a band with silver buckles around the crown.

Rika looked them up and down as they walked over. The tall man was rugged looking. His chiseled features reminded her of an American movie star she saw in a western once. The shorter man looked younger, walked with a rolling gate and had a smile on his face.

They pulled up in front of Rika, stood at attention and saluted. "Captain John Richards, call sign Cowboy," in a thick Texas drawl. "This is Warrant officer Alan Traherne, call sign Mississippi, my front seat man."

Rika and Tatsumi saluted back, "Lieutenant Rika Minami, second in command of Onohira base, this is Sergeant Tatsumi my chief NCO.

They all shook hands as the other two pilots and Paddy walked up. They were introduced as Lieutenant Jonny Hays and Warrant officer Paul Rogers, call signs Colorado and Red.

"This is a nice little set up y'all got here," Cowboy said as they started towards the mess hall. "I like the moat system that British feller come up with. It's been a big help down south of here."

Rika nodded, "We like it. Since it's been finished none of the zeds have gotten past the first ditch. How are things going 'south of the border' so to speak?"

Cowboy smiled, "Pretty good so far. We've had a couple of problems with 'drifters' coming ashore on boats, but with tight patrols they are taken care of quickly and there hasn't been any real outbreaks. We got a couple of fast patrol boats working the coast now so they are finding drifting boats and ships before they get close in."

They went through another round of introductions as they met Tomasa and Nakajima out front. After getting coffee, they settled in communications to plan the operation the pilots had been called in for.

000

A couple of hours later Takashi knocked on the door frame to get their attention, "Colonel, everyone, cook says come and get it or he's throwing it out."

The officers laughed as Nakajima nodded, "Thank you; Cadet, we'll be right down."

Takashi bowed and went back out the door.

Cowboy looked puzzled for a moment, "You called him 'Kadet' Colonel? What's that all about?"

Nakajima smiled, "We have a very eclectic group here Captain. Some of the best of them not even out of high school yet."

"You've seen most of them before, Cowboy. They were on top of my Stryker that morning you found us," Tomasa told him.

Cowboy's eyebrows went up, "Oh yeah, that feisty little pink haired girl and her boyfriend with the glasses!"

Tomasa nodded, "She is our supply officer, and the young man is the assistant armorer and one of the best shooters in the camp."

"Really?" Cowboy said as he snorted. "I'd like to hear that story!"

Rika smiled as she got up, "You can, they'll be downstairs and they stay at the base commander's house, where the four of you will be bunking tonight. It's gotten to be tradition to sit around the hearth and talk before turning in for the evening."

Cowboy smiled as he let Rika go out the door in front of him. "That sounds downright relaxing!"

000

Later in the evening, after dinner and sitting around the fire telling stories, Rika finally got a bath and changed into night clothes. She was wearing a pair of boxers with a tank top shirt and a yukata that she left hanging open.

Coming around the corner from the bath, she could see someone sitting on the inner porch, down at the far end, smoking. Walking down that way, she found Cowboy leaning against the wall, looking into the courtyard with a small cigar in his fingers.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra one of those would you," she asked as he looked up at her.

Smiling he held up a box for her to take, "For you? Sure."

Sitting cross-legged next to him she extracted one and handed the box back. By the time she nipped the end off he was holding a lit lighter for her. She held the cigar's tip to the flame and drew the smoke to life.

"Ahhhhhh…" she sighed as the smoke coursed through her lungs. "I ran out a couple of days ago and have been craving one more than I thought I would."

He nodded, "I had just gotten a couple of boxes right before it all went to hell. I've been stingy with them, but thinking about tomorrow, I felt like burning one."

"Yet you gave me one when you're about to run out?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sister-in-arms so to speak. It will be a sad day when I cannot share with a fellow soldier."

Rika smiled, "Still thanks, I needed it."

They sat quietly for a while, smoking and listening to the cicadas before Cowboy said, "Sure is nice out here. Quiet and peaceful, plus you can smell the flowers and trees. Y'all got a really nice place here."

"Yeah we lucked up," Rika replied. "How are things down south?"

"Not too bad. Lot of people running around and work going on, but it's still early in the game yet. I think it will settle down after a couple of months. This is nice though, reminds me of home."

Rika turned her head to look at him, "And where is home?"

"Uvalde, Texas, just to the west of San Antonio. My parents have a cattle ranch there, and yes, that's where I got the handle Cowboy, but I decided to give the army a try for a while. Liked it so much I made it a career thinking I could always go back when I retired." He sighed, "Not much chance in that now."

"What about the rest of your crew? They from Texas also?"

"Red is, his whole call sign is Texas Red because of his hair, but it always gets shortened to Red. Colorado is from Durango, Colorado and Mississippi is from Louisiana."

"Louisiana? Then why is he called Mississippi? I know it's the state next door but…"

Cowboy laughed, "The story is he was born on the Mississippi river on a boat. His mama started calling him that and it stuck. His daddy insisted he be named after his great-grandpa though."

Rika sighed and got up, "Well we got a lot to do tomorrow. I better turn in since I was up all night last night."

"Goodnight lieutenant," the man said.

She stopped with her back to him, "Call me Rika when we're off duty. Okay?"

Cowboy smiled as she walked away, "Sure thing, Rika."

* * *

><p>AN: Someone asked me recently what Captain Tomasa looked like. To see him look at Page 4, Chapter 13 of the manga, he is called S Squad Leader, I'm name him Tomasa.

As always please Review and/or Favorite.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/22/13

The next morning came early, as those going on the mission got ready to leave. Stryker 1, the command Humvee and two trucks had been parked in the street ready to be loaded. Troopers milled around doing last minute checks on gear and talking to friends.

A furious Saya was standing toe-to-toe with Rika in the street, staring the woman down.

"No means NO, Takagi! You are not going on this one!" Rika told her for the fifth time.

"Why not? You know I can shoot and navigate!" Saya responded.

Rika sighed, "Saya, we are on a combat mission. You're supply; there is no need for you to be there, and every reason for you to stay here!"

"But HE'S going and I…" Saya started again as Kohta walked up with a stern look on his face.

He took her by the hand and pulled her away from Rika. They went around the side of the mess hall to the alley between it and the supply building.

He turned to her as she glared at him, "Saya, we talked about this. There are going to be times I have to go and you cannot. Please, Angel; don't make this any harder than it already is, or make Rika any madder."

Saya was so mad she was shaking, "Kohta we've…been together…since…since this started! I don't know what to do if you go away! Who will watch out for you? Who will…"

Her ranting was hushed as he pulled her to him and covered her lips with his. They stayed like that for a long time, clutching each other till Saya lay her head on his shoulder and started to cry.

"I'm scared! I'll admit it! I'm terrified of you leaving and never coming back! I love you so much I don't know what to do!" she confessed.

"I love you to, Angel, you're my whole life. If anything was to ever happen to you…I…well…anyway. Please stay here with Toda-san and help run things. Alice is already so upset she has gone into hiding where even Dean-chan can't even find her. She'll come to her big-sis Saya, I'm sure of it."

She sniffed and looked up at him, "If you get hurt I'll never forgive you."

He smiled slightly, "I'm on the gun and the Captain is going to be right beside me. If things go right we will not even fire a shot. Once they see Cowboy and company there's no way they can think of fighting."

"What if they have those RPG's?" she asked.

Kohta shook his head, "I don't think those would be able to do much damage to an Apache. They would have to be shot with a heat seeking missile and the type of RPG we were shot with doesn't do that. Plus Cowboy and the others are super well-trained and know what to look for."

Saya still looked doubtful but she nodded and let Kohta lead her back around the front of the building towards the convoy. They stopped where Rika was still standing and Saya quietly said, "Sorry Rika."

The older woman lowered her head and nodded. Looking up she saw Cowboy, already in his flight suit, walking towards her. He stopped next to her as Kohta and Saya walked on to the Stryker. He snorted and shook his head.

"What?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Those kids…that little pink fireball is something, and that boyfriend of hers, sixteen years old and riding top gunner on an APC."

Rika sighed, "Had to grow up real quick and I'm glad they did too, or I would have lost my best friend and someone very dear to me."

Cowboy nodded, "Understood. How much longer till y'all move out?"

Glancing at her watch, she said, "About another five. You and the boys all ready for when we need you?"

He grinned, "Just whistle and we'll come a running. Do you know how to whistle?"

Rika smirked, "Just put your lips together and blow, the lady said. Ah, here is the rest of your crew now."

Mississippi and the other two flyers walked up with coffee cups in their hands. After greeting Rika they watched as the troopers started loading. They were almost done when Cowboy glanced at his front seat man.

"Send them off right, Mississippi," was all he said.

The shorter man stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Over the Mountains of the Moon, Down the Valley of the Shadow, Ride boldly ride!"

Rika looked up with a smile at Saeko who was standing on top of the Stryker, "Busujima-san? Anything?"

The swordswoman grinned and called out, "Yea though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow, I fear no evil, because I have my brothers and sisters at my back and a flight of Apaches over my shoulder!"

"Yeeeeeehaw!" the pilots cried out as the troopers cheered.

"Be ready boys, I'll be a calling!" Rika called out as she jogged to the command Humvee.

Saya stood beside the men as the engines cranked up. Saeko climbed down into the cabin as Kohta, now with his crew helmet on, turned toward them and saluted. The men returned it and held it as the convoy drove away while Saya blew Kohta a kiss.

Cowboy could see Saya was almost in tears when the group crossed the drawbridges.

He reached out and lightly tugged at one of her pigtails, "Don't worry, Fireball; we'll watch over them and make sure they come back alright."

She sniffed. "You better," was all she could say.

He smiled, "Come on, there is a little lady waiting for me to show her my Firebird, and I think you might be looking for her also."

Saya sighed, "So _that's_ where she got off to!"

000

It only took about two hours for the convoy to get within scouting distance of the raiders' village. They stopped a couple of klicks out and sent two scout sniper teams in to recon first. It didn't take long before the radio crackled to life.

"_Scout one to Sakura Six, over."_

Tomasa held the vehicle mic to his lips. "Six here, report One, over."

"_We are to the west of their gate. They have a barricade, about shoulder high, made of all sorts of junk, all around the camp. I can see one armed man at the gate and a couple of others walking patrol around the perimeter. There are women and kids moving around inside the camp doing chores it looks like. What I don't see is a big truck that could have hauled the weapons, over."_

"What about you, Scout Two? Six over."

Kohta could hear Giba reply, _"Negative Six, we see the same. There does seem to be a lot of dirt stirred up outside the gate, like something big and heavy was moved through the area. Looks like the tracks go into the camp, but I can't be sure without being closer, over."_

Tomasa looked over the side of the Stryker where Rika and Shouyou stood. Shouyou shrugged his shoulders and gestured with his hands, "It was parked outside the gate Captain, but they must have moved it for some reason."

Tomasa nodded and turned back to the mic, "Scouts One and Two, what kind of positions are you in? Over."

Scout One replied first, _"Six, we are up in some trees about one hundred meters from the gate. Clear fields of fire, over."_

Giba spoke up, _"Scout Two is on a rock outcropping about seventy-five meters southeast of the gate. If they knew what to look for, they might be able to see us, but the thing is, nobody's looking. The gate guard looks almost ready to fall asleep, and the perimeter patrol is stopping to talk to people and have their rifles slung over their shoulders, like they are taking a walk in the park, over."_

"Everyone hold your positions, over," Tomasa told them. He thought for a second and put the mic back to his lips. "Cowboy, Cowboy, this is Sakura Six, do you read me over?"

The response was immediate, _"Roger Six, I have you five-by-five. Turning the engines over now, how quick you want us? Over."_

"Looks like it will only take you about ten minutes to get here as the bird fly's, so call in when you get about five klicks out. Stay low and masked after that, and wait till called. Then I want you to popup and popup fast. Hold fire until Rika says she needs you. She's going in first. Over."

"_Roger Six, get in close and hold the tree-tops. Await the LT's call. Over and out."_

"Six over and out for Cowboy flight. Scout One and Two hold and be ready. Cover Rika like a wet blanket when she gets there. Any, I repeat, ANY threat to her, take it out! Six over and out." He heard two double clicks over the radio as he turned toward the pair standing on the ground. "Time to mount up. Show the colors."

Rika nodded and motioned for Shouyou to get in back of the Humvee. She walked over to the radio antenna on the vehicle and tied something to it, before unhooking it and letting it go. The antenna snapped upright with a small national flag of Japan on it.

Tomasa nodded as he did the same. Seconds later all the trucks were flying the flags.

Tomasa waved the command Humvee forward and called down into the cabin, "Let's go, Paddy!"

Kohta looked at the flag for a minute before turning and racking a round home in Ma Duce. "Ride boldly ride," he said as the APC rolled after the Humvee.

000

Back at Onohira base, Saya, Alice and several others watched as the Apache's lifted and raced north, low over the trees.

"Will they be back soon, Saya onee-chan?" Alice asked.

Saya hugged the little girl from behind, "Yeah, munchkin. Real soon I hope."

000

Stryker 1 stopped in the road at the top of the hill that led to the gate of the village. The command Humvee honked its horn as it pulled up to a now terrified guard at the gate. Rika got out and walked forward as a heavy set man ran over to the gate, an M16 in his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded as he pulled up inside the opening.

Rika was holding her hands out to show she did not have a gun in them, "Lieutenant Minami Rika of the Japanese Ground Self-defense force, I need to speak to whoever's in charge here."

"That would be me, but you can drop that JSDF bullshit! Government's gone and them with it! Now who the fuck are you!" he spat.

Rika sighed, "I told you who I am. Toma didn't believe it either and now most of his people are dead. Now what I want to talk…"

"BULLSHIT! You can try that bluff with somebody else, bitch, but no one here is going to believe you!"

Rika noticed a couple of the armed men that ran up to the gate behind the loud mouth looked at him in surprise when he said that.

"I can prove it," she slowly reached up and keyed her throat mike. The man had not pointed the rifle at her yet and she didn't want to give him a reason too now. "Get out," was all she said.

The back door of the truck opened and Shouyou stepped out. He walked forward slowly holding his hands out also. "They're telling the truth Nakata, they really are JGSDF. The government is on Tokashiki in Okinawa Prefecture. The Emperor is alive and well there."

"FUCKING TRAITOR!" the man screamed as he raised his rifle at Shouyou.

Rika's right hand snapped up and her fist closed. Before her fingers clenched, a hole appeared in the left side of the man's head and his brains blew out the other side. There was no sound except the thump of his skull exploding.

"NOBODY MOVES!" she cried out. "IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, DON'T MOVE!" She keyed her mic again and said, "Cowboy."

The two Apaches leapt over the top of the hill Stryker 1 was sitting on. Cowboy slid to a stop, hovering nose down above the command Humvee while Colorado and Red went high and circled the village.

The people inside the fence looked skyward with their mouths open in fear at the sight of the attack choppers.

Glancing up Rika could see Mississippi in the front seat with his head turning back and forth as he scanned for threats, chin gun on the gunship mimicking his motions. Suddenly, his head snapped to the left and he cried out, _"Stovepipe! Going hot!"_

There was a loud chattering sound for a second, as 30mm shell casings fell from the gun. Over as quick as it started he called out, _"Tango down, all clear!"_

Rika heard Tomasa come across the net, _"You want to tell me what that was about Cowboy? Six over."_

"_Sorry Captain, someone just pointed a missile launcher at us. Mississippi took him out before he could get on off though. Cowboy over."_

"_Roger," _Tomasa said. _"LT? What's your situation? Over."_

"Hold one," Rika replied as one of the men on the other side of the gate waved at her. "What?" she called out.

"We surrender!" he replied. "The two you shot were Toma's lieutenants. We want nothing to do with fighting the defense force!"

She looked around at the men women and children that had gathered near the gate, "Do you all feel that way?" she called out.

They all nodded or called out 'yes'.

"Everyone that has a weapon hold it up in the air with both hands. Stay that way till the troopers come and disarm you. Follow their orders and no one will be harmed."

All the men and a couple of women raised their rifles and stood silently as the Stryker and trucks rumbled up. Tomasa was climbing out by the time they stopped and Kohta had the .50 pointed in the crowd's general direction, but above their heads.

"Scouts, stay where you are for now, over," Rika said as the captain stopped beside her. They heard the two double clicks in acknowledgement.

She and Tomasa walked toward the crowd with Shouyou in tow. As they stopped in front of them a woman stepped out. "Shouyou, where are the others? What has happened to our husbands and sons!" she asked.

He hung his head, his face twisted in pain, "I'm sorry Sakuno-san, your husband is alive and a prisoner, but your son…your son is dead."

She stood with her head down and began to shake, "I told them not to go. I told them let's leave this place, but they would not listen to me. How many of them are left?"

"Nine healthy, five injured, two of them critical, when we left camp this morning. All the rest are dead," Tomasa told them.

Two other women came forward and took the grieving woman by the shoulders and lead her back to the group. The man that surrendered for them came forward and bowed.

"Urayama Jin," he introduced himself. He handed his rifle over to Takashi as the boy walked up with Tatsumi and Kurogane. "If no one else minds I'll speak for the group." He looked at the crowd and several nodded, but most were consoling each other.

He turned back to Tomasa and Rika, "I am at your disposal."

000

After talking with Urayama for a while, Rika left it to Tomasa and Shouyou and went for a walk with Tatsumi, Takashi and Kurogane. Cowboy had set down in a clearing half-a klick away while Colorado and Red went back to Onohira. The rest of the trucks, Stryker 2 and another Humvee had been dispatched to their location. It had already been decided the village would be abandoned, and the people would come first to Onohira, then south to the safe zone for resettlement.

They walked up to a spot that had been chewed up by Mississippi and his chain gun. There was a bloody mess and some bent, broken wreckage of what looked to be an RPG. Cowboy and Mississippi were already there looking at the site.

"What do you have to tell me, boys?" Rika asked as she walked up.

Mississippi held a bent tube that had some attachments on it, "LT, say hello to Mr. Stinger Missile."

"Holy frack! Is _that_ what the hell he was pointing at you?" she exclaimed.

"Yep," Cowboy drawled. "Might not have done much to us, we were too close for it to arm, but Colorado would have been in a world of hurt up where he was. If it had gotten ahold of him…well he and Red would be a greasy spot on the ground right now."

"Where the fuck did this come from?" Rika cursed.

Cowboy looked up and pointed, "Looks like one of your men might have an answer to that question."

She turned to see Giba standing in the edge of some trees waving at them. They walked toward him and when they got close, they realized there was a semi-truck and trailer hidden in the tree line with brush piled around it.

"Well this seems to be the truck we were told about," she said.

"US Army too," said Cowboy. "I'll get the numbers off the cab and call them in. We'll see if we can figure out where it came from." He paused, "That is with your permission, LT. This is _your_ op after all."

Rika nodded, "Yeah, we need to know where this stuff is from, and if we need to go secure any more of it!"

Walking around the back of the trailer they looked inside. It was still about two-thirds full of green crates with US markings on them. Lying on the ground at the doors was a green fiberglass box that said 'FIM-92 Stinger' on top. Flipping the lid open, they saw it was empty except for a few odds and ends.

Rika stood up and looked into the trailer again. She could see three more boxes like the one on the ground as well as boxes of ammunition, rifles, hand grenades and others she could not readily identify. The trailer was full almost to the top.

"Damn it to hell, where did all this come from?" Rika said out loud as Mississippi walked up with a clip board in hand.

"Well," he started in his southern drawl. "It seems someone had orders to move this stuff from Yokota Air Base to Sasebo Naval base. According to the dates on this it was about three days after Z-day."

He flipped through the rest of the papers and shrugged his shoulders, "That's it, nothing about what happened in between. It's got an inventory here so we can check against that to see what's missing."

She took the clipboard and quickly flipped through it herself. Sighing, she handed it back and looked at Giba, "Can you drive this thing?"

He nodded, "Just tell me where you want it."

"Let's get the brush cleared away and you can put it by the gate for now," she said.

As they started clearing, they realized Saeko was standing behind them. Rika turned to her, but froze when she saw what the girl was doing. She waved the others quiet as she edged closer.

"Saeko-san, what's wrong?" the woman asked in a low voice.

Saeko had her head tilted and eyes narrowed as she seemed to be sniffing the air, "Have you seen any undead? Urayama-san said they normally get four or five a day, but had not seen any so far today."

Rika shook her head as she reached for her throat mic, "Minami to all, has anyone seen any zeds? Over."

A flurry of no reports came back no till a trooper said, "I'm on the north end of the camp. It's gotten real quiet here all of a sudden. No birds or anything making noise, over."

"Stay alert and be watchful. Over and out," Rika said as she turned to Cowboy. "How much flight time do you have before you have to refuel?"

He thought for a minute. "About two hours if I baby her, but that would be cutting it a little close. I would rather refuel after another hour just to be safe."

"How long would it take for you to do that?" she asked.

"Let's see, the helicopter carrier Iwo Jima is just off the coast, so I could get there and back in say forty-five minutes _if_ there is no wait at the pump. Tell you what though, I can send Colorado to fuel now and he could be back and flying cover while I make a gas run."

Rika nodded, "Let's do that and get you in the air. If Busujima-san is feeling it, then I'm betting there are zeds in the area. Hit the road and be careful."

Cowboy and Mississippi nodded and pulled their pistols as they started towards their aircraft.

Turning to Takashi next she said, "Go with Saeko-san and do that thing you do. Let the Captain know what's going on. Giba, Kurogane and I will get this thing rolling and be there ASAP."

Takashi nodded as he and Saeko started back down the trail the truck had left to the village.

A/N: As always, please leave a Review and/or Favorite!


	28. Chapter 28

A message for those who also read my story Courtship, sorry but it will not update today. Things have just been real busy for me and I am going to have to slow up on the updates for a little while.

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/22/13

* * *

><p>Shizuka, Nakajima and Colorado were standing in communications talking, as the radio chatter between the troops at the raider's village went on.<p>

"I'm afraid if we don't do something soon, the other two critical wounded will die also, Colonel," Shizuka commented.

Nakajima nodded and grunted as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Colorado spoke up, "What if we could fly them out to the Mercy?"

Shizuka looked puzzled as Nakajima snapped his fingers. "What's the Mercy?" she asked.

"The Mercy is a US hospital ship that is currently off the coast. I forgot all about it, they would have the facilities to handle your critical wounded," Nakajima said.

The radio crackled with Cowboy's voice, _"Cowboy to Colorado, got your ears on, pardner? Over."_

Colorado stepped over and took the headset and mic from the radio tech, "Five by five, Bossman. Whacha need? Over."

"_Get your wheels up and head out to the Iwo to refuel. Sword girl has gotten an itch and I need to fly cover looking for walkers. She's worried we're in for a rowdy time with Them. I only have about an hour of juice left before I have to head for the pump. You fill up first and relieve me soon as you can, over."_

"Roger that, Boss, wheels up, pump up, and cover you. On our way, over and out."

"_Cowboy over and out."_

Colorado turned to the other two and nodded, "Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta run. Back soon!"

"Be safe!" both Shizuka and Nakajima said as he bolted out the door and down the stairs, calling for Red.

Nakajima turned back to Shizuka, "Let me make some calls and see what I can do, Marikawa-san. I'll let you know soon as I can."

Shizuka nodded, "Thank you, Colonel." She headed downstairs and back towards the clinic. She stopped out front and watched as Cowboy 2 lifted off and raced away to the East. She stood thinking for a minute before going inside, where she found Rei taking the blood pressure of one of the critical patients. It was just the two of them since Yukari and Urabe had gone with the attack group.

"BP seems to be weaker, Sensei," Rei told her.

Shizuka sighed, "Nakajima-san just told me there is a US hospital ship off the coast. He's going to try to get us transport out there for both of them. I want you to be ready to go too, Rei. We will go with them so we can find some things out and maybe get some extra supplies."

Rei looked worried, "What about the attack group? How are things going with them?"

The nurse smiled as she squeezed Rei's elbow. "Don't worry, they're fine. None of ours have been hurt and only two of theirs that tried to fire at our people. Everyone else gave up at once, and as soon as the trucks get there, the whole crowd will be headed back here."

Rei looked around Shizuka as Nakajima came in the front door.

"There will be a Blackhawk here in about forty-five minutes for the wounded you want to transport." he told them. "If there is anyone else that needs to go, decide now and we'll get them ready."

"Rei and I both need to go and find out some things as well as try to get more supplies. How are we going to get them to the landing field, Colonel?" Shizuka asked.

He grinned, "I sent a couple of people for two Humvee's. We will tie stretchers on the hoods and drive them around real slow. Not a problem."

Shizuka nodded, "We better go and get a couple of things from the house. We'll be back in a flash."

Nakajima nodded as the women headed out the door.

000

Takashi reached out and took Saeko's hand as they walked back towards the village. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand tightly as they walked.

She stopped and held her finger to her lips. They could hear undead moaning off to their left and Saeko slowly slipped her sword from its sheath. Takashi set his shotgun to ready, but knew to leave it to her unless needed. The less sound they made the better off they were going to be.

Three undead stepped out in front of them, but were shuffling slowly in what they both knew was 'search' mode.

Saeko waited to make sure they were all that were approaching them. She smiled as the trio turned toward the village instead of her and Takashi. As their backs were presented to her, there was as flash of silver and three bodies hit the ground, never to move again.

Takashi keyed his mic, while Saeko was cleaning her sword, and quietly said, "Komuro to all, Busujima-san just took down three zeds to the west of the village. No others in sight, we are proceeding into the village. Out."

He nodded and followed Saeko as she sheathed her blade and they began to jog.

000

They arrived to find the Captain grouping everyone into a circle near the gate. Troopers surrounded the civilians, facing outward and watching for threats.

There was the roar of a diesel engine as the semi-truck pulled up with Rika hanging off the driver's door, pistol in hand. She jumped down and jogged over to Tomasa, who was by the Stryker, as Giba shut the truck down.

"How close are the other trucks?" she asked.

Tomasa looked up to Kohta in the commander's hatch. Kohta was speaking into the mic on his crew helmet and held up his hand for them to wait.

He leaned over and said, "They are coming through the town on the coast road, but they're seeing a lot more undead activity than we did. If they could drive straight through they would be here in thirty minutes, but Toda-san thinks it's going to take longer because of the mob."

"Ask Cowboy if there is anything he can do to lead some of them away, so the second group can get through," Tomasa said.

Kohta nodded and got back on the radio. A couple of minutes later he said, "Cowboy says there is a school just to the north of where second group is bogged down. He is going to try hovering over the sports field and see if that will attract them."

Tomasa nodded and turned back to the others, "Urayama-san, is everything packed and ready to load?"

He nodded, "Yes sir. We did not have much in the way of supplies because we were foraging every other day. Each person has a couple of personal bags and that's it."

"Let's get everything we can in the semi-truck. I want to pack the Stryker with the children and load as many people as possible in the other trucks. If we have to bug out, we will pile the rest in the trailer of the semi and as many on top of the Stryker as we can," he told them.

They scrambled to get everything loaded. Captured weapons and ammo went in first then food supplies followed by the villager's personal belongings.

Kohta stayed in the commander's hatch as Paddy went to the rear of the Stryker and lowered the ramp. He could hear people shuffling in and moving around, but he kept his eyes on the tree line with a glance to the sky once in a while. He was surprised when someone poked him in the side. "Hey, hold this for a minute," Paddy said. He ducked down and…had a baby thrust into his arms.

Kohta stared wide-eyed as the child stared back at him. It seemed to be around a year-old and had a one-piece outfit on that was a sky blue color, and a little red stocking cap.

"Eh…ah…" Kohta croaked as the baby's face broke into a grin.

"Gaaaooooooo!" the baby cooed.

Realizing he was off his post, he pulled the child to his chest and stood back up. He turned toward the camp, just in time for Takashi to look at him. Kohta went red in the face as Takashi stood there for a moment, his head cocked to one side and his mouth open. He watched as Takashi called Saeko over and pointed to Kohta.

Kohta sighed as Saeko stared for a moment, then covered her open mouth and began to laugh.

Looking down Kohta said, "What are you doing to me, kid…everybody's pointing." The baby just looked up and 'gaooooed' while reaching for the helmet mic.

000

Giba and Tatsumi walked around the side of the semi to find Saeko almost in tears laughing. Walking up, Tatsumi asked, "What's so funny?"

Takashi turned toward him while grasping for air, "Look at the Stryker. More importantly, look at Kohta."

They both focused their gaze that way and froze with grins on their faces as Rika walked over. "What the hell are you monkey's grinning at?" she asked.

Her eyebrows went up once the scene was pointed out to her. "I wish I had a camera!" she muttered. "Saya _really_ needs to see this!"

000

Kohta sighed again as now Rika, Tomasa and half a dozen others were now looking at him. He felt a slight tug on his vest and looked down to see a young pregnant woman smiling up at him.

"Thank you for holding him, sir. I will take him back now," she said.

He squatted down and handed her the child. Kohta smiled as the little boy grabbed his index finger and squeezed it. "What is his name?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed the little one on the side of the head, "We call him Ju-Ju, and I think he likes you!"

Kohta chuckled, "Eh…how can you tell that?"

"He did not cry when you were holding him. There are very few he likes to hold him, and he will cry if he doesn't like the person that has him."

He smiled as Ju-Ju giggled and gurgled, while holding his arms out like he wanted Kohta to take him again, "Another time Ju-Ju, I've got to get back to work!"

"Thank you again!" the woman said as she found her seat.

Kohta nodded and stood back up in the hatch. He frowned at those still grinning at him. He waved his hand in front of his face, pointed two fingers, first at his eyes, and then towards the tree line to the north where he could see walkers shuffling the convoy's way.

Saeko put her attention back to the north as Giba and Tatsumi drew out their pistols and screwed suppressers on the barrels. Takashi readied his weapon, but stayed back knowing it was best for the two older men to cover her.

000

Saeko stepped back and said to Tatsumi, "Hold your fire, Sergeant-san. Let me thin them down to save ammunition. If I fall back, then you may open fire."

Tatsumi grabbed her on the arm before she could move away, "Don't take chances and be careful! I would rather use up the ammo than have you hurt!"

She smiled and glanced at Takashi, "Don't worry, Tatsumi-san; I have too much too live for to throw my life away over this!"

Grunting, he let her go and raised his pistol to firing position.

Saeko worked her way left and watched as about a dozen undead shuffled their way toward the convoy. Drawing her blade she rushed forward and began her dance with a smile on her face.

000

Private Kurogane had climbed into the back of a truck to help some of the female and older civilians in. He stood by the cab, rifle at the ready watching for threats, when he saw Saeko advance on the undead.

"What is that girl doing?" one older woman asked as she pointed to Saeko.

"My god, is she going to attack them?" a younger woman exclaimed as Saeko began to maneuver around the side of the walkers.

'HOLY CRAP! Look at that!" a gray haired man cried out as the dance of death started.

Everyone in the truck stared as Saeko slashed into the creatures. Black blood and body parts flew as she twisted and spun; blade flashing as heads fell to the ground.

A couple of people turned and wretched over the far side of the truck as the first older woman stuttered, "W…what…what in God's name is she! A demon!"

"That's no demon," Kurogane said as they looked up to where he was standing. "That is our angel of death, Busujima Saeko. She is our sword mistress and a _true_ samurai."

The civilians stood and watched in awe as it ended. The men watching her never had to fire a shot, and afterwards, one young man walked forward and spoke to her. She cleaned her sword and put it away before he took her hand and led her back to the others. "This is the way of our world now," the gray haired man said. "Long live the samurai…"

Kurogane nodded, "Hai, ojī-san, long live the samurai!"

000

Takashi stopped and watched her for a minute while she sucked air through her teeth. "Don't you think a dozen was overdoing it a_ little_?" he asked.

Her eyes focused on him as she came down off of her killing high. She bent down and cleaned her blade in the clothing of one of the bodies. Standing back up, she took his hand and stepped closer as they started back toward the others.

"I guess I had an itch I needed to scratch," she said.

Takashi snorted and shook his head, "Well don't overdo it and exhaust yourself. I got a feeling we are going to have a rough ride home."

She nodded as they stopped in front of the others.

"Second group is still bogged down," Rika told them. "We're going to have Stryker 2 run in to pick up as many as they can before we try to head back toward the coast. Cowboy has a bunch at the school yard, but except for chewing them up with his guns and rockets, there is not much else he can do with them."

"Who is in Stryker 2?" Saeko asked.

"Shion, Toda, and Saya," Rika replied. "They should be alright if they run fast and not give any zeds a chance of grabbing hold."

Tomasa nodded in agreement, "We can check them over after they get here to make sure they're clear. When they arrive, I want to cram people in and get going for home ASAP."

000

Saya stood in the left hatch of Stryker 2 and watched as Cowboy flew back and forth over a group of buildings to their north. He side slipped around to his left putting the tail of the Apache to them and fired several rockets into the crowd below him.

"_Cowboy to Toda, we can't do this much longer, I'm sucking fuel and getting low on ammo, over."_

"Understand Cowboy, any word on Colorado?" Toda asked.

"_Mississippi has him on another channel. He just left the Iwo Jima and should be here in fifteen, over."_

Suddenly there was another voice on the radio, _"Breaker 1-9! Cowboy, you got your ears on over?"_

"_Heck yeah! Is that you, Bulldog? Over."_

"_Roger, that's a big Ten-4, buddy! You got some problems I can help with? Over."_

"_Got some folks that need to get to the end of a road and back. Zeds are swarming and I'm about out of fuel and ammo. Colorado is on his way in from resupply, but we could really speed this show up with your help. How are you on expendables? Over."_

"_Roger that. Let me get there and see where you need of me before I say "can do". Approaching your pos from the north now, over."_

Saya and Toda turned to the north and raised their binoculars. Saya could see a dark aircraft coming toward them. As it got closer her eyes got wider, "T…Toda-san! It's that Death Machine! The one from our first day!"

Toda lowered his binoculars and nodded, "Specter gunship…I think I know what Cowboy is thinking now."

The aircraft made a couple of slow lazy orbits while the pilot and Cowboy talked. A minute later Cowboy called Toda.

"_Toda-san, Bulldog is going to plow the road. You be ready to run down it as soon as we give you the go ahead. It's gonna be bumpy and you'll still have to knock a bunch of zeds out of the way, but you can make it and give main group some relief. Then we'll do it again and the whole team can come back out. You understand, over?"_

"Roger Cowboy, five-by-five. Bulldog sweeps the street, we pull a thunder run, make the pickup and repeat coming back out, over," Toda said. He glanced over at Saya, "Saya give me a red smoke grenade out of the storage box."

She dropped down and found the object Toda wanted as she heard Cowboy talking to Kohta on the radio. She popped back up and handed the can shaped device to the older man.

"You need to close up and belt in. This is going to be fast and rough," he told her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to do the same as soon as they start firing. I don't want to have my head up during this," he replied.

She nodded, "I'll button up when you do." He nodded at that.

Everything was ready a minute later. Saya watched as the aircraft went out over the ocean and then made a slow lazy turn back toward them. It tilted its left wing slightly down as it came lumbering back. The rumble from the engines filled the air as it rushed by on their right. On the side of the nose, Saya could see the word BULLDOG and a painting of a bulldog holding a machine gun, with a cigar in its teeth. Further back there was a crewman in a window waving at them, the words 'Hi Mom!' were painted above the window.

Saya shook her head as she saw the last words on the side of the Specter. They were over each of the guns protruding from the side. One said 'Veritas' and the other 'Requitas'.

Toda had thrown the smoke grenade out in front of the APC right before the plane arrived. As they watched, it proceeded up the road for a short distance and then began to spit flame downward.

Toda pointed down and they both dropped, closing the hatches behind them. The other trucks were buttoned up as well and would stay where they were until the convoy came back. They would be safe as long as they sat quiet and still.

In less than three minutes, Cowboy gave the word and Shion shoved the Stryker in gear and hit the gas.

000

Kohta informed Tomasa what Cowboy was planning, and retrieved a smoke grenade from the cabin to give to Rika.

Tomasa had all the vehicles load up and maneuver into their order of march. He wanted to be ready when Stryker 2 got there, because he had instructed Shion to pull alongside, let everyone on top of 1 jump to 2, and climb inside through the hatches. It was going to be a tight fit, but all they had to do is get back to the coast and they could quickly split people between the other waiting trucks.

When the signal was given, Rika tossed the smoke marker and ran to climb in the command Humvee. Kohta, Tomasa and everyone who was exposed watched as the black aircraft bore down on them spitting death as it came.

The firing stopped as it crossed the top of the hill that led to the village. The pilot wagged the wings as they roared through the red smoke rising over them. It then climbed for the sky, to orbit until needed again.

Ten minutes later Stryker 2 raced over the top of the hill, bloody, with body parts hanging off the front.

As it came to a stop next to Stryker 1, a couple of troopers jumped over and gave it a courtesy search. After they called all clear, Saya popped the rear hatches and then opened the one she was using.

Wearing her helmet, she stuck her head out and looked around until she focused on Kohta, who blew her a kiss and gave her a thumb up.

Tomasa nodded to him and Kohta held the mic to his lips, "Bulldog, Bulldog, convoy ready to roll on your okay, over."

"_Roger dodger son, we are inbound and going hot. Be ready, over."_

The Specter thundered back overhead and started spitting fire as it crossed the top of the hill. Paddy kicked the Stryker in gear and raced after it as best he could with everyone else behind them. Kohta looked back, making sure Stryker 2 fell in line covering the rear.

000

It took about twenty minutes for the convoy to reach the waiting trucks. Cowboy had called in when they were half-way back and told them Colorado was on station and he was heading to the helicopter carrier to resupply.

It only took a minute or two to split people between the trucks, while the troopers kept the undead at bay.

They thanked Bulldog for their help, then headed south on the coast road, with Colorado flying cover.

A couple of hours later, they pulled across the drawbridges and stopped in the street to submit to a bite search.

Kohta climbed out of the back of the APC holding little Ju-Ju on his hip. The child's mother was helping the other children down and finding parents, before taking the boy back.

Kohta stood with his back to the direction he knew Saya would be coming from. Rika and the others were gathered around making conversation while watching and waiting for the girl to arrive. Ju-Ju's mother stood next to Rika, hand covering her smiling mouth, as Rika told her what was going on.

Saya arrived and called out, "What's everyone standing around for? I'm hungry, let's get some food."

Kohta turned to face her, "Oh Saya! Look what followed me home! Can I keep him?"

Saya began to spit and choke as she saw what Kohta had in his arms. Suddenly, little Ju-Ju raised his arms toward the girl and cried out, "MAMA!"

Saeko and Takashi had to catch Saya as she almost fainted.

* * *

><p>AN: ROFLOL! Mama! RL is getting busy right now so it may be a couple of weeks before I update again.

As always please leave a Review and/or Favorite!


	29. Chapter 29

**This fan fic is rated M. That stands for Mature. There are adult situations and lemon. If any of this bothers you don't read it.**

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Update: 7/9/2012: I said at the end of this chapter that I was working hard on both of my current running stories. Now I have decided to put Living with the DEAD on hold for a **short** while. Never fear it will be continued before too long. I am just burning out right now between two jobs and two stories. I feel Courtship is closer to being wrapped up so I am going to concentrate on it for now. So set your Story Alerts and be ready. **Draco38**

Updated: 10/22/13

* * *

><p>Kohta and Saya sat on the porch in front of the mess hall after they had eaten. Saya was holding little Ju-Ju, who was cooing and waving his arms around happily. His mother was helping some of the others feed the children, and was content to let the couple watch the child since he seemed to like both of them.<p>

"He's cute isn't he?" Kohta said as he held his hand out for Ju-Ju to grab and squeeze.

"Yes he is," replied Saya. She watched his little round face as he held onto her pigtail with one hand and played with Kohta's finger with the other.

Kohta sighed and Saya could tell by the sound of it, he was getting ready to ask her something.

"Do you want to have children, Saya?"

She blushed slightly and nodded, "One day maybe, I'm not ready for that now."

Kohta nodded, "Yeah right now there is still too much turmoil. Be nicer to wait until things settle down some."

"Do you want them, Kohta? It's not really something we have talked about."

He smiled and eased closer to her. "If it's with you, yes, I would not mind a couple. Sometimes it seems like we already have one huh?"

Saya laughed, "Alice can be a handful, but she's a good girl. I look forward to seeing her grow into a good woman."

Kohta looked up at the sky. He seemed a little misty eyed to Saya. "I hope what we are building here can give her that."

Saya nodded as Paddy walked up, "Hey guys, has anyone seen Rei?"

Saya frowned, "I guess no one told you. She and Sensei boarded a Blackhawk and flew out to an American hospital ship called the Mercy with the two critical cases they had. I don't know when they're supposed to be back."

Paddy sighed, "I'll ask Colonel Nakajima. I'm sure he should have some info."

000

_During the time Bulldog was starting to clear the road;_

Rei was excited and scared all at the same time. She had never flown before, so riding in the helicopter was something totally different for her.

They had climbed onboard the big black machine and the crewman helped them put on headsets and strap in. After the wounded were loaded, and the side door closed, the aircraft lifted off and began racing over the tree tops heading toward the seashore.

Rei's eyes were wide as she watched out the window, while Shizuka talked to the crewman about the patients. Shizuka and the crewman smiled as they watched the girl stare out the glass.

"Have you not flown before, Rei?" Shizuka asked.

Rei shook her head, "No Sensei, I haven't. Everything is going by so fast!"

The crewman leaned over and looked out with her. "That's because we're down low. If we had more altitude it wouldn't look that way. Look, here comes the coast already."

They were flying over the city of Shirahama and after a flash of white beaches below; they were suddenly over the Sagami Gulf. At first the water was a blue color, but as it got deeper it began to turn green.

The crewman pointed to something in the distance, "That's where we're heading."

Shizuka and Rei looked as a group of ships grew from specks. There were five of them; three were smaller and spaced in a triangle around the two larger. Of the two larger, one was gray and had helicopters on a big, wide deck; the other bright white with red crosses on its sides.

"The white one is our destination, Mercy," the crewman told them. "The flat-top is the U.S.S. Iwo Jima, a helicopter carrier. Look, you can see an Apache taking off now."

The women watched as the dark green attack copter lifted off, dipped its nose down and raced toward the shoreline.

"Oh!" Shizuka said suddenly. "I think that was Colorado heading to cover our people! Cowboy had told him to come out to the Iwo Jima and refuel." Looking at the crewman again she asked, "What are the other ships?"

He studied them a moment and said, "The largest one is the Japanese destroyer Kongou. I'm not sure who the other two are."

The Blackhawk tilted as they swung around the ships and settled toward the Mercy. Seconds later they touched down and the side door slid open again. Men in hospital scrubs climbed in and hoisted the injured out before Shizuka and Rei were helped down by the crewman.

They followed the orderlies, but turned back to wave at the helicopter crew as they lifted off and headed toward the carrier.

Two US Marines stopped them and had them hold out their arms for a bite check.

When they were done, a tall, dark haired Caucasian man with glasses and a white uniform came over to them, bowed, and said in Japanese, "Greetings, I am Lieutenant Tom Holiday, an ER doctor. I'll be escorting you for now, do you speak English?"

Shizuka nodded, "Yes we both do. I'm Nurse Shizuka Marikawa and this is my assistant Rei Miyamoto."

Holiday smiled and nodded, "Great! You can give me the status of the patients while we follow the gurneys down to ICU."

Rei followed, carrying their backpacks, as Shizuka told Lt. Holiday about the two wounded men. She looked around as they walked, taking in the sights and sounds of the ship. They went into a pair of elevators and dropped several floors before exiting and walking down a hallway to a set of doors that said "Intensive Care Unit" over them. Going through the doors, Rei found a large open area with a nurse's desk in the middle. There were six rooms, three on either side, where the nurses on duty could see the patients as well as watch the monitors.

Rei and Shizuka stood in the open area while the orderlies and nurses hooked the two men up to monitoring machines.

Lt. Holiday waved Shizuka over when they were done and they watched the monitors together for a few minutes. He ordered some drugs to be administered and then they walked back to Rei, talking as they came.

"I'm like you about the first patient, I'm not sure he's going to make it even with the facilities we have," Lt. Holiday was saying.

"That's what I was afraid of," Shizuka replied. "There was just so much damage to his chest."

Lt. Holiday nodded, "I saw plenty of battle wounds when I was in the Middle East before this. By the way, our Chief of Operations, Doctor Cannon, wants to talk to you if you have the time."

"We might be here a couple of days, if allowed. I want to check up on procedures and other things going on and I need a consultation from a gynecologist if you have one on staff."

He smiled, "We have a very good one, Dr. Sandra Martinez. I'll give her a buzz and let her know you need to see her. Right now I'm going to get one of our Marines to take you to the galley and let you get some lunch or a drink if you want it. When Dr. Cannon is ready to see you, they will page you there."

They followed a young man in a camouflaged uniform through the ship until they arrived at the galley. He got them settled and then excused himself saying he would return when they were paged.

They both got some items from the buffet line and settled in. About an hour later, the same young Marine came back and took them to the Chief of Hospital Operations office. He left them in the care of an older woman who told them to please wait for a moment while she stepped in the main office. In less than a minute she was back and holding the door open for them.

Lt. Holiday was already inside and he made the introductions. Dr. Cannon was a slim, gray haired man with kind eyes and a big smile.

"I'm very glad to be speaking with you, Marikawa-san. I've wanted to get input from medical people that are out in the field on what we can do to help them more," he said.

Rei sat quietly, almost dozing off while the three discussed things in medical terms she knew nothing of. She opened her eyes when the two men suddenly laughed loudly and Shizuka sounded surprised about something.

She noticed a stunned look on the woman's face, "Sensei, is something wrong?"

Shizuka looked at her, her mouth working, but nothing coming out.

Dr. Cannon laughed again, "I think she's in shock, Miyamoto-san. We just told her she was being promoted to a full MD."

Rei stared at the two smiling men, puzzled, "Wha…ah…can you do that? I thought there were tests?"

"Yeah!" Shizuka suddenly got her voice back. "What about my boards? I can't be a full doctor without taking them!"

Dr. Cannon chuckled again, "You kind of just took them. We hit you with every question we could think of about your patients and you answered quickly and clearly in every case." He held up a folder with files in it. "Here I have your records, everything from the moment you entered high school on, including a very nice recommendation from the principal of Fujimi High School. He had just sent it in before everything fell apart. The medical community across the globe, well, what's left of it, has agreed to accept anyone that three experienced doctors agree has the knowledge and experience to fill the title. The residency requirement is being waved because there are damn few hospitals left anywhere. Tom evaluated your work on the men you brought in, and can find nothing wrong with it. With the equipment and supplies you had on hand we think you did a hell of a job. You've completed all your classes and your residency was all you lacked anyway."

Dr. Holiday nodded, "We need one more signature, but I have a feeling after you talk to Sandra, she will be willing to sign off too."

As he said this, the door opened and the secretary came in with a short, smiling, dark skinned woman, who was introduced as Doctor Sandra Martinez.

Rei quickly realized Dr. Martinez was a happy person that liked to joke and tease with others. She smiled as the other three laughed at some comment the woman made. A few minutes later they were up and headed down the passageway to the examining room the gynecologist used.

When they arrived Dr. Martinez turned to them, leaned against the examination table and said, "Okay, who gets probed?"

Rei blushed as Shizuka explained the problem to the woman.

The doctor handed Rei a gown and told her to take off everything below the waist and climb onto the table. "Have you ever been to a gynecologist before, Rei-san?" she asked.

"No ma'am," Rei said, with a little fear to her voice, as she shook her head meekly.

Dr. Martinez put her hand on Rei's shoulder, "We're going to get a bit personal. It's alright to be embarrassed, but understand this is nothing I have not seen before. In fact I've probably seen more twats than a fourteen year old boy on the internet."

Shizuka cackled as even Rei giggled at the thought of Takashi, Kohta and even Patrick drooling over nudie pictures on the computer.

The doctor chuckled again, "Okay, lie back and let me position your legs, then we'll get a look and see what's up."

Rei did as she was told, but reached out for Shizuka as the doctor put on gloves and a headband with some goggles on it. "I wish Saya or Saeko were here," Rei whimpered.

"Speaking of that," Shizuka said, as she come over and held Rei's hand to her chest. "I need to get them to see Dr. Martinez sometime also."

"You have more with problems, Marikawa-san?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Yes and no," Shizuka responded. "There are two more teenage girls with us from Rei's school that are…ah…sexually active. They don't have any problems, but let's face it, this is not my specialty; I'm more of a general practitioner. We also have quite a few troopers on base that are women and it would be a good thing to get everyone a checkup."

The doctor nodded as she sat on a stool and rolled over to the end of the table, "Maybe I can schedule a trip in country for a couple of days and help you out. Lord knows it would do me good to walk on dry land. I've been aboard ship for over four months now."

She turned on a light in her headband and leaned in to get a closer look at Rei's privates, "So Rei-san, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes…" Rei said with a squeak as she felt the doctor's hands touch her.

"I know it's personal, but are you and he…doing anything?"

Rei looked to Shizuka who nodded and smiled, "We…ah…please each other…well…with our…"

Dr. Martinez looked up and grinned, "Don't worry dear, we all understand here. You having sex orally, correct?"

Rei nodded, as her face flushed at Shizuka's smirk.

"Perfectly fine, nothing wrong with that. So tell me about your boyfriend."

Rei smiled as she thought about Paddy, "He's from Boston in America. He's Irish, red headed and about a head taller than me. We only met a few weeks back, but something about him attracted me as soon as I saw him."

"Ah," the doctor said as she bent her head back down. "A good Irish lad then. Marikawa-san, come look and give me your opinion please."

Shizuka patted Rei's hand before letting go and moving around to where she could see. The two older women fell in to speaking with a bunch of medical jargon that baffled Rei.

Dr. Martinez stood up and lowered Rei's legs as she pulled the gown to cover the girl. "So Rei, what do you think, do you want to get this problem fixed?"

Rei was scared, but she also wanted to have this behind her, "What are you going to do?"

"Well…have you ever had any surgery before?" the woman asked as Rei shook her head 'no'. "Okay I will schedule a slot in the morning. It's really not that big of a deal, it's just normally being done on someone about to give birth. It shouldn't take over forty-five minutes and then you'll have to be careful about bathing for a few days till the healing starts, then no intercourse for a month to six weeks. I want everything healed properly so when you do get active there are no setbacks. Marikawa-san will be able to tell when it's fine to go ahead."

Turning to Shizuka she said, "I would like for you to assist if you don't mind, Marikawa-san."

Shizuka nodded, "I would be happy to, doctor."

Dr. Martinez laughed, "Hey, go ahead and call me Sandra please, both of you. It gets crazy around here sometimes with everybody 'doctoring' each other to death, plus we girls got to stick together."

Shizuka looked thoughtful, "Speaking of sticking together, I need to let our friends know what's going on and that we will not be back for a few days.

Sandra nodded, "One day for the surgery and I think two for observation, and Rei should be ready to head home. I'll take you down to the radio room after we finish up here. I also want to get Rei a room and this afternoon we will run blood tests and stuff for pre-op."

000

It was starting to get dark after a long day of work at the base. It had been decided the refugees/prisoners would be transported to the safe zone the next day and the Apache pilots stayed an extra night to escort the convoy. Tomasa, in his authority as local Justice of the Peace, had sentenced the surviving raider fighters to six months labor. He gave them a choice of serving it at Onohira, or south of the safe line. They had all picked Onohira. Shouyou-san had told the captain they all felt they should serve there since that was where they had erred.

Their old leader Toma, on the other hand, was still un-repentant and defiant. He would be hung once they had arrived in the south.

Rika, Tomasa, the pilots and others were sitting in the mess hall after supper when a trooper came in with a message that he handed to Rika.

Rika read it and handed it to Tomasa, "Looks like Shizuka and Rei will be gone for several days."

Paddy's head came up from his meal, "Did they say why, LT?"

She shook her head, "Not really, just that they have something to take care of and would be back afterwards. I got a few ideas, but we can talk later, Paddy."

Saya and Saeko glanced at each other and nodded slightly, since they both thought they knew what this was about.

Takashi looked thoughtful and when he glanced at Saeko, she shook her head slightly telling him not to say anything in front of the guests. He nodded and started picking up their tableware to take to the cleaning station.

Everyone was headed outside when he returned. Saeko took his arm in hers and they followed the rest out.

In the street, they were greeted with the sight of the group of prisoners, with family members, bowing to Tomasa and Rika. Takashi remembered they were being allowed to walk in the evening under the watchful eye of a couple of discrete guards.

Shouyou-san was speaking for the group, "We all would like to thank the Captain again for allowing those prisoners with families to keep them here during the time of their sentence."

Takashi noticed little Ju-Ju and his mother, standing next to one of the men that had been captured crossing the ditches. _Her husband I guess,_ he thought, _she's damned lucky he's alive._

Tomasa reached out, petted the child on the head and said, "We understand you were led astray. I think the punishment fit the mistakes in judgment that were made. We want you to become working, helpful members of this country and this new world."

Saeko walked forward and held her hands out to Ju-Ju's mother. The woman, who was a bit in awe of the samurai, placed the child in the girl's hands. Saeko kissed the little boy on the forehead and held him up to the sky.

"Though we have walked through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, we have returned to the light, weary, but whole, united in our resolve to bring light and love to all the world."

Mississippi took off his hat and held it over his heart, in his southern drawl he said, "Now ya know…that lady…she has a way with words that just…moves me every time I hear her."

Everyone laughed at the gunner, as Saeko smiled and handed the happy, gurgling child back to mama.

They walked on to the house to bathe, change and settle in around the fire.

000

A couple of hours later, Takashi and Saeko were reclining in their room talking, when there was a knock at the door.

"Please come in," Saeko said as she got up and stepped toward it. It opened to reveal Saya wrapped in a robe with her cheeks red.

"Ah, Saeko? Could you come help me with something for a minute?" she asked.

Puzzled, Saeko nodded as Saya shuffled off toward the bath. Looking back at Takashi she shrugged and followed the pink haired girl.

Once they entered the bathroom, Saya turned to her and opened her robe. "I need help with this. I'm not sure how it should go," she said.

Saeko covered her mouth to stifle a giggle as a red faced Saya frowned at her. "You know, I had forgotten about these. Let me show you how it works," Saeko said.

000

Kohta was sitting in their room looking over a gun magazine he had been toting around for a long time. It was hard trying to read it by candle light, but he was really only killing time till Saya came in. He knew they would settle in, cuddle, talk and relax before drifting off to sleep.

She entered from the outer porch a minute later, sliding the door closed behind her. He tossed the book aside and looked up to smile at the girl he loved.

To his surprise she stepped toward him and then stood for a minute, before slowly letting her robe slide off to the floor.

Kohta gulped. He knew Saya's body was that of a model's, but what she had on proved it all over again. He got up and walked closer as she stood, hands clasped in front of her, head down slightly.

"Stop staring, you're embarrassing me," she said quietly.

He leaned over and murmured in her ear, "If you didn't want me to look, you should not have worn that."

She felt as if her whole body was blushing as his eyes roamed up and down her front, sides and back as he walked around her.

She was wearing the outfit she and Saeko had picked out the day of the earthquake, weeks ago. It was a pink set that consisted of lace, thigh-high stockings, garter belt with matching panties, and a corset, trimmed in frills, that pushed up her breasts and made them look even bigger than they were. She had her hair down and Kohta though it made her look much more mature.

"I feel like a cheap whore," Saya whined.

He leaned in, without touching her, and brushed his cheek against her's. "You're not a whore and you would never be cheap."

She looked at him in surprise as he pulled back and looked at her, eyelids half closed, smile on his face.

He walked around behind her and brushed her hair out of the way before planting kisses with little bites on her neck.

"Koh…Kohta what are you doing?" she asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

He growled slightly as he licked her where he had just nibbled, "You offer me dessert and then don't want me to eat? I don't think so. I intend to enjoy every little bite I take."

She was shocked at the deepness and huskiness of his voice. This was not the boy she knew. That Kohta was happy and joyful when they made love, always loving and attentive to her needs.

This _man_, behind her now seemed different. Dark and feral, he sniffed her hair like he was trying to inhale her essence. His hands slid down her arms and moved to her waist. Squeezing for a second, they proceeded around her front and climbed her body to massage and pinch her breasts and nipples as he hugged her close.

She gasped as his hands slid down her body again. She could feel him kneeling now, his fingers finding the band of her panties and slowly pulling them downward to drop to her ankles.

She felt his cheek against her buttock before he kissed it and nipped her with his teeth. He reached around and his fingers found that special spot that made her melt.

She moaned as he massaged her, her hips clinching slightly as he worked his magic.

Getting up, he suddenly lifted her up in his arms, bridal style, and took her to their futon. Easing her down, he claimed her lips for a moment before starting to travel down her body to end his journey between her thighs.

Saya quivered as he nibbled on her inner thighs, before nuzzling and kissing her womanhood.

"Ah…ah…ahhhhhh!" Saya gasped as a small climax washed through her body.

He continued this till she could feel the fire in her belly building again. As he stopped and rose above her, she realized he had lost his shirt and shorts somewhere.

His lips crushed hers as she gasped and moaned when he suddenly entered her. It did not hurt, he was not brutal, but there was no doubt who was in command tonight.

He nibbled at her neck and breasts as he set a rhythm of all the way in to almost all the way out.

Saya was in heaven. She had come to love having sex with Kohta over the time they had been together, but this was different. It was base, raw in ways that made the fire in her glow and crave for more.

Suddenly he reached down and pulled her legs up over his shoulders. His rhythm picked up as their angle changed and Saya's mind began to float in that way she knew she was close to orgasm.

The waves of pleasure washed over her as she hit a huge climax. "AHHHHHHHH! KOHTA!" she screamed as she gripped his hair and fell into the abyss of pain and pleasure.

He threw his head back and cried, "ANGEL!" as he exploded in her.

000

Takashi and Saeko had been quietly cuddling, holding each other close, when they heard the other couple cry out.

Saeko buried her face in Takashi's chest laughing as he raised his head and said, "What the hell?"

Catching her breath she said, "Oh, I guess the outfit worked."

Looked at her he asked, "What outfit?"

She smiled slyly and tweaked him on the nose, "I can't explain, I'll have to show you sometime soon."

One eyebrow went up on his forehead as he wondered what the raven-haired temptress and her pinkette friend had been up to.

000

Cowboy and Rika were sitting on the porch again when they heard the same cry.

Cowboy chuckled and took another swig of the Jack Daniels they were sipping, before passing the bottle back to Rika.

"Well, sounds like somebody having fun," he muttered.

Rika laughed, "Damn kids. I'll have to tell them to put a sock in it. Seems like everybody's getting some, but me."

Cowboy scratched the back of his head as he took the bottle back, "Well I know I'm not that big of a prize catch, but I think you're a mighty fine looking woman if you don't mind me saying so."

Rika smirked, "Don't sell yourself short, Cowboy, I don't think you're hard on the eyes either."

They sat quietly for a while before she leaned over and lay against his shoulder. "Tell you what; let me think about it for a while. Maybe you could come up and visit when you got some time."

He nodded and put his arm around her giving her a squeeze, "That would be fun, come up and spend a few days off just relaxing for once. Maybe go to the beach."

"Ooooo…" Rika said. "It's been a while since I've been to the beach and there's nothing like seeing boobzilla in a bikini!"

They both laughed as onboard the Mercy, Shizuka sneezed.

* * *

><p>AN: RL work is pounding me like Takashi's baseball bat. I am working on a new chapter for Courtship though and then back LwtD again. As always, please leave a Review and/or Favorite.


	30. Chapter 30

I said I'm going to concentrate on the story Courtship. No sooner do I say that than I get writer's block on it. (sigh) So to clear my brain here is the next chapter of Living with the DEAD.

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/24/13

* * *

><p>It was early morning at Onohira and everyone was starting to stir. Takashi and Saeko came into the main living area with a fresh pot of tea, to find Paddy at the table with a cup of coffee.<p>

Saeko's eyes narrowed and she glanced at Takashi. Paddy was sitting with his head in his hands staring into the cup, looking as if he had not slept.

Saeko sat down beside him, put her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong, Patrick-san, you don't look like you have slept at all."

Paddy raised his head, showing sunken eyes with black circles under them, "I haven't much. Sorry, I'm just worried about Rei. They were just gone so quickly and with no warning."

He sighed and hung his head again, "I've just gotten so used to her being here next to me. Now it's like a void is there. Why did she have to go with sensei? What was so important to take Rei?"

Takashi, who had sat down across the table from Paddy and Saeko, smirked slightly behind his tea cup. "Ah, Paddy?" he said, "Have you not thought about where they were going?"

Paddy stared at Takashi for a moment. Suddenly his eyes went wide as what the boy was saying hit him. "Do you think so? Could that be the reason Shizuka had Rei go with her?"

Saeko smiled as she rubbed him on the head and then got up to go sit beside Takashi. "Sensei said from the beginning that what she needed to fix Rei's 'problem' was a clinic with the ability to do a small surgery safely. From what we have been told of this ship Mercy, it is a floating hospital able to do pretty much everything. I feel that's what Sensei's message about them staying several days, concerns."

"Don't worry, Paddy; Sensei will let nothing happen to her. They'll be back before you know it," Takashi said as the others began to wander into the room looking for tea.

000

Rei's eyes felt like they were glued together as she tried to open them. She had been scared earlier that morning when the nurses and doctors had started prepping her for the surgery. Shizuka had been by her side until the blond had to prep herself to help with the operation. Her eyes cracked open slowly to find Shizuka and a nurse watching her, smiling.

"How do you feel Rei honey?" Shizuka asked as she rubbed the girl's hair.

"Thirsty," Rei croaked.

The nurse held out a cup with a straw and said, "Sip slowly, dear. Your mouth is dry from the anesthesia. It will pass in an hour or so."

Rei started to nod, but her stomach rebelled, "Sick…" was all she could get out.

Shizuka had a pan under her chin before she could throw up, "This should pass too in a few minutes. Soon as you wake up more your tummy should settle down."

Rei nodded and raised her chin as the blond wiped her face and mouth, "How…did it…go?"

Shizuka smiled, "Just perfect. Everything went just as planned and you were only under for about two hours. Sandra is very happy with everything."

"Go on back to sleep now. We will move you to your room in a few minutes and you should rest till this afternoon," the nurse said.

Rei nodded and drifted back off to sleep.

000

Tomasa, Colonel Nakajima, and ten troopers left to escort the refugees that were leaving, south of the safe line. They took Stryker 2, two Humvees and three trucks filled with people and baggage, in the hopes they would be bringing back more supplies. The remaining Stinger missiles went with them, but the other weapons and ammunition stayed at the base. Forces south of the line had plenty and the FPB was a good stopping off point for any units going out into 'Indian Country' as the Americans like to call it. The Apache pilots said their goodbyes, with promises to come back to visit, and took off to follow.

The convoy also took the raider leader Toma. This became a problem when the refugees in the trucks refused to ride with him. When Tatsumi tried to put him in the Stryker, he fought them until Tomasa threatened to tie him to the front and use him to clear undead since he was going to be hung anyway.

The day progressed as Rika organized shopping parties to go into Shirahama and start surveying what was where and how they could 'requisition' it.

Giba, with Takashi and two other troopers, took a Humvee and followed the convoy until it left the southern outskirts of Shirahama. There they turned north and began to work their way up and down the main streets making notes on where fuel stations, drug stores and other business were.

There were some undead, but not as many as Takashi thought there would be. They left them alone, unless they got in front of the truck, since their job was to survey not fight.

They stopped by a white sand beach near some hotels, to eat lunch while Yanagiba called in. Takashi sat overwatch on top of the Humvee while the others stretched their legs and relieved themselves.

Giba stuck his head up through the hatch and looked around. "Hey Takashi! Let's make sure to find a sportswear store or two while we're surveying."

Takashi laughed as he knew what Giba was thinking. "And why is that Corporal?"

Giba grinned, "I would hate for this nice beach to go to waste in the middle of summer. I think we could secure it pretty easy and have a good old beach party. Plus I'd like to see Shion in a nice swimsuit."

Takashi laughed again, "Wait, don't y'all…well…you know…"

Giba laughed and blushed, "Yeah I get to see all, but…well…some people like underwear, I got a thing for swimsuits."

Takashi thought for a second, "Well, I have never seen Saeko in one, so I think it would be a good idea. What about Sensei? I wonder what kind she would wear."

Giba frowned as he reached up and held his nose, "Don't do that man, I'll get a nosebleed! I've seen the LT in one and damn she's hot! I don't even want to imagine Shizuka!"

Takashi grinned as they started work again, and he made sure to point out three stores that had signs for swimsuit sales.

000

It was late afternoon when Rei awoke the next time. Dr. Martinez and Shizuka were sitting on the next bed talking when she turned her head toward them.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Sandra asked as she and the blond got up and came to the girl's side.

"Like I've been asleep for a month," Rei replied as she tried to stretch. "Ahhh!" she said as she felt a slight pull in her privates.

Sandra chuckled as Shizuka smiled. "Be a little careful at first." Sandra told her. "While there are no stitches to worry about, you still have scabs and bandage for now. We should be able to remove the bandage tomorrow and you will be able to shower and used the bathroom normally. No soaking in a tub for at least a week though and you must wash and dry yourself well after peeing."

She reached out and poked Rei on the shoulder, "And no funny business with that boyfriend of yours till Dr. Marikawa says so. Understand me?"

Rei blushed and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"I want you up walking in the morning. Start doing some stretching after the first couple of days, but if you feel too much of a pull, stop and let Shizuka examine you."

Rei nodded again as the woman started toward the door. "Okay, I'm going to get them to bring us something to eat and we'll relax and you can tell me about these classmates of your's Shizuka is so proud of."

The girl looked at Shizuka, "When can we go home? I miss Patrick and I'm worried about the others. This is the first time we have been apart for very long since this all started."

Shizuka leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "We should be able to head home day after tomorrow. I'm going to meet with staff tomorrow and check on supplies and equipment."

Rei smiled as Sandra came back in, reporting that food was on its way.

000

Mid-morning two days later found them on the helicopter deck waiting for a Blackhawk to arrive. Dr.'s Holiday, Martinez and Cannon were standing with them.

"I'm sorry we can't get you a flight straight back to Onohira, but you shouldn't have too much trouble finding one going that way once you get to the safe zone Dr. Marikawa," Dr. Cannon was saying.

Shizuka beamed every time she heard one of her peers call her doctor. They had a breakfast for her that morning to present her with her official papers and a surprising present. Someone in the machine shop had made two plaques for her that said in English and Japanese "Dr. Shizuka Marikawa M.D." One was made to sit on a desk while the other was for hanging by a door.

The pair bowed and shook hands with their new friends as the helicopter began to descend.

"I'll contact you soon about when I can come out!" Sandra called out over the noise.

"We'll look forward to it!" Shizuka replied.

They climbed onboard with several others heading to the safe zone and waved as the Blackhawk lifted off.

It was only about a thirty minute trip and they were soon setting down on a field at what used to be Shimodahigashi Junior High School.

The helicopter shut down so it could refuel as the women asked someone where they could find out about transport to Onohira.

They were directed to an office inside the old school building where they began the 'hurry up and wait' process the American military knew how to do so well.

They had been sitting for several hours, but nothing was flying towards their base. Shizuka was just starting to think about finding some place to eat and stay when she noticed a man in an old style Japanese uniform walk up to the counter and speak to the clerk.

_Hmm, he is dressed like Saya-chan's father was when we were at her house_, she thought.

The uniformed man and the clerk spoke for a minute and after several glances their way he turned and walked over to them.

"Excuse me," he said as he bowed to the pair. "The clerk tells me the two of you are trying to get to Forward Patrol Base Onohira. Is that correct? My I ask what business you have there?"

As Shizuka and Rei stood up, Shizuka noticed two things. The man's uniform was prefect down to the white cloth gloves on his hands, and he wore two swords, the mark of a samurai.

Glancing first at Rei, Shizuka bowed low and held it for a long moment, "I am Doctor Marikawa Shizuka, Onohira's base physician, and this is my assistant Miyamoto Rei. We have been aboard the hospital ship Mercy and are trying to get back to our post."

The man smiled and bowed slightly to them in return, "I am Sergeant Kurita Hohiro of the Imperial Guard. My master is traveling to FPB Onohira on business and I am quite sure he would offer a lift to the base physician; if you would follow me please."

They followed him outside to where several men stood talking. There were two military officers who looked of high rank speaking with a man whose back was to them. This man was in a business kimono and high in the center of his back, was a chrysanthemum, the emblem of the Emperor.

Sergeant Kurita motioned for them to wait as he walked over. He stood quietly until the two military men bowed and left. He stepped closer to the man and spoke to him quietly before motioning for Shizuka and Rei to come forward.

As they walked forward the man turned to face them. He wore a man's semi-formal kimono with the markings on his breast of a government official. There was a red obi sash around his waist with two swords, one long, one short. He was a stern looking man with black hair that was graying over his temples; he had a square jaw and a small mustache. His eyes narrowed as he took them in.

The two women stopped and bowed as Sergeant Kurita spoke. "Master, I would present to you Doctor Marikawa Shizuka, Onohira base's physician, and her assistant Miyamoto Rei."

The man nodded his head slightly and waved for the women to stand up. "So, my sergeant tells me you are lost doves in need of a way home. Why are you away from your post, Marikawa-san?"

Shizuka lowered her head again, "We escorted two critical wounded to the hospital ship Mercy, sir. After handling some other medical matters, we found we could not get a direct flight home. It was suggested we come here in hopes of finding transportation to our base."

The man nodded, "I see no reason we cannot accommodate you and your assistant, Doctor. We will be flying to Onohira within the hour." He smiled, "I have been remiss and not introduced myself. I am Busujima Kage, commander of the Emperor's personal guard."

Rei head came up in surprise. Remembering herself, she froze and cast her eyes down again.

Kage reached out and took her chin in his fingers, raising her head, "Speak up, young one; I am not an ogre, even though I may sometimes look like one."

"Ah…Busujima-dono, are you kin to Busujima Saeko?" Rei asked.

The older man broke into a smile, making the pair feel much more relaxed with him, "I am proud to say Saeko-chan is my beloved daughter. Do you know her well?"

Both women laughed slightly before Shizuka spoke. "We are both from Fujimi High School, Busujima-dono. Saeko-chan saved my life and after we joined with the others, we escaped and have been together ever since."

"Ah…" Kage said, "So the two of you are part of what has been called the Fujimi Seven. I see, very good, so please tell me what you know of this young man, Komuro Takashi. It seems my daughter is infatuated with him and I would know why."

Shizuka smiled as Rei tittered behind her hand. "He is a good man, Busujima-dono," the doctor said. "He led us until we joined with the police forces and we still look to him as our head, after Captain Tomasa and Lieutenant Minami of course."

Rei blushed as she looked at Saeko's father, "I know him very well, Busujima-dono; he was my longtime boyfriend."

Kage's right eyebrow when up at this revelation. "I see," was all he said.

"Please don't think anything wrong of him, I was the one that dumped him, and even after that he has always watched over me and is a dear friend. He cares deeply for Saeko-chan and I think there could be no one better for her."

Kage nodded, "I thank you for your view on this, Miyamoto-chan. A good recommendation from an _ex_-girlfriend tells me a lot." He looked towards the flight line as someone waved to them. "For right now though, it seems our transport is ready. Let us go so we may reunite you with your friends."

000

Tatsumi's patrol had just completed an afternoon sweep of the perimeter when Rika called them to meet her in front of the mess hall. She came down the stairs from communications as they arrived.

"Tatsumi, we have a VIP coming in by Blackhawk in a few minutes. Take your patrol and greet him." She thought for a minute, "Another thing, teach Cadet Komuro the proper VIP greeting procedure and let him run the show. It will be good for him to learn this." She started to turn away but stopped and faced them again, "Oh, by the way, Shizuka and Rei are on this flight also. Someone might want to tell Paddy."

Tatsumi nodded and motioned for the others to follow him to the landing field. As they walked past the motor pool Tatsumi called out to Paddy, who was under the hood of a Humvee. "Hey Paddy! Aircraft coming in and your girlfriend is on it!"

They laughed as Paddy banged his head from standing up to fast. He ran to his cleanup station to wash and throw on his blouse before racing after the others.

It only took a few minutes for Tatsumi to show Takashi what to do greeting a VIP official. After practicing three times they turned toward the sound of rotor blades in the distance.

The Blackhawk came in slow and high, turned around the field once and set down while following Paddy's directions. The pilot shut the engines down and Paddy walked around the side to help open the door.

Takashi watched as two men got out and started toward them. One dressed in a type of uniform and the other in a business kimono.

Tatsumi leaned over and whispered to Takashi, "The older man has the markings of a government official. He is the one you will speak to."

Takashi nodded and as the two men arrived in front of them he froze for a moment as he recognized Saeko's father. Recovering quickly he called out, "Detail ATTENTION! Present ARMS!" The men snapped to attention and presented their weapons in front of them across their chests as Takashi stood stiffly and saluted.

The older man returned the salute and nodded slightly for Takashi to continue.

Takashi dropped his salute and bowed, "Commander, Cadet Komuro Takashi at your service, sir!"

Kage grunted and said, "It is good to finally meet you, Cadet. You may call your men to rest."

Takashi nodded once and turned smartly toward the others. "Detail, recover ARMS!" he called out, and after they did he said, "Detail, stand at ease!"

Tatsumi and the others relaxed, going to a parade rest stance.

Takashi turned back to Kage, "Sir, I would like to present to you Chief Sergeant Tatsumi. Sergeant Tatsumi, this is Busujima-dono, commander of the Emperor's personal guard and Saeko-san's father."

Tatsumi's eyebrows went up at this last statement. He bowed deeply to Kage and said, "It is an honor to meet you, sir."

Kage nodded, "Thank you, Chief Sergeant. This is my aide, Sergeant Kurita Hohiro. By the way, it seems I found two lost doves and brought them home to you." He looked back to find only Shizuka standing there. Looking further back by the helicopter they saw Paddy and Rei wrapped in an embrace.

Kage snorted and Shizuka smiled, "Please excuse them, Busujima-dono, young love and all that. In the meantime…" She grinned as she jumped forward. "TAKASHI!" she cried and she wrapped the boy into a voluptuous hug.

Tatsumi and the other troopers laughed at Takashi's face as Kage snorted. After the boy peeled himself from the blond, he pointed her toward Tatsumi who was happy to receive her.

Clearing his throat, Takashi said, "If you would come with me, sir, Lieutenant Minami is waiting for us in front of the mess hall."

000

Rei noticed as the others started to walk away. "Patrick, we need to go, the others are leaving."

Finally letting her go, he kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sorry, but I just missed you so much. I couldn't sleep the whole time you were gone, I was so worried."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and took his hand in hers, "Good! I'm glad to hear you were worried about me, but you need to sleep also. It's fine now though, tonight we will try to get to bed early and let you get some solid sleep. Right now, we need to follow the group and see what Saeko's father is doing here."

Paddy looked puzzled, "Saeko's father? Saeko's father is the VIP?"

Rei smiled and nodded, "Yes, so let's go see what is going on."

She took his hand and led him after the others.

000

When the group arrived in front of the mess hall, they found the troopers of the base in formation in the street. Rika called them to attention and saluted Kage as he stepped forward.

After an exchange of courtesies, she dismissed the troops.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said. "Captain Tomasa is out on road patrol and a scavenging run. He should be back in a couple of hours. Would you like to take a tour of the base?"

Kage smiled, "Maybe tomorrow, Lieutenant, if it is not too much bother. Right now I would really like to see my daughter. It has been quite a while since I last lay eyes on her."

Rika nodded as she smirked, "I understand, sir, she is waiting for you in the dojo. Cadet Komuro, escort the commander please."

Kage nodded his thanks and turned to Sergeant Kurita. "Kurita-san, please see to finding billets for our aircrew and ourselves for at least tonight and maybe tomorrow night also."

Kurita nodded and bowed as Kage and Takashi stepped away.

000

Takashi led the man around the side of the house to the dojo where they found Saeko, kneeling in the center of the building. Behind her, a table had been set with a small shrine and the three swords they had found at Bugeisha Steel.

Kage and Takashi removed their shoes and Takashi knelt down beside the entrance, as Kage proceeded to the center of the room. There he knelt down and bowed to the shrine and Saeko.

She smiled, "Welcome to Suishinshi Dojo, father. It is a pleasure to see you fit and well."

Kage smiled in return, "Thank you for your greeting, daughter. You look well also. It seems life on the front lines suits you."

Saeko beamed and looked toward Takashi, "That and several other things, father."

Kage snorted, "I see. Well the building looks nice and the house as well. Are you staying there?"

Saeko nodded, "Just a minute, father. Takashi, would you prepare some tea? When it is ready we will take it in the living area."

Takashi nodded and left.

Kage watched him go and then turned back to Saeko, "So this is the young man you have decided to dedicate your life too?"

Saeko smiled and blushed, "Yes father, he is strong yet gentle and loving. He is a natural leader and everyone listens when he speaks. His devotion is ferocious and he will stand between what he cares for and the enemy without flinching."

She looked down at the floor as her left hand lovingly caressed the sword at her waist, "He completes me and grounds me when I go into my blood lust. He calms me and brings me back when I need it."

Her eyes rose to meet his, "I don't know if I would have survived this long without him."

Kage sighed, "There is no doubt your little 'Team' from the school trusts him. I spoke to Marikawa-san and Miyamoto-san about him and they think highly of him. Minister Takagi and his wife also."

Saeko smirked, "Did Miyamoto-san tell you she used to be his girlfriend?"

Kage nodded, "She did, while praising him. How to you feel about that? Having someone he was close to nearby?"

Saeko laughed, "Rei is my battle sister, and a good companion to have in a fight. We had our…differences, some about Takashi, but since it was settled she has found Flanery-san and we all live here as a family in peace and love."

Kage looked thoughtful, "So you _are_ staying in this house?"

Saeko nodded, "Yes, it is the base commander's quarters and he did not want teenage girls staying in the barracks, even though we had proven we could protect ourselves. When we received reinforcements, there were enough women to open a second barracks, but the Captain did not ask us to move. We, along with several others, have become quite the little clan."

Takashi came to the entrance, "Excuse me, the tea is ready."

Saeko and her father got up and followed the boy inside where he served them.

000

Takashi sat across from Kage, with Saeko beside him. He cleared his throat and asked, "Commander, how are things going in the rest of the world?"

Kage thought for a moment before responding. "England closed its borders and let's no one in except its citizens. This made a large portion of the surviving world mad, but they seem to have the outbreak contained. The United States has broken up into a series of regions. The military is mostly in control, but they keep having various people claiming to be the new President. That lasts a few days or weeks and then they disappear for another to step forward. As long as their military stands firm, they will hold onto what's left. The Scandinavian countries have held pretty well, but the rest of Europe is dark. Also Africa, South America and all of Asia except Japan is considered lost. We know there are pockets of survivors here and there, but who knows if anyone will ever be able to contact them again. Australia and New Zealand has some safe zones and are fighting back slowly. The Americans have secured Okinawajima and some surrounding islands. The British hold Ikeijima and are trying to expand to some of the others in the chain."

"Some of our school mates are on Ikeijima," Saeko said with a smile. "They are under the care of the British sergeant of engineers that designed and built the defense ditches here, Shaun Phillips. He and his wife took them in and are raising them as their own."

"What are their names, daughter?" Kage asked.

"Schweiger Alex and Kinoshita Misa. Schweiger-san was a student of aikido and Kinoshita-san had some soujutsu club time with Miyamoto-san. When Sergeant Phillips left, we sent gifts to them of a katana and a naginata. They have also befriended some of the Royal Marines and had several adventures with them in their travels," Saeko told him.

Kage grunted, "Interesting, they must be competent fighters because Royal Marines are not easily impressed. What can you tell me of them?"

Saeko smiled, "Schweiger-san is a brash young American, more force than finesse who would often rely on strength over skill to defeat her opponents. She is flame-haired giantess who instilled fear in her classmates and terror in her kowhais'. Kinoshita-san I did not know, but Takagi-san says she is very intelligent and was a top ranked student. We do know they convinced the captain of the British ship Ark Royal to take them into Osaka to collect books for the school that is starting on Ikeijima."

Kage raised one eyebrow, "The Ark Royal is an aircraft carrier and one of the most powerful ships in the area right now. I would like to know how two high school girls convinced someone with that much power to do such as this."

Kage looked puzzled as Takashi and Saeko suddenly smiled at the sound of a barking dog outside. There was a clattering of feet as a little girl and boy stopped at the front entrance to remove their shoes.

"Saeko-chan, Takashi-kun! Saya onee-chan says…" the girl called as she ran inside. She stopped when she noticed the stern looking Busujima Kage.

"Children, introduce yourselves properly," Saeko told them.

Alice and Masahiko stopped and bowed to the man and introduced themselves.

Kage nodded to them in return before they raced around the table to take up positions next to the teens, Alice next to Saeko and Masahiko next to Takashi.

Alice watched Kage at first, and then looked up at Saeko, eyes asking the question she had not voiced.

Saeko smiled and patted her on the head, "Alice-chan this is my father, Busujima Kage."

The little girl's eyes got wider and she said, "Ooooo, are you the one that taught Saeko onee-chan how to fight the monsters?"

Kage smiled kindly at the child, "Yes Alice-chan, I had a little to do with that."

"Good job!" Alice cried out raising her fists in the air above her head.

Kage stared at the child for a moment and then roared with laughter.

As the laughter died down Takashi turned to the boy, "Masahiko-kun, what did the two of you come to tell us?"

"Onee-chan Saya said to tell you Captain Tomasa is back and supper is ready," he said.

Takashi nodded, "Very well, the two of you can go back and tell them we will be there shortly."

"Yes Onii-san!" they both said and headed out the door.

Kage watched them got and turned back to the teens chuckling, "I take it that is the little girl I have heard reports of?"

Saeko nodded, "Yes father, Takashi and Hirano-kun saved her the second night of the outbreak. She has become a little sister to all of us."

"The little boy," Takashi said, "is the son of Dean Yukari, our assistant medic. His father was a US Martine killed while defending Okinawajima. We found them on our trek out of the city."

Kage nodded, "I see. Well we should go see your captain and I could use a little supper myself. Breakfast was very early this morning!"

000

Kage met everyone else at supper and greatly enjoyed the camaraderie of sitting around the hearth afterwards. Takashi had excused himself first because he had early morning patrol, and others drifted away as they got baths and settled for the night.

He had talked to Saya for a while about her parents, before she left with a smile on her face, clasping hands with her young man. Kage liked the boy and could easily tell what the Captain and Rika could see in him.

He, Kurita and Tomasa had bathed together, while talking about current events and things they thought could help the base, and well as other projects they wanted to do in the area. Coming out he met Saeko who, for the first time in many years, kissed him on the cheek before turning into the room Kage now knew she was sharing with Takashi.

He sat outside his room smoking a short Japanese pipe as Rika walked up. He motioned for her to sit and she placed herself next to him lotus style.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" the woman asked.

"Off duty? Always, Minami-san," he told her.

Nodding, she watched him for a second, "I just wondered what you thought of our young man Takashi?"

Kage smirked slightly, "Are you going to be his advocate?"

Rika chuckled, "Maybe I just want him for myself if you don't approve of him."

Kage chuckled lightly, "He seems to be a favorite of the women in this group, seeing how the doctor greeted him when we arrived."

It was Rika's turn to laugh, "Don't read anything into that, Busujima-sama. Shizuka loves to tease him and Hirano-kun just to see them blush. He is dedicated to your daughter and would give everything to make sure she was safe."

"I have no doubt he is a fine young man. It's just…well…"

"Ah," Rika said. "How did you feel when Saeko-chan went to _their_ room, _Father_-san?"

Kage grunted, "A daughter's smile is her father's heart, Minami-san. Even though I knew it in my mind…well it is a hard thing for a father to see."

Rika snorted, "I'm sure he offered to stay in another room, but I'm just as sure she put an end to that thought. She can be very straightforward that daughter of yours."

Kage nodded, "Well she is herself, but I can tell she is happier also. There is something about the way she is carrying herself that is slightly different from before. She was always sure of herself, but now there is a confidence in her that shines."

"Everyone loves her," Rika said. "The troopers adore her as 'their' samurai. She will quote things to them like, 'yea though we walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, we fear no evil' and they will cheer her till they are hoarse. You have raised an amazing woman, Busujima-sama."

The man smiled, "I am learning that. When I learned she survived, I had thought at best I would bring her to me and continue to teach her, putting her by my side in hopes for the future."

He looked out over the yard focusing on the half-moon hanging in the trees. "What I find is a grown woman who has found her place in life. Found love, meaning and purpose, admiration from her peers and seems content with her place."

"She is what you made her," Rika said.

Kage nodded as he watched the moon through the trees.

* * *

><p>AN: As always, please leave a Review and/or Favorite.

Just for grins and giggles, if you want to see FPB Onohira, go to Google Maps and put these coordinates in: 34.691164, 138.960581

Let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry it's been so long since an update but hopefully those long waits are over.

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/24/13

* * *

><p>It was still dark when Kage was awakened by the sound of vehicle engines. He got up and went to the door as he heard someone run down the front path towards the gate. Stepping onto the inner porch he stood and listened as the vehicles began to move north and were soon out of hearing range.<p>

Stretching his back, he strolled to the bathroom to relieve himself. Coming out he heard a noise from the kitchen, he looked in to find Saeko, placing several kettles on the wood burning stove.

"Ohayo father," she said as she saw him watching.

"Ohayo daughter, I assume Komuro-kun has headed out for patrol already?"

She nodded, "They are heading north today to patrol the highway along the coast. They will also be cataloging locations where we might be able to commandeer supplies, and if they run across grocery stores, they will load what they can and bring it back with them. They will also be looking for things like livestock that can be rounded up. Nakajima-san and the Captain have a plan to enclose some farms in the defense ditches so we can start to be self-sufficient."

Kage grunted and nodded, "Yes, I have seen those plans and I think it shows great insight for the future. What about you and the dojo? Have you started training yet?"

"No," she replied. "I canvassed the troops a few days ago and found out who had what kind of experience. Today, I will call those that do together and, starting with the kendo practitioners, test them to see what level of skill I am looking at. After that I will work with those who have other martial arts styles experience before starting basics classes for those that have no experience. I would ask, if you are not too busy, to please sit in with me and give advice."

Kage smiled, "I would be happy to. I must now admit this was more of a pleasure trip for me than anything. Since I had business in the safe zone the Emperor gave me permission to come and check up on this base. He and the rest of the government have high hopes on what is being built here. If everything goes well, Onohira will become the model for how reclamation can be done in the future. The current plan is to give it a year before extending ourselves to set up more."

Saeko nodded, "If we can keep food and other supplies, I don't think there will be a problem. We have strong, smart fighters, and good planners that think things through before rushing in. Since we joined the group there have been no losses to undead, only the living." She turned and removed a kettle from the fire as it started to boil. "That is my fear. I feel as long as we think carefully, the undead can be brought to bay until we learn if they rot or live on. Living threats, on the other hand, are what concerns me. If the marauders we fought a few days ago had been better organized and their members dedicated to their cause…well the outcome might have been much different. As it was, a lot of good men were killed because of a leader that thought his bravado and bullying would win him through."

Kage nodded as he thought about what she said. He had read the reports about the fighting and knew she was right. Good men on both sides died because of Toma's bid to become a warlord in the post apocalypse world.

"If you will have a seat at the table father I will bring the tea," Saeko told him.

Nodding again he started down the hall to find the puppy Zeke crawling out of what seemed to be a closet. Kneeling down to pet the little dog, Kage noticed Alice inside stretching and yawning.

"Ohayo little one," he said as she noticed him.

"Ohayo oji-san," the child replied. She climbed out and surprised the older man when she gave him a hug and then raced away calling Zeke to the bathroom.

Chuckling, he proceeded on to the living area where Kohta, Saya, Rei and Paddy had just walked in.

"Ohayo Commander," they all said as he smiled and nodded to them, as Saya and Rei went to the back to help Saeko.

"What do you young men have on the table for today?" he asked them.

"Vehicle maintenance and I want to try to design a simple cow-catcher for the front of the Humvees and trucks. I think it will help the patrols in congested areas and save wear and tear on the suspension," Paddy told him.

"Toda-san and I are still cataloging the weapons we captured from the marauders," Kohta replied. "We have a ways to go on that yet."

Kage nodded and smiled as Shizuka, Rika and Tomasa came in followed by Yukari and the children. He chuckled as the doctor started teasing the boys and playing with the kids. Saeko and the other girls arrived with the coffee and tea, and after placing it on the table, began to serve. Sergeant Kurita arrived last and bowed low as Saeko handed him a hot cup of tea.

"Commander, would you like to take a tour of the base after breakfast?" Tomasa asked, after a few minutes of sipping tea.

"That will be fine, Captain. I would also like to hear more about your plans and needs. I don't know if it will do any good, but having the ear of the Emperor might facilitate something you need in the future. I also promised Saeko-chan I would help her evaluate the troopers she has picked to start sword training this afternoon," he replied.

Tomasa nodded and said, "Well for now I think we should all head for breakfast."

000

The day passed into afternoon and found Kage sitting in the dojo as Saeko talked to the seven troopers she picked to evaluate for the advanced class. The table shrine had been placed in the middle of one side of the building and several practice shinai and bokken lay nearby.

As Saeko spoke to them there was one woman in her late twenties that kept frowning and looking sideways at the teenage girl.

Finally Saeko stopped talking and focused on the woman and asked, "What is your name?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, "Toujou Sayuri."

Saeko head tilted slightly at the forceful way woman spoke. "You have some concerns, Toujou-san?"

The woman smiled slightly, "Are you ranked by the Kendo Federation, Busujima-chan? If so, what rank are you?"

Saeko smiled slightly also, "By Federation standards my ranking is 3-dan, Toujou-san."

"I don't understand. Why would the Captain put you in charge of this training when there are people of greater knowledge here?"

A couple of the others gasped as she said this. One of the male troopers leaned out and looked at the woman, "Toujou-san you have not been on a mission with us and seen Sensei in action have you?"

Toujou shook her head, "No I have not. I have heard tales and rumors, but to be honest I find them hard to believe."

The man laughed, "Toujou-san if you want to challenge Busujima-sensei for the leadership of the dojo I would recommend you _see_ her in action first. The course of action you have currently chosen is one of downfall."

Toujou's flushed red and anger crossed her face, "You're going to tell me a barely 3-dan teenage girl is better than a 5-dan? I don't know where you were trained, but in our dojo we understood the meaning of ranking!"

Saeko nodded slightly at the woman's outburst. Looking toward the man she asked, "May I ask your name?"

He bowed low, "Hazakura Shidou, Busujima-sensei. I arrived with the last group of replacements and served on the marauder mission. I also remember seeing you in school competition when you took Fujimi to the national's last year. I am an alumnus of Ouka High."

Saeko smiled and bowed in return, "Ah, Hazakura-san! I remember watching you win the nationals for Ouka when I was a first year in middle school. It is an honor to work with someone like you."

"The honor is mine Sensei to be in the dojo of a daughter of the Busujima," he replied.

Saeko glanced at her father before returning her gaze to Toujou, "So Toujou-san, you wish to challenge me for leadership of this dojo?"

"Will the Captain honor it if I do and win? I know you are a favorite of his."

Kage cleared his throat, "Toujou-san I swear upon my word that if you beat my daughter in a match I will get Captain Tomasa to honor the contest."

"Is that good enough for you, Toujou-san?" Saeko asked to which the woman nodded. Turning back to Hazakura, Saeko said, "Hazakura-san, please prepare two shinai with chalk dust and officiate the match."

"Yes Sensei," he said as he bowed again. Getting up he went to the practice supplies and picked two shinai. He then coated the felt wrapped ends with chalk dust before bringing them to the center of the building.

The other troopers moved out of the way and lined up along the walls as Saeko and Toujou stepped to the center. Both women were wearing black cargo pants and black t-shirts, which would allow the touch of a chalk covered shinai to be seen easily.

Holding the shinai out to them Hazakura said, "Since you are both in black it should be no problem to see touch marks. I will call a hit as I see it and you will return to your starting points."

They nodded to him, turned and bowed to each other.

As he stepped back near the wall, he said, "Remember, this is not kendo rules! Free swords are in effect and please, try not to hurt each other."

Toujou frowned slightly at this before taking a classic kendo opening stance.

Saeko on the other hand stood loosely and nodded for Hazakura to start.

"Begin!" he cried out as he dropped his hand.

The fighters stood in position for about ten seconds before, with a sudden explosion of movement, Toujou leapt forward.

"Mark!" Hazakura cried as Saeko disappeared from Toujou's sight.

"What! Where?!" Toujou exclaimed looking down for a spot.

Hazakura walked over. "Right here, left kidney," he pointed out. Calling another trooper over, he said, "Please confirm the mark," which they did.

Twisting with her arm high, Toujou could barely see the white chalk on her lower back.

Hazakura walked back to his spot, "Fighters take position!"

Toujou turned to face Saeko again and took a different starting stance. Saeko still stood loosely with her head down slightly.

"Begin!" Hazakura cried out again dropping his hand.

Toujou charged again, but this time Saeko stood her ground and countered every blow the older woman struck at her.

Saeko gave ground as the shinai clacked and crashed together. The pair circled the floor as Saeko backed away, blocking Toujou's attacks.

Suddenly she stopped. Locking Toujou's shinai in an overhead position she now pushed the woman away and began to attack.

It was all Toujou could do not to go down before the onslaught. She thought she had fought some tough matches before, but now she felt as if she was truly fighting for her life.

Suddenly Saeko's onslaught stopped.

Toujou gasped for breath as Saeko fell back and seemed to crouch. Suddenly she was in the air and striking swiftly. Toujou defended with everything she had, but she felt it this time as the shinai touched her over and over.

"Mark! Mark! Mark!" Hazakura cried out.

Toujou went to her knees, knowing the fight was done. Her stunned face turned toward Saeko who was standing and watching her. The woman lay her shinai to her right and bowed till her forehead touched the floor.

"I submit to the master of the dojo!" she cried out.

Saeko walked over and stood before her. "Get up, student," she said.

Toujou kept her eyes low as she stood passively.

"You did well," Saeko told her. "It was a joy to fight someone with the skill you possess, but there is work to be done." Looking to the smiling Hazakura she said, "Hazakura-san, what was wrong with Toujou's form?"

The man grinned, "She was fighting kendo style when this is no longer kendo."

Saeko nodded as she walked the length of the dojo while speaking. "Kendo will teach us the forms and strokes we need, but we must go past that. We walk the path of the sword now and every time you draw your blade on a mission, it will be in defense of your and your comrade's lives. Do you all understand?"

"HAI!" the seven cried out.

Turning back to the older woman she asked, "Toujou-san, do you feel like going another round? I want to see how you do against Hazakura."

"I will push through, Sensei," Toujou replied.

Saeko nodded, "Then the two of you pair off and after that we will test the rest."

000

Supper time came and they now knew what their rankings would be in the dojo. Hazakura stood as first, with Toujou a very close second and the other five beside them in order of their new rank. They were by no means weaker than the first two, simply less experienced.

Saeko walked over to Takashi, who had returned from road patrol an hour earlier, and asked him to retrieve a bag she had prepared and left in the room where the weapons were stored.

He was back in a minute with a green duffle bag. Standing beside her, he held it with the open end up as she reached in and drew out one of the Bugeisha Steel katanas. Going to each of the troopers in turn, starting with the lowest rank, she presented each with one of the swords.

"These were made by Bugeisha Steel, the company the patron of our dojo was owner and president of. Suishinshi-sama's personal handmade swords sit in the place of honor on our shrine; they were made by the masters at the Tokyo Museum. Honor the blades I give you; they are few and precious to us. From this point on, never be without your blade when on duty."

She smiled as she handed Toujou one with a bright red sheath, and Hazakura one that was metallic blue. She felt the red fit the woman's fiery temperament and the blue reflected the man's coolness and level headedness.

Walking back to stand by Takashi, she faced them and watched them for a minute. "Tomorrow I plan on going into Shirahama. We shall hunt and test your mettle against the enemy. For now, go to supper, rest, and prepare yourself, you are dismissed."

The seven bowed to her and Kage before leaving the building. Watching, Kage stood beside the couple and rubbed his chin.

"What is it, father?" Saeko asked.

Kage smirked slightly, "Four to hold the four corners of the compass, two in the middle for reserve, one to lead, which makes seven." He grinned as the pair laughed.

"Seven," Takashi said. "It seems to have become a magical number for some reason."

Saeko took her father's hand in her left and Takashi's in her right, "Come you two, let us eat and then I must convince Tomasa-san to let us loose in the city tomorrow."

The men chuckled as she led them toward the mess hall.

000

After a joyful meal, everyone started drifting towards their quarters or walking in groups and couples.

Saeko, Rika and Tomasa were deep into a discussion of Saeko's plans for the next day.

"I think I know just the place," Giba told them as he and Shion listened to the conversation. "There is a large open space by the beach between two high rise hotels. We can put a couple of vehicles on the edge of the beach and draw groups of Them into the parking area as a kill zone. Busujima-san and her blade wielders can deal with Them at will while we provide cover and control any larger groups with long distance sniping."

Tomasa nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Giba, you're in command so pick who you want with you."

Kage cleared his throat, "Please include me, young man. I would see the trainees' first workout for myself."

Giba bowed slightly to the older man before turning back to the Captain, "I'll have a list of personnel by breakfast time sir."

"That will be fine," Tomasa replied. "Now who's ready to relax and get some tea?"

A couple of the others agreed, but Kage said, "I think I will walk for a bit first. Komuro-kun, will you accompany me?"

Takashi glanced at Saeko before bowing slightly and replying, "I would be pleased to, Commander."

"Father, do not hurt my boyfriend," Saeko said, as some of the rest chuckled.

"Hmm…" Kage murmured and rubbed his chin, as Saeko squeezed Takashi's hand before starting toward the house.

The pair of men started up the street slowly as they looked around at the couples and groups walking in the evening air. One couple they noticed were Hazakura and Toujou, strolling together and talking, with their new swords on their hips.

Takashi raised his eyebrow as Kage snorted, "Fire and Ice maybe? Stranger things have happened." Kage said.

As the prisoner group went by, Takashi frowned and lowered his head on seeing Sakuno-san and his wife walking past. The man's head was down and submissive while his wife stared straight ahead with no expression and almost dead eyes.

Kage glanced back at the pair as Takashi sighed. "What was that about, Komuro-kun?"

Takashi paused for a minute before speaking, "In the battle…well…you see I killed their thirteen year old son."

Kage frowned, "How do you know this?"

"I was rear guard for my squad. He came out of the bushes on me and did not drop his rifle when I told him to. I shot him when he started to take aim at me. It depresses me when I see them, they don't know I'm the one that did it, and I feel I need to apologize to them, but I have been forbidden to do so by…well pretty much everyone above me."

Kage thought about this for a minute, "I have to agree. You are not responsible for their son's actions. He or his parents allowed him to pick up the weapon and they have paid the price for it. Put it out of your mind as best you can."

Kage clasped his hands behind his back as they walked on. "I have had to kill several times since this started," the older man said. "At first it was those who had been bitten and wanted to die before turning, but the last couple were some zealots that tried to assassinate the Emperor. I am glad to see you concerned with the taking of life. Too many are now becoming indifferent to it."

"With all that's happened I cannot comprehend someone wanting to do that," Takashi said.

Kage shrugged, "There are always going to be some that would rather have chaos rather than order. The two assassins were aides of former Diet members that made a power grab when they thought the Emperor had died at the palace. When the Emperor took control of the government, they were set aside with hopes we could use them in ministerial roles, but that proved not to be."

They had reached the end of the street and stood looking over the ditches and open drawbridges. Kage turned to Takashi and looked in his eyes, "Komuro-kun I will ask you directly. Do you love my daughter enough to give your life for her?"

Without hesitation Takashi nodded, "Yes Busujima-sama I do. At first I admired her for her level headedness and skill. As we grew to know each other that admiration turned into affection. Then we were separated from the others for a night and spent it together in a shrine. We talked about our pasts and she admitted her affliction to me. It was a rough time for her and she almost walked into the horde to end it all. I couldn't allow that. I told her she was special to me and I would take responsibility for her no matter if she had a dark side or not. I think that is the moment I fell in love with her. I didn't understand it at first, I can be a little slow about matters like that, but…well…we are where we are today."

Takashi suddenly knelt down and bowed, placing his closed fists on the ground spread wide apart, "Busujima-sama, I formally request your permission to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage!"

Kage watched the boy for a minute before clearing his throat, "A-hmm, get up Komuro-kun."

Takashi got up to face the man who would be his father-in-law.

Kage reached out and placed his hand on Takashi's right shoulder, "Yes, if she agrees to the idea. Also, after this you may call me father in private."

Takashi smiled, "Thank you…father…"

Kage chuckled, "We better head back or she will be thinking I killed you and buried you somewhere!"

000

They arrived back at the gate to the house to find Saeko standing, waiting on them.

"It's about time you two showed up. Everyone else has already had their baths," she said.

The pair stopped in front of her and stood smiling for a moment before Takashi spoke up, "Saeko-chan, I have asked a boon of your father and he has said yes. Will you marry me?"

She just stood there. Her eyelids blinked, once, twice, three times before she lowered her head and covered her mouth with her hand. She nodded quickly several times and leaned against Takashi's chest.

"Yes!" she murmured.

Kage snorted as he walked on towards the house. "I wonder if anyone has any sake?" he said out loud. "Tonight would be a good night for a drink!"

* * *

><p>AN: I had to take a break to clear my mind once I finished Courtship, but I'm back on this story now.

As always, please leave a Review and/or Favorite.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Updated: 10/25/13

* * *

><p>Takashi awoke the next morning with his eyelids feeling like they were glued together. As he pried them open, he could feel Saeko wrapped around him, her naked body warm against his. Looking down he found her watching him with a smirk on her face.<p>

"Ohayo husband," she said.

He thought a second before he smiled and responded, "Ohayo wife."

Her face split in a huge grin as she climbed on top of him. She lay on his chest and nuzzled his neck as she said, "Say it again."

Hugging her close he repeated the phrase, "Ohayo _wife_."

Saeko laughed as she stroked his cheek, "I will never get tired of hearing that, my love."

Takashi felt a twinge of pain as he moved his head to kiss her, "Oww, why does my head hurt?"

Saeko giggled, "You don't remember drinking sake with everyone last night?"

Takashi thought for a minute as he remembered the night before. Everyone had been sitting together when the couple announced their engagement. Rika had come out with a bottle of sake she had hidden from Shizuka, and everyone had a small drink. After the first one, the teenage girls and Yukari had abstained while the men, along with Rika and Shizuka, finished off the bottle.

"Wait," Takashi said, his brow furrowing. "I remember something about dice. Did we play dice?"

Saeko giggled again, "You were playing Cho-Han with Rika as the dealer. You were betting penalties instead of money when I decided you had had enough. Well that, and Sensei wanted you to dance in your underwear…"

Takashi winched as the memory came back. His eyebrow went up as he felt her wiggle slightly against him, "Don't we have to be up to go into town?"

She smiled lecherously, "Your 'little dragon' is angry this morning. I think he needs to be calmed before we go. Plus they cannot go without me anyway."

Even with his slight headache, Takashi smiled.

"It's not that little," he murmured into her ear, earning a giggle from Saeko.

000

They entered the living area as the others were heading out to breakfast. They fell into the rear of the group with Kage and Sergeant Kurita.

Listening to a conversation between Shizuka and Tomasa, Saeko turned to her father, "What are Sensei and Tomasa-san debating, father?"

"The Doctor wants to go with you today and the Captain is not really in favor of the idea, though I'm not sure why," he told her.

"Ah," Saeko said. "Well even though they are not a couple they are…close I'll say."

Kage thought on this for a minute, "Hmm, I see, but I think the Captain is also thinking about the fact she is your only real doctor. I'm sure he just wants to ensure her safety." He moved forward and got closer to the couple, "Doctor, may I ask why you feel the need to go on this expedition?"

Shizuka glanced back at the older man, "They are working primarily with swords this time, Commander. While I'm sure Busujima-chan would not put blades in the hands of incompetent people, I think I should be there in case someone gets badly cut. I'm sure you know as well as anybody, minutes on a wound like that make the difference in living, dying or losing a limb. Once they have some more training under their belts I will not worry so much about it."

Saeko stepped closer, "Captain, I have to agree with the doctor. This is the first time these troopers have met Them with blades, and while I have faith, accidents might happen."

"If it will still your concerns Captain, I will personally guarantee the doctor's safety," Kage told him.

Tomasa thought about it for a minute more before nodding, "Alright you've convinced me. But I want you to be careful and pay attention to the Commander!"

"Yay!" Shizuka cheered as she hugged Tomasa, who blushed under the onslaught, while the others laughed.

000

The next problem came when it was time to load up.

"Kurogane-san?! Won't you let me drive please?! I need to keep in practice!"

The young private recoiled in fear as Shizuka leaned close to him, a big smile on her face.

"Ah…eh…you can drive, Marikawa-san?" he asked, while looking at Kage in desperation.

"Yes I'm a good driver, right, Saeko-chan?!" the woman said as she beamed at the girl.

Saeko was able to choke back a laugh before replying, "Sensei is a competent driver, Private. I have ridden many kilometers with her at the wheel of a bus and a Humvee and survived, but it is up to you."

Kurogane knew he was in a losing battle so he meekly held out the keys.

Shizuka pinched him on the cheek and then jumped in the driver's seat to adjust it to her height.

Kage leaned close to his daughter, "I though she broke the last Humvee she drove?"

Saeko snorted, "She was fine till she ran over so many of Them it broke the suspension. I will just make her promise not to do that today."

Kage raised one eyebrow and frowned as Shizuka cheered when the engine started.

000

Onohira was only a kilometer and a half from the ocean as the raven flew, but a little over two by the winding road. Once you left the little niche in the hills where the base sat, the road wove through the forest with spots of buildings clustered together along the roadside. Half a kilometer from their destination, homes and businesses suddenly become tightly packed together.

Kage watched the scenery go by, noticing the only undead he saw were trapped behind fences or gates. Though They tried to get out as the vehicles passed by, they could not and the troopers would not waste bullets on them.

"Father, I meant to ask if you got the letter I sent with Colonel Nakajima," Saeko asked as they passed a business that looked to be a maker of wrought iron gates.

"No, I did not see him before I departed for the safe zone," he replied.

She nodded, "In it I asked if you could find a smith who could take the sword blanks we have and finish them. We have several hundred that need to be polished, sharpened, have habaki, tsuba and handles mounted to be completed. Toda-san is knowledgeable in some gun smithing, but says fire and forge is beyond him."

"As soon as I get back I will put the word out you need one," he said. "Onohira is getting priority right now on things like this, so if there is one available, we will find him."

Stryker 2, in front of them, slowed and turned right. Shizuka carefully followed and they found themselves on the main highway along the shore. The beautiful white sand beach was on their left as they pulled to a stop across from a small shopping center. The Humvee following them, pulled past, and stopped further south of the APC. They sat in the Humvee for a few minutes as the scouts scanned the area.

'_You can exit the vehicles now,'_ they heard Takashi say over the radios.

Getting out, they walked up to where Giba was leaning over the side of the Stryker. As they passed, Takashi lowered the ramp at the rear.

Once everyone had gathered, Giba spoke, "We can see several walkers coming this way already. Kurogane, on top of your Humvee and set up for distance sniping. Doctor, I want you to come up on top of the Stryker, with me and Shion. You will be able to get down quick enough if you are needed. Commander, you may do the same if you want. Team one in the other Humvee will set overwatch to the south, but let as many as you want through, Busujima-san. Komuro, you'll be backing up the blade welders. Clean and careful, everyone, I don't want to take any wounded or dead home."

Everyone went to their places as Saeko gathered her students around her.

"I will go first so watch how I approach Them and strike. Pay attention to your blade edge and remember my sword is doubled edged where yours are not. Everyone feel okay?"

Even though a couple looked apprehensive they all nodded.

"Remember everyone," Takashi said. "I'm right here with my gun." He held up Saya's MP5. "If I call out to you, get out of the way. I'll only fire if you get surrounded or in a bind."

The students checked their equipment as Takashi and Saeko walked a little closer to the figures shuffling toward them.

"You feel okay?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, my love. I had one exercise I love this morning, but now I'm ready for the other."

Takashi blushed and she laughed at him before he fell back, letting her draw her sword and stretch before stepping forward to meet the first undead.

Her sword flashed and the creatures head fell away. Looking back at her students she spoke, "The best way is to remove the head. You need a fast, strong stroke and remember to follow through with your slice. Hesitate and your blade might become stuck in the neck bones."

Glancing back over his shoulder, Takashi noticed a couple of the students looking a little green. Hazakura and Toujou though were paying strict attention.

Saeko waited as the next walker got close. She side stepped it and slashed across the back of its legs, severing the muscles and causing it to fall first to its knees and then to its hands. Its head swiveled and snarled as the katana flashed downward, removing it.

"If you have the time and space, crippling the enemy first may be the best before dispatching it."

She turned to the next one and thrust her sword straight up through the bottom of its mouth and into its brain pan. "This thrust also works well, but be careful not to let your blade get into a bind when the weight of the body drops on it." As if on cue, the zombie spasmed, and she quickly pulled her blade free as it began to fall.

Cleaning her sword on one of the bodies, she took note where the other zeds were before calling out, "Hazakura-san, you first."

Nodding, the man glanced at Toujou before stepping forward and drawing his sword. Taking a deep breath, he moved in and made a careful, but powerful slice on his first target, cleanly removing the head. He went with the thrust for the second target, but almost lost his sword when the body twisted as it fell.

Falling back to Saeko, he grimaced and said, "Blade needs to be sharper, Sensei. I'm sorry, I should have attended to it."

Saeko nodded, "Something we will need to work on. Back up Toujou-san for now." Nodding Hazakura fell in behind his friend.

Saeko and Takashi watched as Toujou quickly cut down three undead and then fell back beside Hazakura, sucking air.

Takashi glanced at Saeko as she made a 'Tch' sound. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Saeko frowned slightly, "She is using a lot of power in her swings. This will cause her to tire easily. In a way she reminds me of Schweiger-san, much power, but not much finesse. This is also something we will have to work on."

Over the next thirty minutes or so, all the students showed Saeko how they performed as the undead continued to trickle toward them in two's and three's.

As they watched, one of the lower ranks suddenly slipped on some blood and landed at the feet of one of the creatures. Before anyone else could move, Takashi had the MP5 to his shoulder and with a muffled _pfft!,_ shattered the monsters head, knocking it away from the swordsman.

The trooper waved his thanks as he got up and moved back to catch his breath.

"Very good, Komuro-kun," Kage said as he stepped up beside the couple. "That was quick and clean. Do you think you have the information you need to further their training, daughter?"

"Yes father, I believe I know enough about each one now to progress from this point."

"Good. There is a group of twenty or so coming from the north. I feel the need to stretch my muscles some, so will you join me on my right? We will give them a short lesson on team work," he said with a smile.

"Certainly father," she said. Keying her throat mic she said, "Corporal, my father and I will finish up with the group to the north. Any undead to the south you may dispose of as you see fit."

"_Roger Busujima-san,"_ Giba replied before keying his mic again, _"Fire Team One, suppressed weapons free, finish off any you see to the south at will."_

The fire team acknowledged and a series of soft pops started.

Saeko called the students to stand near Takashi as she and Kage advanced on the larger group of undead. They drew their swords and with a nod to each other, cut loose.

If Saeko was like a ballerina, then Kage was a bulldozer. While the girl danced and spun through her targets, Kage strode forward at a slightly faster than walking pace slashing his targets down with blows so powerful it picked the creatures up and threw them aside as he struck. One handed, two-handed, left or right, it did not matter. In less than a minute, every zed in the group was down.

Takashi smirked as he saw Toujou staring open-mouthed in shock.

"She can do that and I challenged her to a duel?" the woman said as Hazakura grinned.

"I tried to warn you, but you would not listen."

Saeko and Kage walked back to the Stryker and looked up at Giba.

"I think we are done for today Giba-san," Saeko said.

Giba nodded as Takashi walked up, "Corporal are we going to do anything about the bodies? If we want to use this beach they're going to stink it up for quite a while."

Giba grimaced, "Gee Takashi, thanks, you're just a barrel of laughs today. I tell you what, you organize that. Put them off to the west side of the road over in the shopping center parking lot. We'll come back later and burn them."

Takashi shrugged, "Figures, leave it to the cadet to clean up after the sword fight!"

The others laughed as he got to work.

000

It only took an hour to clear the road of corpses. They had earlier devised a system where they used a length of rope to put a loop around the feet of the bodies and drag them to the side of the road. The heads also had to be picked up and carried aside.

They returned to the base, and after the standard bite search, Sergeant Kurita presented Kage with a message.

After reading it Kage said, "Tell the air crew we will be leaving right after lunch." Kurita nodded and left to do his commanders bidding.

Turning to Saeko and Takashi, Kage said, "I have to go soon. There is a meeting of the Allied forces heads and the Emperor wants me to be there."

"I'm sorry you have to leave so soon, father, but I understand your duties call," Saeko told him with a sad look on her face.

Kage lowered his head and stood for a moment as if thinking, "I came looking for my little girl who I had feared lost in the horror of this new world. I found a grown woman with a strong man, who loves and supports her, beside her. I could ask no more in the old world as well as the new."

Looking up he smiled at the couple, "Let me know what you plan to do. Even if it's just a civil ceremony I'm sure the Emperor will let me come for a few days."

Glancing at Takashi, Saeko said, "We have not even begun to think or talk about any of that. To be truthful father, I am in no rush. We are comfortable with how we are and signing a few pieces of paper will not change that."

Kage smiled, "I understand, and agree. Since Captain Tomasa is the justice of the peace for this area, he can fill out and file the marriage papers. But, I do want you to come for a visit when you can. Everyone needs to get away once in a while and we have a very nice hot spring at the palace."

They laughed as everyone else began to arrive for lunch.

000

"The helicopter destroyer Hyuga is on station just north of Tanegashima, which is about half way. We will refuel there and should have no problems arriving on Tokashiki by early evening," the Blackhawk pilot was saying as the teens with Rika, Tomasa and Shizuka walked up.

"Good," Kage replied. "We will be leaving momentarily."

The pilot bowed and turned toward the helicopter where his crew chief and Paddy, with help from Alice and Masahiko, was doing pre-flight checks.

Kage turned to Tomasa and Rika. "Captain, you and the lieutenant are doing an excellent job here. Please keep up the good work and the palace will do everything it can to support you."

They both bowed to the older man. "Thank you, sir," Tomasa said. "We hope you have a safe journey."

Looking to Saya and Hirano, Kage said, "I'll let your parents know the two of you are doing fine. It was a pleasure to meet you and I think you have picked a fine young man, Takagi-san."

Saya blushed and replied, "I know I have oji-san."

Kage laughed and bowed to Shizuka and Rei, "I am pleased to have been assistance in getting the two of you home. Doctor, please take care of everyone." They bowed back before he turned to Saeko and Takashi. "I think I've said it plenty of times now, but once more, I'm proud of both of you. I look forward to hearing from you soon."

Saeko stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek before he and Takashi gripped hands.

"Oji-san! Oji-san! Can I go with you to see the Emperor?" Alice asked as she and Masahiko ran up.

Kage laughed and bent down as the engines of the Blackhawk fired off and the blades began to spin. "Not this time, Alice-chan, but maybe one day you can come and visit me. Right now I want you to do everything you can to help your oldsters and be a good girl and you a good boy, Dean-kun."

"Yes sir!" they both said as he and Sergeant Kurita bowed to everyone once more before heading to the aircraft.

Kage patted Paddy on the shoulder and said something in his ear before climbing aboard and strapping in. They all waved as the ship lifted off and turned southward, disappearing quickly in the distance.

"Well what now?" Takashi asked Saeko as they walked arm in arm, following the others.

She smiled, "Tonight we rest and tomorrow we start anew. I feel things will settle down now and we can really start building for the future."

Takashi nodded and smiled, his heart joyful just to be alive and with the one he loved.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter down and another in the works. As always, please leave a Review and/or Favorite.


	33. Thank You!

After a lot of consideration I have made an executive decision and decided to end Living with the DEAD at this point. Now understand this will not be the last time I visit the team and Onohira Base. The crew has a lot of building and reclamation to do in the future and I already have some ideas on how that should go.

I also can't leave a certain set of Royal Marines and their friends alone. I hope in the near future to be working in conjunction with MarshalZhukov again on several fronts.

I also once again want to thank my Beta-editors and fellow Horsemen jm1681, MarshalZhukov, and Rassilon001 for the work, insight and just keeping me in line.

My thanks to Unkeptsecret from the Black Lagoon archives that keeps us ALL in line!

Also thanks to all of my long time readers/fans just a few of which I would like to list here:

Otaku-sig

Kuroki94

Pepeike

Strike master ice

Jesse and his great drawing of Kohta in the outfit I put him in.

GreyWarden2009

It's people like you that have made Living with the DEAD the #3 most Favorite story in the Highschool of the DEAD archives. BTW, Courtship is #5! Wohoo!

When I started these stories with Blood of the DEAD I never expected any of them to go over three or four chapters. Oh well, what do I know. They have flowed from my mind like an old much loved movie and I feel I'm better for having done them. It's been over a year since I started and they have helped me through cancer, surgery and recovery during that time.

To be honest, its very hard to close one of these out.

Once again, Thank You all. Remember to favorite, follow and as the Russian says, "As always, have a nice day!"

Draco38 (Pestilence)


End file.
